Love, Pain and Thorns
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo. Muchos años han transcurrido desde entonces, pero las viejas heridas siguen abiertas. Amor y sufrimiento van cogidos de la mano.
1. Recuerda esto

**¡Hola holita a todo el mundo! Hacía eones que no escribía algo nuevo. Bueno, pues aquí me tenéis, continuando mi saga de historias baratas sobre las aventuras de cierta rubia y su familia. Espero que os guste la historia. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero llevar dos proyectos más los deberes y los estudios es algo difícil. Aún así, me esforzaré por hacer una historia medianamente buena.**

**

* * *

  
**

La joven caminaba arrastrando los pies por el soleado jardín, sola. A su alrededor había chicos y chicas de más o menos su edad que se movían en grupitos y cotorreaban como lo hacían las gallinas. O, por lo menos, ese fue el primer símil que le vino a la cabeza.

Hacía años que no pisaba la patria de su madre. Sólo había estado allí una vez, de pequeña, y su único recuerdo eran esos mismos jardines. Ella jugaba tranquilamente mientras que su madre, su tía y sus abuelas charlaban sentadas en un banco. Recordaba que su primo le había tirado su muñeca que ella, encolerizada, había corrido hacia su madre, llorando a moco tendido por el berrinche. Aparte de eso, aquel lugar le era extraño.

No se sentía demasiado a gusto entre los demás jóvenes y procuraba acercarse lo menos posible. Era bastante tímida, lo había sido desde muy niña, y además tenía el aliciente de que apenas se había juntado con muchachos de su misma edad, por lo menos que ostentaran un título nobiliario. Todos sus amigos de Hamlin Garde eran campesinos, muy diferentes a esos a los que debía tratar ahora.

Mas, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella allí, en un mundo muy diferente al que ella conocía?

La respuesta era clara y simple: tenía que casarse, y pronto. Sus padres no la habían prometido a ningún hombre, a pesar de las múltiples proposiciones de matrimonio que la joven había recibido a lo largo de su vida. Debía encontrar un joven apropiado para ella, ahora que había crecido.

Pero tenía dieciocho años y no se había planteado casarse, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de tontear con algún joven. Su primer viaje a Gaiforte había sido completamente en vano, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus abuelos paternos. Ahora les tocaba el turno a los maternos, y por lo pronto la suerte no cambiaba.

Rose respiró hondo, un poco harta de todo su aislamiento. Ante ella había un grupo de jovencitas que charlaban animadamente. Se acercó a ellas.

"Si tengo que pasarme los próximos meses aquí encerrada, que por lo menos tenga a alguien a quien hablar".

-Hola.-Saludó-. Quizás no me conozcáis. Soy Rose de Hamlin Garde.

Las demás muchachas se miraron desconfiadamente, hasta que una de ellas se adelantó.

-Una pueblerina…-Siseó despectivamente a sus compañeras.

Rose sintió que el alma se le bajaba a los pies. ¿Ella, pueblerina? Debían de estar de broma. Se apresuró a responder.

-P-Pero yo soy…

-Mira, pueblerina.-Le cortó una de las muchachas-. Nosotras somos jóvenes damas glenhavianas, y tú una paleta que se cree que por ser la dueña de un par de vacas se merece nuestra compañía. No eres más que una paleta, ¡recuérdalo!

Las demás rieron sonoramente con la ocurrencia de su compañera. Le dieron la espalda y volvieron a sus asuntos.

Rose se miró su sencillo y gastado vestido, su favorito. Tenía más, muchos más, más caros y ostentosos que cualquiera que poseyeran ellas. Pero simplemente aquellos trajes no le gustaban. Pero vestidos aparte, estaba furiosa. ¿Decían que era una pueblerina? Se iban a enterar de cómo se las gasta una pueblerina. Se metió en el grupillo y se acercó a la muchacha que la había increpado. La agarró del traje y la tiró a un montón de estiércol fresco que había en un rincón. Las otras empezaron a berrear, asustadas, sorprendidas y asqueadas. Rose se puso a horcajadas sobre la muchacha, sin importarle es estiércol, y volvió a agarrarla por la fina tela del vestido.

-¡Mis antepasados eran reyes y reinas cuando los tuyos se revolcaban en la mierda buscando comida, recuerda esto!

Y, acto seguido, salió del jardín andando tranquilamente, haciendo caso omiso a los insultos de las otras chicas.

* * *

Entró en el castillo y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Ordenó que le prepararan un baño. Se quitó el apestoso vestido y se metió en la tina de cualquier manera. Estaba satisfecha por haberle dado una lección a esa maldita cría, pero a la vez se preocupaba por cómo reaccionarían sus abuelos cuando se enterasen. Terminó de lavarse. Se puso un vestido limpio.

Alguien entró en la habitación sin llamar. Rose alzó la mirada y descubrió que, para su desgracia, las noticias vuelan. Ante ella estaban sus abuelos, completamente serios.

Intentó minimizar la situación. Si venían a echarle la bronca, por lo menos que alguno de los tres sonriera.

-Vaya, hola.-Saludó.

-No veo motivo de gracia, jovencita.-Le recriminó su abuelo en tono severo.

El semblante de la joven se tornó serio. Recordó que esa misma actitud era la que tomaba su madre cuando la regañaba. Hasta la palabra "jovencita" iba incluida en el vocabulario. Ahora ya sabía de quién la había heredado.

-Rose, ¿es cierto que te has peleado con una joven? –Inquirió su abuela, usando su habitual tono sereno.

La muchacha suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-Se burló de nuestra familia…Dijo que éramos unos pueblerinos.

Se sentó en su cama, que había pertenecido antes a su madre. Se notaba que el mueble era viejo, pero a Rose esa sensación de senectud le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse como en su casa, donde todo era viejo.

-Pero Rose, hija –continuó su abuelo, ahora más calmado-. El que te traten de campesina no significa que tengas que comportarte como una. ¿Qué diría tu madre?

Su abuela ahogó una carcajada al escuchar las últimas palabras. Rose tardó un poco en entender el motivo de esa súbita risa. Se imaginó a su madre vestida como una campesina, sucia, despeinada y animando a su hija en la pelea. También le dieron ganas de reír, más que nada porque era una situación imposible. La heredera al trono no haría tal cosa, nunca en su vida.

La mujer puso una tranquilizadora mano en la cabeza de su nieta.

-Es cierto que esa joven se portó mal, pero siguiéndola la corriente te pones a su nivel. Además –añadió, más alegre-. Debes animarte. El baile es dentro de una semana. Tus padres están de camino, y no creo que quieran ver a su hija triste.

-No quiero bailes. Por lo menos no aristócratas. Son muy estirados.

-Quizás. Pero es lo que hay, Rose.

Rose se dio cuenta de que acababa de reaccionar como una cría. Sus abuelos tenían razón, es lo que hay y punto. Tendría que aguantar el maldito baile, por mucho que se negara.

-Han venido jóvenes de todo el reino sólo para conocerte, Rose. No quiero que luego nos vengas diciendo que no has conocido a nadie de interés en el baile, porque no me lo creeré.

La joven sonrió.


	2. Nuestro secreto

Rose observaba ensimismada la enorme biblioteca de su tía abuela. Le apasionaban los libros. Ya había abierto alguno, siempre con el correspondiente permiso, pero lamentablemente no se había enterado de nada. Su lenguaje era difícil, distinto. Aún así, le gustaba mirar las palabras escritas, los dibujos y los esquemas. Sabía que su tía abuela era bruja y ese mundo la fascinaba. Pero nunca la había visto utilizar su magia.

Sus ojos se posaron en un reluciente ejemplar de tapas negras. Sin pensarlo, Rose extendió la mano.

-Ah, no.-dijo una áspera voz a sus espaldas-. Ese sí que no, Rose.

La joven se volvió, un tanto decepcionada. Le hablaba su tía, la vieja y famosa Neriah. Debía haber sido hermosa, en otro tiempo. Ahora, sus cabellos estaban grises y su piel mostraba alguna que otra arruga. Cada vez que la miraba a ella, o a sus abuelos, le parecía casi imposible considerar la idea de que todos ellos una vez fueron jóvenes, y que realizaron grandes hazañas.

-Dime, tía, ¿por qué ese no?

La mujer acarició suavemente el lomo del libro, con mirada nostálgica.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, o incluso mirar.

Tales palabras, lejos de disuadirla, aumentaban aún más su curiosidad. Echó una última y leve mirada al libro, para luego volver a concentrarse en su tía. La admiraba mucho, y desde niña había querido ser una gran hechicera como ella. Ella había elegido su propio destino, aunque por eso mismo sus bisabuelos le retiraron la palabra hasta su muerte.

-Tía.-dijo a media voz-. Nunca te he visto usar tu magia.

La mujer soltó una risotada y sonrió.

-Claro, porque esto es mucho más que trucos baratos. No puede usarse a la ligera.

Rose se quedó callada durante un buen rato. Volvió a mirar los libros.

-Quisiera aprender el lenguaje arcano.

-¿Y de qué te serviría, Rose? –Contestó Neriah-. A mí sólo me trajo problemas.

-Pero –se apresuró a añadir la joven-. Tú decidiste tu propio camino.

El rostro de Neriah se tornó serio, y Rose supo que había metido la pata. A nadie en la familia le gustaba hablar del pasado, un pasado que Rose desconocía. Respecto a ese pasado, la joven sólo había oído historias y cuentos, y su madre le había dicho mil veces que no debía tomarlos al pie de la letra.

-Sí, es cierto, elegí mi propio camino. Al igual que puedes hacer tú, pero sin tener que usar la magia.

-Pero me gustaría aprenderla, Tía.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la sien.

-Ah, Rose.-murmuró mientras se mesaba los cabellos-. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Elegí mi camino, un camino que entonces consideré correcto. La magia trae problemas desde que uno toma la decisión de estudiarla. ¿Qué diría tu madre si se esterase?

-Madre no tiene por qué saberlo.-respondió Rose, tajante-. Podría ser nuestro secreto.

Su tía la miraba fijamente, manteniendo un semblante severo. A Rose le costaba sostenerle la mirada.

De repente, la mujer empezó a reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-inquirió Rose, azorada.

-Me has recordado a una chica joven que vivió aquí hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que tú, era una cabezota, una cabezahueca, si me permites la expresión. No quería aceptar su destino, era rebelde.

-Y… ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Eligió aceptar lo que realmente era. Se casó con el hombre elegido por sus padres, no por obligación, sino por amor. Decidió seguirle a su morada cuando podía haberle obligado a permanecer en su propio hogar. Le dio hijos, cuando podría no haberlos tenido.-Respondió Neriah-. ¿Lo ves, Rose? Aunque te parezca que este castillo es tu jaula dorada, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras hacer, puedes trazar tu propio camino dentro del que otros han elegido para ti.

Rosé bajó la cabeza, meditando aquellas palabras. Su tía le puso la mano en el hombro.

-La magia sólo te destruiría, Rose. Casi me destruyó a mí.

-¿Casi te destruyó? ¿Cómo fue eso?

-No importa.-se apresuró a responder la otra-. Ahora sal de este lúgubre estudio y vete a pasear por el jardín. Haz amigos, Rose.

Rose rió.

-No creo que haga muchos amigos después de lo que le hice a esa chica.

La joven volvió a reír, y esta vez Neriah rió con ella.

-Cada día me recuerdas más a tu madre. Pero tranquila, hasta una cabeza loca como ella encontró amigos.

* * *

Rose paseaba distraída, sin prestar atención a los otros viandantes. Había encontrado una puerta secreta en el jardín privado de sus abuelos, una puerta que la llevó directamente al exterior. Ahora, la joven caminaba por el pueblo a sus anchas, sin nadie a sus espaldas susurrándole tonterías al oído. Por primera vez en meses, se sentía libre.

A ambos lados del camino había pequeños puestos llenos de toda clase de mercancías. Le hacía recordar su hogar, a Hamlin Garde, cuando había día de mercado. De pequeña, le gustaba escaparse sólo para pasear por las atestadas calles. Ahora se sentía tan a gusto como en casa.

-¡Apártate, chica!

Un jinete se abría camino al galope. Los viandantes se apartaban como podían, y más de uno por poco fue atropellado. Rose saltó a un lado e increpó al tipo usando los insultos más hirientes que se le ocurrieron. El otro se alejó como si nada, dejando un rastro de destrucción.

La joven había caído al suelo. Se levantó, manchada de polvo y con la cara sucia. Su vestido se había enganchado con un poste y tenía un desgarrón en la falda. Rose maldijo al jinete en todos los idiomas que conocía. Ese era su vestido favorito.

No había podido verle la cara, pues había pasado demasiado deprisa. Era noble, pero no reconocía su blasón. Tendría que averiguarlo. Enfadada, Rose emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo.

-Cuando me entere de quien eres –rumiaba- te las voy a hacer pagar todas juntas.


	3. Blasón familiar

El niño miraba emocionado el paisaje desde la ventanilla del carruaje. Sus piernas colgaban en el asiento, y él no dejaba de agitarlas. A su lado su madre dormitaba, sosteniendo a una niña de no más de dos años. Frente a él, su padre y su hermano mayor charlaban.

-Papá, ¿cuánto falta? –inquirió, nervioso.

Su padre sonrió, benevolente, mientras que su hermano hacía un mohín de fastidio.

-No más de una hora como mucho, hijo.

-Así que será mejor que cierres el pico, enano.-se apresuró a añadir su hermano-. Madre está durmiendo.

El crío le sacó la lengua.

-Vete al cuerno, Galen.-rumió.

-¡Callaos los dos, Aaron, Galen! –siseó su padre.

Demasiado tarde. La niña se despertó y empezó a luchar por librarse de los brazos de su madre. La mujer se despertó con los gemidos de la criatura, que pronto comenzó a berrear. Pronto, su llanto hacía casi inaudibles a todas las demás voces.

-Mierda.-masculló Galen acomodándose en el asiento-. Debería estar en casa, no en ese estúpido baile. Debería estar junto a Phil, montando a caballo todo el día.

-¿Y pasarte el día bebiendo y coqueteando con fulanas? –le increpó su madre duramente**-**. No creas que no sé lo que hacéis tu primo y tú por las noches.**  
**

Galen abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Se sonrojó, pero su enfado no hizo sino aumentar con la pequeña bronca. Además, el muy pesado de Aaron seguía molestando.

-¡Mamá, haz que Diane se calle de una vez!

-Cállate tú primero.

-¡Galen, eres idiota!

-No más que tú, enano.

-¡Mamaaaa, mira lo que me diceee!

-¡Cerrad el pico los dos ahora mismo! –saltó su madre.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a sentarse, en silencio. Aaron se giró hacia la ventanilla y continuó observando el paisaje. Mientras, Aurora había terminado de calmar a la cría. Bostezó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida, Philip?

-Unas dos horas. Pero iba despertarte ya, casi hemos llegado.

Al rato, el carruaje atravesaba las puertas del castillo de Glenhaven. Aurora vio a su primogénita plantada en el patio de armas, dispuesta a recibir a su familia. Al verla, Aurora suspiró. Su hija había crecido, ¿o era su imaginación gastándole una broma pesada? No estaba segura.

La familia bajó de la carroza. El primero en salir fue Aaron, que se tiró a los brazos de su hermana mayor. Galen se apoyó socarronamente en la carroza. Philip y Aurora casi corrieron hacia su hija, a la que hacía meses que no veían.

-Habéis tardado mucho, ¿qué os ha pasado? –preguntó Rose entre risas y abrazos.

-Diane se puso enferma.-se apresuró a responder Aaron. Luego acercó los labios a la oreja de su hermana y susurró-. Madre creía que la iba a palmar.

Rose escrutó detenidamente a su hermanita pequeña. La cogió en brazos.

-¡Ross! –balbuceó el bebé.

Parecía sana. Rose suspiró, aliviada. De todos sus hermanos, Diane era su favorita. Ella había sido una segunda madre para la pequeña. Intercambió una preocupada mirada con su madre, pero ésta estaba tranquila. Si eso era así, se podría asegurar que Diane estaba bien.

-Me alegro que estéis aquí todos.-se giró hacia el joven-. Gracias por el efusivo saludo, Galen.

Éste se limitó a bufar.

* * *

-Bien.-dijo Aurora mientras le cambiaba los pañales a Diane- ¿Qué tal tu viaje a Gaiforte?

Rose se sentó en el lecho, cerca de su madre. Le hizo cosquillas a su hermana.

-Un asco, Madre. No recuerdo haberme aburrido tanto en toda mi vida.

-¿Entonces no has conocido a nadie?

Rose respiró hondo.

-La verdad es que no quiero casarme. No encuentro a nadie que me guste.

Aurora luchaba por serenarse. Terminó de cambiar a la niña y la cogió en brazos. Pasado un rato la dejó en el suelo para que jugase.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos, Rose? Tu padre y yo no quisimos prometerte en matrimonio durante la infancia porque queríamos que te casaras enamorada.

-Pero lo vuestro funcionó.

-Por pura y dura casualidad, hija. Así de simple.

-Ya…

Diane se puso a jugar con bloquecillos de madera pintada. Se metió uno en la boca, y su madre se agachó para quitárselo. Rose se levantó.

-Oye, Madre…

-¿Qué quieres, Rose?

-Ayer estuve con la tía Neriah.

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que la magia casi la destruye.

El semblante de Aurora se tornó serio de repente.

-Madre.-continuó Rose, haciendo caso omiso-.¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

Aurora negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de importancia, Rose, hija. Las típicas trifulcas familiares. No te preocupes por eso.

Rose se acercó a la puerta. La abrió, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Está bien, mamá.

No esperó a oír una respuesta y se machó. Vagabundeó por los pasillos, cabizbaja, pero sin perder la esperanza. Ya averiguaría qué había ocurrido.

No se fijaba por donde iba. Chocó con alguien, y ambos cayeron al suelo, maldiciendo y balbuceando incoherencias.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda", rumiaba Rose. El otro ya se había puesto en pie, mientras ella seguía en el suelo. El otro extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella alzó la mirada.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, de no más de veinte años. El pelo rojo le relucía enormemente con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Su semblante era serio, pero cortés. En su túnica llevaba bordado su blasón familiar, el mismo del jinete que casi le atropella.

-¿Os encontráis bien, alteza?

Rose, que había cogido la mano del joven, se apartó y le arreó un manotazo.

-¡Mucho mejor que tirada en el duro suelo, toda llena de barro y con mi vestido roto, maldito idiota!

Se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y se alejó casi a la carrera.


	4. William

-Gracias por el baile, alteza.

Rose se obligó a sonreír. Se apartó del muchacho a la primera oportunidad y se ocultó entre la multitud. Mientras, los músicos habían empezado a tocar la próxima pieza, una melodía alegre que invitaba a bailar. Muchas parejas se dirigieron al centro de la sala tan pronto como empezaron a sonar los primeros compases.

Rose se miró los pies. Le dolían terriblemente. No estaba acostumbrada a bailar ni a usar esos zapatos tan incómodos que llevaban las damas de alcurnia en las grandes reuniones. Y, si había bailado las piezas anteriores, era para deshacerse de la mirada acosadora de su familia. Llevaba tres danzas, cada una con una pareja distinta, cada cual más vanidoso y arrogante que el anterior.

-Ay, qué hartura…-murmuró.

Vio a su hermano Galen apoyado contra una columna, igual de aburrido que ella. Antes le había visto coqueteando con una muchacha morena, pero ella ahora danzaba de la mano de un apuesto y gallardo joven, más mayor que Galen. Su hermano no podía disimular su enfado.

-¿Qué, te diviertes? –le increpó con dureza al notar su presencia.

-Mucho, hermanito, gracias por tu preocupación.-respondió Rose.

-Bah.

Los dos hermanos estuvieron en silencio el resto de la pieza. Cuando ésta terminó, las parejas volvieron a ocupar su sitio lejos del centro de la sala. Galen alzó la cabeza y escrutó a las jóvenes de su alrededor. Se acercó a una de ellas exhibiendo una sonrisa.

El ver a su hermano pequeño haciendo penosos intentos de ser un galán exasperaba a Rose. Además, la atmósfera del interior la ahogaba.

La joven echó un rápido vistazo. Su familia charlaba con unos conocidos, y los guardias habían bajado la guardia. Debía aprovechar la ocasión. Salió al patio de armas y paseó sin rumbo al amparo de la oscuridad.

-Alteza.

Rose se sobresaltó. Se volvió a la velocidad del rayo, en actitud defensiva. Tras ella estaba el mismo joven con el que se había chocado hacía pocos días, el mismo que casi la atropella con el caballo. Iba vestido de fiesta, pero sus ropajes, aunque pulcramente lavados, estaban muy desgastados. Llevaba su espada al cinto, una espada seguramente heredada.

-¿Qué queréis? –Preguntó duramente.

-No hace una noche para pasear.-respondió él, señalando al cielo-. Lloverá dentro de poco.

Rose bufó.

-¿Y a vos qué os importa lo que yo haga? Quiero pasear, y me da igual si me empapo.

El otro sonrió.

-Pero a vuestra familia seguro que no. Venid –añadió-. Sé de un lugar a cubierto pero lejos del baile.

Rose dudó si debía seguirle ó no. Mas, al final, decidió ir con él.

La llevó al jardín, a la parte cubierta. Pronto empezó a diluviar, y Rose no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida. El joven tenía razón, si se hubiera quedado fuera, se habría empapado a los pocos segundos, y su madre sabría que se había escabullido del baile.

El joven se mantenía cerca de ella pero distante. No parecía el mismo que casi la atropella en el mercado.

-Y, decidme.-inquirió Rose, intrigada- ¿Cómo es que no estáis en el baile?

-No me gustan mucho los bailes, alteza.

Lo dijo a media voz, casi murmurando. Rose pensó que se avergonzaba de sus ropas gastadas y de su espada heredada. Debía ser de la más baja nobleza.

-Os pido disculpas si os hice daño en el mercado.-Continuó-. Pero tenía demasiada prisa.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

-No tenéis por qué. De todas formas, ese vestido estaba muy viejo. Mi madre lleva tiempo queriéndolo tirar, porque dice que está harta de hacerle remiendos. Pero era mi favorito.

El joven la miró con extrañeza, quizás preguntándose cómo una hija de la heredera al trono podía aferrarse tanto a un vestido barato. Rose no entendía por qué, pero de pronto aquel joven le caía bien.

-Lamento decir esto, pero no os conozco. Ni siquiera distinguí vuestro blasón.

-Es normal, alteza, hace mucho que a mi familia no se la ve por la corte. Vos podéis llamarme William, si lo deseáis.

Rose sonrió. Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante lo que les pareció horas. Rose se sentía incómoda. Aquella situación iba completamente en contra de las enseñanzas de sus mayores. Una joven soltera nunca está con un hombre completamente a solas, y de noche mucho menos. Además, no conocía nada de ese joven, salvo su nombre.

-Creo que debería irme.-balbuceó-. Mi madre notará enseguida que no estoy en el baile.

-Entonces adiós, alteza. Que paséis una buena noche.

Él inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto, y Rose se adentró en la fortaleza. No se dirigió a la gran sala, seguir bailando era lo último que deseaba. Vagó sin rumbo por los pasillos hasta que encontró el que llevaba a los aposentos destinados a la familia real. Sin embargo, no entró en su habitación. Se dirigió directamente a los aposentos de su tía abuela. Deseaba mirar los libros, la arrastraba un extraño impulso. Deseaba ver las ilustraciones y divagar sobre las indescifrables palabras arcanas.

En el estudio no había nadie, cosa inusual. Rose encendió una vela y escrutó uno a uno los volúmenes primorosamente guardados. Eligió uno, uno de los que su tía le había prohibido incluso coger. Rose lo abrió, emocionada, pero el grueso libro no tenía ni dibujos ni esquemas, sólo palabras en lenguaje arcano mezcladas con palabras en latín. Rose se quedó de piedra. Leyó algunas frases en latín y descubrió que, para su sorpresa, había encontrado un manual para aprender el lenguaje arcano.

La joven sonrió. ¡Poe fin podría entender los libros! Por fin descubriría qué secretos guardaban oculto en esa lengua desconocida para la gran mayoría de mortales. Sin poderlo evitar, emitió una risita nerviosa. Leyó unas cuantas frases y luego en lenguaje arcano.

_-Inak salet turynek.-_Murmuró.

Oyó un chasquido. Rose se giró, temerosa. Descubrió que, sin quererlo, había prendido fuego a las cortinas.

-¡Oh, mierda! –gritó.

Cerró el libro y se dirigió al foco del fuego. Trató de apagarlo, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. EN breve, el fuego llegaría a los libros…

_-¡Para!_

Fue algo automático. El fuego cesó tan rápido como se había iniciado, sin rastros aparentes de su presencia. Rose se miró las manos. Respiraba entrecortadamente. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Mas ella había hecho magia, había conjurado un hechizo. Pasado el estupor, se desató la alegría. Rose sonrió y, a los pocos segundos, estalló en carcajadas. ¡Ahora no sólo podría leer sus amados libros, ahora podía conjurar los hechizos que tenían escritos! Sólo necesitaba el manual.

Rió durante unos minutos. Después respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse. Debía salir de allí. Cogió el libro y lo escondió entre los pliegues de su capa. Abrió la puerta con sigilo. Escrutó el pasillo cuidadosamente antes de salir. Desierto.

Rose salió tranquilamente del estudio y cerró la puerta. Después echó a correr hacia su cuarto, apretando el libro contra su pecho.


	5. He venido por vos

Rose despertó de madrugada. Se incorporó y echó un rápido vistazo a la ventana: todavía llovía con fuerza. El fuego que se supone tenía que calentar su habitación se había apagado.

Rose se calentó los brazos. Estaba aterida. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el fino camisón, y la sábana de lino no calentaba casi nada. Era una noche inusual, demasiado inusual. Ya era difícil que diluviara de esta manera en pleno verano, pero que hiciera tanto frío…

La joven tiritó mientras afuera rugía un trueno. Estaba segura de que ya no podría volver a dormirse en lo que quedaba de noche. Resignada, se arrebujó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

De pronto, recordó el libro, escondido en lo más hondo de su arcón. La joven no podía explicar por qué, pero se sentía irremediablemente atraída por ese libro, por sus palabras. Sentía la necesidad de saber más, de introducirse de lleno entre sus páginas. Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba aprenderse el libro entero.

Rose apartó las sábanas de un manotazo. Se levantó de la cama. Se estremeció cuando la fría piedra entró en contacto con sus pies desnudos. Durante unos momentos, se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil. Respiró hondo varias veces, y acto seguido se precipitó hacia el arcón. Se arrodilló ante el objeto y lo abrió. Estuvo rebuscando entre su ropa, más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

No lo encontraba. ¿Acaso se lo habían robado mientras dormía? ¿O quizás había desaparecido él solo, por arte de magia? No, no. Ahí estaba, en lo más profundo del arcón, escondido bajo el fondo falso. Lo cogió y lo apretó contra su pecho, para acto seguido apartarlo con cierto temor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era un libro, sólo un libro, que no justificaba aquella actitud extravagante. Ya más calmada, volvió a la cama. Encendió una vela, se arropó y empezó a leer.

Sintió una punzada de extrañeza. Recordó lo que siempre le decía su tía sobre la magia, que no puede hacerse hasta haber aprendido el hechizo correspondiente. Sin embargo, Rose había hecho magia aquella noche, y todo por haber mencionado unas cuantas palabras en arcano. ¿Cuáles eran? Ah, sí. La traducción era, literalmente, _"danzante llama"_. Sólo con esas palabras, las cortinas habían empezado a arder. Rose estaba segura de que dichas palabras no formaban un hechizo.

Sintió que estaba en un aprieto. Debía consultarlo con su tía, pero si lo hacía ella descubriría el robo del libro, y por ende que la joven había desobedecido. Se lo diría a sus padres, y entonces Rose podría ir despidiéndose de entrar en el estudio de Neriah. Es más, podía despedirse de la _posibilidad_ de acercarse al estudio.

Rose suspiró. No lo hablaría con nadie.

* * *

Estuvo leyendo hasta rayar el alba. Se filtró un tenue rayo de luz en la habitación, iluminando la cama. Rose miró a la ventana, sorprendida. No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba con ese libro entre manos. La vela estaba consumida, y hacía un buen rato que había dejado de alumbrar.

La joven la miró, inquieta. ¿Significaba esto que había estado leyendo a oscuras sin reparar en que ni siquiera tenía luz para ver?

Rose sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Miró al libro, preocupada. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a guardarlo. Acto seguido lo metió de nuevo en su arcón, bajo el fondo falso. Después fue a arreglarse.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía ojeras de no dormir; su madre se preocuparía al verlas. Pero podía explicarla que no podía dormir por la tormenta. Ya le había pasado otras veces, ella la creería.

Al poco entró su criada, dándola los buenos días. Rose se esforzó por parecer alegre a pesar del cansancio. Cuando la mujer abrió el arcón para sacar un vestido, Rose sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre el objeto y cerrarlo a cal y canto, de impedir que esa mujer descubriera su secreto. Sin embargo, se limitó a permanecer inmóvil, sentada frente su tocador, observando a la mujer mientras elegía uno de los vestidos, lo sacaba, lo colocaba sobre la cama y volvía a cerrar el arcón. Para la joven, los dos minutos que la criada invirtió en tales actos se convirtieron en horas, en angustiantes horas.

-Alteza, ¿os encontráis bien?

Rose se sobresaltó con la pregunta. Descubrió que estaba jadeando. Volvió a mantener el control sobre sí misma.

-S-Sí –respondió-. Estoy perfectamente.

Dejó que la vistiera en silencio, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra. La mujer le dijo que el desayuno estaría listo enseguida y que debía bajar. Rose se dispuso a seguirla pero, antes de salir, respiró hondo varias veces.

El salón estaba repleto de nobles, en muchos casos invitados del baile de la noche anterior. La mayoría de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas por entero. La mesa destinada a la familia real también. Allí estaban sus abuelos, sus padres y su hermanita Diane, en brazos de su madre. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, según el protocolo. Rose, Galen y Aaron, como hijos de los príncipes herederos, no podían sentarse en esa mesa, por lo menos no hasta que sus padres fueran reyes. Diane, por ser la más pequeña, estaba excluida. No tocaba la comida a no ser que su madre en persona se la diera.

Aaron estaba sentado cerca de ella, charlando animadamente con un grupo de chavales de su edad, todos pajes. Rose pensó que su hermano ya tenía edad suficiente como para empezar a servir como paje, y se preguntó por qué sus padres se resistían a dejarle marchar, a pesar de que su hermano lo mendigaba. Galen estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la sala, lo más lejos posible de sus padres. Estaba rodeado de damas.

Rose deseaba sentarse lo más lejos posible de su madre, para que ella no viera sus ojeras. Sin embargo, apenas había sitio.

-Alteza.

La joven se volvió. Tras ella estaba ese joven pelirrojo, ¿cómo se llamaba? William, recordó, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Venid, aquí tenéis sitio –invitó el otro.

Y tanto que había sitio. En esa mesa estaban sentados los nobles de segunda fila junto a sus familias. Los pertenecientes a la alta nobleza evitaban sentarse cerca de ellos. Pero aún así la mesa estaba bastante lejos de su madre, por lo que Rose no se lo pensó dos veces y se sentó.

-Alteza, ¿os sentís bien? –preguntó William señalando sus ojeras.

-Sí, estoy bien. Apenas he dormido por la tormenta.

Un criado se le acercó, portando una palangana llena de agua y una toalla. Rose se lavó las manos.

El desayuno comenzó una vez el soberano empezó a comer. Rose apenas tenía hambre, pero comía. Untó mermelada sobre una rebanada de pan moreno y empezó a mordisquearla. A su lado, los nobles trataban de comer a la usanza de sus colegas de mejor categoría, como si trataran de demostrarles que eran tan buenos y finos como ellos. Sin embargo, nadie de las mesas adyacentes reparaba en ellos.

-Anoche no me dijisteis vuestro apellido, William –dijo Rose, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Acaso hace falta, alteza?

-Pues sí, supongo.

William sonrió.

-Mi apellido es Du Blanc. Somos una familia bastante antigua, pero empobrecida. Mi madre me dejó en herencia un castillo, al norte de Glenhaven.

-¿Y vuestros hermanos?

-Tengo un hermano menor. Él será el que herede el castillo de nuestro padre, aunque no es más que una torre desvencijada y vieja.

-Pero –respondió Rose, algo incómoda por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación-. Es vuestro hogar.

-No. Mi hogar es el castillo de mi madre, al norte. Me gustaría volver allí.

Rose frunció el ceño, fastidiada.

-Si tanto deseáis volver allí, ¿por qué habéis venido a la corte?

El otro clavó en ella sus ojos castaños, la joven sintió que se ruborizaba.

-Vine aquí por vos, alteza. Hace mucho tiempo que quería conoceros.

Rose sentía toda su sangre agolpada en las mejillas. Trató de contestar, pero sólo pudo articular incoherencias. Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Ahí estás. Ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

La joven se giró. Allí estaba su madre, mirándola con la severidad escrita en el rostro.

Rose hizo un leve gesto para despedirse de William y se levantó. Su madre salió del salón. La siguió hasta los jardines.

-Rose, ¿dónde estuviste ayer?

El tono de voz de su madre no daba lugar a excusas. Sin embargo, Rose trató de escurrir el bulto.

-Estuve en el baile, Madre. No me verías porque apenas bailé. Luego me fui a la cama. Estaba cansada.

Aurora suspiró.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas, Rose. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿dónde, o mejor dicho, _con quién_ estuviste anoche?

La joven miró a su madre a los ojos. ¿Cómo demonios se habría enterado? Y lo que era peor. ¿Sabía entonces lo del libro?

-Me han informado que anoche te vieron paseando con un joven. ¿Es eso cierto?

-S-Se llama William. Estuvimos en el porche del jardín, hablando. Luego me fui a la cama.

Las facciones del rostro de su madre se relajaron. Sonrió.

-¿Tanto te costaba decirme que estuviste con un chico, hija? ¡Si no era para tanto!

Rose se sobresaltó, pero esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. Su madre seguía hablando.

-Bueno, me alegra que al fin y al cabo esto del baile no resultara en vano. Y, dime –añadió guiñándola el ojo-. ¿No será por casualidad aquel muchacho pelirrojo de antes?

Rose no contestó, y su madre empezó a reír con una risita nerviosa, confidente.

-Está bien, Rose, no te presiono. Ya me lo dirás otro día.

Aurora empezó a hablar de temas banales relacionados con su hogar, Hamlin Garde. La joven, aunque deseaba oír noticias de su hogar, no quería seguir bajo la mirada divertida de su madre. Se despidió de ella y se marchó, al principio a paso normal, pero luego a la carrera.


	6. Distanciamiento

Aurora vio de reojo como su hija echaba a correr. No la siguió. Ya lo había dicho antes: no quería presionar a Rose. Su hija no debería hablar con ella por obligación, por lo menos no debería hablar obligada sobre ciertos temas. Aurora sabía que era un asunto delicado, Rose siempre había sido una niña bastante tímida, y más a raíz del incidente de Llanwik. Además, en los últimos años madre e hija se habían separado. Para Aurora, que desde siempre se había imaginado tener la mejor relación con su hija, que Rose, que su pequeña Rosie, más bien, se apartara de ella le sentaba como una patada en el vientre. La joven apenas tenía tiempo para ella: se iba con sus amigos, los pocos que tenía, jugaba con sus hermanos y hacía sus tareas. Cuando ambas se cruzaban por los pasillos la chica se limitaba a saludarla y a contestar con monosílabos a todas sus preguntas, con gesto de fastidio.

Mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones, Aurora apretaba los puños de rabia contenida. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué la rehuía? ¿Acaso no lo había dado todo por ella? ¿Acaso no la había consentido todos sus caprichos? ¿Acaso no se había mostrado siempre como una madre cariñosa?

¿Qué había podido fallar? ¿Qué faltaba para ganarse el corazón de Rose?

Aurora entró en su cuarto y cerró de un portazo. Allí estaba Diane junto a su haya, riendo y jugando. Cuando la vio, la pequeña se lanzó hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos. Aurora la recogió, obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa. Despidió a la criada. Se puso a jugar ella sola con la niña, un poco apesadumbrada. Diane cada vez estaba más crecida. Dentro de poco, menos de lo que imaginaba, empezaría a asistir a las clases…Y pasados unos años coquetearía con un chico.

"Vaya", pensó Aurora, esbozando una sonrisa apesadumbrada, "os estáis haciendo vieja, alteza".

Oyó ruido procedente del patio. Aurora se acercó a la ventana con Diane en brazos. Allí fuera estaba Philip junto a Galen y Aaron, los tres vestidos con los coletos de entrenamiento. Galen y Aaron intercambiaban golpes a diestro y siniestro bajo la atenta y severa mirada de su padre. Pero era un combate desigual; Galen tenía mucha más experiencia y la aprovechaba para encajar golpe tras golpe a su hermano. Le estaba dando una paliza y el joven disfrutaba horrores.

Aurora frunció el ceño. Philip alzó la cabeza y la vio. Ella agitó la manita de Diane para saludarle. Se apartó de la ventana y bajó al patio, aún con la niña en brazos. Una vez fuera, dejó a Diane en el suelo, la cogió de la mano y se acercó a Philip.

-Ah, buenos días, Madre –saludó Galen a la par que evitaba un inexperto sablazo de Aaron.

-Deja en paz a tu hermano, Galen –ordenó ella a modo de respuesta.

Ambos dejaron las armas de madera. El joven Aaron jadeaba, le costaba hasta mantenerse en pie. Se limpió el sudor que le caía por la frente. Aurora observó que su brazo izquierdo, el que sostenía el escudo, y con el que había parado la mayoría de los golpes, le colgaba inerte. No decía nada, pero ella notaba que le dolía.

-Por hoy ya es suficiente –dijo Philip.

Galen se quitó el casco, sonriente.

-Has mejorado. Pero dudo mucho que llegues a ser un guerrero medianamente bueno.

Aaron le sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, basta los dos. No quiero peleas, ya lo sabéis –les increpó Aurora-. Ahora dejadnos. Me gustaría hablar con vuestro padre a solas.

Los dos muchachos se despidieron de sus padres y se dirigieron a la armería para devolver las armas de entrenamiento. Galen iba deprisa, para que su hermano casi tuviera que correr. Al jovencísimo príncipe le costaba llevar el escudo y la espada, per o se esforzaba por estar a la altura de su hermano.

Aurora y Philip les siguieron con la mirada hasta que ambos entraron en la armería. Luego el príncipe se volvió hacia su esposa. La besó.

-¿Has hablado con Rose?

-Sí.

-¿Y bien?

Aurora carraspeó. Philip cogió a Diane. Empezaron a caminar por el patio.

-Apenas quiere hablar. No quiero presionarla, ya sabes, pero me desespera su indiferencia. Me dijo como se llama él, pero no me mencionó ni apellidos ni nada de eso. Sólo puedo aventurar quién puede ser.

-¿Ah, sí? –Inquirió Philip- Bueno, ¿y de quién sospechas?

Aurora se sentó en los escalones, y Philip hizo lo propio. Dejaron a Diane jugando en el patio, cerca de ellos.

-Sólo me dijo que se llamaba William. Esta mañana la vi con un joven, un joven alto y pelirrojo. Creo que ese puede ser.

Philip carraspeó.

-¿William, dices? Mierda, ese es un nombre demasiado corriente.

-La verdad, mientras ella sea feliz me da igual cómo se llame ese muchacho. Sin embargo…

Aurora se quedó callada, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sin embargo? –insistió su esposo.

-Sin embargo tengo miedo, Philip. Tengo miedo de perder a mi Rosie. Ya estamos demasiado separadas como para que me la quiten y se la lleven a un lejano lugar.

-Entonces, antes de que un joven te la quite, deberías estrechar lazos con ella.

Aurora meditó sus palabras. Philip tenía razón, como siempre.

* * *

Rose volvió a encontrarse con William en los pasillos. Él parecía caminar sin rumbo, en silencio. Al verle, Rose se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer. Recordaba aquella conversación del desayuno, y sólo evocarla le hacía sonrojarse. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que preguntarle a William sobre el significado de sus palabras. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no se sentía capaz.

-Ah, alteza.

La chica se sobresaltó. Allí estaba él otra vez, siempre el mismo joven, con sus prendas viejas y sus ademanes corteses. Siempre, como si la persiguiera. Sin embargo, Rose sentía que, si alguna vez no lo encontraba, se sentiría infinitamente sola.

-¿Sí, William?

-¿Os encontráis bien?

Ella sonrió; un gesto inconsciente, pero sincero.

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntáis lo mismo cada vez que nos encontramos?

-Será porque me preocupo, alteza.

Tras él se situaba su criado, portando una bandeja con dos copas de vino. William cogió una y se la ofreció.

-Os agradezco toda vuestra preocupación, pero yo sé cuidarme sola –dijo Rose mientras daba un sorbo, divertida.

-No dudo de vuestras capacidades, señora.

-¿Señora? –preguntó Rose- ¿Ahora me tratáis como haríais con mi madre?

-Sé que no es del agrado de ninguno, pero ya varios se han dirigido a mí como adulador y embaucador, no es muy conveniente tratar a un miembro de la familia real como a un igual.

-Ah. ¡Y es que acaso no somos los dos iguales? Y ahora dime, ¿quién se ha atrevido a calumniarte?

William suspiró.

-No es conveniente que diga nombres, como tampoco es conveniente que me tratéis de tú, alteza.

-Seguro que no son más que viejos aduladores, de esos que se pegan a mis abuelos como moscas. No les hagas caso.

-¿Así que mis cortesanos se me pegan como moscas, Rose? –sonó a espaldas de la joven.

William dejó el vaso en manos de su criado con ademanes súbitamente torpes. Rose se giró y miró, divertida, a su abuelo.

-Debes de reconocer que sí, abuelo. Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez.

El rey se mesó la barba, pensativo.

-Sí, supongo que sí –desvió la mirada hacia William. Le miró de arriba abajo, severo-. No os reconozco, joven.

-Suponía que no, mi señor –respondió él, inclinándose-. Soy William Du Blanc.

-¿Du Blanc? Sí, lo conozco. Lo conozco.

El rey carraspeó, como si estuviera disgustado. Palmeó suavemente el brazo de su nieta.

-No os entretengo más, hija.

Hizo un leve gesto de despedida a William y se marchó. Mientras se alejaba, no pudo evitar echar un par de miradas a la joven pareja, preocupado. Una vez hubo desaparecido de su vista, se dirigió casi a la carrera a los aposentos de la familia real.

Se cruzó con Aaron, aún vestido con el coleto de entrenamiento, sucio y amoratado. El chico parecía estar haciendo muchos esfuerzos para destacar en el campo de batalla; esfuerzos que, sin embargo, aún no daban resultados. El rey se dirigió al chico.

-Aaron –inquirió, muy serio-. ¿Has visto a tu padre o a tu madre?

El niño alzó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Se atusó el cabello color arena.

-Creo que están en el patio, con Diane…

Al chico no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Su abuelo había salido casi a la carrera, en dirección al patio. Aaron lo vio alejarse sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Se encogió de hombros, sin comprender las manías de las personas mayores, y volvió a revolverse el pelo.


	7. Llámame Rose

-¡Elo! –gritó Diane por encima del hombro de su padre.

Aurora y Philip se giraron, sonrientes. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Aurora fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en una mueca seria al ver los rápidos pasos de su padre. No corría, no podía correr por culpa de una vieja herida en el muslo, pero aún así se esforzaba por ir deprisa.

-¿Padre, ocurre algo?

Él no contestó enseguida. Llegó hasta ellos, se tomó unos segundos para retomar el aire y después respondió, más clamado.

-Aurora, ¿hablaste con Rose?

La mujer frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-Sí, lo hice esta ma…

-¿Y te dijo con qué clase de hombre está tuteando?

-No…Bueno, sí –se apresuró a rectificar Aurora-. Me dijo que se llamaba William. No me dijo nada más. ¿Acaso pasa algo malo con ese joven?

El rey asintió con la cabeza. Carraspeó. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

-Me temo que sí, hija. Pasad adentro.

* * *

-Creo, alteza, que a vuestro abuelo no le hace demasiada gracia verme con vos.

Rose soltó una risotada. Agitó una mano.

-¡Bah, tonterías! Está viejo, desea que me case con un príncipe extranjero. Como todos, está viviendo en el pasado.

William se mesó el cabello, casi inconscientemente. Al verlo, Rose se preguntó si su pelo sería tan suave como parecía. Se preguntó si sus cobrizos rizos se enredarían entre sus dedos.

-¿Os apetece ir a dar un paseo a caballo?

Rose, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se sonrojó. De repente se sentía demasiado cohibida. William volvió a hacerle la pregunta, a la que la joven respondió con un ahogado "sí".

Ambos se separaron para vestirse con las ropas de montar. Se encontrarían en los establos. Rose se quedó en el sitio mientras William se alejaba de su lado. Una vez se perdió de vista, ella empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto.

* * *

-¿Has visto en persona a ese joven, Aurora?

-La verdad es que sí, pero no he hablado con él. Es un joven alto, musculoso…Pero poco más sé, Padre.

-¿A qué viene todo este secretismo, suegro? –inquirió Philip.

El rey suspiró.

-A nada, supongo. Quizás son delirios de anciano, pero tengo que preveniros contra ese muchacho.

Estaban en una de las salas privadas del monarca, sentados en torno a la imponente chimenea, recientemente encendida. Aurora estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a Diane. Stefan y Philip estaban sentados en sendos asientos. El rey se acariciaba la barba, pensativo.

-Aurora, ¿recuerdas a Ingrid, la hija de Givric?*

Aurora se giró hacia su padre, seria. Recordaba perfectamente a esa joven, esa muchacha. Ella había sido (o había creído que era) su mejor amiga, hasta que la traicionó por orden de su padre, considerado traidor. Sí, la espontánea, hipócrita y creída Ingrid.

-Por tu cara deduzco que sí –añadió su padre.

-¿Cómo no recordarla, Padre?

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con ese joven?

El rey se levantó y se dirigió a la estantería de la pared opuesta. Cogió un pergamino enrollado lo extendió ante el matrimonio. Se trataba de un mapa de Glenhaven. Señaló un punto al norte, entre las montañas.

-Ahí está el castillo de Holvik, como bien recordáis. Actualmente está medio abandonado. También sabéis que, después de lo ocurrido allí, la familia de Givric se marchó a vivir junto a sus familiares, más al sur.

El rey recorrió el mapa con el dedo hasta llegar prácticamente a la frontera sur. Señaló un pequeño feudo.

-Aquí gobierna la familia de la madre de Ingrid, Katwein. Vivieron aquí durante un tiempo, hasta que a la hija le salió un pretendiente.

-Sí, algo oí. Me sorprendió bastante que le propusieran matrimonio, estando su padre muerto por alta traición –puntualizó Philip.

Aurora carraspeó.

-Y ahora me dirás que Ingrid tuvo un hijo, que ese hijo se llama William y es el que tontea con mi hija, ¿verdad?

Los dos hombres se le quedaron mirando, algo sorprendidos. Stefan se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno…Sí, eso quería decir.

-Sin embargo, Padre, ¿no es un poco precipitado juzgar a eso joven sólo por su apellido?

El soberano fue a responder, pero se quedó callado. Philip, viendo el apuro de su suegro, decidió contestar por él.

-Ya conoces a Ingrid y a su hermano. ¿Quién nos asegura que ese joven se esté acercando a Rose con el fin de hacernos daño?

-Oh, sí, claro, cómo podría pasarlo por alto –respondió Aurora tras un bufido-. Escuchadme los dos: no sabemos nada de ese chico, menos su nombre. Si a Rose le gusta, pues mejor que mejor, no voy a ponerle trabas. Pero si ese joven resulta ser un patán le apartaré de ella como que me llamo Aurora –dicho esto se levantó y cogió la mano a Diane-. No debemos hacer un mundo de un grano de arena.

* * *

Rose guardó el vestido en el arcón y lo cerró. Se incorporó. A su lado, tendido en la cama, estaba el libro. Mientras se cambiaba, la joven no había podido evitar echarle varias rápidas ojeadas. Le asombraba la rapidez con la que aprendía el lenguaje arcano, era como si las palabras hubieran sido escritas para ella.

Le costaba, pero tenía que volver a dejar el libro. Sin embargo, debía dejarlo. Lo guardó, esta vez bajo el colchón. Antes de salir, extendió la mano, con la palma abierta.

-_Furtwynn_ –murmuró.

De su palma empezó a brotar agua, agua pura y cristalina, como de una fuente. El líquido le resbalaba por la palma y caía hasta el suelo de piedra. Ella sonrió, triunfante. Ordenó al agua que parara, y ésta cesó tan súbitamente como había empezado.

Se limpió las manos en el jubón. Acto seguido salió del cuarto. Se dirigió a las caballerizas, casi corriendo porque sabía que llegaba tarde. Además, el saber que estaría con William, que estaría sola con él, lejos de las miradas de la corte, la enardecía. No entendía qué le pasaba. Debía hablar con su madre, quizás ella supiera lo que ocurría. Pero ya lo haría más tarde.

Se sentía cohibida, se sentía pequeña cuando estaba con él. Era su actitud, cortés pero a la vez sensual, lo que la volvía loca. Él era distante, pero a la vez cercano. En suma, era encantador.

William estaba esperando en las caballerizas, con los dos caballos listos. Ambos salieron de la fortaleza a galope tendido. Él reía. Ella le seguía, dócil como un corderillo. Entraron en el bosque y se internaron en él, siguiendo el camino real.

-¿Habíais estado alguna vez en este bosque, alteza?

-No. Mi madre solía decirme que ella había sido criada aquí, pero yo no me lo creo mucho.

Se desviaron del camino. Se internaron más y más en la espesura, atravesando claveros. Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro. Dejaron los caballos pastando cerca. William fue a sentarse en una roca cubierta por el musgo, y Rose se sentó junto a él.

-Creo, alteza, que os estoy perjudicando. Tenéis razón, debería volver a mi hogar.

Rose se alarmó. ¿Pero de qué hablaba? No podía irse, no podía dejarla allí sola, entre su acosadora madre y todo un mundo que desconocía.

Trató de serenarse. Cambió de tema.

-No sé cuántas veces os he dicho que me tuteéis, William. Llamadme Rose.

Él sonrió, y ella sintió que se derretía. ¡Dios, era simplemente encantador!

-A-Además –balbuceó- ahora no estamos en el castillo.

-Supongo que las viejas costumbres no desaparecen solas, alteza.

Volvió a mesarse el cabello, mientras Rose apenas podía ocultar su turbación. Tiritaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban cabalgando? Ella recordaba haber salido a media mañana.

-Será mejor que volvamos –dijo William, cubriéndola con su capa-. No quisiera causaron más problemas.

-Dirás causarte.

Llamaron a los caballos y reemprendieron el camino de regreso. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la fortaleza, era ya noche cerrada. El guardia les abrió con gesto de fastidio mezclado con el sueño. El patio estaba desierto, y las caballerizas también. Ambos tuvieron que desensillar sus caballos ellos solos y volver a guardarlos, a oscuras porque no había ni una simple vela. William terminó enseguida, pero Rose se demoró un poco. Quería hacerle carantoñas a su yegua.

De pronto, se oyó un portazo.

Rose giró la cabeza a toda prisa, casi sin ver nada. Distinguió una silueta junto a la puerta. Ésta estaba cerrada.

-¿William? –preguntó con cierto temor.

-Sí, alteza, soy yo –respondió el otro-. Creo que un caballerizo nos ha dejado encerrados.

-¿Acaso no puedes abrir la puerta?

Ella oyó ruidos de golpes. Parecía que el joven tratara de tirar la puerta abajo.

-Me temo que no. Está cerrada por fuera.

Rose soltó una maldición en la oscuridad. No le hacía demasiada gracia tener que dormir en las caballerizas. Oyó pasos. Alguien la tocó en la espalda.

-Tranquila, soy yo. Sé que arriba guardan la paja. Si encuentro una escalera podremos subir y no tendremos que dormir sobre el suelo.

Se puso a buscar. Rose no cesaba de tiritar. La noche era demasiado fresca, ¿o ella había salido con prendas demasiado ligeras? No estaba segura. Sólo sabía que estaba de pie, sumergida en la oscuridad, entre el ruido que hacía William y el de los propios caballos.

-¡Al fin, la encontré! –oyó-. Resulta que no la han quitado, después de todo. Venid, alteza.

Rose caminó hacia la voz, poniendo especial cuidado a cada paso. Sintió que William le cogía la mano y la llevaba hasta la escalera. Ella subió y, casi al instante, sintió el tacto de la paja. Se tumbó. Sintió que William hacía lo mismo.

-Bueno –decía él-. Al menos no dormiremos sobre excrementos de caballos.

Rose suspiró, nerviosa, pues ahora era plenamente consciente de la situación. Estaba en las caballerizas, a oscuras, y a solas con un hombre. Esta situación no podía ir más en contra de las enseñanzas de sus mayores. Se imaginó la cara que pondría su madre si se enterase…

"Bah, al cuerno mi madre", pensó.

Recordó entonces la conversación que había mantenido con William en el desayuno, en sus misteriosas palabras. Decidió abordarle.

-Dime, William, ¿qué querías decirme en el desayuno?

Sintió que él se movía. ¿Estaba más cerca de ella?

-¿Por…Por qué dijiste que habías venido aquí por mi?

Lo sentía cada vez más y más cerca. Rose empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-Oí hablar de vos, alteza. Cuando era niño. Me hablaron de vos, y yo quería conoceros. Un día, hace un par de años, vino un séquito real escoltando a un miembro de la familia del rey al castillo de mi tío. Custodiaban a una joven bellísima, tanto que me quedé prendado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi…

A Rose le costaba más y más trabajo respirar con normalidad. William estaba cada vez más cerca, ahora estaba a su lado.

¿Esa joven tan bella, acaso era ella?

-…Me dijeron que se marchaba a Gaiforte, pero que volvería a Glenhaven pasado un tiempo. Vine a la corte a conocerla, a conocer a la mujer de mis sueños.

Rose agradeció la oscuridad, pues así no se vería su sonrojo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Me dejaríais…? –balbuceó él, ahora más inseguro-. ¿Me dejaríais daros un beso, alteza?

Aquello la pilló enteramente por sorpresa. Debía responder, y rápido. Sentía la respiración agitada de William junto a ella.

-Llámame Rose…-dijo.

Quiso darse contra la pared nada más decirlo. ¿Llámame Rose? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso era imbécil o qué?

-¿Puedo besarte, Rose? –oyó.

No se esperaba esa respuesta. Por fin la estaba tuteando, por fin, después de mucho insistir. Debía haber creído que era una orden, un requisito. Rose se sentía ridícula. Ya no tenía frío.

-Yo…Sí.

Lo dijo sin pensar. Sintió los labios de William sobre los suyos, y ella respondió. Le devolvió el beso, su primer beso. Le abrazó. Los labios de él recorrieron su barbilla, su cuello y sus hombros. Ella le acarició el cabello, gustosa de poder sentir aquellas finas hebras cobrizas sobre sus dedos. Él se quitó la camisa. Tenía un torso musculado, con una cicatriz a la altura del pecho que le recorría de lado a lado. Ella le acarició herida y le recorrió con el índice el sendero que marcaba la columna vertebral.

Rose no entendía por qué lo hacía, ni qué le impulsaba a hacerlo. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz, infinitamente feliz.

* * *

**Intenté actualizar el sábado, pero me fue imposible. Fue mi cumpleaños, y ya sabéis la que se arma esos días. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. A decir verdad me he pasado horas delante del ordenador sólo para describir esta última escenita...**

*En cuanto a lo del asterísco, es para puntualizar una cosa. Los que hayan leído After The Curse no tendrán problemas para entender de lo que están hablando, pero los que no...Intenté hacerlo lo más claro posible, pero si no lo pilláis pues a leer la historia...¡Venga, si es gratis! XD**  
**


	8. En malas manos

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Despierta, Rose!

La joven abrió los ojos y recibió de lleno un rayo de sol en el rostro. Estaba tumbada sobre la paja de las caballerizas. Su madre y su padre estaban a su lado.

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de recordar. Se había quedado encerrada, de noche, junto a William. Él la había convencido para subir donde se guardaba la paja. Le había dicho que la quería y luego…y luego…

"¡OH, MIERDA!", quiso bramar Rose al darse cuenta de su condición. Allí estaban sus padres, y ella estaría como su madre la trajo al mundo, junto a un William azorado y en cueros. Se incorporó a toda prisa, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida. Sus padres no dejaban de mirarla, no enfadados, pero sí claramente preocupados. No había rastro de William por ninguna parte.

-¡Rose, hija, nos has dado un susto de muerte! –gimió Aurora, abrazándose a la joven.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Rose? –preguntó Philip.

Rose tragó saliva, pues no sabía qué contestar. Al final, decidió mentir.

-Salí con William a dar un paseo, pero cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estaba anocheciendo. Al llegar, yo me ofrecí a llevar los caballos a los establos y me quedé encerrada.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada cómplice, en un juicio silencioso hacia su hija. Pero al menos fingieron creerse la trola.

-¿Y ese William no te ayudó a salir? Es un desconsiderado, la verdad.

-Estaba cansado y le dije que se marchara a dormir. Supongo que ya se habría ido cuando me quedé encerrada, Padre.

Los tres salieron del establo, evitando las miradas curiosas de los estableros y mozos de cuadra. Aurora condujo a su primogénita hacia la torre del homenaje, sin separarse de ella. Ordenó que la prepararan un baño caliente, tras el cual sirvieron a Rose un suculento desayuno. Rose se sometió a los mimos de su madre en silencio. Aurora no dejaba de echarle miradas furtivas y cómplices, como si la invitara a confesarle la verdad de mujer a mujer. Rose sabía que su madre no se había tragado su mentira y que esperaba que la joven se lo contara como si se tratase de un secreto de adolescente. Pero Rose no era de esas; no estaba dispuesta a soltar prenda por mucho que su madre mendigara.

Cerca del mediodía Aurora se rindió, por fin. Abandonó la habitación, silenciosa y seria, dejando a Rose libre para actuar. Cuando se supo sola, lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo. ¿Se sentía diferente? ¿Acaso estaba cambiada? No lo sabía del todo. Sus amigas no dejaban de repetirle que la vida no se ve igual después de que una se haya acostado con un hombre, pero Rose no se sentía cambiada en absoluto.

Rememoró otra vez la noche pasada. Sólo podía recordar retazos, fragmentos de una noche, pero lo sentía tan vivos y tan recientes como si hubieran sucedido hacía unos momentos. Él era tan cálido…Y a la vez tan distante. Era un niño y un hombre a la vez, y ella era su amante, el objeto de su amor. Con él a su lado, entre caricias y abrazos, sintiendo su vigoroso empuje, se había sentido la mujer más dichosa de la Tierra…

-¿Alteza?

Rose se giró. Otra vez estaba tras ella, con sus ropas ajadas y su trato preferente. Había cerrado suavemente la puerta. Rose se lanzó a sus brazos, sonriente, y le besó.

-Quería pedirte perdón por escabullirme –dijo William, respondiendo a su abrazo-. Pero era mejor así. Sólo espero haberte vestido correctamente.

Rose rió.

-Pues sí, lo hiciste. Me llevé un buen susto, creí que nos habían descubierto.

Él le acarició la mejilla. Su índice pasó por su barbilla, descendió por su cuello y se detuvo a la altura del pecho.

-Lo de anoche…Fue fantástico –susurró.

Lo había conseguido, otra vez. De nuevo era completamente suya.

-Sí, fue algo que merece ser repetido…

Estaba en camisón, por lo que fue fácil. Se desabrochó la prenda en un elegante y sencillo gesto. William rodeó su talle con ambas manos mientras la besaba con ardor. Ella se dejó arrastrar hacia el lecho.

* * *

Neriah paseaba por su biblioteca, escrutando cada uno de los volúmenes. De vez en cuando abría uno y lo ojeaba, asegurándose de que todos estaban en buen estado. Pero todo iba bien, no se habían colado ratas que royeran los preciados pergaminos, los ingredientes para las pociones estaban en su lugar, bien etiquetados y cerrados, y los libros estaban en su sitio…

Neriah se paró de repente ante la parte dedicada a la magia más elemental. Los libros de la primera fila estaban descolocados, algo muy inusual en ella. Inmediatamente, se puso a la tarea de volverlos a guardar en orden, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno, a primera vista no muy importante.

Era un manual para aprender lenguaje arcano. Apenas había motivos para enfadarse; un humano normal, aunque pudiera descifrar el lenguaje, no podría realizar hechizo alguno, pero en malas manos el libro podría ser peligroso.

Y Neriah sabía perfectamente en qué clase de manos estaba el libro…


	9. Por mi honor

La mujer caminaba a zancadas, apartando con improperios a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino. Fue directa a la sala del trono. Tuvo que abrirse paso entre todos los cortesanos, pero al fin pudo llegar cerca de la tarima donde estaban los tronos.

Soltó un bufido de fastidio. Los reyes estaban solemnemente sentados en sus tronos, recibiendo a un embajador extranjero. Éste recitaba un tedioso y largo discurso sobre las intenciones de su rey, mientras los monarcas de Glenhaven aguantaban aquel tedio todo lo firmemente que podían. Tanto Aurora como Philip estaban presentes, ella junto a su padre y él mezclado con la multitud. Aurora suspiraba de tanto en tanto, cansada y aburrida, pero tratando de parecer lo más digna posible. Philip estaba cruzado de brazos.

Neriah respiró hondo. Lo que tenía que decir no era algo precisamente halagüeño, y la situación no mejoraba mucho si era Philip su única audiencia. Sin embargo, hizo de tripas corazón y se le acercó por detrás. Le tocó un hombro y casi le arrastró hacia la salida.

-Tenemos que hablar –se limitó a responder cuando él exigió una respuesta.

Le llevó hacia su estudio. Cerró la puerta a cal y canto.

-¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo aquí? –quiso saber Philip, disgustado.

Neriah frunció el ceño. Nunca se habían caído bien, ellos dos. Pero tenía que hablar con la familia, y Philip formaba parte de ella, lo quisiera o no.

-Me ha desaparecido un libro de mi biblioteca, un manual de hechizos.

Philip se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y para eso tanto alboroto? Deberías comunicárselo a la guardia, para que registren el castillo. Mientras sea un manual de hechizos básicos y no uno que pueda reducir el reino a cenizas, no hay por qué preocuparse demasiado –se mofó.

Neriah se aguantó las ganas de lanzarle a Philip un hechizo que le provocara una gran pústula en su bonita cara. Decidió hablarle a las claras.

-Creo que fue Rose.

Como era previsible, eso enfureció a Philip. Abrió inmediatamente la boca para quejarse, pero Neriah no pudo contenerse más y le hizo callar con un seco golpe en el escritorio.

-Rose tiene más poder del que yo haya visto. Es incluso más poderosa que yo, me atrevería a decir. Una persona con todo ese potencial no necesita aprenderse hechizos inútiles, sólo le basta con saber el lenguaje arcano…

-¡Por el amor de Dios, esto es demasiado! –Rugió Philip-. ¡Rose no es una bruja!

-¡Sí que lo es, llevo notando su poder desde que estaba en el vientre de tu esposa! ¡Tiene una inclinación natural hacia la magia, una inclinación peligrosa si se le va de las manos! –Neriah respiró hondo varias veces. Luego añadió, más calmada-. Llevo toda su vida tratando de alejarla de la magia, pero es una atracción peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Mira, quizás sean divagaciones mías, quizás Rose no tenga nada que ver con la desaparición, pero si tiene el libro puede ocurrir una desgracia.

Philip se sentó en el único asiento de toda la sala, con las piernas cruzadas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato, habló.

-¿Qué sugieres, qué debemos hacer entonces?

-Por lo pronto, registrar su habitación. Pero antes hay que hablar con el resto.

Philip suspiró.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste entonces, cuando Rose era un bebé? Nos habrías ahorrado esta escena.

Neriah se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces consideré que no era nada grave. En Hamlin Garde no hay magos ni hechiceros; Rose no habría podido hacer nada aunque quisiera. Aunque reconozco que tienes razón, fui una idiota…

* * *

Rose estaba plantada al otro lado de la puerta, con la oreja pegada a la madera. Al cabo de un rato, se apartó, completamente atónita. Vaciló unos instantes, pero acto seguido echó a correr hacia su habitación. Entró y cerró con llave. Abrió a toda prisa su arcón y rebuscó en el fondo falso. Nada.

Recordó que había dejado el libro bajo su colchón. Se precipitó hacia la cama y sacó el libro, al que apretó contra su pecho. Lo escondió entre los pliegues de su vestido y salió del cuarto, a paso normal, procurando respirar lo más relajadamente posible, aunque por dentro su corazón pugnaba por salírsele del pecho.

Debía esconder el libro. ¿Pero dónde? No lo sabía, y la incertidumbre la estaba matando. A cada paso que daba le costaba más y más mantener un ritmo tranquilo y relajado, y le costaba horrores vencer la tentación de apretar el libro contra su pecho.

Y entonces…

-Rose, ¿ocurre algo?

Ella se dio la vuelta al instante para descubrir con alivio una cara conocida. William la miraba con la preocupación escrita en el rostro, y sus ojos no se apartaban de su cara.

-S-Sí –respondió al instante-. Estoy bien.

De repente, tuvo una idea. Agarró a William de un brazo.

-Vamos a tus aposentos –le dijo.

Le daba igual lo que él pudiera pensar, en ese momento tenía la totalidad de la mente centrada en el libro. William la condujo a una alcoba pequeña, con muy poco mobiliario y apenas decorada. Rose se relajó cuando se supo a solas con él. Sacó el libro y se lo tendió.

-Necesito que escondas esto.

Antes de hacer nada, William escrutó el libro con desconfianza. Lo cogió con cuidado.

-Es algo muy importante para mí –continuó Rose-. Necesito que lo guardes, te lo pido por favor.

Entonces William hizo lo que Rose no esperaba; abrió el libro y lo ojeó con mucha seriedad. Lo cerró de golpe.

-Es un libro de hechizos…-murmuró. De repente, parecía enfadado-. ¿Eres una bruja, Rose?

Sostenía el libro de cualquier manera, y por un momento la chica creyó que la delataría, que toda su aventura se iría al traste por el maldito libro. Quizás debía mentir. Pero, si su relación ya estaba arruinada, ¿para qué mentir?

-C-Creo que sí, William. Me apasiona la magia. Pero tú no me denunciarás, ¿verdad que no?

Él la observaba completamente impasible. Ello hizo que a Rose se le encendieran las mejillas y que un par de lagrimas resbalaran por ellas. Bajó la cabeza.

-Dijiste que me querías…balbuceó.

Aquel era su último recurso; una frase que a Rose le sonó a excusa cobarde y barata. Pero funcionó. El rostro de William se suavizó hasta convertirse en una mueca compasiva. Metió el libro en su arcón. Después la abrazó.

-Es cierto, lo dije. Y lo sigo manteniendo.

Rose se derrumbó en sus brazos. Aún le resultaba demasiado chocante eso de que fuese una bruja, con muchísimo más poder que su propia tía, y la tensión pasada no había hecho otra cosa que terminar de destrozarle los nervios. Lloró en silencio durante un buen rato, mientras escuchaba las tranquilizadoras palabras de William…

-No voy a dejarte, Rose, me da igual lo que seas. Te juro por mi honor que no dejaré que nadie toque ese libro.


	10. Tiempo al tiempo

Cuando Rose salió de la habitación de William ya era media tarde. La joven miró por una de las ventanas, sorprendida por la hora. Vio a lo lejos como los campesinos recogían los aperos de labranza y a los pastores traer de vuelta el rebaño. Todo el mundo volvía a sus respectivos hogares antes de que se les echase la noche encima.

Se apartó de la ventana y fu hacia su cuarto. No le sorprendió encontrarse a su familia al completo por los pasillos, escrutándola con severas miradas. Rose no se atrevió a mirar a su tía a los ojos, pero por lo demás actuó como si la situación la sorprendiera. Los saludó amablemente, y fingió sorprenderle sus ojos acusadores.

-Rose –dijo su madre. Parecía turbada-. Ha pasado algo, algo grave.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo, Madre –respondió Rose, tan tranquila que incluso ella misma se sorprendió.

-A tu tía le ha desaparecido un libro de la biblioteca –se apresuró a añadir su padre-. Dice que fuiste tú –hizo una pausa dramática-. ¿Fuiste tú, Rose, le cogiste el libro a tu tía?

Rose se encogió de hombros con sorprendente naturalidad y sonrió. Ahora sí que se atrevió a mirar a Neriah.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que puede contener ese libro. Espero que lo encuentres, Tía, pero yo no lo encuentro.

Observó que tanto su padre como su madre emitían suspiros de alivio. Sus abuelos parecías más relajados. Sólo su tía conservaba el gesto serio.

-Lo siento, Rose, pero tu palabra no es suficiente. Déjanos registrar tu habitación.

La joven volvió a encogerse de hombros. Respiró hondo.

-Por supuesto, lo entiendo –acto seguido los condujo a su habitación. Ella misma abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar-. Os rogaría que no me desordenéis demasiado la habitación.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama. Se apoyó en una de las barras que componían el dosel y esperó. Vio como toda su familia ponía literalmente su cuarto patas arriba. Pasado un buen rato, el único mueble que aún se hallaba libre del registro era el arcón. Al verlo, Neriah fue hacia el objeto y lo abrió. Empezó a sacar la ropa de Rose.

-Hay un fondo falso, por si te place mirar ahí –apuntó Rose, impasible y sonriente-. Pero ya os aseguro que no vais a encontrar ese libro por aquí.

Al oírla, su tía empezó a rebuscar por el fondo del arcón, pero Aurora se precipitó hacia ella. La tocó un hombro, tajante.

-No –dijo. Neriah asomó la cabeza y miró a su sobrina con gesto enfadado. Aurora no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia su hija-. Te creo, Rose, lamento mucho haber dudado de ti.

-Está claro que aquí no sacaremos nada en limpio. Vámonos –añadió Philip.

El grupo se marchó en silencio. Mandaron a un par de doncellas a que recogieran el estropicio dejado. Rose permaneció allí, sentada en la cama, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Observaba a las doncellas con gesto gélido, impasible e impenetrable. Las dos mujeres se afanaron por terminar su trabajo, más por el súbito terror que les inspiraba la princesa que por otra cosa.

Sólo cuando éstas se marcharon Rose dio rienda suelta a toda la euforia acumulada. Rió de pura felicidad; era una hechicera poderosa, que no necesitaba conocer inútiles hechizos como los demás, tenía en su poder un libro que le daría toda la satisfacción que podía desear…Y lo mejor, tenía a alguien que la amaba, alguien en quien podía confiar.

Recordó el trato que tenía con William. A partir de ahora, cuando salieran, ella practicaría y aprendería el lenguaje arcano. Siempre irían solos; quizás algún día los acompañaría el criado de William, que era sordomudo, y en consecuencia inofensivo.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió al instante, con una plácida sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Aurora entró, ya por la noche, para ver como estaba, no pudo evitar conmoverse. Luego le diría a su marido que había visto a la Rose niña aflorar en el cuerpo de la Rose adulta.

* * *

-Os digo que esa chica tiene mi libro.

Ahora que ni Aurora ni Philip estaban presentes, Neriah se estaba desquitando de lo lindo. Se sirvió una copa de vino llena hasta los topes y se la bebió en dos tragos. Cogió otra vez la botella y volvió a llenarse la copa.

-Y os juro que nos ha toreado, nos ha toreado bien. No sé dónde demonios lo tendrá escondido, pero…

-Neriah, basta, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque sereno, el tono de voz de su hermana era tajante. Neriah la miró, enfadada. Apretó los labios.

-Aún no me lo creo –dijo Stefan, sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea recién encendida-. Se me hace raro imaginarme a Rosie como…-vaciló-. Como una…

-¿Como una bruja? –farfulló su cuñada, resignada-. No, la verdad es que nadie se lo imaginaba.

-Y creo que tú la que menos –se apresuró a añadir Fleur, con un amago de sonrisa divertida-. Tenemos en casa a una chiquilla capaz de vencer a la todopoderosa Maleficent, Stefan, fíjate.

-Vete al cuerno. Si no queréis creerme allá vosotros. Seré yo la que se ría cuando Rose provoque una catástrofe. Dirá "¡Oh, cuánto lo siento, fue sin querer!" y sus padres se lo creerán a pies juntillas.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada preocupada. Fleur palmeó amablemente el hombro de su hermana.

-Vamos, Neri, sólo bromeaba.

-Ese es el problema, que aquí solo se bromea mientras esa chica sigue haciendo lo que le viene en gana.

-¿Y qué quieres que le hagamos, Neriah? No hemos podido encontrar ese maldito libro en su habitación.

Stefan sonaba molesto, casi furioso. Neriah se apartó de ellos con violencia y se acercó a la ventana. Casi había anochecido del todo, pero aún se podían ver los últimos rayos de sol en el horizonte, tiñendo de aloque una parte cada vez más pequeña del cielo.

No, no sabía qué hacer. Aurora y Philip no verían con buenos ojos cualquier medida que ella pudiera intentar. Se negaban a aceptar la verdad; para ellos Rose seguía siendo su bebé, su Rosie, una criatura completamente inocente. No podía volver a acusarla porque nadie la creería. Además, la situación era demasiado delicada; Rose iría directa a la hoguera si todo ese asunto salía a la luz. A priori, su sobrina era intocable…

…Intocable, pero no del todo. Neriah esbozó una sonrisa sin apartarse del alfeizar de la ventana. Algún día Rose cometería un error, algún día se descubriría ella sola. Y Neriah estaría allí, por supuesto, estaría allí para arrebatarle el libro e impedir que la muchacha siguiera maquinando. La detendría, claro que sí.

"Pero tiempo al tiempo", se dijo. "Tiempo al tiempo…"


	11. Chivatazo

_Navidad_

Era Nochebuena y hacía un frío infernal, incluso para esta época del año. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de las fiestas habían animado los ateridos corazones. Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas a todos los siervos, que podían compartir la mesa con los mismísimos monarcas y hartarse de comida y bebida por una vez.

Tal y como dictaba la tradición, en el centro de la gran sala se había colocado un enorme abeto decorado con guirnaldas y velas. Las paredes estaban más llenas de tapices que nunca para proteger del frío de fuera y bajo las ventanas se agolpaban montones de musgo para que absorbieran la humedad. Colgados de las paredes descansaban ramilletes de muérdago y, bajo ellos, casi siempre una feliz pareja que disfrutaba de un fugaz beso.

Como todos los años, el granero real se había abierto para repartir haces de trigo entre los campesinos. Éstos hacían cola en el patio, protegiéndose como podían del cortante viento. Dentro, los sirvientes se afanaban por terminar las preparaciones de la cena de Nochebuena.

Rose estaba sentada frente a una enorme chimenea, jugando con su hermanita. Aaron, sentado a su lado, jugaba con soldados de madera. Galen se había ido hacía un rato, pero hasta entonces había cumplido con sus obligaciones de hermano mayor al leerles un cuento a los más pequeños. Ahora, Aaron recreaba con sus soldados el rescate de la princesa.

-¿Qué me van a regalar este año Rose? –preguntó.

-No lo sé, y aunque lo supiera tampoco te lo diría. Se supone que es una sorpresa.

Aaron emitió un ruidito de fastidio a la par que azuzaba a uno de los soldados. Rose sonrió. Estaba más nervioso que de costumbre debido a los regalos. Decidió pincharle un poco más.

-Dentro de un mes será mi cumpleaños, y hasta ahora tú no me has querido decir cuales van a ser mis regalos. ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelos yo ahora?

Aaron agitó los puños, picado.

-¡Eres mala, Rose, mala! ¡Se lo diré a mamá…!

Rose rió.

-Venga, ve a decírselo, a ver qué te responde. Está en el granero con papá.

El niño esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad. Se levantó de un salto.

-Pienso chivarme, le diré a mamá que te ves con un chico a escondidas y que hacéis cosas…

La sonrisa de Rose se desvaneció por completo. También se levantó. Aaron hizo ademán de echar a correr, pero su hermana le agarró por los pliegues de la camisa. Le cogió por los hombros. Estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú de eso?! ¡Contesta!

Aaron estaba asustado. El rostro de Rose le asustaba. Le hacía daño en los brazos; su mirada tenía un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ella. No era su hermana.

-Yo…Te vi con él…Una tarde…-hizo una pausa. No quería seguir, pero Rose le apretó los brazos con más fuerza-. Os fuisteis a una habitación, y…

-Y, ¿qué? –inquirió Rose- ¿Qué hicimos en esa habitación?

-¡N-N-No lo sé! –saltó Aaron, histérico-. Cerrasteis la puerta. Me entró curiosidad y trepé por un árbol hasta ver el cuarto. Os vi por la ventana; creí que te estaba haciendo daño…

El rostro de Rose se relajó durante unos instantes. Dejó de apretar los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Cómo que me estaba haciendo daño?

-Sí –respondió el niño, muy serio-. Estabas gritando; gemías. Pero pasado un rato el ruido cesó. Quise contárselo a Galen, pero me mandó al cuerno, como siempre.

Rose soltó al niño y bajó la cabeza. Al cabo de unos momentos, le entró la risa. Empezó como una risita tonta, pero pronto derivó en una serie de carcajadas que emitía sin poder contenerse.

Se sentía aliviada. Por un momento, había llegado a creer que Aaron la hubiese descubierto. Pero no, no era así.

Le costó dejar de reír. Aaron la observaba muy serio y preocupado pues sin duda alguna su comportamiento le era extraño. Al final, pudo vencer a la risa. Sonrió.

-¿Creías que me estaba haciendo daño? ¿Viste algo, o sólo lo escuchaste?

El niño negó con la cabeza; pero luego, habló.

-Quise ver, pero no pude acercarme a la cornisa. Pero pude veros un poco; os movíais de forma rara.

Rose se aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

"Pobre hermanito", pensó, "que inocente que es".

-No te preocupes, Aaron. No me estaba haciendo daño. Pero te agradecería que no se lo contaras a nadie, sobre todo a nuestros padres. Mantenlo en secreto, ¿vale?

El niño asintió enseguida, intimidado.

-Rose…-empezó.

-¿Qué, Aaron?

El niño observó a su hermana recoger a Diane del suelo. Tardó un poco en contestar.

-Ese chico, se ha ido, ¿no?

Se encogió, esperando una nueva zurra, pero no fue así. Rose seguía allí plantada, con Diane en brazos, solo que ahora más seria.

-Sí, se marchó hace una semana. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Aaron?

Este apretó los puños.

-No me gusta. Parecía que de verdad te estuviera haciendo daño. Disfrutaba haciéndote sufrir.

"Pues claro que disfrutaba", quiso responder Rose.

-No tienes que preocuparte por él, hermanito. No me estaba haciendo nada, no hacíamos nada ahí dentro. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a vestir para la cena. No querrás esperar para ver tus regalos, ¿no?

La frase surtió efecto, aunque no el deseado. Aaron sonrió y se fue, pero no mostraba no la décima parte de la ilusión que había mostrado los días anteriores. Rose se quedó sola con Diane. La pequeña estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por la discusión. Rose murmuró unas palabras en arcano y, al instante, surgieron pequeñas pompas de jabón de su mano. Flotaron alrededor del bebé, que empezó a juguetear con ellas encantada. Rose desvió la mirada de su hermana a la ventana. El paisaje era completamente blanco hasta donde alcanzaba la mirada. Sin embargo, Rose no prestaba atención a las nevadas colinas, ni a los desnudos árboles.

Su mente volaba muy lejos de allí, al lejano norte, a un viejo castillo entre las montañas.


	12. El regalo de Navidad

Rose reprimió un bostezo lo mejor que supo. Afuera podía escuchar, débilmente debido a la tormenta de nieve, a las campanas de la iglesia tocando las Laudes. Tendría que estar en la cama desde hace mucho, pero la fiesta apenas acababa de empezar para los jóvenes. Muchos adultos, al igual que los críos, ya se habían marchado a la cama. La noche pertenecía ahora a los jóvenes que, al son de la música, danzaban alegremente. Muchas chicas se veían liberadas hay de las escrutadoras miradas de sus mayores, y ahora coqueteaban con los chicos de la misma forma que haría una campesina. Si bien era cierto que pululaban por la gran sala un montón de viejas y aburridas damas de compañía, pero éstas estaban casi desplomándose por el cansancio.

Rose estaba plantada en un rincón de la sala, sin moverse y hablar con nadie. Echó una mirada hacia el otro extremo de la sala, curiosa. Galen estaba allí, con una muchacha morena. Al verlos, Rose sonrió.

No tendría que estar allí, tenía que estar en la cama, descansando. Sus hermanos la iban a dar mucho trabajo a la mañana siguiente, como para pasarse la noche en vela.

"Se acabó".

-_Idos a dormir, todos_ –rumió en lenguaje arcano.

El hechizo surtió efecto al instante. Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo, profundamente dormidos. Rose miró su obra, satisfecha, y se marchó a su dormitorio. Justo cuando se disponía a meterse en la cama, deshizo el hechizo; se sentía mal por su hermano Galen, que se había quedado dormido en una extraña y sugerente pose justo al lado de la chica morena.

* * *

-¡Rose, mira!

Ella se revolvió. Notaba el peso de alguien, ¿quizás Diane? encima de ella. La voz que le hablaba, toda ilusionada, era la de un niño. Abrió un poco los ojos un poco. Por la tenue luz, dedujo que acababa de amanecer. Acto seguido volvió a cerrar los ojos y se apretujó contra la almohada. Sólo había dormido tres horas…

-¡Rose, mírame! ¡Rose, es Navidad!

Rose se obligó a abrir los ojos y a esbozar una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que siempre había hecho, cuando era una cría. A través de la neblina, distinguió a Aaron con algo en una mano. Se frotó los ojos y vio que su hermano sujetaba una espada; una espada nueva, decorada, y lo que era más importante, de verdad. El niño estaba eufórico.

-¡Mira, Rose, me han regalado una espada nueva; y es de verdad!

Rose se incorporó, sonriendo, aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas de que sus hermanos pequeños la dejaran de una vez en paz. Sintió un pinchazo de remordimiento y culpa. Era la primera vez que se le pasaban por la cabeza pensamientos de ese tipo. Para redimirse, se levantó, elogió a Aaron por su nueva espada, jugó con la nueva muñeca de Diane y, por último, dejó que sus hermanos la arrastraran hacia un montoncillo de paquetes que había cuidadosamente colocados al pie de su cama. Aaron le pasó el más grande.

Rose lo desenvolvió, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. Era un libro sobre las hazañas del mago Merlín, regalo de su tía abuela. Cuando leyó el título, Rose emitió una risita sarcástica. Abrió el libro y escogió una página al azar. El mago estaba encadenado a un árbol, como castigo por haberse dejado engañar por la joven y bella Nimue.

-Muy aguda, tía…

Dejó el libro en manos de sus hermanos, que se pusieron a ojear los dibujos. Desenvolvió otro paquete: un vestido blanco y añil, hecho con seda de ultramar; regalo de las hadas. Rose bufó, harta de vestidos.

Fue abriendo los paquetes: un tintero de marfil, regalo de sus abuelos paternos; un espejo ricamente adornado, presente de sus abuelos maternos; un traje nuevo de jinete, hecho por su madre…

Extendió el conjunto sobre la cama. Tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba. Se trataba de una camisa blanca de algodón, con mangas de tres cuartos. Encima iba una túnica corta sin mangas de color marrón, ceñida a la cintura por un cinturón negro de hebilla dorada. Las mallas también eran marrones, pero de un tono más oscuro que la túnica. Además, sus padres le habían comprado botas nuevas de cuero, negras. Era bonito y sencillo, del tipo que a ella le gustaba.

-Bueno –dijo, con la esperanza de que sus hermanos se marcharan y así poder dormir un poco más-. Ya está, esto es todo.

-No, Rose –la cortó Aaron, señalando algo-. Mira, te queda uno por abrir.

La joven suspiró, resignada. Giró la cabeza. Allí, en un rincón, justo donde señalaba Aaron, había un pequeño paquete envuelto. Junto a él, un pergamino sellado.

Diane cogió el paquete y se lo llevó a su hermana, sonriendo. Rose lo cogió, fingiéndose alegre. Desenvolvió el regalo sin prisas. Era una cajita de madera, tosca y sin labrar. Pero, al abrirla, descubrió que dentro había algo más. Lo sacó con cuidado.

Eran dos anillos de oro, unidos, y puestos en un fino cordón de plata. Dentro de cada uno había grabado un nombre: Rose y William.

Rose sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día. Ignoró las peticiones de sus hermanos para que se lo dejara ver. Fue hacia el pergamino y rompió el sello. Trató de leer, pero con el griterío casi no podía.

-Os lo enseñaré más tarde –acabó por gritar-. Idos o estad en silencio, que quiero leer.

Los dos niños se callaron al instante.

Rose sostenía la carta con nerviosismo y algo de culpa. No le había regalado nada a William, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

"Querida Rose", decía la carta, "Ojalá pudiera estar junto a ti, pero mis obligaciones en Holvik me mantienen ocupado. Sin embargo, para que demostrar que no te olvido, te mando este sencillo presente, un pequeño regalo de Navidad. Espero que te guste. Cuando tenga tiempo, volveré a Glenhaven, pero primero han de irse las nieves. Quiero verte, estar contigo. Ya me da igual lo que puedan pensar de mí, pienso pedirte matrimonio en cuanto llegue."

Rose dejó de leer. Se quedó en silencio durante un rato, pero inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Niños! –Gritó alguien desde la puerta-. Vamos a desayunar.

Rose alzó la cabeza y vio a su madre, todavía en camisón, al igual que sus hermanos. Hoy desayunarían en uno de los salones privados de sus abuelos, no haría falta arreglarse demasiado.

Miró a su madre, y Aurora cambió la expresión de alegre a desconcertada. Rose seguía con aquella sonrisa boba, con el colgante en una mano y la carta en otra. Sus hermanos la miraban extrañados.

-Esto...Rose, hija –empezó Aurora-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Solo entonces Rose se dio cuenta de su situación. Su rostro recobró la serenidad a la velocidad del rayo. Negó a toda prisa con la cabeza.

-N-No, Madre, no pasa nada.

Ahora era Aurora la que sonreía, en un gesto cómplice.

-¿En serio, Rose?

Ella volvió a negar, y su madre se dio por vencida. Ella y sus hermanos salieron de su cuarto, y Rose aprovechó para adecentarse un poco. Se colgó el colgante al cuello y lo acarició con cariño. Se peinó durante un buen rato.

Pensó en vestirse, pero no valía la pena. Salió del cuarto y fue casi dando trompicones hasta la sala. Allí la estaba esperando su familia al completo. Ella se sentó en su sitio, en silencio.

Frente a ella estaba sentado Galen, todo ojeroso y cansado. Apoyaba la cabeza en un brazo, y de cuando en cuando se quedaba dormido en el sitio. Lo despertaron las tres primeras veces, pero a la cuarta vez que se desplomó en la mesa, roncando, todos los intentos resultaron en vano. Su padre ordenó a dos criados que lo llevaran a la cama.

Diane apenas quería comer. Tras hecerla tragar de mala gana el desayuno, su madre la bajó al suelo para que disfrutara de sus juguetes nuevos. El bebé fue a un rinconcito dispuesto especialmente para ella, con todos sus regalos perfectamente colocados. Se puso a jugar con una muñeca. Uno de los pequeños soldaditos de madera de Aaron le incomodaba, así que lo apartó de un manotazo. El soldadito rodó hasta el centro de la sala, donde un paje le arreó una involuntaria patada y fue justo a situarse frente a los balaustres del balcón.

Diane lo siguió con la mirada. Siguió jugando con la muñeca, pero al rato decidió que el soldadito era mucho más interesante que esta. Se levantó y fue a por él. Lo cogió y lo mordisqueó un rato. Luego vio el hueco entre balaustres, lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pudiera pasar sin problemas…

Aurora rió con un chiste. Se giró, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara, para vigilar a Diane. No estaba donde los juguetes. Alarmada, se levantó y escrutó la sala por entero, sin ver a la niña por ningún lado.

-¿Aurora, pasa algo? –preguntó Philip.

-Diane…-murmuró Aurora-. ¡Diane! ¡¿Dónde está Diane?!

Todo el mundo se puso a buscar por la sala. Philip salió al pasillo, casi a la carrera. Rose buscó sin resultado debajo de la mesa y, al levantarse, la vio. Estaba en el balcón, sujeta entre balaustre y balaustre, con medio cuerpo fuera. Reía, divertida.

Rose se levantó a toda prisa a la par que su madre ahogaba un grito. Fue a correr, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Si te ve corriendo se asustará.

Todos empezaron a acercarse a la niña con cautela. Diane empezó a asustarse y a emitir hipidos. Acababa de descubrir que no le gustaban las alturas.

-Diane, cariño, tranquila –dijo Aurora.

Diane, que estaba agarrada a un balaustre, se soltó para ir corriendo hacia su madre. Pero perdió el equilibrio.

Rose lo vio todo a cámara lenta. Diane precipitó hacia atrás y empezó a caer al vacío. Su madre gritaba.

-¡Diane!

* * *

**Pequeña notilla aclaratoria:** Las horas en la Edad Media no eran las mismas que las niestras. Las Laudes eran nuestras tres de la mañana.


	13. La otra Maleficent

Rose se precipitó hacia el balcón, al igual que toda su familia. Se abrió paso a codazos hacia el borde y, sin pensarlo, saltó. Sintió como caía; sintió una ola interminable de aire helado que le golpeaba. Con esfuerzo, extendió la mano y agarró al bebé.

-¡Diane!

Todo lo veía a cámara lenta. Podía escuchar gritos procedentes de todas partes. Vio manchas de colores en los muros; quizás gente que se había asomado a las ventanas. Además, los guardias apostados en el patio ahora corrían hacia ella; gritando. Rose miró fugazmente al suelo: se estamparían contra un montón de nieve acumulada días anteriores, dura como una piedra. No había duda de que se mataría.

Diane lloraba. Rose cerró los ojos, la apretó contra su pecho y se giró para que el impacto se lo llevara ella. Si no había escapatoria posible, por lo menos que se salvara su hermanita.

"Pero, ¿de veras no puedo hacer más?", se preguntó.

Fue automático. Rose actuó obedeciendo un impulso, silencioso y fugaz. Abrió los ojos y vio a su familia al borde del balcón. Sentía las manitas de Diane agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a los pliegues de su camisón.

-_¡Detente!_

Un segundo después, se había detenido; había dejado de caer. Rose, que había dejado de respirar, dejó salir una bocanada de aire helado. Giró la cabeza. Estaban a medio metro del nevado suelo. Rose parpadeó, y se dejó caer. Apretaba a Diane todo lo fuerte que podía. Podía escuchar gritos; gritos y bramidos por todas partes.

-¡Alteza! ¡Alteza! –Oía- ¡¿Os encontráis bien?!

Empezó a llegar gente de todas partes. Rose no se movía. Su familia se abrió paso a empujones. Su madre se precipitó hacia ella, llorando y gimiendo.

-¡Rose, Diane! –repetía una y otra vez.

Rose le tendió la niña a su madre. Ella la cogió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

-¡Estáis bien, estáis bien, gracias al Cielo!

La joven tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo. Aún no había asimilado lo que acababa de hacer. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Es…Est…Estoy viva….-balbuceó- Estoy viva, estoy viva…Estoy viva….

No prestaba atención a nada. Alguien la cogió en volandas y la llevó adentro. Rose no dejaba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez.

-Tranquila, Rose. Ya ha pasado todo.

La dejaron en su cama, la incorporaron y la dieron de beber algo que a Rose le dio modorra. Al rato, se durmió.

* * *

Aurora se esforzaba para aplacar el llanto. Ahora reía incontroladamente a la par que lloraba. Sostenía a Diane en brazos; no quería soltarla. Los demás trataban de convencerla para que se fuera a descansar. Philip le acercó una copa llena del mismo tónico que le habían administrado a Rose. A regañadientes, Aurora dejó a Diane en brazos de su abuela y se tomó el bebedizo. Respiró hondo.

Neriah se mantenía apartada en un rincón. No era que no le preocupase su sobrina, era que no quería que la vieran sonreír en un momento así. Pensaba en Rose, que por fin se había descubierto ella sola.

Se escabulló de la sala y fue directa a la habitación de Rose.

* * *

Rose despertó con la sensación de no haber descansado nada. Miró por la ventana abierta; era casi de noche. Alguien acababa de encender la chimenea.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía, y mucho. Tenía el camisón empapado en sudor. Intentó recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza le dificultaba mucho las cosas. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse y que el dolor cesara. Se incorporó. Cerca de la chimenea yacía el conjunto de montar que le había regalado su madre por Navidad. Rose se lo puso a toda prisa, agradecida por quitarse el empapado camisón. Mientras se calzaba las botas, trató otra vez de recordar.

Recordaba los regalos. Después ella había ido a desayunar con el resto de su familia. Diane se había caído del balcón. Ella se había lanzado a salvarla…

-¿Usé mi magia? –se preguntó en voz alta.

-Por supuesto que la usaste, Rose, querida –respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

La joven se volvió a toda prisa, murmurando una maldición. Conocía al dedillo aquella voz.

-He de admitir que fue un gesto noble –continuó Neriah-. De no ser por ti, Diane estaría muerta…

Rose suspiró. No contestó. Su tía empezó a pasearse en torno a ella.

-¿Qué te dije sobre la magia, Rose? ¿Dónde estaba tu mente mientras te hablaba? ¡Venga, dímelo! ¿Qué te dije sobre la magia, Rose?

-Dijiste que…-empezó Rose- Dijiste que la magia me destruiría y que no debía estudiarla.

-¿Y puedo saber exactamente por dónde te pasaste mi advertencia, Rose? ¿No te va a entrar nunca en la cabeza que la magia es peligrosa?

-Salvé a Diane gracias a la magia…

-¡Un gesto noble, sería el primero que haces! –le espetó Neriah con dureza- Te he estado observando, Rose de Hamlin Garde, y sé a qué te has estado dedicando estos meses. ¡A revolcarte como una cerda con ese cretino, mientras usabas la magia en tu propio beneficio, para divertirte!

-¿Cómo saber lo de William? –inquirió Rose.

Neriah rió con sorna.

-Todo el castillo lo sabe, Rosie, creo que tus padres son lo únicos que no están al tanto, o mejor aún, lo saben pero les es más cómodo mirar hacia otro lado –bufó-. Como a muchos por aquí.

Hizo una pausa. Quizás esperaba que Rose se revolviera, que la contestara, pero no fue así, por lo menos al principio. Pasado un buen rato, Rose se decidió a hablar.

-No deberías meterte con alguien con el suficiente poder para superar a la mismísima Maleficent, tía.

Neriah soltó una risotada irónica.

-¿Acaso sabes tú quién es Maleficent? Admítelo, Rose, no tienes ni idea. Y si no tienes ni idea lo peor que puedes hacer es ir hablando de ello. Te podrías encontrar con alguien que supiera más que tú.

-Sé lo suficiente, William me habló de ella. Hechizó a mi madre cuando era niña; casi la mata, oí. Quizás no te preocupe mi alma, tía. Quizás lo que temes es que me convierta en otra Maleficent…

-No puede haber otra Maleficent. Hubo una, y ya no habrá más.

-Claro que habrá, tía. –respondió Rose-. Yo.

Neriah emitió una risita.

-¿No lo entiendes, niña? –Extendió las manos, y de ellas brotaron sendas llamas negras y verdes-. No puede haber otra Maleficent.

Rose, que hasta entonces había estado sonriendo insolentemente, se apartó unos pasos de su tía. Se llevó una mano cerca de la cara.

-¡Maleficent, Rose, sólo hay una! ¡Soy yo, niñata consentida!

Las bolas de fuego salieron despedidas de sus manos. Rose se apartó a tiempo. Consiguió evitarlas. Ambas se estamparon contra la pared.

-¡Devuélveme mi libro!

* * *

**Una cosilla:** Se me olvidó ponerlo antes. En fin, rectificar es de sabios...Este capítulo está dedicado a Agatha Romaniev, ferviente fan de mis historias sobre Maleficent. Te doy las gracias por hacer resurgir a la Emperatriz del Mal, aunque fuera durante un capítulo. Sé que te gusta Mal, y te prometo que en esta historia la vas a tener en su versión malvada (a ver si me sale, XD). Aunque la protagonista sea Rose, no pienso dejar a mi bruja favorita en segundo lugar.


	14. Mi culpa

Rose dio un instintivo salto hacia atrás al tiempo que evitaba otras dos bolas de fuego. Pensó que se había pasado, que no tendría que haber contestado a Neriah. Sin embargo, todo lo que hiciera ahora por disculparse sería en vano.

Y, por supuesto, no iba a devolverle el libro, más que nada porque se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de él.

Pero, si lo hacía, si pedía perdón, quedaría como una soberana idiota. No, no podía arrepentirse. Además, si se suponía que era lo suficientemente poderosa como para vencer a la bruja que maldijo a su madre…

¡Demonios, podía vencerla! Lo había dicho la propia Neriah con un deje de temor en la voz. Podía, e iba a hacerlo.

Se plantó justo delante de su tía. Murmuró unas palabras y de sus manos brotaron otras dos bolas de fuego.

-¿Qué, Rose? –inquirió Maleficent con sorna-. ¿Ahora vas a imitar mis ataques?

Rose no contestó. Simplemente se limitó a lanzar las bolas de fuego. Sin embargo, con un gesto de mano, su tía las hizo desviarse de su objetivo.

-No eres más que una novata…

Rose sintió que le hervía la sangre. ¿Ahora se burlaba de ella? ¡No lo podía consentir!

Lanzó una bola de fuego tras otra, sin éxito.

-No sabes disfrazar tus hechizos. Otro brujo los adivinaría solo con mirarte.

¿No sabía qué?

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó inconscientemente.

Maleficent rió.

-¡Lo ves, novata, no tienes ni idea!

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Lanzó una última bola, esta vez con más esfuerzo. Ahora le costaba mucho más lanzar los hechizos. Estaba agotada; nunca había usado tantos hechizos en tan poco intervalo de tiempo.

De repente, tenía calor. Pero no era de fiebre. Rose miró en derredor durante unos instantes y descubrió que la sala entera estaba ardiendo. El humo le dificultaba mucho la respiración. Frente a ella, y rodeada de llamas que no le hacían daño alguno, estaba su tía, sonriendo.

-No me burlo, Rose, me limito a decir la verdad. Te has descubierto tú sola, y este incendio es la prueba. Dime, Rosie –añadió- ¿Qué dirá tu madre cuándo le diga que su adorada niñita ha prendido fuego al castillo?

-¡Es mentira! –bramó Rose, señalando las llamas-. ¡Esto lo provocaste tú; tú me atacaste!

Maleficent negó con la cabeza.

-No, Rose, te equivocas. Mis llamas no eran una ilusión, una simple treta para asustarte.

Invocó una llama. La sostuvo sobre su palma durante unos instantes y después la lanzó contra Rose. Le dio de lleno, pero no le hizo daño alguno.

Rose se palpó el cuerpo. Quería asegurarse, deseaba poder asegurar que las palabras de Maleficent eran una falacia. Quería encontrarse una quemadura, por leve que fuera. Se negaba a aceptar que la culpable del incendio era ella.

-No te encontrarás nada por mucho que busques –dijo Maleficent cruzándose de brazos-. Ahora, devuélveme mi libro.

"Mierda"; pensó Rose. "Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierda MIERDA".

El calor era insoportable. Tenía que escapar de allí. Pero primero debía quitar del medio a su querida tía.

-No está aquí, ya no lo tengo.

Durante unos instantes creyó ver que la cara de Maleficent se desencajaba por el estupor. Rose no supo concretar si había sido una ilusión causada por el humo ó no, pues enseguida volvió a ver el rostro de su tía sereno.

-¿Y qué has hecho con él, lo has cambiado, lo has vendido? –masculló-. Bueno, en cierto sentido me da igual.

-¡¿Cómo que "te da igual"?! –saltó Rose-. ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡El castillo se está quemando por culpa de ese libro!

-Era un simple manual, como tantos otros que guardo en mi biblioteca. Quería darte una lección por usar la magia a pesar de mis advertencias, el libro era una mera excusa.

-¡Morirá gente! –contestó Rose, pensando en su familia-. ¡Vas a matar sólo por darme una lección!

Maleficent sonrió.

-No es así, Rosie. Es cierto que morirá gente, pero no es mi culpa. Recuerda que has sido tú la que ha provocado todo esto.

Rose ahogó un hipido. Se llevó una mano a la garganta.

-No…No es cierto… ¡No soy una asesina!

-Cuando te pillen les dará igual lo que pienses. Podrás dar gracias si tu familia no te mata y te saca de la región para que no te linchen los propios ciudadanos. Tendrás el título de bruja y de asesina durante toda tu vida.

-Yo no quería provocar esto…-dijo Rose del tirón.

-Ah, pero lo has hecho –respondió Maleficent, esbozando una débil sonrisa-. Creíste que era un juego y ahora estás metida de lleno en él. No eres más que una niña, Rose –añadió, estoica-. Una niña que juega a ser mujer.

-¡Cállate!

Rose le dio la espalda y se precipitó a la ventana. Ejecutó el mismo hechizo que había hecho aquella mañana y cayó lentamente, casi flotando, al patio de armas. Nadie la prestó atención; estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de apagar el fuego, que se había extendido hasta la gran sala. Había una gran multitud de gente allí abajo, principalmente mujeres y niños evacuados, que miraban el incendio, estupefactos y ausentes.

Rose no les prestó atención y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Embridó a su yegua y salió del castillo al galope.

Cuando alcanzó el bosque cercano al castillo, se giró. Ya era de noche, pero el castillo la iluminaba como una gran pira. Las llamas parecían incontrolables; seguramente el incendio consumiría toda la fortaleza.

Rose suspiró. Ante ella serpenteaba el camino real, que ahí se bifurcaba. Escrutó las señales de madera durante unos momentos, y luego picó espuelas.

Se dirigió al norte.


	15. Holvik

-¿Has oído? Dicen que el castillo del rey se ha quemado. ¡Han ardido hasta los cimientos!

-Sí, algo escuché. Dicen que han muerto lo menos cien personas, entre criados y nobles.

-¿Y la familia real está bien?

Los dos hombres se giraron, extrañados, hacia la figura encapuchada. Estaba sentada en una mesa contra la pared, en el rincón más alejado del resto de la taberna. Debía llevar cerca de dos horas dentro del local, dando de cuando en cuando algún sorbo a su jarra de cerveza. Hasta ahora, no había soltado dos palabras seguidas a ninguno de los parroquianos.

-Eso dicen –contestó uno de sus interlocutores.

-No mientas, Art –le increpó su compañero-. En realidad, no hay rastro de la princesa Rose.

-¿Dónde has oído eso? El mensajero de anoche dijo exactamente que toda la familia real estaba a salvo –respondió el primer hombre entre trago y trago.

-Eso dice la versión oficial. Pero, ¿recuerdas, Chet, que después de dar la noticia estuvo bebiendo aquí? Muchos de los que estábamos en los campos fuimos a ver que noticias traía. Aunque qué vas a recordar si estabas como una cuba…

La figura alzó una mano, en un gesto paciente pero serio y apremiante.

-¿Qué ha sido de ella, dijo algo más ese hombre?

El tal Art bebió unos cuantos tragos más antes de responder. Se acomodó en la silla, contento por tener su propia audiencia.

-Dijo simple y llanamente que la chica no aparece por ninguna parte. Sus padres niegan que haya muerto, pero la gente del lugar pone la versión en duda. Sin embargo, cuando abrieron las puertas de las caballerizas para dejar salir a las bestias, la yegua de la princesa no estaba.

-Quizás se la llevaron las hadas –respondió el otro hombre.

Ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, dejando de lado a la figura. A esta no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia; de hecho, se marchó a los cinco minutos. Ambos compañeros se quedaron bebiendo una hora más, hasta que el dueño los echó a patadas.

* * *

Rose salió de la apestosa taberna con el semblante pétreo. Nada más salir le dio de lleno un gélido viento en la cara. Había empezado a nevar, y lo más seguro que se estuviera levantando una tormenta. Lo más seguro sería buscar cobijo, pero Rose no podía detenerse. A lo lejos veía perfectamente las torretas del castillo. Calculaba que dentro de dos horas estaría allí.

No, no merecía la pena perder un día entero de viaje por culpa de una tormenta. Se atusó la capucha, decidida. Montó su yegua y partió a galope tendido. Dejó el pueblo atrás y se internó en el nevado e invisible camino hacia el castillo. Rose se orientaba gracias a un hechizo que le iba indicando el sendero mediante marcas en el terreno, pero aún así el avanzar era casi imposible. Se pasaba cada rato desviando la nieve caída con magia porque su yegua se hundía literalmente en ella. El frío le penetraba hasta los huesos, las botas se le habían calado, no tenía guantes ni casi nada de abrigo y, lo que era peor, empezaba a anochecer.

Cuando llevaba tres cuartas partes del sendero recorrido, el estómago le empezó a rugir. No había comido casi nada; pues todo su dinero iba para la manutención de su yegua y para alojarse bajo techo, nada más. Se alegraba de haber ahorrado en comida, pues, aún ahorrando, el dinero casi se le había terminado. De no ser por el invierno, habría durado mucho más.

Dejó de hacer encantamientos para apartar la nieve y continuó como pudo. No quería que los guardias la vieran ejecutando sus hechizos en la lejanía. No podría entrar o, lo que era peor, la quemarían viva.

Con mucha dificultad, consiguió llegar a las puertas. Cruzó el puente, pero el rastrillo estaba echado. Rose empezó a aporrear la estructura de hierro con la esperanza de que la oyeran pronto.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Al minuto se le acercó un soldado, aterido de frío y maloliente. Rose lo olió antes que verlo.

-¿Quién va? –preguntó.

Durante unos momentos, Rose dudó qué contestar. No podía dar su verdadero nombre, por ahora. Sin embargo, necesitaba que la identificaran.

-S-Soy…-balbuceó, tiritando-. Necesito que me abras. He venido a ver a tu señor.

El soldado dio una seca orden y se empezó a alzar el rastrillo. Rose entró al patio de armas.

-Necesito identificaros, señora –dijo el guardia-. Dadme vuestro nombre.

Rose se desató el colgante que siempre llevaba al cuello y se lo entregó al otro.

-Dile a tu señor que soy la dama del libro. Dale esto; él lo entenderá.

El guardia asintió, un tanto extrañado.

-Bien. Esperad aquí.

Entró dentro, dejando a Rose sola en el patio.

-"Esperad aquí" –bufó Rose-. ¡Pero este es tonto! ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme aquí fuera con el frío que hace?

Dio una patada a la nieve. Esperó durante un rato, hasta que oyó pasos a la carrera. Se abrió la puerta. Allí estaba William, con una capa de piel de lobo, sujetando el colgante.

-¡Rose!

Fue directo a ella y la abrazó. Dijo algo sobre si estaba helada y la cubrió con su capa. Dio una orden, y un criado salió de entre las sombras y cogió las riendas de la yegua. El joven la llevó adentro y la condujo a una lujosa habitación justo en el último piso de la torre del homenaje. Allí estaba dispuesta una enorme tina de madera de roble que tres criados se afanaban por llenar de agua caliente.

-Iba a darme un baño, pero creo que te hará más bien a ti –dijo William. Le devolvió el colgante-. Me alegro que te guste.

Rose sonrió y se volvió a colgar la alhaja al cuello.

-Gracias. Por regalármelo, digo.

Entretanto, los criados habían terminado de llenar la tina. William la señaló con gesto gentil. Rose se acercó y, mientras se desnudaba, oyó a William ordenar que le trajeran ropa limpia. Se metió en la tina, disfrutando del agua caliente. No se daba un baño desde hacía, ¿cuánto, un mes? No estaba segura.

-Me tenías preocupado –dijo William-. Me dijeron que el castillo de tu abuelo ha ardido hasta los cimientos.

Rose tragó saliva. Evitó mirarle a la cara; sentía que no podría sostenerle la mirada si lo hacía.

-Es cierto.

Él no respondió ni dijo nada. Rose terminó de bañarse y salió de la tina. William llamó a dos criadas para que la secaran y la vistieran. La pusieron un vestido nuevo, sencillo, del tipo que a ella le gustaba. Se llevaron su ropa sucia. Ensimismada, Rose miró su reflejo en la tina.

-¿Te gusta? –Oyó a sus espaldas-. Iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Mi cumpleaños ya ha pasado –respondió ella, sonriendo.

-En tal caso, considéralo como un regalo de día ordinario –dijo William encogiéndose de hombros-. Tendré que buscarte todo un guardarropa nuevo. No voy a dejar que te pasees por Holvik con un solo vestido.

Rose realizó un infructuoso intento de sonreír. Aquella frase le había recordado a su madre. "Tendremos que comprarte todo un guardarropa nuevo", decía, mientras inspeccionaba a fondo todos los vestidos de su hija, "Has crecido mucho este invierno".

Notó que el rostro de William cambiaba de sonriente a preocupado. Empezó a acercarse hacia ella. Inconscientemente, Rose se llevó una mano a la cara y descubrió que había empezado a llorar.

-Rose –dijo el joven mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dedo-. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Algo que deba saber?

Ella fue a suspirar, peo solo le salió un hipido lastimoso.

-William, yo…Fue mi culpa. El incendio….lo provoqué yo.

Empezó a llorar. Rose se maldecía una y otra vez. Quería detener el llanto; quería que William no la viera llorando como una chiquilla, pero le era prácticamente imposible. No lo pudo evitar y se desplomó en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, Rose. Cuéntame que ha pasado.

Y ella se lo contó todo: la caída de Diane, la pelea contra su tía, su viaje…Al final del relato, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía agotada. William la llevó a la enorme cama en volandas. La dejó allí y sacó de un baúl un camisón de invierno. Era de hombre, seguramente suyo. Se lo tendió a Rose.

-Póntelo, anda –dijo a media voz-. Necesitas dormir. Mañana hablaremos de todo esto.

Rose obedeció sin rechistar. William tenía razón, una vez más. Y fue instantáneo; se tumbó en la cama, arropada por las pieles, y se quedó dormida al instante. Tuvo pesadillas, las mismas que la acosaban desde que del día del incendio. Rose despertó mediada la madrugada, gritando. Al principio, le costó situarse. Pero recordó que estaba en Holvik, junto a William, y que ya no estaba sola. No tenía que volver a preocuparse de ninguna pesadilla.

Aliviada, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.


	16. Lo más inverosímil

Cuando Rose despertó debía ser cerca del mediodía. Bostezando, la joven se incorporó y oteó la habitación. Alguien le había colocado el vestido cerca de la chimenea para que estuviera caliente. Además habían traído una mesa y sobre ella colocadas bandejas llenas de comida recién hecha.

Rose se levantó; fue hacia el vestido y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Fuera de las confortables pieles sobre el colchón hacía demasiado frío, y ni siquiera el enorme tronco que en ese momento se consumía en el fuego lograba calentarla por entero. Después se dirigió al tocador y se arregló. Tras un buen rato se miró al espejo, satisfecha pero no orgullosa. Tendría que llamar a una criada para que le arreglara el pelo. Por ahora podría arreglarse, pero necesitaba un arreglo lo más pronto posible.

Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco extraña. Hasta ese momento no se había preocupado casi nada por su aspecto. Sin embargo, ahora deseaba ser vista en sociedad; bien vista, de hecho. En realidad lo que quería era estar guapa para William; quería que él la viera y se sintiera orgulloso. Estaba en su casa, en su hogar, y no podía permitir que se sintiera avergonzado ante sus paisanos.

-Bah, al infierno la peluquería –dijo.

Musitó unas palabras y su melena rubia apareció excelentemente cortada y peinada. Después del arreglo se dispuso a comer. Se sentó muy educadamente a pesar de estar sola. La comida consistía en una selección de sus platos preferidos, detalle de William. Contenta y sobretodo hambrienta, Rose se hartó a comer. Entre bocados trataba de recordar, sin éxito, cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido tanto.

-Vaya –oyó a sus espaldas-. Tenías hambre, ¿eh?

La joven se volvió lentamente, sonriente y con la boca llena. Tragó a toda prisa y se limpió para que William pudiera besarla.

-Está riquísimo. Gracias, William.

-No hay de qué, Rose. Eres mi invitada; considérate en tu casa.

Ambos estuvieron charlando y comiendo durante por lo menos una hora. Después, William se ofreció a enseñarle Holvik. Rose aceptó encantada.

Bajaron la enroscada escalera cogidos de la mano. Lo primero que William le enseñó fue el atestado salón principal, en donde en ese mismo instante se estaba sirviendo la comida. Rose no dijo nada, pero notó en la sala un número anormalmente alto de soldados. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

El patio y el resto del castillo estaban prácticamente desiertos. William le enseñó, orgulloso, el resto de la torre del homenaje, las murallas y las dependencias exteriores. Sin embargo, lo que más atrajo la atención de Rose era la torreta de la puerta, además de la pequeña puerta situada justo en la base de la torre. William notó su intriga al instante, porque se apresuró a responder, señalando la torre del homenaje.

-Son las mazmorras. Podemos verlas, si quieres, pero no es un lugar muy agradable.

-¿Y la torre de entrada? –inquirió Rose, arrebujándose bajo la capa de pieles.

-Llama la atención, ¿verdad? –contestó William, sonriente-. Tuvimos que repararla entera, además de una brecha bastante en la muralla. Antes la torre estaba descubierta. Ordené que pusieran tejadillo.

-Ya has hablado antes de reformas. ¿Tan mal estaba el castillo como para reformarlo de pies a cabeza?

William se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno…En mal estado estaba. Perteneció originalmente a mi tío, que se hizo monje. Viví la mayor parte de mi adolescencia con él, y me hizo beneficiario de su herencia.

-¿Se hizo monje siendo el único hijo varón?

-Sí, en cierto modo. Entró en el clero una vez muerto mi abuelo –dio una repentina y violenta patada al suelo. Rose lo miró y observó su incomodidad-. Deberíamos volver dentro. No quiero que te resfríes.

Rose lo siguió en silencio hacia dentro. Se pasó el resto de la tarde sola, pues William se excusó alegando sus obligaciones como señor del castillo. Él volvió al anochecer, para llevar a Rose al gran salón a cenar, donde la presentó ante el resto de su gente como "mi prometida". Ella los saludó un tanto azorada, siempre manteniéndose a su lado. Los siervos la correspondieron no demasiado efusivos, pero tampoco hostiles.

Después de la cena, Rose subió a su cuarto, deseando terminar aquella aburrida primera jornada en Holvik. No se sorprendió al encontrar un camisón de mujer junto a la chimenea y tres vestidos completamente nuevos sobre un arcón. Se desvistió sin muchas ganas, se dio un baño y se puso el camisón. Justo en el momento en que iba a acostarse llamó William.

-Vine a por mi camisón. Hace demasiado frío en el gran salón.

Rose se sintió avergonzada. Era ella la que debía dormir en abajo, con el resto de la servidumbre. Él se estaba rebajando; se estaba rebajando por ella. No lo podía consentir.

-Quizás estés más cómodo aquí conmigo –soltó del tirón-. Esa sala parece muy fría.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se cambió y se metió en la cama con ella. Rose le abrazó y se acurrucó a él.

-En cuanto a mi familia…-empezó a decir William, mirando al techo-. Hay algo que debieras saber.

-Me da igual si es bueno o malo –respondió la joven.

William suspiró.

-Mi abuelo materno fue acusado de traición y lo ejecutaron. Mi madre y mi abuela se marcharon al sur; ella se casó con mi padre. Mi tío se hizo monje. Cuando cumplí los diez años me enviaron junto a él; y pasé mi adolescencia en el monasterio en el que vivía. Me entregó el castillo y la fortuna familiar.

Rose sintió una ola de pesar y de vergüenza. Conocía ese episodio de la historia de Glenhaven, lo había escuchado en las baladas de los trovadores durante años. Se arrebujó aún más entre las sábanas.

-Mi…-murmuró-. Mi abuelo mató al tuyo, ¿verdad?

William asintió.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lamentas algo que no hiciste? No es así, Rose. No te desprecies a ti misma por los errores del pasado.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-No me gusta verte triste, Rose. Será mejor que hablemos de todo esto más adelante.

Rose asintió, pero no se sentía satisfecha.

-Aún no lo entiendo.

-¿No entiendes qué, Rose? –inquirió William a la par que se inclinaba para besarla.

-No entiendo cómo puedes amarme. A pesar de ser bruja, a pesar de pertenecer a la familia del que mató a tu abuelo…No lo entiendo.

Él la besó otra vez. Ella respondió al beso, dejándose llevar.

-A veces los humanos hacemos lo más inverosímil por algo que amamos…-murmuró William, entre caricias.


	17. Dura lex

_Rose estaba justo al borde de un abismo; sonriendo despreocupada. Todos le gritaban que se alejara, pero ella no hacía caso. Miraba abajo y atrás, divertida, en una insolente provocación. Aurora se encontraba al frente de la multitud, gritando y suplicando la que más. Quería moverse; precipitarse sobre su hija y alejarla del peligro, pero sentía sus pies anclados al suelo. _

_Rose perdió el pie y cayó. Aurora sintió como de pronto sus pies se liberaban de la invisible cadena. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó a salvar a su hija. Pero se estampó contra un muro invisible. Aurora dio de puñetazos contra ese muro mientras miraba, impotente, como su primogénita se precipitaba hacia el negro abismo…_

-¡Rose!

Aurora despertó, sobresaltada y empapada en sudor. A su lado, Philip dormía profundamente. Jadeando, la princesa se desplomó en el lecho. Se puso una mano en la frente a la par que trataba de volver a respirar con normalidad.

¿Qué hora sería? No lo sabía, pero recordaba haber escuchado las campanas tocando las Maitines mientras ella daba vuelta tras vuelta en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño…

Aurora se giró, suspirando. El fuego de la chimenea casi se había consumido, por lo que dedujo que serían bien entradas las Laudes. Ya no merecía la pena volver a dormir. Además, aunque lo intentara, no podría descansar. No había tenido una noche tranquila desde el día de Navidad.

-Rose…

Pensó en su hija; a la que hacía meses que no veía. ¿Estaría bien, dondequiera que estuviera? Porque estaba viva, eso seguro. Pero… ¿dónde? Rose no tenía ni idea de lo crudo que era el mundo real, no estaba capacitada para partir sola. "Es mi culpa", pensó Aurora mientras se arrebujaba entre las sábanas, "Se supone que tendría que haberla enseñado a valerse por sí misma. Tendría que haberla dejado sola más veces, tendría que haberle pedido a Philip que la enseñara a defenderse. Ahora ella está sola, mi pequeña está sola…".

Tragó saliva. Dejó a su mente medio dormida vagar por los recuerdos. En uno de ellos aparecía Rose, con tres ó cuatro años. Galen era un recién nacido; de hecho Aurora le estaba dando el pecho. Rose jugaba con su primito al escondite. Aurora terminaba con Galen y lo metía en la cuna. Rosie se tropezaba y se caía la suelo de bruces. Su madre se precipitaba sobre ella, la cogía en brazos y la consolaba.

Otro recuerdo. Rose tenía doce años. Ella y sus amigos habían planeado irse al mercado de la ciudad vecina, a pie. Se habían provisto de todo un poco: mantas por si la noche les pillaba de vuelta, yesca, pedernal, y comida. Uno de los chavales incluso llevaba una caña de pescar.

Era el día de la partida y todos estaban emocionados, no así los padres de Rose. Aurora, preocupada hasta el extremo, al principio trató de convencer a su hija, pero ante la negativa, acabó por prohibirle que fuera. Rose empezó a chillar, furiosa. Sus amigos, aunque fastidiados, partieron sin ella. Rose se quedó en casa, refunfuñando. Pasaron dos semanas antes de que volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, Aurora no dejaba de repetirse que el enfado de la chica era pasajero; que estaba más segura en casa y que algún día lo entendería.

Ahora se arrepentía de su decisión.

* * *

Rose paseaba por el patio de armas, estudiando todos y cada uno de los rincones que se le habían escapado durante su paseo con William. Sus deducciones eran ciertas; había demasiados soldados para lo que necesitaba una fortaleza como esta. La muralla había sido cuidadosamente reforzada y por doquier asomaban armas de todo tipo: arcos, espadas, escudos, ballestas, catapultas, aceite y fuego griego…Obviamente se estaban preparando para un ataque.

Rose frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los puños. ¿Acaso la habían descubierto? ¿Su familia atacaría Holvik?

Debía saber más. Entró en la torre del homenaje. William estaba en el gran salón, administrando justicia. Cuando lo vio, Rose no pudo evitar sorprenderse y, en cierto sentido, acongojarse. Estaba acostumbrada a la suave severidad de sus padres y de sus abuelos; lo que estaba viendo le parecía demasiado severo, hasta cruel.

Se quedó inmóvil cerca de la puerta, observando. William estaba sentado sobre la tarima de madera donde se comía. Las mesas y los bancos estaban apiñados en un rincón de la sala. Ante el joven desfilaba una pequeña hilera compuesta por no más de diez campesinos de ojos temerosos. A la derecha del joven aguardaba, paciente, un verdugo. A la izquierda, tres guardias y un escribano.

El rostro de William no reflejaba, a priori, emoción o sentimiento alguno. Sin embargo, Rose se fijó en sus ojos y descubrió que estaban cambiados; reflejaban una crueldad natural que nunca había visto en él. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo sufrir a su vasallos.

-Bueno –dijo William, señalando al primero de la fila-. ¿De qué se le acusa a éste?

El hombre, un campesino de unos cuarenta años, vestido con andrajos y con multitud de liendres en el pelo dio un paso adelante. Iba sin afeitar, con el pelo largo y lacio. Estrujaba con nerviosismo su sombrero.

-Robó una pata de cordero este otoño. Como vos no estabais aquí, señor, decidí esperar hasta vuestro regreso.

-Bien –respondió el joven-. ¿Se ha podido probar su culpabilidad?

-Sí señor.

El escribano empezó a enumerar nombres de testigos y su testimonio. Todos ellos aseguraban haber visto al hombre con la pata de cordero al hombro. A Rose le pareció inverosímil. Si robó la pata, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pasearse con ella al hombro?

-Es suficiente –cortó William. Se irguió en la silla, dirigiéndose ahora al campesino-. ¿Conoces cuál es la pena por robo?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, temblando de pies a cabeza. William hizo un gesto y dos guardias bajaron de la tarima y agarraron al campesino por ambos brazos. Éste empezó a patalear, a suplicar y a llorar como un niño. Alegaba que todo era mentira, que él no había robado nada, pero William no hacía caso. Se limitaba a sorber el vino que le acababan de servir.

Los guardias arrastraron al hombre hacia el verdugo. Uno se encargó de sujetarle y otro le extendió la mano derecha sobre el tocón manchado de sangre seca. Le sujetó el brazo a la altura del codo. El verdugo, sin inmutarse ni un ápice, alzó el hacha y le cortó la mano.

Rose se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar. La sala se inundó con el bramido que emitió el campesino. Los guardias le soltaron y se apartaron de él, como asqueados. El hombre se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Se retorcía de dolor, y se sujetaba el muñón sanguinolento con la única mano que le quedaba. El verdugo dio un seco manotazo al miembro amputado, y este salió volando, envuelto en sangre. Cayó sobre las esteras en el centro de la sala.

Rose se quedó mirando durante lo que a ella le parecieron horas aquella mano, asqueada y horrorizada. Sintió nauseas.

No podía soportarlo, tenía que salir de ahí. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la joven echó a correr escaleras arriba hacia la habitación. Cerró de un portazo y se echó en la cama, luchando por no vomitar. Al rato, oyó pasos.

-Rose, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella mantuvo la cabeza entre los almohadones, sin alzar la cabeza. William tendría que haberla visto salir corriendo, de lo contrario no habría salido del tribunal. Sintió que él se sentaba en la cama, junto a ella.

-¿Cuánto has visto? –preguntó él.

-Lo suficiente.

William suspiró.

-Mira, Rose, ese hombre merecía un castigo…

-¡Maldita sea, le has cortado una mano!

-_Dura lex, sed lex_ –citó el joven-. ¿Te suena esa frase?

-La ley es dura, pero es la ley –rumió Rose.

-Exacto. Te recuerdo que tengo que administrar las leyes en este feudo.

-¡Bonita manera de administrarla! –saltó ella-. No le diste ni una oportunidad de defenderse.

Sintió cómo William saltaba de la cama.

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera, darle una palmadita en la espalda?! ¡Era un ladrón!

Rose no contestó. Escuchaba los pasos apresurados de William dar vueltas por la habitación, cada vez más agitado. Ella le había puesto de los nervios y su silencio no hacía otra cosa que empeorar la situación, pero Rose no quería hablar. Al final, William perdió la paciencia. Dio un violento golpe y algo cayó al suelo. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Rose se sintió culpable, pero no hizo nada. Se quedó tumbada en la cama durante el resto de la tarde. Por la noche vino William otra vez, para acostarse.

Cuando él entró, Rose no hizo nada ni dijo nada. Le observó desnudarse y meterse entre las mantas, junto a ella. Apagó la vela.

Cada uno estaba a un extremo de la cama.

-Esta tarde –susurró Rose-. Estabas cambiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tus ojos.

-Explícate.

Rose se encogió.

-No eran los mismos. No había amor, no había bondad, no había nada salvo crueldad y desidia.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Rose. Tengo que ser cruel, no hay otra manera de que entiendan si no es a palos.

Rose parpadeó en la oscuridad. Se mordió un labio.

-¿De veras crees eso?

William le tiró del hombro. Se le puso encima.

-Entonces, según tú, ¿qué debería hacer? –preguntó, serio pero irónico-. No existe otra manera.

Ella no respondió al principio. Giró la cabeza para no mirarle a la cara.

-No sé…

-Ante la duda –respondió él, volviendo a su sitio-. Lo mejor es callar.

No volvieron a hablar.

A la mañana siguiente Rose se sentía peor que nunca. No tenía ninguna gana de levantarse y afrontar la jornada, pero no le quedaba otra. Mientras desayunaba en la habitación entró William.

-Hola –saludó él-. Quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-No, la estúpida fui yo –señaló la mesa-. Siéntate, anda.

Él obedeció y se sirvió unos bizcochos. Mientras comían, Rose le echaba miradas furtivas. Sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo habitual, algo que, en cierto sentido, la alivió.

Recordó el motivo que la había llevado a entrar en la torre el día anterior; y sintió deseos de preguntarle. Sin embargo, se contuvo. No quería perturbar la calma del momento.


	18. La flor entre las malas hierbas

-Estás resentido.

El joven dejó de dar mandobles al aire durante unos momentos. Se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras miraba a la chica, extrañado. Ésta se atusaba el pelo pacientemente, sentada en un banco. Se cubría con la capa; aún hacía frío.

-¿Resentido?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, con mi familia.

William frunció el ceño. Clavó la pesada espada de prácticas en el suelo y se soltó un poco el coleto.

-¿Tanto se nota?

Rose volvió a asentir. Suspiró.

-Rose, ya lo hemos hablado…

-Crees que tu abuelo era más digno que el mío –se le quedaron los dedos enganchados en el pelo. Ella empezó a tirar y, cuando consiguió liberarse, se apartó la melena rubia-. William, te quiero. Pero esto no funciona. No si no te sinceras conmigo de una vez.

Hacía semanas, o quizás ya hubiera hecho un mes, que no compartían la cama. Apenas hablaban; él estaba demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de su feudo y ella se mostraba siempre distante. La pasión de los meses anteriores había desaparecido por completo.

"_En una relación amorosa, cualquiera que sea, lo más importante es la sinceridad_", recordó Rose. Se lo había dicho su madre hacía ya tiempo. Y, como casi siempre, tenía razón. Si quería que lo suyo con William saliera bien tendrían que sincerarse el uno con la otra y viceversa.

William volvió a agarrar la espada y empezó a dar violentos mandoblazos al aire.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Rose? –preguntó, haciéndose oír por encima del silbido de la espada.

-Todo. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Lo sabes todo sobre mí, es lógico que yo quiera saberlo todo de ti.

William paró. Llamó a un criado y le entregó el escudo, el casco y la espada. Volvió a limpiarse el sudor. Estaba empapado.

-Está bien, Rose. Mereces saberlo. Pero no te lo diré ahora.

-¿Cuándo, pues? –inquirió Rose, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada.

-Esta noche. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella asintió.

* * *

Pasado un rato los dos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Rose decidió que, para matar el tiempo hasta el anochecer, pasearía a caballo por la aldea. Pero obviamente no iría sola; nada más ordenar que le embridasen la yegua salieron de la nada dos soldados que se ofrecieron de escoltas. Eran los mismos que no le quitaban ojo de encima desde que llegara a Holvik.

Seguro que todo era cosa de William. Al principio, Rose se sintió agradecida, pero pasada la emoción de los primeros días aquellos dos habían empezado a volverse unos lastres. Además, sentía en todo momento la mirada inquisidora y obediente de las criadas. Aunque pareciera imposible, se sentía más prisionera allí que en Glenhaven.

Rose salió del castillo con los dos guardias armados hasta los dientes siguiendo sus pasos. Se internaron en la aldea, desértica porque era época de siembra. Los campesinos trabajaban en los campos adyacentes y, al verlos, Rose sintió una ola de familiaridad mezclada con nostalgia. Se quedó mirando la estampa durante un buen rato hasta que otra cosa llamó su atención.

En la bifurcación del camino habían tres personas; tres hombres. Dos de ellos cavaban a un lado del camino mientras que el tercero, un monje, esperaba con hastío. A su lado, en una carreta, yacía un cadáver envuelto en una mortaja.

Rose se les acercó, curiosa por lo inusual del entierro.

-La paz sea con vos, padre –saludó sin apearse del animal.

-Lo mismo digo, joven –respondió el clérigo.

Los dos escoltas se santiguaron, recelosos. Rose observó el cadáver durante unos momentos, intrigada.

-¿Quién era?

-Una suicida, eso era –contestó uno de los enterradores a la par que mascullaba una maldición.

Rose frunció el ceño. El fraile, al ver su rostro, decidió hablar.

-A los suicidas se los entierra en los lados de los caminos o en fuera del recinto del cementerio.

La joven se acarició la barbilla. Algo había oído, pero no mucho. En su hogar nunca había pasado algo así.

-¿Quién era el difunto?

-Difunta, querréis decir –contestó de nuevo el enterrador. Bufó-. Era la mujer de Watt. Cuando él murió hace una semana ella no lo pudo soportar y se ahorcó.

-Mal fin para una mujer tan hermosa. A Watt el Manco le hubiera gustado que su mujercita descansara junto a él.

Los escoltas intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Rose decidió marcharse; estaba claro que su presencia incomodaba a los enterradores. Se despidió del monje y emprendió el camino de regreso. No dejaba de preguntarse acerca de ese matrimonio. ¿El manco? ¿Podría ser…? No, no podía ser ese hombre el mismo al que William había cortado la mano. Pero, aún así…

-¿Os ocurre algo, señora?

Rose negó todo lo rápido que pudo con la cabeza. Prosiguieron su camino.

* * *

-Bien, Rose, ¿qué quieres saber?

Estaban los dos en la cama, otra vez. Rose se acarició un brazo, serena y firme.

-¿Te estás preparando para una guerra?

William frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón?

Rose se giró hacia él.

-Desde el primer día he notado que el número de soldados es excesivo. Las defensas están reforzadas, el herrero trabaja a destajo. Tú mismo te entrenas todos los días. Mi pregunta es: ¿te estás preparando para luchar contra mi familia, sí o no?

El rostro de William se contrajo en una expresión de estupor momentáneo. Acto seguido estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Y si lo estoy haciendo? –se tapó la boca con una mano para insonorizar la risa. Al cabo de un rato se calmó-. ¿Y qué si lo hago? Mi familia se merece gobernar tanto como la tuya, estoy en mi derecho al reclamar lo que me corresponde.

Rose se incorporó. Tardó en contestar, pues necesitaba reunir coraje para realizar la pregunta.

-¿Eso significa que no me quieres, que me has utilizado todo este tiempo?

William le acarició la mejilla a la par que negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No, Rose, no es así! Admito que al principio tenía mis dudas, pero te quiero. Tú eres la flor que crece entre las malas hierbas.

¡PLAF!

El joven se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida. Le ardía. Rose también sentía que le ardía la mano. Sintió una ola de culpabilidad; sin embargo, se mantuvo firme, altiva, ante el hombre que se había atrevido a insultar a su familia.

-Vete al infierno –le espetó William.

Saltó de la cama y salió del cuarto, masajeándose la mejilla. Rose se quedó sola, pensando. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Él había insultado a los suyos, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Pero, por otra parte, también comprendía sus motivos…

* * *

Despertó antes del amanecer. Se vistió, se arregló, y bajó las escaleras casi a la carrera. Pasó con cuidado entre los criados que se apelotonaban en el salón, buscando a William. Lo encontró al otro lado, cerca de la puerta. Lo sacudió con cuidado.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Rose cuando él abrió los ojos.

William frunció el ceño. Estaba enfadado, furioso, peros se levantó y se vistió. Fueron hacia las cocinas.

-William yo…-empezó Rose-. Siento lo de la bofetada. Pero eso que dijiste fue cruel.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una mesa, justo frente a ella. No contestó.

-Te estás preparando para luchar con ellos, ¿verdad? No viniste a Glenhaven para conocerme, lo hiciste para estudiar las defensas…

-Mentira. Vine allí para conocerte. La historia que te conté era cierta. Pero, Rose, estoy en mi derecho a reclamar lo que es mío.

-¿Y no podíamos limitarnos a estar juntos? –inquirió ella, tragando saliva.

Entonces, William sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Y quiero estar contigo, pero aunque lo quisiera es demasiado tarde para echarme atrás. Estamos en primavera, y en verano vendrán los señores del norte para luchar junto a mí. Llevamos años preparando esto. Rose –añadió, apartándola un mechón rebelde que le caía por la cara-. ¿No te gustaría ser mi reina, no quieres gobernar junto a mí?

Rose quiso soltar una maldición, pero se contuvo. Otra vez había dado en el clavo. Sí, quería ser reina, anhelaba gobernar un país, lo había deseado desde que era cría. Deseaba con toda su alma que llegara el día en el que un arzobispo la colocase su dorada corona sobre su cabeza.

Y, sin embargo, si se convertía en reina, sería en algún lejano reino, muy lejos de su hogar. Su única posibilidad sería que Galen y Aaron murieran, algo que Rose no deseaba de ninguna de las maneras. Ahora, él le brindaba la oportunidad de gobernar sobre todo Glenhaven, sobre su hogar, todo junto al hombre que amaba. Sin embargo, estaba su familia.

-¿Y mi familia?

William ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Desterrados, lo juro. No les haré daño si ese es tu deseo.

-Pero –continuó Rose, respirando profundamente-. Morirá gente.

-Es inevitable –respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros-. Vamos, Rose. ¿No quieres gobernar, no quieres estar conmigo?

Sí, deseaba ambas cosas. Rose estuvo en silencio durante un buen rato, meditando. Pensó en sus padres, tan sobreprotectores, pensó en sus abuelos, siempre tan serios. Su hermano, Galen, se había convertido en un imbécil libinidoso. Sus hermanos pequeños, esos eran los que más se merecían su cariño. Al fin y al cabo, ella los había criado.

Y luego, estaba su tía. No había duda de que su abuelo la utilizaría en la batalla, sin o iba ella por su propia voluntad. William no tendría ninguna oportunidad con esa mujer de por medio. Le gustara la idea o no, si quería tener una posibilidad de que su amado volviera sano y salvo, si querían estar juntos, Rose debía partir a la batalla. Amaba a William con toda su alma, y por nada del mundo dejaría que le infligieran daño alguno.

Murmuró unas palabras y apareció una bola de fuego sobre la palma de su mano. Se quedó mirándola, absorta, pero pasados unos momentos la deshizo y se giró hacia William.

-Iré contigo.


	19. Malas noticias

-¿Podrás reconstruirlo?

Neriah negó con la cabeza al instante. Se limpió el sudor. Hacía un calor asfixiante, demasiado para esa época del año. Los obreros trabajaban a destajo sobre las calcinadas ruinas de lo que antaño fue el castillo de Glenhaven, con prisas pero a un ritmo realmente desesperante. A ese paso, no quedaría acabado hasta bien entrada la primavera del año siguiente.

-Lo lamento, cuñado, no podría.

-Ya…-se lamentó el rey-. Bueno, en cierto modo es mejor así. Dejemos que todo vaya según su propio orden.

La mujer hizo un amago de sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada, preocupada y también algo furiosa. Le preocupaba su familia. Aurora había vuelto a su hogar con los críos, y Philip, aunque se había empeñado en acompañarla, volvería pronto. En cuanto a Stefan y a Fleur, que al fin y al cabo habían perdido su hogar, y con él los recuerdos de toda una vida, se acabarían recuperando. Sin embargo, la pérdida de Rose había hecho mella en todos.

Y por eso estaba ella furiosa. Se maldecía a sí misma por haber dejado escapar a la chica, y también se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de disolver los hechizos de la joven. De haberlo hecho bien, el castillo se habría salvado. Sin embargo, las llamas de Rose eran difíciles de consumir, hasta para una bruja como Maleficent. Aun siendo una novata, esa chica era demasiado poderosa.

Stefan se retiró de las obras y Neriah lo siguió. Se dirigieron a la zona que se había convertido en la nueva e improvisada sede de la corte. Los cortesanos, así como la familia real, o bien habían vuelto a sus hogares, o bien acampaban como podían en los campos aledaños. Las reuniones y los consejos de Estado se efectuaban al aire libre, cuando hacía buen tiempo. Pero el trabajo por hacer era enorme, aunque afortunadamente habían salvado la totalidad de los manuscritos de los archivos.

Los monarcas podían haberse trasladado como los demás, pero se negaron rotundamente. Eso sería demasiado costoso, demasiado lento y, además, allí, en esas ruinas, estaba su hogar. Neriah los entendía, pero le incomodaba tener que dormir bajo una techumbre de lona, en un catre.

-Me pregunto –dejó caer Neriah-. Me pregunto dónde andará Rose…

No le había dicho a nadie lo de Rose, más que nada porque no quería cargarles con un disgusto más. Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo.

-Estará bien, supongo –contesto Stefan, andando entre las tiendas-. Es una buena chica, muy lista. Seguro que le entró miedo, se fue, y ahora no quiere volver por vergüenza. Pero no te preocupes, volverá, de eso no te quepa duda.

"Por vergüenza. ¿Estás seguro de ello?", rumió Neriah para sí.

A lo lejos se escuchaban cascos de caballos al galope. Quienquiera que fuera, parecía tener prisa. No dejaba de gritar para que le abrieran paso.

Stefan y Neriah intercambiaron una mirada, al principio interrogante, mas luego preocupada.

-¿Lo conoces? –inquirió Neriah.

-Mucho me temo que sí –respondió Stefan-. Por su voz, diría que es Sir Howard de Tradiom. Le mandé que encontrara a Rose.

Siguieron andando. Al poco, apareció el jinete, un hombre de mediana edad, ataviado con una ajada armadura y sucio. Sujetaba con una cuerda dos caballos de repuesto que, al igual que su montura, estaban extenuados. Reconoció al rey nada más verle, a pesar de que este se paseaba sin la corona y vestido con ropa sencilla, más propia de un hombre de clase media que de un soberano.

-¡Noticias del norte, mi señor! –gritó.

Desmontó a toda prisa y le tiró las riendas a uno de los criados. Se arrodilló ante el rey, jadeando.

-Tranquilo, hijo –le tranquilizó Stefan-. Vamos a mi tienda. Tenemos que hablar en privado.

El trío se dirigió a la tienda destinada a la familia real, un entoldado tan sencillo como los demás, solo distinguible por el blasón que ondeaba en un mástil. Nada más entrar, Stefan ofreció al cansado caballero una copa que el otro aceptó agradecido.

-Ahora sir Howard, decidme, ¿habéis encontrado a mi nieta?

El caballero bajó la cabeza. O no había cumplido su misión, o lo que tenía que decir era demasiado incómodo. Neriah se inclinó por la segunda opción y acertó de lleno.

-La…La encontré, señor.

Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio. El caballero bebió otro trago.

-¿Y bien? –le azuzó Stefan, manteniendo una actitud serena que en el fondo no era tal.

-Está en el castillo de Holvik, majestad. Con un joven llamado William Du Blanc.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? –murmuró Neriah.

Stefan le lanzó una mirada severa, pero a ella no le importó lo más mínimo. El caballero continuó su historia.

-Mi señor, sé que mi misión era traer a la princesa Rose de vuelta, pero fue imposible.

-¿Imposible?

-Están armados hasta los dientes, al igual que todos los señores de la Marca septentrional. Cuando me aseguré que la princesa Rose estaba a salvo, estuve inspeccionando los feudos aledaños y…Se están preparando para una guerra, majestad, contra vos.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a todo el mundo. Stefan, aunque alterado, trataba de mantener la calma. Neriah, que hasta entonces no había prestado más atención que la suficiente, se acercó más a los dos hombres.

-Y…-contestó el rey, a media voz-. ¿Mi nieta está bien, a salvo?

El caballero asintió.

-Sí, majestad. La tratan bien en Holvik.

Neriah captó al instante que el hombre les estaba ocultando algo. Se propuso sonsacárselo.

-¿Por qué no habéis informado antes? –inquirió-. ¿Acaso no viajasteis con escudero?

El noble desvió la mirada hacia ella, sin dejar aflorar ningún sentimiento ni emoción en el rostro.

-Sí, señora, mi sobrino. Desgraciadamente, lo capturaron.

Neriah apretó los labios. Decidió proseguir.

-Antes habéis dicho que a la joven Rose la tratan bien en Holvik. Sin embargo, estoy intrigada. ¿Está allí en calidad de qué?

El caballero le lanzó una mirada como de súplica, quizás porque no quería hablar. Sin embargo, obedeció al ver la mirada de su rey.

-Es la amante de Du Blanc –se limitó a responder.

Ahora el que estaba sorprendido era Stefan; sorprendido y enojado. No, enojado no era la palabra, el vocablo correcto era furioso.

-¿Cómo decís? –masculló. Fue hacia el caballero y le agarró por el cuello de la túnica-. Repite lo que acabas de decir.

El hombre cerró los ojos, resignado y, en cierto sentido, comprensivo por la reacción de su rey. Seguramente él habría hecho lo mismo.

-Es la amante de ese muchacho…

-¡Mientes! ¡¿Insinúas que mi nieta…Insinúas que se está revolcando con ese hombre como una cerda?! ¿Es eso lo que insinúas?

El rey soltó al pobre hombre, furioso. Empezó a pasearse en círculos por la tienda. Al cabo de un rato, pareció calmarse.

-Os ruego que me disculpéis, sir Howard –se sentó en el catre, cabizbajo-. Ha sido una impresión bastante fuerte.

-Os comprendo, Sire ó el caballero, arreglándose la túnica-. No diré nada a nadie, os doy mi palabra.

Stefan asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Ahora descansad, ha sido un viaje largo.

El caballero se inclinó cortésmente y salió de la tienda. Tanto Neriah como Stefan se quedaron en silencio, absortos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-De esto ni una palabra, Neriah. Ni a Fleur, ni a Philip…Absolutamente a nadie.

-Neriah se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre el poste que sostenía la tienda.

-Tienes mi palabra. Pero no digas que no os lo advertí.

El rey se levantó del catre y fue hacia su mesa. Desplegó un mapa del reino. Pasó un dedo por Holvik.

-Ese necio quiere cogerte en campo abierto –dijo Neriah, sin moverse-. Sabe que la mayoría de los caballeros están en sus hogares, y que dentro de unos meses será la cosecha. No podrás reunir un ejército competente lo suficientemente rápido.

El monarca apretó los puños, impotente.

-Mierda, odio reconocerlo pero tienes razón.

-Quizás si consigues avisar a Philip…

-Está a dos semanas de camino, demasiado para un mensajero.

-No para mí. Escríbele lo que quieras, me aseguraré de que lo reciba antes de esta noche.

Ambos se sonrieron por unos instantes, pero pronto Stefan dejó de sonreír. Se llevó una mano a la sien.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Rose, Neriah?

-A priori, que tu nieta es una traidora y una furcia, así de simple.

-¡Neriah!

-Es la verdad, y lo sabes. Pero yo no me preocuparía por ella, al menos ahora no. Deberíamos concentrarnos en rechazar el ataque.

Neriah no dijo más. Desvió la mirada. Seguramente Rose iría con William a la batalla. Y si esa chica acudía, Stefan podría darse definitivamente por derrotado. Y Maleficent no iba a dejar que una jovencita destruyera todo cuanto amaba.


	20. Un accidente

Tras las nieves, Holvik se había convertido en un hervidero de actividad. Cada día llegaban mensajeros de los señores del norte para fijar los últimos detalles de la próxima guerra. William estaba más ocupado que nunca, pero no por eso descuidaba a Rose. Cenaban en la intimidad de su alcoba, y tras el acto amoroso se quedaban charlando durante un buen rato, a veces durante horas. Durante el resto del día no se veían: él estaba prácticamente encerrado en la torre, y ella practicaba con renovado ahínco el lenguaje del libro.

Rose estaba preocupada. No quería hacerle daño a su familia, no lo iba a consentir. Sin embargo, seguiría a William hasta el mismo abismo si fuera necesario. Además, si regresaba no la verían con buenos ojos. Era una bruja; había quemado el castillo de Glenhaven para luego huir como una cobarde. Además, estaba a punto de alzarse contra su rey y derrocarle, sin añadir que compartía el lecho del líder de toda la trama sin estar casada. Así que tenía que seguir adelante, no le quedaba otra.

A finales de Junio, William le anunció que partirían nada más terminar el mes. Aunque Rose le respondió con una sonrisa, por dentro se angustió. William siguió hablando; dijo que los demás generales les esperarían en la llanura de Orr, donde habrían de encontrarse con el ejército real. Pero paró nada más decir dos frases. Le preguntó al instante si la ocurría algo.

-No –se apresuró a responder Rose, obligándose a esbozar de nuevo una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en un banco en jardín privado. Él continuó hablando. Le preocupaba que Rose acudiera a luchar junto a él; podría pasarle algo, dijo. Pero ella respondió que no le importaba, y que iría a la batalla dijera lo que dijera. Después desviaron la conversación hacia otros temas más banales, como lo bonitas que estaban las flores ese año, o si saldrían a cabalgar a la mañana siguiente.

Pero Rose no quería hablar del clima ni de nada parecido. Tenía algo que decir, algo importante. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía tan azorada que le era casi imposible articular palabra. Y, así, casi sin darse cuenta, anocheció, y los dos tuvieron que separarse de nuevo.

-Te veré más tarde –se despidió William besándola en la frente.

-Adiós –fue la respuesta de la joven.

Él se alejó y Rose se quedó sola. Salió del jardín y subió al cuarto, cabizbaja. Pensaba en su relación con William, en todo lo que estaba pasando. Todo ese odio, toda esa amargura latente en el tiempo… ¿Todo eso porque conflicto de intereses entre dos hombres que ya estaban muertos?

-Todo esto…-murmuró Rose para sí mientras subía la escalera de caracol-. ¿No podríamos odiarnos en paz?

-Está bien claro que no –respondió una voz.

Rose alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada. Unos escalones más arriba, justo al terminar la escalera, estaba una mujer, apoyada grácilmente contra una pared. Era mayor. Habría sido hermosa en el pasado, pero ahora su cabello estaba cubierto de mechones canos que se entrelazaban con el color original. Su piel ya no tenía la firmeza de la juventud. Vestía un atuendo nuevo, caro y recién comprado. Su gesto era duro a la vez que divertido.

-No os conozco –dijo Rose nada más verla, podría decirse que se le escapó.

Era cierto, no la conocía; estaba segura de no haberla visto en la vida. Sin embargo, le era extrañamente familiar. La otra sonrió.

-Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Eres la que se acuesta con mi hijo, ¿me equivoco?

Soltó esa frase casi como un insulto, como si Rose fuera una fulana. Y ella, aunque ofendida, conservó la calma. Ahora reconocía la familiaridad. Madre e hijo se parecían, y mucho. Él había heredado la belleza de su madre.

-Ingrid de Hedmark…

-Ingrid Du Blanc, querrás decir –le interrumpió la dama, manteniendo su altivez.

Se apartó un poco para que Rose pudiera subir y, cuando ésta lo hizo la escrutó de pies a cabeza, como si se tratara de un caballo en venta.

-He de reconocer que William tiene buen gusto, al menos. Me disgusté mucho cuando me escribió diciendo que estaba enamorado de la nieta del rey…

-Me alegra ser de vuestro agrado –respondió Rose del tirón, entrando en el cuarto.

Quería librarse de esa mujer; algo en ella le hacía apartarse. Sin embargo, la dama la siguió adentro. En el cuarto, un par de criadas estaban preparando la cama, un baño y la mesa con la cena. Ingrid se paseó por el cuarto, pensativa y súbitamente amable.

-Esta alcoba era el cuarto de mis padres, ¿sabes? No ha cambiado absolutamente nada desde que me fui, hasta las sábanas son las que trajo mi madre como ajuar.

Rose no dijo nada y se sentó frente a la chimenea. Cuando una de las sirvientas se ofreció para desnudarla, ella se negó en rotundo. No quería bañarse hasta que la mujer se hubiese ido, cosa que parecía muy improbable. No dejaba de hablarla, y ella respondía con monosílabos. Al final, y en un intento de que la mujer se diera por aludida, Rose despidió a las criadas.

Se quedaron las dos solas. Ingrid, entonces, se dirigió a la mesa recién puesta.

-Oh, hasta la mantelería es la misma de siempre. Ven –añadió, volviéndose hacia Rose-. Ven a verla

A regañadientes, Rose se levantó y fue hacia ella. Pero, cuando estaba a dos pasos de la mujer, ésta se volvió de súbito, con un cuchillo en la mano. Rose se apartó todo lo deprisa que pudo, pero se hizo un corte en el antebrazo derecho. Gritó y se llevó la mano a la zona herida. No era un corte profundo, pero sí doloroso.

-¡¿Qu…Qué habéis hecho?! –saltó.

-Que te quede bien claro –respondió Ingrid, siempre tan calmada-. No eres más que un juguete para el disfrute de mi hijo. No estás en Glenhaven y nunca lo estarás, no dejaré que una hija de Aurora comparta el trono con él.

-¿Qué os ha hecho mi madre?

-¿Tu madre? ¿Que qué me hizo tu madre? -En ese momento la mujer estalló en carcajadas, todavía con el cuchillo en la mano-. Hizo que condenaran a mi padre. Me arrebató mi hogar. Me condenó a casarme con el primer patán que me pidió la mano. En suma, condenó a mi familia. ¡Si ella no hubiera nacido, todo estaría bien!

Se oyó un ruido fuera. Ingrid se volvió, pero pasados dos segundos volvió a la misma posición amenazante.

-Que te quede bien claro. Tu madre es peor que la prostituta más barata de las callejas de Glenhaven, y tú eres como ella; otra furcia. Aunque he de admitir –añadió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla-. Que por lo menos no me darás nietos feos.

Más ruido, esta vez más cerca. La dama tiró el cuchillo a un lado y se precipitó sobre Rose.

-¡Oh, querida, cuánto lo siento!

Se abrió la puerta y entró William, que se quedó de piedra al ver la escena. Pero se recobró enseguida y fue corriendo hacia la joven.

-Oh, gracias al Cielo que llegas, hijo…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió él, mirando la herida.

-Un desgraciado accidente, William, no te preocupes. ¿Verdad, Rose, querida?

Rose le dedicó una mirada asesina a la mujer mientras le venían a la cabeza una larga lista de palabras arcanas sobre diversas dolencias muy dolorosas, pero se contuvo y le siguió el juego. La mujer, ahora que estaba su hijo, era encantadora. Le limpió y le vendó la herida, y no se marchó de allí hasta asegurarse de que la joven estaba bien. Cuando por fin salió del cuarto, William le preguntó otra vez qué había pasado, y Rose volvió a repetir que había sido un accidente. Quiso decir la verdad, al principio, pero sabía que William no la creería.

-¿Y cuándo ha venido tu madre, si puede saberse? –Inquirió Rose, conteniendo la rabia.

-Hace unas horas. En realidad, me acabo de enterar hace un rato. Precisamente subí para decirte que bajaras y la conocieras. Es una mujer amable, seguro que os lleváis a la perfección.

"Seguro", masculló Rose mirándose el brazo herido. "A la perfección".

* * *

**¡Buenas! Hacía eones que no escribía notas tras finalizar un capítulo XD. Pero vayamos a lo que importa. Este capítulo daría comienzo a lo que sería la segunda parte del fic, o sea, el nudo y posiblemente el desenlace. Aún queda bastante de historia, así que no os preocupéis por eso, jeje.**

**En este capítulo he incluido a otro personaje nuevo, a Ingrid, quien fuera la rival de Aurora en After The Curse y madre de William. O, como me gusta llamarla entre mis amigos, a la suegra. Es una retorcida cabrona, una vieja bruja, más bien, pero bueno, Rose lo estaba pasando demasiado bien en Holvik, ya era hora de que hubiera un poquillo de conflicto..  
**


	21. La llanura de Orr

-¿Piensa venir tu madre con nosotros?

William echó una rápida ojeada a la litera cubierta con el ceño fruncido. Apretó las riendas un poco más fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que Rose se percatara de su estado de ánimo. Aunque se lo callara, a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.

-Ha insistido mucho estos días; dice que quiere ver la victoria de cerca –soltó una maldición en voz baja-. No va a hacer otra cosa que retrasarnos.

El joven terminó de montar. Le hizo un gesto a su asistente al tiempo que azuzaba a su caballo. La tropa, agolpada tras su comandante, empezó a marchar. Rose procuraba no apartarse del lado de William. No hablaba, sino que repasaba mentalmente todas las palabras arcanas que sabía. A veces se sentía interrumpida por los alaridos de los oficiales, que instaban a sus subordinados a seguir, a mantener el ritmo. Eso le molestaba, pero no decía nada.

Cabalgaron casi sin descanso hasta la tarde. Los demás señores les estaría esperando en la llanura de Orr, a menos de una semana de allí. William, sabiéndose con ventaja, no se molestaba por presionar más de lo debido a sus soldados. Aquella noche, al igual que harían en las venideras, dormirían al raso y partirían al alba.

Rose apenas hablaba. Últimamente no se encontraba demasiado bien, pero lo atribuía a los nervios. Además, la presencia de la madre de William le suponía un incordio añadido, un maldito incordio que nunca la dejaba sola. Aún conservaba el antebrazo vendado por la herida, y a cada punzada de dolor sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de provocarle a su suegra (si podía llamarla de esa manera) una urticaria bien dolorosa, como mínimo.

Tenía que hablar con William. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle, y tenía que hacerlo en privado. Pero entre el alboroto por la partida y las intromisiones nada oportunas de Ingrid…

Trató de hablar con él la primera noche de marcha, cuando William se hubo librado de sus consejeros. Le abordó cuando estaban los dos tendidos al raso. Sin embargo, a los dos minutos William estaba completamente dormido, por lo que la joven se pasó el resto de la noche rumiando, sin poder descansar. Trató de hablar con él los restantes días de viaje sin resultados.

Llegaron a Orr sin incidentes. Los demás señores de la Marca Septentrional salieron a recibirles, todos ataviados con sus armaduras. Al verlos, Rose pensó que nada tenían para compararse con los educados caballeros que pululaban por la corte. Eran rudos y maleducados, y se vanagloriaban de farfullar tres o cuatro palabras en latín. Ninguno de ellos sabría leer, eso seguro. Se llevaron a William hacia la tienda del que parecía el segundo al mando mientras su ejército montaba el campamento.

Rose se quedó durante unos momentos sobre su yegua, oteando el horizonte y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando divisó a lo lejos los pendones y las columnas de humo de las hogueras enemigas. ¿Enemigas? No estaba del todo segura si eran o no enemigas. Seguro que allí, al otro lado de la llanura, estaban su abuelo y su padre. No estaba del todo segura, pero quizás también su madre.

Una parte de ella ardió entonces por el deseo de echar a correr hacia ellos, pero una férrea voluntad le hacía quedarse ahí, en el sitio, y mirar el campamento enemigo como una imbécil. Al final, desmontó y se dirigió a su tienda. Se tumbó en el catre, demasiado estrecho hasta para una persona normal, y se preguntó cómo se las apañarían ella y William para dormir.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que todo aquello, que para ella se estaba convirtiendo en algo más angustioso que cualquier pesadilla, terminara de una vez. Durmió, pero no descansó. Cuando despertó, descubrió que alguien le había echado una manta por encima. La armadura de William colgaba en un rincón. Además, no estaba sola. Cerca estaba Ingrid, sentada en su propio catre. Una sirvienta le cepillaba el canoso pelo con mimo y, también sea dicho, con temor. La mujer sostenía un espejo con una mano, con el marco de oro y con piedras preciosas engarzadas. Debía de ser carísimo.

-Ah, ya te has levantado –rumió la mujer, sin apartar la vista de su reflejo.

-Así es –respondió Rose, con la voz un poco ronca.

Se levantó, se adecentó un poco, y fue casi corriendo hacia la salida. Quería librarse de la mujer tan rápido como sus pies le permitieran.

-¿Se puede saber adónde vas? –preguntó entonces Ingrid, despótica.

-A buscar a vuestro hijo. Tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Hablar de qué, si puede saberse? ¿Y a estas horas? –respondió la dama manteniendo el tono altivo, ahora camuflado por una falsa cordialidad.

Con un gesto, la mujer despidió a la criada. Ésta se marchó tan silenciosa como un espíritu, dejando a ambas mujeres a solas. Rose estaba plantada frente a la salida, apretujando la tela de la tienda.

-No es asunto vuestro –acabó por responder, ya harta de los desmanes de la dama.

-Al contrario, yo diría que ese asunto me concierne a mí también –contestó la dama, y por unos instantes Rose creyó ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios- ¿De cuánto?

-¿De cuánto qué? –inquirió Rose, desconcertada.

-No me vengas con esquivas, muchacha. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

La joven se quedó en silencio durante un minuto que pareció una hora. Rose no quería hablar de nada con esa mujer, mas tenía que responder. Al final, apartó a toda prisa la tela que hacía de puerta de la tienda y salió a la carrera.

-¡No sé de qué me habláis! –gritó, sin volver la vista atrás.

Echó a correr, y estuvo vagando sin rumbo durante un buen rato, hasta que sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas. Una vez más, se alejó y desvió la vista al campamento que se alzaba en la lejanía. En aquel momento, lo hubiera dado todo por estar con su madre.

* * *

-¿De veras crees que Philip va a llegar a tiempo con los jinetes? Permíteme que lo dude.

El rey carraspeó. Tamborileaba con los dedos sobre un mapa del campo de batalla. Se le veía cansado y, sobre todo, viejo. Neriah nunca lo había visto así.

-Llegará, estoy seguro. Lo único que necesitamos es darle tiempo.

-¿Tiempo, dices? ¿Cuánto calculas, dos horas o dos días?

Stefan gruñó.

-Admítelo, estás con el agua al cuello. Necesitas mi magia…

-Sería una victoria poco honorable, ¿no crees?

Neriah dio un manotazo a la mesa.

-¡Al diablo los honores! Prometí a tu mujer que te traería de vuelta sano y salvo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

La mujer salió de la tienda del rey, furiosa. Paseó por el campamento, escudriñando sin mucho interés su entorno. Al rato, se calmó. Recordó las palabras que le había hecho pronunciar su hermana hacía meses, que se aseguraría que toda la familia volvería a casa sana y salva. Entonces había jurado no muy convencida; ahora estaba casi segura de que alguno de ellos no volvería a casa. Pensó en Stefan, que ya estaba demasiado viejo para luchar; pensó en Philip, que cuando llegara se encontraría un campo de batalla desolado, y pensó en Rose. Estaba segura que se verían las caras durante la batalla, y que entonces Maleficent tendría que hacer acto de aparición, esta vez bajo el estandarte de su antiguo enemigo. No quería hacerle mucho daño, simplemente deseaba que la joven sentara la cabeza y renunciara de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, Rose era testaruda; y si la batalla se torcía…No dudaría en matar a Rose si con ello el resto de la familia estaba a salvo.

¿En qué estaría pensando ella, en ese mismo momento? ¿En su amado? ¿En la batalla? ¿En su familia? Neriah no estaba segura, pero le hubiera gustado saberlo. Sin embargo, meterse dentro de su cabeza era una tarea difícil, si no imposible. Ya lo había intentado varias veces y todas ellas Rose la había detectado y había repelido el hechizo casi de forma inconsciente. Esa chica tenía un poder inmenso y no sabía usarlo, por tanto era un peligro para su familia y para ella misma. Incluso a la propia Maleficent le iba a costar vencerla.

-Esto es increíble, ¿estoy nerviosa? –Se preguntó, medio enfadada medio incrédula-. No, seguro que no.

Por supuesto que no estaba nerviosa. Simplemente se sentía…intranquila, eso era todo. Tenía que dormir; debía de estar descansada para el día siguiente. Así pues, fue hasta su tienda y se acostó. No soñó absolutamente nada y, si lo hizo, no sería capaz de recordarlo al día siguiente.


	22. Mi secreto

-¡Rose! ¡Espera, Rose!

La princesa reconoció la voz al instante. Se apresuró a frotarse la cara con todas sus fuerzas y, una vez se hubo asegurado de que ninguna lágrima le recorría el rostro, se volvió, esbozando una sonrisa que pudiera haber pasado por tímida de no ser por su mirada triste. William se le acercó a la carrera. Tras unos momentos para recuperar el resuello, le puso una mano amable en el hombro y le alzó suavemente la barbilla, para que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Estás llorando –murmuró, serio.

-No es así. No me pasa nada –se apresuró a mentir ella.

-No me gusta que me mientas, Rose. Estabas llorando, no lo niegues. Dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

En ese momento, Rose sintió que no podía más. Sintió que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas. Se derrumbó en sus brazos, sollozando. Deseaba que alguien la calmara, que la consolara. Le daba igual quien fuera, lo que necesitaba era consuelo. La presión del momento podía con ella; mañana al alba se enfrentaría a su propia familia, todo ello por seguir al hombre al que amaba. En suma, iba a contribuir a la destrucción de un reino próspero, el fruto del trabajo y la dedicación de toda una dinastía, y todo ello por… ¿amor?

-Rose, cálmate.

La princesa estrechó más su abrazo.

-No quiero…No me dejes.

-Y no voy a dejarte. Ven conmigo.

Rose se dejó llevar casi a tientas. Acababa de anochecer, y las hogueras y fuegos apenas habían empezado a arder. Tras un rato de andadura entraron en la tienda de William. Rose se preparó entonces para recibir algún irónico comentario por parte de su suegra, mas se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse la estancia vacía. Alguien había colocado los dos catres uno junto a otro.

-Mi madre duerme en su propia tienda, no te preocupes por ella –aclaró el joven.

Sentó a Rose en uno de los camastros y luego él hizo lo propio. Rose seguía abrazada a él. Lloraba con menos intensidad, pero seguía sollozando, casi inconsolable. William suspiró, casi exasperado.

-Rose, no pienses en ello.

-¡No puedo, no consigo dejar de pensar! –se apretó aún más contra él. Tras unos momentos de silencio, alzó la cara y le miró a los ojos-. Haz que lo olvide, por favor. Haz que me olvide de todo…

Era un ruego, una súplica implorada desde lo más profundo de su ser. William la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso, al principio con ganas y devoción pero, al saber lo que vendría después, perdió la fogosidad. Mientras William la cubría de besos le desabrochaba el vestido. Rose le dejó hacer hasta que se cansó. Se apartó de su lado de una forma impulsiva, casi violenta. Estaba medio desnuda; se cubrió a toda prisa.

-Esta noche no –dijo, tajante-. No me apetece.

-¿Y eso por qué? –inquirió él. Trataba de aparentar serenidad y hasta comprensión, pero la realidad era que le fastidiaba tal negativa-. No es la primera vez que te niegas, y todas ellas han sido durante este último mes. ¿Acaso es esa la actitud que debe tener una amante?

Rose se encogió. "Por supuesto que no lo es", se dijo. Era cierto que no le apetecía, pero además tenía otra buena razón. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía tan…tan abrumada, tan acongojada, que apenas podía hablar. E igual le pasaba cada vez que había intentado hablar con William. Mas ahora era su oportunidad. Tendría que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza.

Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Meditó durante unos momentos cuál sería la mejor manera de responder, si dejando que él lo dedujese o decírselo directamente. Eligió la segunda opción.

-Estoy embarazada de tres meses –dijo.

Giró levemente la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos bajos para ver cómo reaccionaba William. Él mantenía la mirada un poco perdida, sin emitir un solo sonido. Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando Rose empezaba a exasperarse, reaccionó por fin.

-¿D-De tres meses? –dijo llevándose el puño a la boca en actitud pensativa.

-Sí. Lo supe el mes pasado, pero no tuve ocasión de decírtelo…Es decir, _sí_ que tuve ocasión, pero no sé que me pasaba.

William no contestó. Se levantó y estuvo paseando en círculos durante un buen rato. A veces murmuraba algo para sí mismo. Al cabo de un rato, sonrió, muy levemente al principio, pero luego se transformó en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se precipitó hacia Rose y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Rose, es maravilloso!

Ella no entendía del todo qué tenía eso de maravilloso. De hecho, hasta el momento sólo lo había visto como un pequeño problema añadido que le crecía dentro de su cuerpo como un parásito. No había pensado en él como _su hijo_, sino como algo extraño a ella. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar. Sonrió. Tras el abrazo, William se levantó a toda prisa y se apresuró a salir.

-¿Adónde vas? –inquirió Rose, extrañada por su actitud.

-¡A por un sacerdote! –gritó William mientras tiraba de la tela y salía a todo correr.

Rose se quedó completamente sola, algo desconcertada. Se vistió de nuevo y se arregló. Al poco, llegó William agarrando del brazo a un cura de nariz picuda y al que el joven le sacaba lo menos dos cabezas. William no dejaba de repetir que ahí estaba su prometida y que quería que les diera la bendición, sin hacer ningún caso al sacerdote, que se quejaba de lo irregular de la situación.

El joven dejó al hombrecillo en el centro de la estancia y fue a por Rose. La cogió de las manos y la llevó gentilmente hacia el clérigo. Rose no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír, súbitamente divertida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo entre risas.

-Pues casarnos, ¿qué si no?- respondió él-. No pienso dejar que nuestro primogénito sea un bastardo.

El clérigo se aclaró la garganta, obviamente algo molesto. La ceremonia fue breve y, sobre todo, sencilla. El cura se limitó a darles su bendición y a recitar más o menos bien algunos pasajes de la Biblia; tras lo cual les dio por oficialmente casados. Tras esto, se marchó.

-Rose –dijo William, abrazado a ella-. Es genial. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no sabía cómo decirlo.

Ambos estuvieron charlando durante un rato. William estaba emocionado; no dejaba de hablar de su hijo y de lo que esperaba de él. Rose se limitaba a dejarle a solas con su ilusión. Después, se acostaron, y entonces William paró. Ahora volvía a estar serio. Rose no se preocupó, acostumbrada a sus bruscos cambios de humor, y se dispuso a dormir.

-Rose –oyó justo cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él se incorporó y encendió una vela. Fastidiada, Rose se obligó a abrir los ojos y luchar para no cerrarlos de nuevo.

-Desde que me dijiste lo del niño, he estado dándole vueltas a algo.

Rose bostezó.

-¿Y qué es, si puede saberse?

-Mira, Rose…-empezó. Se quedó en silencio durante poco más de un minuto, y luego soltó del tirón-. No quiero que participes en la batalla de mañana.

-¡¿Cómo dices? –saltó ella, incorporándose-. Estás bromeando.

-No, no estoy bromeando. Escúchame bien –respondió él, cruzándose de brazos-. Es peligroso, para ti y para el niño. Mañana al alba volverás a Holvik…

-¡¿Pero no te das cuenta de que no tienes ninguna posibilidad si no estoy contigo?

-Antes dijiste que no querías pensar en la batalla, sabes que estás aterrada por tener que luchar contra los tuyos. Pues bien, vuelve a Holvik, descansa y piensa en nuestro hijo. Eso te ayudará a consolarte un poco.

-¡Nuestro hijo! –bramó Rose-. ¿Cómo voy a pensar en él sabiendo que tú vas a morir mañana?

-¡No voy a morir, maldita sea!

-¡Claro que vas a morir, morirás si no estoy a tu lado!

-¡No digas tonterías, Rose, harás lo que yo digo y punto!

Rose contuvo las ganas de darle a William una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. A regañadientes, se volvió a tumbar, maldiciendo el haber desvelado su secreto.

"Que piense en mi hijo, dice", pensaba. "Si William muere no habrá ningún hijo que valga, porque me matarán cuando me encuentren. Mierda, ¿es que no lo entiende? Estoy metida en esto hasta el cuello. Por mucho que me eche a llorar porque voy a destruir un reino, no puedo echarme atrás. Es imposible que William y yo seamos felices si no hacemos esto":

Pensó en su hijo. Era extraño. Ahora que se lo había contado a William, la concepción que ella tenía del niño había cambiado. Antes, ni siquiera lo había visto como un ser humano, sino como una cosa que crecía dentro de ella. Sin embargo, y ahora que lo pensaba, ese algo, ese ser, era el fruto de su amor por William. Lo habían creado juntos; era parte de ambos, pero a la vez un ser completamente nuevo y distinto… Sin poder evitarlo, Rose sonrió en la oscuridad, sintiendo de pronto una ola de cariño. Quizás William tenía razón y ella haría mejor en pensar en ese niño. Sin embargo, y volviendo a sus temores, los tres no podrían ser felices mientras no triunfasen en la batalla. Lo quisiera William o no, Rose iba a estar allí.

William la levantó al rayar el alba y la condujo a la litera cubierta que otrora usara su madre. La abrazó y se despidió de ella, argumentándole que al finalizar el día volvería con ella. Rose, fingiéndose todavía enfurecida, rumió un seco "adiós". La pequeña caravana partió a una señal de su señor. Mas Rose no se quedaría en Holvik como una dama. Cuando llevaban cerca de una hora de camino, ordenó a sus escoltas que se detuvieran. Los mandó a todos a dormir mediante un sencillo hechizo, el mismo que usara en la fiesta de la Nochebuena del año pasado, en Glenhaven. Sin dudarlo, montó uno de los caballos de los guardias y partió a galope tendido hacia la batalla.

* * *

**Escribo esto para informaros de que dentro de poco y hasta prácitamente el mes de Julio no podré seguir actualizando tan rápido como quisiera. Se acercan los exámenes, las entregas de trabajos...Esas cosas que son la pesadilla del estudiante XD. Pero habrá mínimo un capítulo por semana, os lo prometo.**


	23. Empieza la batalla

Piqueros al frente. Tras ellos, la infantería. Arqueros a ambos flancos. Un pequeño grupo de caballeros en el flanco izquierdo. Un bosquecillo en el derecho. En suma, una tropa cuasi insignificante en comparación con la suya, que nada podría hacer contra él.

El joven distribuyó a sus tropas: infantería en el centro, arqueros dispuestos en varios grupos tras las líneas, oficiales y veteranos a la retaguardia, caballeros a ambos flancos, mas uno de los tres en reserva, junto a los oficiales.

-¡Primer escuadrón de caballeros, formad en cuña! –ordenó.

El primero de los tres grupos se adelantó y formó. William hizo sonar el olifante con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo ya la emoción de la batalla. A esta orden, el escuadrón embistió contra la vanguardia del ejército enemigo. Al ver a los piqueros formar para repeler el ataque, William sonrió. Volvió a hacer sonar el olifante, y entonces la caballería se desvió en el último momento hacia los arqueros del flanco derecho. Éstos, viéndose sorprendidos de aquella manera, apenas pudieron hacer nada; fueron prácticamente arrollados. Las tropas de William se internaron en la espesura y acto seguido volvieron, retirándose a territorio amigo.

Stefan soltó una sonora maldición. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que sus hombres mantuvieran la posición. Ordenó a los soldados en reserva que ocuparan el lugar de los caídos. Sabía que era arriesgado; si se dividían, estaban perdidos. Sin embargo, su ejército era perfectamente capaz de aguantar una carga desde su posición original. Ese muchacho conocía su debilidad y le estaba provocando para que saliera de su guarida. Eran superiores en número, pero aún así no eran más que una horda comparados con el disciplinado y entrenado ejército del rey.

Los caballeros en retirada estaban al alcance de sus arqueros. Stefan dio orden de disparar, y sus arqueros consiguieron mermar considerablemente el número de jinetes antes de que estos dejaran de estar a tiro. Que ese muchacho contara con el factor sorpresa, al menos en ese caso, no venía a significar que el anciano rey no estuviera a la altura de cuando era joven, y así se lo iba a demostrar. Al imaginar la sorpresa y la frustración de William, el soberano sonrió.

A esa primera carga le siguieron otras que fueron hábilmente contenidas. Pasaban las horas y Stefan se limitaba a defenderse. El rey notaba que, a pesar de que William planificaba cuidadosamente cada ataque, ardía de rabia por dentro. Por su parte, William tendría que soportar los jocosos comentarios de sus oficiales respecto a la valentía del rey y, en cierto sentido, de su joven general. Un poco más, tan sólo un poco más, y el muchacho perdería la paciencia y le atacaría indiscriminadamente. Stefan sólo tendría que aguantar hasta que apareciera Philip y lo acorralara entre dos frentes. Entonces su número no serviría de nada.

-¿Se puede saber a qué espera? –bramó uno de los caballeros, nervioso.

William se cruzó de brazos sobre su caballo.

-Reconozco que es un hueso duro de roer…-meditó, apretando los dientes. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, como si dilucidara una estrategia, para luego abrirlos a toda prisa y volverse a su segundo-. ¡Que la infantería cargue!

Los hombres se dividieron en dos grandes grupos que atacaron ambos flancos. Quedó William junto a la caballería, a la que reagrupó. Antes se había ocupado de ir eliminando poco a poco los piqueros, y ahora su número apenas podría contenerle.

Cuando Stefan vio los movimientos del joven, sonrió de oreja a oreja. El muchacho había picado como un idiota.

William se enfrentaría a Stefan en persona. Deseaba derrocarlo, anhelaba que el monarca más importante de Europa se arrodillara a sus pies. Quería matarlo con sus propias manos a pesar de la promesa que otrora le hiciera a Rose. Ya se ocuparía de contarle cualquier mentira cuando todo hubiera acabado. El rey merecía morir por lo que le hiciera a su familia.

Los caballeros volvieron a formar en cuña y embistieron. La línea se mantenía, pero las bajas eran mucho más numerosas en su propio ejército que en el de Stefan. Mas daba igual; estaban avanzando, lentamente, pero avanzaban.

Sintió un pinchazo en el muslo. Echó un fugaz vistazo y descubrió que una flecha le había pasado rozando, y que de milagro no le había atravesado la pierna. El hombre contra quien luchaba era un veterano, le estaba costando acabar con él. Aprovechando un descuido, le asestó un brutal golpe con el escudo, tras lo cual le atravesó con la espada. No tuvo tiempo de ver cómo el hombre caía al suelo, taponándose inútilmente la herida. Enseguida fue sustituido por otro.

Stefan desenvainó. Veía acercarse cada vez más al ejército de William, pero aún así sonreía. Acababa de recibir noticias: Philip estaba a menos de dos leguas de distancia. Un poco más, sólo tenía que resistir un poco más…

* * *

Rose llegó al campo de batalla exhausta. Miró la imagen con aprensión. Trataba de distinguir a toda prisa dónde demonios estaba William y dónde su abuelo y su padre. Sin embargo, a primera vista parecía que las cosas iban bien para William. Ganaba por muy poco; pero dentro de unas horas no quedaría nada del ejército del rey.

Pero a Rose no le importaba la situación de ambos ejércitos, sino encontrar a William sano y salvo. Se quedó horrorizada cuando descubrió el pendón de William acercarse peligrosamente al de su abuelo. Si William iba allí, se encontraría con su tía, y eso significaría la muerte de su amado.

Rose no se lo pensó dos veces; azuzó su montura y se adentró de lleno en la batalla. Evitó por muy poco una lluvia de flechas. Iba a galope tendido entre ambos bandos, provocando la sorpresa de muchos hombres. Muchos suspendían la lucha durante unos momentos para ver a la muchacha, y algunos incluso se olvidaron por completo de que estaban en plena batalla. Mas Rose no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera al frente.

Una hilera de soldados le cerraba el paso. Tras ellos; su amado. Rose extendió una mano. Gritó algo, y los combatientes sintieron una fuerza invisible que les empujaba con violencia. Salieron despedidos a ambos lados y Rose pudo abrirse camino.

* * *

El grupo que había sido víctima del hechizo, unos treinta soldados como mínimo, se pusieron en pie con dificultad. Algunos habían volado hasta varios metros, aterrizando sobre otros camaradas. La escena había sido vista desde toda la llanura.

Neriah también la vio. Se había quedado en el campamento a regañadientes, e incluso se fue relajando con el transcurso de la batalla. Rose no estaba y Philip llegaría en breve. Pero eso hechizo sólo podía significar que Rose había decidido intervenir.

La Emperatriz del Mal hizo crujir los nudillos, sonriente. A decir verdad, se estaba empezando a aburrir. Esa chiquilla la iba a aportar algo de diversión después de todo.


	24. A casa

"Ya está. Te tengo".

Ambos estaban frente a frente. El joven iba a caballo, pero desmontó nada más verle. Una especie de señal respetuosa hacia su enemigo. Así, los dos combatientes estarían más igualados.

Pero estaba claro que no existía tal igualdad: Stefan estaba agotado. Le pesaba la armadura como nunca lo había hecho, se abrasaba por el calor del verano y se sentía cansado. Y todos los factores en su contra los tenía William a su favor: juventud, vigor… Si la cosa se torcía, como muy probablemente ocurriría, el monarca apenas podría durar unas horas.

Sin embargo, Stefan no era un cobarde, y lo demostraría.

-¿Qué os contáis, Sire? –saludó William, sonriente.

Stefan apretó los dientes como toda respuesta, luchando contra sí mismo. ¡El muy imbécil daba tan por sentada la victoria que se atrevía a dirigirse a él usando un término familiar! Finalmente, decidió hablar.

-Os recuerdo, joven, que aún soy vuestro rey, y que si queréis arrebatarme el trono tendréis que pasar encima de mi cadáver

El joven ensanchó la sonrisa, confiado. Se atusó el casco, bajando la visera, y adoptó una posición de ataque.

-¡Y por encima de vuestro cadáver pienso pasar! ¡Venid, si no sois un cobarde!

Stefan hizo lo propio mientras su oponente hacía un par de florituras con la espada, en un gesto fanfarrón y amenazante.

Ambos empezaron a pasear uno frente al otro, tratando de adivinar la estrategia del oponente. Stefan decidió dejar que William se hartara y le atacara primero, así dejaría ver su estrategia. Se limitaría a defenderse, así el muchacho acabaría por cansarse y mandaría al diablo la técnica y la estrategia. Si lo conseguía, si lograba sacarle de quicio, podría acabar con él.

Pero el joven no era tonto: retrocedía y avanzaba; daba un par de pasos con la espada en alto para luego retroceder...Le estaba provocando para que Stefan atacara primero. El rey estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa un par de veces, mas aguantaba.

Al final, William acabó por desesperarse y pasar al ataque. Trató de hacer una finta, pero Stefan lo intuyó y pudo pararla a tiempo con el escudo. La fuerza del golpe le dejó el brazo izquierdo agarrotado y dolorido. Trató de levantar el escudo. Lo consiguió, con bastantes dificultades. Se alegró de tener la visera bajada, así William no vería su expresión dolorida. Se preparó para el próximo ataque.

* * *

Rose tiró violentamente de las riendas. El caballo se agitó, se puso a dos patas y relinchó con todas sus fuerzas. A punto estuvo de tirarla, pero afortunadamente Rose, que había heredado la habilidad de jinete de su padre, pudo aguantar sobre la silla. Susurró algunas palabras al oído del animal. Una vez éste su hubo calmado, la chica desmontó.

Alrededor de los dos generales se había formado un corrillo de soldados que, curiosos, habían dejado de combatir. Rose se abrió paso a empujones y descubrió lo que más temía: a su marido y su abuelo enzarzados en combate. Ambos sangraban por diversos cortes, y la cota de mallas aparecía rasgada en varias partes, al igual que la tela de los tabardos. Ambos parecían cansados: William mucho menos, por supuesto, pero sus movimientos eran lentos. En cuanto al rey, se veía a lo lejos que le costaba horrores el mero hecho de alzar la espada.

Rose no se lo pensó dos veces. Echó a correr y se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Basta, dejadlo ya! –gritó.

-¡Rose, apártate! –respondió el rey, con la voz amortiguada por efecto del casco.

-¡No lo haré! –separó un poco las piernas, en actitud defensiva. Bajó los brazos, que antes había alzado en un gesto apaciguador-. William es mi esposo, abuelo. No consentiré que le hagas daño.

Stefan clavó la espada en el suelo y dejó caer el escudo. Se levantó la visera, dejando ver su rostro lleno de suciedad, sudoroso y exhibiendo una expresión entre incrédula y furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo dices, niña? ¿Ese imbécil tu marido?

-Por favor, abuelo…

La joven sintió que, a sus espaldas, alguien le rodeaba la cintura. Giró la cabeza y descubrió a William. Se había quitado el casco y sonreía abiertamente.

-Ya lo veis, Sire, somos una familia feliz, y en aumento –se apresuró a añadir poniendo una enguantada mano en el vientre de Rose.

Ella se sintió avergonzada, no sabía por qué. Bajó la cabeza para no mirar a la cara a su abuelo. Él empezó a decir algo, ella no sabía qué exactamente, sobre el honor de la familia.

-Yo…-balbuceó.

Entonces apareció de la nada una enorme llama verde y negra que se transformó en una figura humana. Rose contuvo la respiración, ansiosa, pues sabía quien acababa de llegar. Neriah escudriñó rápidamente la escena, envuelta aún en la llama que empezaba a desvanecerse, y cuando localizó a Rose sonrió. La joven se apartó de William. Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto, pero ahora sí que sí tendría que intervenir.

-Hola, Rosie –saludó la mujer socarronamente-. Qué buen día para una batalla.

-Yo diría, querida tía, que es inmejorable.

Neriah juntó las manos, como si se dispusiese a rezar. Acto seguido las separó un poco, dejando entrever una luz verde y negra. Cuando separó las manos por entero, sostenía sendas bolas de fuego en las dos palmas.

-¿Y bien, Rose? ¿No vas a demostrarme cuánto has aprendido?

La joven hizo lo propio, dejando emitir un leve suspiro.

-Por supuesto –respondió.

Neriah sonrió otra vez y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces a qué esperamos?

No había terminado de pronunciar la última palabra cuando se lanzó hacia Rose, blandiendo las bolas de energía como armas. Rose pudo pararlas casi sin problemas. Retrocedió de un salto. Vio que William se apartaba, y ella trató de llevar el combate lejos de él. Se limitaba a defenderse y Neriah no dejaba de atacar indiscriminadamente. Desviaba las bolas de energía como podía. De pronto, sintió un pinchazo en el brazo derecho. Saltó de nuevo, esta vez con más impulso, y se apartó. Neriah dejó de atacar durante unos momentos, para que la joven se mirara la herida. Cuando Rose miró, se encontró un pequeño reguero de sangre que le recorría por el brazo, pasándole por la cicatriz de la otra herida. Durante unos momentos, se maldijo y pensó sobre la maldita debilidad de sus enemigos con respecto a su diestra.

-¿Ocurre algo, Rosie?

-Ahh –gimió ella, dolorida- No es nada, de momento.

-De momento –repitió Neriah.

Volvieron al combate. Rose estaba harta de ir a la defensiva; estaba claro que eso no la ayudaba y la herida era el mejor ejemplo. Pasó al ataque con un violento manotazo cargado de energía azul y negra. La mujer, cogida por sorpresa, apenas tuvo tiempo de evitarlo. Desvió la mirada al muslo, donde seguro tendría una fea quemadura. Soltó una maldición y volvió enseguida a la lucha.

* * *

El rey observaba asombrado el combate. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada a la par que furioso por Rose. Lo que acababa de descubrir era algo demasiado grave, demasiado delicado. No imaginaba cómo encajarían la noticia Aurora y Philip, si es que la llegaban a encajar.

Entonces, sintió una punzada de dolor en el abdomen. Se llevó las manos a la herida, mientras que quien fuera su atacante retiraba el ensangrentado cuchillo de dentro de su cuerpo. Empezó a salir sangre a borbotones…

* * *

-Se acabó, Rosie, ¡no más juegos! –gritó Maleficent.

Rose no estaba preparada para esto. La mujer le atacó de una forma tan súbita que la joven no pudo evitar su ataque. Le asestó un serio golpe en el vientre, y Rose cayó al suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero de pronto sintió un enorme dolor. Jadeó mientras se retorcía. Por un momento pensó que…

…Pero no podía ser, ¿verdad? Ella no podría haber sido tan inhumana como para asestarle tal golpe al niño…

-¿Qué…Qué le has hecho? ¡Estoy embarazada, maldita imbécil!

Maleficent se encogió otra vez de hombros.

-¿Y qué?

La mujer se preparó para atacar de nuevo. Sin embargo, se detuvo. Se oyó un estridente bramido cerca de ellas. Neriah se volvió a toda prisa y se marchó, dejando a Rose sola. La joven estaba tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal, con las manos en el vientre y retorciéndose por el dolor.

-William…-susurró-. ¡William! –acabo por implorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Al poco vio el rostro de William cerca de ella, gritando su nombre. La cogió en volandas y, entonces, se desmayó.

* * *

-¡¿Mi señor, ordeno una ofensiva?

-¡No! –bramó el joven, sujetando a Rose con todas sus fuerzas-. Que se reagrupen las tropas. Nos retiramos.

-P-Pero señor…

-¡Nos retiramos a Holvik, maldita sea!

William no esperó una respuesta, sino que tendió los brazos para que su escudero cogiera a Rose. Acto seguido montó y volvió a cogerla. Espoleó al animal de una forma casi cruel. Sujetaba las riendas con una mano y con la otra asía con extrema suavidad la cabeza de la joven y la mantenía contra su pecho.

-William…-murmuró Rose en sueños.

-Ya ha pasado todo, Rose…Nos vamos a casa.


	25. Vida y muerte

El médico salió del cuarto mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla inmaculada. Su ayudante iba siempre detrás de él, sujetando todo el instrumental del doctor. William, que a regañadientes se había quitado la destrozada armadura y la había sustituido por una túnica limpia, se precipitó sobre él.

-Decidme que ella está bien.

El médico mostró las palmas de las manos, un poco a la defensiva. Le tendió la toalla a su ayudante.

-Le he limpiado y cosido la herida…

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –Bramó William, apretando los puños- ¡Está embarazada, maldita sea!

-Y afortunadamente, sigue estándolo –respondió el otro-. Pero el impacto ha sido muy fuerte, señor.

William carraspeó y se llevó una mano a la sien. El médico aprovechó para marcharse. Se cruzó en el umbral de la puerta con Ingrid. La mujer no lo arrolló por poco, se dirigió hacia su hijo casi a la carrera. Estaba roja de ira.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué has abandonado ahora que casi lo tenías? –le recriminó.

-Ahora no, Madre…-bufó.

-¡Has sacrificado la victoria por esa puta!

-¡No volváis a llamar así a mi esposa, Madre!

William no quería discutir, y menos ahora. Abrió la puerta, entró, y cerró de un portazo. Dentro de la alcoba no había nadie excepto la convaleciente Rose, tumbada en el lecho. El joven se acercó a la cama despacio, como con miedo. Agarró una silla y la colocó junto a la cabecera. Se sentó, juntando las manos y con la cabeza baja. Estuvo así, sin moverse ni un centímetro, durante un buen rato.

Rose gimió en sueños. William se giró y le puso una mano en la frente. La joven pareció calmarse. Tras esto, William volvió a su posición original. De nuevo volvía a verlos, a los señores de la Marca Septentrional. "Se acabó, joven. No vamos a arriesgar nuestro pellejo por un cobarde". "Retiro mis tropas, apáñatelas como puedas". "Yo también me retiro. Prefiero mil veces rendirme ante Stefan y que me perdone la vida que morir en una batalla inútil".

"¡Stefan morirá, mierda! ¡Le apuñalé yo! ¡Yo mismo!", bramaba William, furioso. "No podrá hacer nada con una herida como esa. Morirá dentro de poco, os lo aseguro".

"Si ya está muerto, ¿por qué no lo hacen público?". "Quizás no les convenga. Lo único que desean es que os marchéis. ¿No lo veis?".

"No, no lo veo. Y no quiero hablar más".

"Buena suerte, muchacho".

William apretaba los dientes con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ahh, mierda…-rumió.

Se obligó a cambiar de expresión. Oyó que la respiración de Rose se agitaba. La joven abrió los ojos.

-William…-murmuró, casi sin fuerzas.

-Estás muy débil, no deberías hablar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo dime qué ha pasado.

William carraspeó, pero después se obligó a sonreír.

-Estamos en casa. Tuvimos que retirarnos, pero por lo menos aquí estamos a salvo. Dicen que tu abuelo está herido y su ejército prácticamente destruido.

-Eso es bueno…William –añadió, tratando de incorporarse-. No le ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?

-¿A quién?

-A…A nuestro…

Él sonrió y le cogió la mano.

-El médico dijo que estaba bien.

Rose estaba agotada. El dolor había remitido, por fin, pero lo había sustituido un terrible cansancio. Lo único que deseaba era dormir y descansar. Soltó la mano de William; cerró los ojos.

* * *

Neriah vació de un trago el copón. Cogió la botella, situada siempre no muy lejos de ella. Estaba sentada al lado de la puerta cerrada de la alcoba de los monarcas de Glenhaven, sin hacer otra cosa que beber. Deseaba olvidar; que los últimos acontecimientos se desvanecieran de su cabeza por completo, eso era todo lo que quería.

Pero para qué. Ni aun estando borracha podía olvidar el grito de Stefan cuando le hirieron, ni tampoco la cara horrorizada de Fleur cuando la mujer se tele transportó junto al convaleciente rey. Ahora Stefan se estaba muriendo y todo por no haberle vigilado como debiera.

Se abrió la puerta y salió Aurora, cabizbaja. Estaba allí gracias a la magia de las hadas, un viaje corto pero infinitamente angustioso y lleno de dolor, pues Neriah tenía la seguridad de que la princesa había venido para ver morir a su padre.

-Neriah, no te había visto –dijo Aurora, manteniendo a duras penas el control sobre sí misma.

-¿Y tu padre?

La princesa desvió la mirada a la puerta cerrada. Tardó unos momentos en contestar.

-Se muere, eso han dicho los médicos. Mi…Mi madre está con él, sonriendo a duras penas. Pero ha dicho que quiere verte.

La mujer dio otro trago al copón y lo dejó casi vacío. Hipó.

-Ahora mismo, no estoy especialmente visible para nadie…

-Padre dice que quiere verte. Si yo fuera tú, entraría a verle una última vez.

Aurora echó a andar por el corredor.

-¿Adónde vais, futura reina de Glenhaven? –inquirió Neriah con amargura.

-A un sitio donde pueda estar a solas, donde pueda llorar a gusto –se limitó a responder Aurora.

Cuando la perdió de vista, Neriah se levantó. Tiró a un lado el copón. Se plantó delante de la puerta y alzó la mano para llamar, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Vaciló.

Acabó llamando con una suavidad que la sorprendió, e incluso llegó a dudar que la oyeran dentro. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y apareció una Fleur serena aunque profundamente dolida. No dijo nada, sino que directamente la invitó a pasar.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz.

-Es Neriah, Stefan.

La mujer respiró hondo varias veces. Se acercó al lecho. Fleur se sentó junto a su esposo, dispuesta a no apartarse de él pasara lo que pasara. Stefan estaba recostado entre almohadones, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Stefan, yo…Lo siento. Lo siento de veras. De haberme asegurado…

-No, no te culpo de nada –se apresuró a responder el rey alzando una mano-. Pero cambiemos de tema. Quería hablaros de algo.

-¿De qué, Stefan?

Antes de seguir, el soberano meditó sobre la mejor manera de decir lo que tenía que contar. Era un asunto demasiado delicado, pero al cabo de poco encontró las palabras adecuadas. Les contó todo lo de William y Rose: que habían sido amantes y ahora esposos contra la voluntad de los padres de ella, y que la chica esperaba un crío.

-…Cuando yo falte, quiero que se lo contéis todo a Philip y Aurora. Sé que no van a tomárselo con buen pie.

-¿C-Cuando tú faltes? –Saltó Fleur-. ¡No digas tonterías, Stefan! Vas a ponerte bien, ya lo verás…

Neriah no contestó. Nadie se creía esa mentira, ni siquiera la propia Fleur. Sin embargo, la esperanza es siempre lo último que uno pierde…Quizás, en el fondo de su corazón, ella esperaba que su marido se acabara curando.

-Neriah, escucha, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

Ella no pudo negarse. Salió arrastrando los pies. Ya solos, el rey alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de su esposa.

-Le estoy agradecido a tu hermana.

-¿Y eso?

-Me trajo aquí. Podré verte una vez más.

Fleur soltó un largo suspiro, y por un momento creyó que se derrumbaría delante de él. No supo cómo, pero logró sonreír.

-No estés triste, no soporto verte triste –se acomodó en el lecho, y su brazo cayó inerte-. Estoy cansado, muy cansado. Quiero dormir.

-Entonces, descansa, mi amor –respondió Fleur mientras le besaba.

Stefan cerró los ojos. Fleur permaneció junto a él durante un buen rato, sin moverse ni hacer ni un ruido. Después se levantó todo lo despacio que pudo y caminó casi de puntillas hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Neriah y a Aurora, al frente de un corrillo de curiosos formado por cortesanos y sirvientes. La mujer cerró la puerta tras ella, muy pausadamente, pero nada más cerrar se despojó de toda la dignidad que le imponía su rango. Apretó los puños, dejó escapar un sollozo y se lanzó a los brazos de su hija, llorando amargamente.


	26. Haciendo planes

Aurora despertó mucho antes del alba. Como ya no valía la pena volver a dormirse, decidió empezar la jornada. Se incorporó con cuidado para no despertar a Philip, se levantó y fue derecha a su tocador. Una vez más, no pudo evitar sorprenderse porque los muebles de su cuarto de adolescente aún siguieran en su sitio de antaño, tal y como los había dejado una joven Aurora para marcharse a vivir su nueva vida de casada. La magia de las hadas a la hora de reconstruir el castillo tras el incendio había obrado un efecto más que deseado.

Le pareció que todo eso había sucedido hacía una eternidad. Recordó la primera vez que se había mirado en ese espejo, en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Entonces ella era joven y…una princesa. En vez de su habitual corona principesca que otrora le regalaran las hadas, ahora descansaba sobre el tocador la corona de su madre. Aurora evitó mirarla, pues ese objeto no dejaba de provocarle tristeza. Se peinó los rubios cabellos, sin sorprenderse demasiado cuando encontró una cana entre ellos. Tras esto, se vistió sin hacer ruido y volvió al tocador. Terminó de arreglarse y, cuando terminó, miró su reflejo con aprensión.

Había elegido un vestido blanco y añil, unos colores que no combinaban en absoluto con su estado de ánimo. De haber podido elegir, Aurora seguiría llevando los negros ropajes de luto por su padre. Para ella, el período de luto había pasado demasiado pronto. Nadie podía mostrarse triste en la coronación de los nuevos reyes, y la nueva monarca no iba a ser una excepción. Llevaba esos vestidos casi a regañadientes, sintiéndose culpable a todas horas.

Aurora dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos, cogió la corona y se la colocó en la cabeza. El peso del metal hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo. No estaba preparada para esto. Se sentía…extraña. Extraña y culpable. Terriblemente culpable. ¿Qué derecho tenían ella y Philip para llevar las coronas de sus padres? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con aquella corona en la cabeza, la corona de su madre, que había llevado con ella desde que Aurora tenía memoria?

Río, cínica. Obviamente, si se atreviera a hacer tal pregunta en voz alta le respondería una multitud de voces, que se ocuparían de restregarle bien alto y claro sus obligaciones. El rey había muerto, ella era su única heredera y ahora Aurora y Philip eran los legítimos monarcas de Glenhaven. Fin de la historia. Pero Aurora no lo veía así, ni mucho menos. Sin poder evitarlo, le vino a la mente su ceremonia de coronación, tan salpicada por el dolor por la pérdida de su padre. Había sido en la catedral de Glenhaven y oficiada por el propio arzobispo. Para esa ocasión, los dos príncipes se despojaron de las prendas de luto y se vistieron con magníficos ropajes. Todo el mundo lo había hecho, incluso Fleur prescindió del luto por un día y trató de aparentar una inexistente felicidad. La catedral estaba a rebosar; habían colocado sendos tronos frente al altar. Aurora y Philip desfilaron hasta ellos, y se arrodillaron a los pies de la cruz de la cabecera. Rezaron, y acto seguido recitaron el juramento de todos los reyes de Glenhaven: gobernar sabiamente con justicia salomónica, protegiendo a todos sus siervos sin hacer distinción alguna. Tras esto se levantaron, se sentaron en los tronos y el arzobispo les colocó las coronas.

"_¡Vivat, vivat!_, gritaba la multitud, _¡Rex et regina! ¡Vivat!"_

Todos los presentes formaron una fila y desfilaron ante los nuevos monarcas, jurándoles fidelidad. Aurora se esforzaba por sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, hastiada de toda aquella parafernalia. Tras el banquete posterior, se retiró a sus aposentos todo lo deprisa que pudo. Al día siguiente, lo primero que le comunicaron de que tanto Philip como ella deberían dormir en los aposentos reales, tal y como mandaba la tradición. Aurora se negó en rotundo; aquel era el cuarto de sus padres, no el suyo. Ocupar esa habitación era para ella un sacrilegio, un insulto a la memoria de su padre. Y, además, estaba su madre, que desde el entierro de Stefan se había atrincherado en sus aposentos, con un pequeño retrato del rey. Aurora no se había molestado siquiera en llamar a la puerta; sabía que todo lo que hiciera no serviría de nada y que cuando su madre la necesitara de veras acudiría a ella, no antes.

Y luego estaba todo ese asunto de Rose. Recordaba vivamente todo eso, en especial la larga charla sostenida entre ella, Philip y Neriah. Al principio, Philip se negó a creer las acusaciones contra su hija, pero acabó por ceder ante la evidencia. Aurora apenas podía creerse que Rose, su Rosie, hiciera todo aquello. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, recién coronada reina, con su padre muerto, su primogénita en la fortaleza enemiga y, para colmo, esperando un hijo del traidor. Era demasiado para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Además…

"_Apenas tenemos efectivos en el ejército. Nos recuperaremos durante el invierno y, en verano, atacaré Holvik",_ decía Philip, _"Traeré a Rose de vuelta y mataré a ese perro con mis propias manos"._

"_Es un buen plan, supongo"._

"_Lo es, y no me lo discutas. Te necesitaré junto a mí. Si es cierto lo que dices y Rose está…convencida de atacarnos, me vendrá bien tu poder"._

"_Por supuesto"._

"_Neriah, por favor prométeme que pase lo que pase no le harás daño a Rose…"._

_Neriah carraspeó._

"_Lo prometo"._

Aurora contuvo un estornudo. Miró la ventana abierta, por donde entraba corriente. Ya empezaba a refrescar. Pronto caerían las hojas y llegarían las nieves. El hijo de Rose, su nieto, nacería a principios del año próximo. Y, en primavera, el ejército de Philip se pondría en marcha…

* * *

-No para de moverse. Tu hijo no puede estarse quieto más de diez minutos.

William le dedicó una sonrisa desde el escritorio. Tras esto, volvió a la escritura. Rose, curiosa, se acercó y ojeó por encima el montón de pergaminos apilados en un rincón del escritorio. Trataban de temas administrativos, amén de la contratación de nuevos soldados. William quería asegurarse de estar bien preparado cuando llegara el ejército real en la primavera.

-Oye, William…-dijo Rose, ahora en tono más serio-. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

-¿Dicen? ¿Sobre qué? –respondió él sin apartar la vista de la escritura.

-Mi abuelo ha muerto, ¿verdad?

William dejó de escribir. Dejó la pluma lejos del documento. Se levantó y fue hacia la joven.

-Lo apuñalaron por la espalda. Lo siento, no pude hacer nada.

Rose carraspeó y bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrada. William intuía que se sentía frustrada por no haber podido proteger a su familia. Intentó animarla cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas, te da mucho trabajo?

Ella le miró, al principio algo extrañada, pero luego sonrió. Se llevó una mano al vientre. Se notaba el abultamiento bajo el vestido.

-Bueno, se mueve constantemente, y a veces ni me deja descansar por las patadas. Aparte de eso, todo va estupendamente.

-Me alegra oír eso. Cuando te traje de la batalla pensé que os perdería a los dos.

-Oh, no digas tonterías. No nos pasó nada, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte –Rose fue hasta él y le abrazó con ganas. Tras una pausa, añadió-. Es una pena lo de mi abuelo, ojalá yo hubiera estado más pendiente para evitar todo esto…

William le devolvió el abrazo, pero no contestó. Sus ojos, antes vivarachos y felices, se habían ensombrecido de repente.


	27. El heredero del señor de Holvik

"Está nevando, otra vez".

William se sorbió los mocos y se palpó la helada nariz. Meditó sobre los problemas que tendría que aguantar debido al invierno, que ese año era particularmente crudo. Los siervos no dejaban de quejarse de que las provisiones no llegarían hasta el final de la estación, y el joven se había visto obligado a abrir los graneros y repartir parte de las excedencias. Rose consiguió, aunque a regañadientes, que William la dejara administrar los recursos. Al fin y al cabo, argumentó, era la señora de Holvik y por muy preñada que estuviera no podía evitar sus obligaciones.

A Ingrid todo aquello no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Hasta el matrimonio de su hijo, ella se había encargado de administrar el feudo. Ahora se sentía desplazada por una muchacha, y eso no la satisfacía en absoluto. Se obligaba a ser cortés con Rose, pero cuando William las dejaba a solas no perdía ocasión para humillarla todo cuanto le apetecía. En cuanto al hijo de la joven, ella no lo veía como su nieto, y a menudo se lamentaba en tono irónico de que su primer nieto y el heredero de su hijo fuera a nacer de una madre tan poco digna.

Rose ya estaba resignada y lo aguantaba todo lo mejor que podía. Por supuesto recriminaba duramente a su suegra cada vez que se sobrepasaba con un insulto, pero por lo general callaba. Encontró refugio a base de concentrarse en su trabajo, en William y en su futuro hijo. Sentía que pensar en ellos de daba la fuerza para sobrellevar los días, y casi se había olvidado del peligro que suponía el ejército real, que ahora le parecía muy lejano.

William tiritaba. Tendría que volver ya adentro; Rose estaba casi de parto y a él no le gustaba dejarla sola durante mucho tiempo. Además, tenía trabajo que hacer. Se sacudió la nieve de los hombros y echó a andar hacia dentro del castillo, seguido muy de cerca por su criado personal. Se quitó la capa de piel de lobo nada más entrar y fue directo a la primera chimenea que vio. Mientras trataba de calentarse, oyó pasos a la carrera y voces que le llamaban. William apartó la vista del fuego y vio venir a una de las criadas de Rose, sofocada por la carrera.

-¡Mi-Mi señor…! –llamó, jadeando.

William se puso en pie de un salto, alarmado. Trató de preguntar qué sucedía, pero se quedó sin aire. Pero para qué decir nada, ya se imaginaba lo que ocurría. Le gritó a su criado que llamara al médico de inmediato y echó a correr hacia sus aposentos. No lo dijo, pero estaba asustado. Porque aún era demasiado pronto, aún faltaba un mes…

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres, abrió de un portazo y se precipitó sobre el lecho. Allí estaba Rose, tendida sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente pero tranquila. Una criada limpiaba algo del suelo.

-William…-susurró ella, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

-¿Estás bien?

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy bien. Acaba de empezar, así que…-tuvo una contracción. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor-. ¿Cuándo va a venir el médico?

-Estará aquí pronto, no te preocupes. Me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que venga.

Rose le cogió la mano y William se sentó junto a ella. Procuraba darle conversación, pero cada cierto tiempo el joven miraba con preocupación cómo la nieve caía cada vez con más fuerza. Pronto la nevada se tornaría en ventisca, y quizás el médico tardase varias horas en llegar, si es que llegaba.

Rose sentía cada vez más dolor. Al final tuvieron que buscar una improvisada partera entre la servidumbre. La mujer dio órdenes de que desnudaran a Rose y que lo prepararan todo. También pidió a William que saliera de la habitación, pero él se negó. Quería hacer algo, permanecer sentado junto a ella en todo momento. Rose, que trataba de no gritar pasara lo que pasara, acabó por gemir con todas sus fuerzas. William seguía tratando de darle conversación, sintiéndose impotente por la situación, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por ella.

Había empezado a anochecer. La partera salió unos momentos para mandar traer algo de luz y que avivaran la chimenea. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas y el crío se negaba a salir. Rose apretaba los dientes con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar y retorcerse por el dolor. La sirvienta le puso una mano en la sudada frente y dijo que tenía mucha fiebre. Fue a buscar una palangana llena de agua y le pasó un paño empapado por todo el cuerpo.

William se percató de que los labios de Rose se movían. Decía algo, en voz tan baja que casi no se oía. El joven se acercó. Las palabras de Rose se oían entre jadeos.

-Madre…-decía una y otra vez.

La joven sintió una nueva contracción. Cerró los ojos y volvió a apretar los dientes. William se apartó.

-¿Se puede saber qué dice?

William quiso soltar una maldición, pero se contuvo.

-Llama a su madre. Está delirando.

Ingrid soltó una risotada. Se sentó en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, Madre? Creía que no os importaba nada Rose.

-Y no me importa, hijo, pero ese crío es mi nieto, al fin y al cabo. En cuanto a ti, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que sólo pueden estar en esta sala las familiares de la chica y la partera.

William miró a su madre y después a Rose. Apretó su mano contra la de ella.

-Aparte de mí, aquí no tiene a nadie. Quiero estar con ella.

Ingrid fue a responder, pero en ese mismo instante Rose gritó con todas sus fuerzas debido a otra contracción. La criada anunció entonces que el niño estaba apunto de salir. Al cabo de poco, empezó a salir la cabeza, luego los hombros y, finalmente, el resto del cuerpo.

Rose abrió los ojos nada más escuchar el llanto del niño. Trató de levantar los brazos para cogerlo, pero apenas podía moverlos. La criada, adivinando las intenciones de su señora, le mostró al bebé. Dijo que aunque hacía falta lavarlo, con toda seguridad se trataba de un varón. Mas Rose apenas escuchaba. Contemplaba extasiada al niño. Le pareció que, aun estando envuelto en sangre, era la criatura más perfecta del mundo. Cuando la mujer se lo entregó, ya bañado, la joven sintió confirmarse su afirmación anterior. Sí, era el niño más perfecto y hermoso del mundo.

Miró a William. Ella dijo algo, luego no pudo recordar qué, sobre el pequeño, y William le contestó que era precioso, como su madre. Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, al principio sobre el aspecto del recién nacido, luego sobre los nombres, sin atreverse a decidir ninguno. Al final, William acabó por marcharse para dar la noticia al resto de la fortaleza. Rose, creyéndose sola, acunó al niño entre sus brazos mientras tarareaba una nana. Lo besó en la frente.

-Una conversación preciosa –oyó.

Rose reconoció la voz socarrona y altanera al instante. No se había percatado de su llegada hasta ahora, sin embargo, no la sorprendió su presencia.

-¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? –inquirió, en un tono más acusatorio que inquisidor.

-Ver a mi primer nieto, claro está. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –la mujer se levantó, se acercó a la cama y echó un rápido vistazo al niño. Luego volvió a la mesa y cogió una botella de vino-. Por cierto, déjame volver a felicitarte por esa última conversación tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Ah, sí, _remilgada._ Un trovador no lo habría hecho mejor en un romance…

-Hoy no voy a tolerar ninguno de vuestros desmanes, Ingrid. Marchaos.

La mujer no hizo caso. Se llenó una copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios, pero no bebió.

-…Y luego está el asunto de los nombres, por supuesto. _"Me gusta Edwin, es precioso"._ Se nota que has heredado la cursilería de tu madre…

-¡Largaos!

Ingrid, que hasta entonces había estado de espaldas a Rose, se volvió y la sonrió.

-Muy bien, joven Rose, me voy. Sin embargo, hoy es un día especial –alzó la copa por encima de su cabeza-. ¡Brindo por mi nieto, la nueva adquisición a la dinastía Hedmark, digno hijo de madre no tan digna!

La mujer se bebió la copa entera de un trago. Salió del cuarto riendo a carcajadas, disfrutando con la expresión de furia del rostro de Rose. Cuando ella se marchó, Rose chasqueó la lengua.

-Mierda, siempre tiene que estar ella para arruinarlo todo…

El bebé empezó a llorar, y Rose le cantó una canción de cuna, la misma que otrora le cantara su madre. Era una melodía lenta y relajante, que trataba sobre el amor. El niño se calmó, pero Rose continuó meciéndolo para que se durmiera. Una de las ventanas del cuarto se abrió por el viento, dando un golpe, y entonces Rose se dio cuenta de la ventisca que estaba cayendo. Pidió a una criada que la cerrara.

-¿Sabes? –Le susurró al bebé-. Tu abuela dice que yo nací en un día como este. Me contó que nevaba mucho, tanto como hoy. También comentó que, cuando me vio, dijo que yo era la niña más bonita de todas. Se equivocaba, ¿sabes? Porque el niño más bonito de todos eres tú; tú y solo tú…

La criatura bostezó y se agitó un poco. Se quedó dormido y, al verle, Rose ensanchó su sonrisa.

-No dejaré que ellos te hagan daño. Lo prometo.


	28. Un buen puñado de preguntas

Aurora estaba sentada en el trono, con Philip a su derecha y deseando que se la tragara la tierra. Eso, o que los politiqueos terminaran de una vez por todas. Hablando en plata, ya no sentía el trasero ni las plantas de los pies. Luchaba por mantener una postura digna sobre el asiento a la par que se esforzaba por atender a todo lo que se discutía. Philip, aunque también debía guardar las formas, podía sentarse y hacer lo que le diera la gana. Pero ella, que al fin y al cabo era una dama…

Mentalmente, soltó una maldición. Había visto cientos de veces a sus padres permanecer casi como estatuas durante las largas recepciones, sin hacer un mínimo gesto de incomodidad. ¿Cómo narices lo habrían logrado? ¿Cómo podían permanecer tan serenos sentados en esa aparentemente cómoda y fina tortura?

La audiencia terminó, por fin. Aurora se levantó casi de un salto, agradeciendo que la jornada fuera a terminar de una vez. Philip se despidió de ella por el momento. Tenía que discutir unos últimos preparativos respecto al ejército y la próxima campaña. La mujer hubiera querido estar con él, pero por mucho interés que pusiera no se habría enterado de nada en absoluto. En su lugar, decidió aprovechar ese rato libre para estar con sus hijos, por lo menos con la pequeña Diane. Aaron, como segundo en la sucesión, ya había empezado su aprendizaje como paje hacía ya un año. El niño se lo tomaba demasiado enserio, y cuando no estaba sirviendo o estudiando lo encontraban en el patio de armas o en las caballerizas, practicando o aprendiendo sobre caballos. Pero al fin y al cabo esa afición era cosa de familia. Los cuatro hijos de Aurora habían heredado la pasión innata por la equitación. Incluso la pequeña Diane tenía entre sus juguetes preferidos un caballito balancín de madera.

Galen, por su parte, había cambiado mucho desde la desaparición de su hermana. Había madurado a fuerza de ser uno de los pilares donde se apoyaba su madre, además de que ahora sostenía sobre los hombros el peso de ser el heredero de dos reinos. Asimismo, su concepción del sexo femenino había cambiado por completo a raíz de la contienda con William. Su padre le había prohibido acompañarle a la batalla por su mal comportamiento, y el muchacho permaneció en Glenhaven a la fuerza, siendo uno de los pocos jóvenes que permanecieron en la fortaleza. Conoció a una joven, una tal Wynne, y ambos iban siempre juntos de un lugar a otro, paseando por los pasillos y los terrenos. Sus padres se habían ocupado de investigar a la joven e inmediatamente la consideraron una candidata digna a futura esposa de su hijo. Galen no se había declarado (aún) pero Aurora y Philip lo conocían bien y suponían que antes de que el ejército real partiera al norte ya estarían prometidos.

Aurora sentía que había perdido a tres de sus vástagos, ya fuera directa o indirectamente. Galen y Aaron estaban demasiado ocupados para prestar más atención de la necesaria a sus progenitores, y Rose era casi un recuerdo del pasado. Solo le quedaba Diane, la benjamina de la familia, que acababa de cumplir cuatro años. Aurora intentaba pasar tanto tiempo como pudiera con ella, aunque siempre que la miraba se sentía triste, pues le recordaba a su Rosie cuando tenía su edad. Además, la cría echaba de menos a su hermana. Preguntaba continuamente por Rose y, como desconocía verdadera la historia, su madre le decía que su hermana estaba de viaje y que pronto volvería. Era una mentira piadosa y barata, por supuesto, pero la cría se lo tragaba con la convicción inocente de los niños.

Oyó un trueno. Aurora se giró y fue hacia un ventanal. Fuera estaba lloviendo, o mejor dicho, diluviando. Esperaba que Aaron no estuviera fuera, porque si no estaba segura de que cogería una pulmonía. De lo que no estaba tan segura era si debía alegrarse por la llegada de las lluvias (señal del fin del invierno), o no.

-Aurora, tenemos que hablar.

La mujer volvió a girarse y se encontró con su tía. Por su gesto, intuyó que el asunto a tratar no iba a ser nada mínimamente alegre. Mas ¿qué asunto no lo era ahora?

-Vamos a mis aposentos.

Con sus "aposentos", Aurora quería decir los suyos, los de toda su vida de princesa. Condujo a Neriah a la habitación. Ella se sentó en la silla frente al tocador y Neriah permaneció de pie, pero se apoyó en una de las columnas que componían el dosel de la cama. No decía nada ni ningún gesto dejaba entrever su estado de ánimo, pero Aurora había aprendido a leer entre líneas.

-Tengo dos noticias, una "buena" y otra mala –empezó la mujer, enfatizando aquella palabra.

Aurora se quitó la corona y la dejó con mucha suavidad en el tocador. Se encogió de hombros.

-Empieza por la "buena".

-Entonces permíteme felicitarte. Acaba de llegar el espía que mandé en otoño, y lo primero que me dijo fue que Rose ha parido. Es un niño, un precioso varón llamado Conrad.

Aurora suspiró y se frotó las manos, resignada. Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y Rose está bien?

-Sí, eso me ha dicho. Tuvo fiebre en los días posteriores al parto, pero ahora vuelve a estar como una rosa, radiante y loca de contento por su niñito.

La mujer respiró hondo antes de responder.

-Y…ese niño, Conrad… ¿no será…?

Neriah negó con la cabeza.

-No, de otro modo lo habría notado.

-En cierto sentido, me alegro –dijo Aurora levantándose de la silla-. Me alegro que Rose esté bien, y me alegra que ese niño sea, y te ruego perdones la expresión, _normal_.

-Disculpas aceptadas –respondió Neriah con una risotada.

-Y ahora dime la mala noticia.

Ahora, Neriah bajó los párpados levemente, no tanto como para que se notara, pero Aurora no lo pasó por alto. Aquello que tenía que decir, fuera lo que fuera, le producía tristeza.

-Es tu madre. La he dicho mil veces que debería salir de ese cuarto de una vez, relacionarse de nuevo y ayudarte con tus nuevas obligaciones, pero ella insiste en permanecer ahí encerrada con el retrato de tu padre. Además, ha cogido una gripe. Al principio no era nada grave, pero no hace más que empeorar y se niega que la cure…Esa maldita terca…-acabó por farfullar.

-No creas que no lo sé, Neriah –respondió Aurora chasqueando la lengua-. Creo que quiere morirse, y en cierto sentido la comprendo. Siempre pensé que en el momento que se fuera uno de mis padres, el otro le seguiría al poco tiempo –suspiró-. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ella…-volvió a sentarse-. Pero cambiando de tema, hace tiempo que llevo dándole vueltas a algo, y creo que solo tú eres capaz de contestarme.

-Haz tu pregunta, entonces.

-Bien. Lo que quiero preguntarte es: ¿Cómo se sabe si un niño posee el poder de la magia en su interior? ¿Ha de tener un antepasado brujo, o no hace falta tal herencia? ¿Por qué afloran los poderes en unos niños sí pero no en otros?

Neriah silbó.

-Un buen puñado de preguntas, sí –afirmó-. Bien, sobrina, empecemos por la segunda. Me preguntas si hace falta tener un antepasado brujo para heredar los poderes, y no puedo contestarte. Pero como sé que tu verdadera intención es averiguar su hubo un hechicero en nuestra familia antes que yo, te diré que sí que hubo. El abuelo de mi madre, que se decía que era una especie de brujo. En cuanto a la tercera pregunta, creo que todos debemos llevar algo en la sangre, algo que nos da los poderes. Unos lo llevan latente en su interior, sin dejar aflorarlo en ningún momento de su vida, pero otros lo manifiestan. ¿El por qué? Eso ya no lo sé.

-¿Y la primera pregunta?

-Simplemente manifiestan su poder. Una bruja puede adivinar perfectamente si una persona tiene ó no el poder, pero un niño se limita a manifestarlos de forma inconsciente. Yo misma lo hacía, a veces. En cuanto a Rose, simplemente tuvo la mala suerte de juntar su poder, la atracción por la magia y el tener una tía abuela como yo, nada más. ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

Aurora negó con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencida.

-No…Es decir, sí. Me preocupa Rose. La conozco bien, y a pesar de su armadura rebelde de adolescente, sé que es una romántica empedernida. Siempre supe que, cuando encontrara a su hombre, haría cualquier cosa por él. Y lo ha encontrado, para mi pesar. Me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a hacer Rose manipulada por ese cretino. Y para colmo ha tenido una criatura, lo que acrecienta el peligro. Me preocupa que Rose cometa una locura inducida por el amor.

Neriah le puso una mano en el hombro, conciliadora.

-No has de preocuparte, si Rose intenta cualquier locura, estaré yo allí para detenerla.

Aurora se obligó a sonreír y a cambiar de tema.

-Y una cosa más, Neriah. El espía que mandaste a Holvik… ¿te dijo algo sobre el niño, sobre cómo era?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que había nacido prematuro, pero no con demasiada antelación. Es rubio, como Rose, y tiene los ojos de su padre. El crío fue bautizado con una semana de vida, y su padre organizó un banquete entre los siervos del castillo. Dijo que el crío sería el futuro rey de Glenhaven; ya sabes, ese tipo de frases de padre primerizo y pretencioso. Pero no dijo nada más.

-Gracias, Neriah.

No tenían más que decirse, así que se despidieron y cada una tomó una dirección diferente. Aurora fue a la habitación de Diane. Allí estaba la pequeña, jugando con sus muñecas. Al verla, Diane se lanzó a sus brazos, riendo. Aurora jugó con ella durante lo que quedaba de tarde, y después de la cena volvió para acostarla y leerle un cuento sobre las aventuras de un galante caballero anónimo. Cuando Diane preguntó sobre la identidad del joven y gallardo héroe, Aurora respondió inconscientemente Conrad.


	29. El invento

Cuando su hubo derretido hasta el último copo de nieve, Philip ordenó al ejército que se preparara. Su padre, Hubert, había venido con tropas de refresco desde Gaiforte, junto a su esposa, Jan. El matrimonio, tras los saludos de rigor a la familia, fue a al panteón real para rezarle al sepulcro de Stefan. El escultor aún no había terminado la estatua yacente del rey, así que la sepultura estaba cubierta por una losa de piedra sin labrar, sin ninguna inscripción que atestiguara, por el momento, que allí descansaban los restos del padre de Aurora.

La nueva reina apenas podía pisar el panteón. Aún tenía demasiado reciente el momento cuando metieron a su padre, envuelto en una mortaja, en la tumba. Aunque los dos caballeros encargados de velar a su rey habían tratado el cuerpo con el mayor de los respetos, Aurora no pudo evitar pensar que lo que estaban metiendo no era más que un paquete, como los sacos que los campesinos llevaban a la espalda. Le estremeció la idea de que si su padre hubiera sido un siervo nadie habría obrado con tanto mimo, y que en vez del respeto que mostraban podrían limitarse a tirar el cuerpo dentro del sepulcro sin ningún problema aparente. Porque, ¿a quién le iba a importar? ¿Al difunto, que ya no podía quejarse? Para ella, su padre se había convertido en un paquete, un fardo, un objeto al que todos podían tratar como les diera la gana. Aquella idea le aterraba y estremecía, y desde entonces se autoinculpaba por haber dejado que tal disparate la carcomiera el cerebro.

Tras los rezos, las reuniones y los preparativos llegó el día de la partida. Aurora, que en un principio permanecería en el castillo, consiguió convencer a Philip de que la llevara con él. La suegra de Aurora, Jan, se quedaría a cargo de todo. La mujer también se ocuparía de la madre de Aurora. Ambas habían sido amigas de toda la vida, y Jan no puso ninguna objeción cuando Aurora se le presentó con la petición. Aurora se alegró profundamente, pues mantenía la esperanza de que la visita de una antigua amiga avivase el corazón de su madre y la ayudara a olvidar.

Neriah se pasaba los días y las noches atrincherada en su estudio. Sus ausencias se hacían notar, y mucho, pero todos pensaron que estaría preparándose para batallar contra Rose. Pero conforme pasaban los días y la mujer seguía sin salir, sin preocuparse absolutamente nada de todos los preparativos, hasta sus más allegados empezaron a sospechar que se había olvidado hasta de qué día era. La víspera de la partida, Aurora se acercó a su estudio. Llamó sin mucho ánimo, y no se sorprendió cuando no oyó respuesta. Volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte, y entonces oyó ruido de dentro. Sin esperar nada, la mujer abrió la puerta y entró. Se encontró a Neriah de espaldas a ella, sentada en una mesa al otro lado de la sala. Manipulaba algo con las manos.

-Neriah, ¿qué haces? –inquirió Aurora, algo curiosa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre el umbral.

Al oír su voz, la mujer dejó que estaba haciendo a un lado se volvió. Tenía unas ojeras espantosas, observó Aurora, pero no daba muestras de cansancio. Es más, estaba _eufórica_.

-¡Aurora! –saludó, jovial. Aurora no supo si alegrarse o estremecerse, pues era la primera vez que oía palabras expresadas tan alegremente salidas de los labios de su tía-. Ven, acércate. Quiero que veas esto.

Aurora obedeció. Sobre la mesa descansaban sendas bolas de cristal, aparentemente normales. No eran muy grandes, de hecho eran del tamaño justo para que una persona las sostuviera en las palmas de las manos. Pero dentro de ellas ardían sendas llamas verdes y negras.

-¿Qué demonios? –exclamó Aurora, intrigada y a la vez fascinada.

Neriah sonrió y se apartó un poco para que su sobrina pudiera ver mejor.

-Es un aparato de mi invención. Ya está prácticamente listo, y créeme que en esta campaña nos vendrá de perlas a todos.

Aurora frunció el ceño a la par que se preguntaba si su tía no habría empezado a chochear. "Sí, Neriah, lo que tú digas. Tenemos dos bolas de cristal que brillan, muy bonitas pero que a lo sumo sólo servirán como linternas. Serán una gran ayuda".

-Mira, Aurora –continuó Neriah, más entusiasmada a cada palabra que decía-. ¡Creo que he conseguido hallar el modo de que dos personas puedan comunicarse a largas distancias!

Aurora contuvo las ganas de reír a duras penas, pero aún así no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Ahora sí estaba segura de que su tía empezaba a desvariar.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Neriah, ceñuda-. ¿No te lo crees? Pues espera y verás.

Cogió una de las bolas y se la tendió a Aurora. Ella la cogió con cuidado.

-Vete a los jardines; no, mejor, _vete_ _a la otra punta_ del castillo, bien lejos de aquí. Cuando llegues, concéntrate en la bola piensa en mí con todas tus fuerzas. Entonces verás. ¡Y ni se te ocurra romperla!

Aurora salió del cuarto casi a empujones. Neriah cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin darle oportunidad para quejarse. La mujer se alejó del cuarto pisando todo lo fuerte que pudo, con la bola firmemente agarrada y pensando una buena ristra de maldiciones e improperios acerca del objeto. Bajó al jardín.

-Bien –murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros-. Probemos la cosa esta.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la bola y en la imagen de su tía. Empezó a llamarla mentalmente. "Neriah, Neriah, quiero hablar con Neriah", así una y otra vez, pero no sucedió nada extraordinario. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, seguía en el mismo sitio, en la misma pose, mirando la bola como una estúpida.

-Bueno –pensó en voz alta-. Está claro que el cacharro no sirve más que para dar luz.

Hizo ademán de guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos del vestido, y entonces…

¡FLOSS!

La bola empezó a brillar con intensidad, pero la luz que emitía no cegaba en absoluto. Aurora dio un grito y saltó hacia atrás. Se quedó con ella en la mano, mirándola con los ojos como platos. Entonces, de la llama verde y negra, surgió el rostro de Neriah.

-¿Lo ves? –Dijo la imagen-. Te dije que funcionaba.

-¿Y cómo demonios se apaga esto? –inquirió Aurora.

-Simplemente cuando das por acabada la conversación.

-Entonces la doy por acabadísima. Nos vemos arriba.

La bola dejó de brillar y la imagen de Neriah se desvaneció. Aurora se quedó quieta durante unos instantes, medio aturdida por el susto y algo enojada. Al cabo de un rato echó a andar hacia el estudio de Neriah. Le entregó la bola, y juntas fueron a comentarle a Philip que ese sería el mejor método de enlace entre el castillo de Glenhaven y el campamento real. Aurora encomendó a su marido la tarea de convencer a su madre de que lo usara y se marchó. Fue al cuarto de Diane.

Philip había decidido llevara Galen al combate para que el muchacho viviera su primera batalla. Aaron, como paje, tendría que permanecer en el castillo al cuidado de su abuela. Diane tendría que estar con él, desde luego, pero a Aurora no le hacía demasiada gracia tener que separarse de sus dos hijos. Y ya que no podía hacer nada por Aaron, al menos se llevaría con ella a Diane. Ni qué decir tiene que la cría estaba pletórica de alegría. Había oído que sus padres iban a ver a Rose, o algo así, y ella quería volver a ver a su querida hermanita, a su Ross. Cuando su madre entró en la alcoba, la niña se le arrojó al cuello, feliz. Aurora contó de nuevo el cuento favorito de la pequeña, tres veces seguidas, y tras la sesión de cuentos metió a Diane en la cama. Le dio el acostumbrado beso de buenas noches y, cuando la niña hubo cerrado los ojos, se marchó a dormir. Aún era pronto, pero necesitaba descansar para lo que la aguardaba a la mañana siguiente. Tendría que despedirse de su madre, de su suegra y de Aaron, y después partir a la cabeza del ejército, junto a Philip. Y después…después, tener que batallar contra su propia hija.


	30. Cobarde

Todo Glenhaven despertó antes del amanecer. Philip se puso la armadura, fue a los establos, ensilló en persona a Sansón, su viejo corcel, y se dirigió al patio para supervisar a las tropas. Aurora, por su parte, lo primero que hizo fue ir a despertar a su hijo, Aaron. Se despidieron a solas. El niño, a pesar de su empeño, lloró ante la perspectiva de separarse de sus padres por tanto tiempo. Él, que en los últimos meses había huido de las caricias y los mimos maternos por considerarse demasiado mayor, había descubierto lo reconfortantes que resultaban y cuánto las echaba de menos.

Tras dejar a Aaron, la mujer fue a despertar a Diane, que se levantó entusiasmada a pesar de ser demasiado temprano para ella. Aurora la dejó a cargo de su aya y dio órdenes a la mujer para que tuviera a la niña arreglada y en el patio lo antes posible. Nada más decir eso último, Aurora enfiló hacia los aposentos reales, evitando por el camino al grupo de criados que llevaban el baúl con la ropa de la familia. Se plantó ante la puerta cerrada del cuarto de sus padres, vacilando durante unos momentos. Al fin, llamó suavemente. Abrió la puerta y asomó la mitad del cuerpo.

-Mamá, soy yo –susurró.

Entró y cerró tras ella. Su madre estaba sentada frente a la ventana abierta, mirando el horizonte. A sus espaldas, sobre la cama, yacía un pequeño retrato que Aurora no reconoció. Mientras se acercaba aprovechó para cogerlo y observarlo con más detenimiento. Era, por supuesto, un retrato de la familia. Estaba su padre, serio y dingo como siempre; a su lado estaba su madre exhibiendo una pequeña sonrisa, y entre ambos, sonriendo abiertamente, estaba ella, con dieciséis años recién cumplidos y estrenando vestido, joyas, peinado, título y familia.

Aurora sonrió. Esos habían sido días felices para todos.

-¿Qué cuentas, hija? –dijo de pronto Fleur, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

La mujer se giró hacia su madre.

-Nos vamos a Holvik, mamá –respondió a la par que volvía a dejar el retrato sobre el lecho-. Vamos a buscar a Rose.

Sabía que no era prudente mencionar palabras como "Holvik" o "buscar a Rose", pero Aurora debía correr el riesgo. Cuanto antes superara su madre el dolor por la muerte de Stefan, mejor.

-A Holvik…-murmuró Fleur, pensativa-. Ahora que lo pienso, esto es como aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? Cuando ese inútil de Guivric te secuestró…

Aurora bajó los párpados. Su madre continuó hablando, sin volverse en ningún momento.

-…Nos diste un buen susto –añadió, emitiendo una especie de risita- porque llegamos a creer que volveríamos a perderte. Y luego eso de chantajear a tu padre…No dijo nada, pero sé que lloró, que lloró cuando salió de Holvik.

Aurora respiró hondo y luego carraspeó. Desvió la mirada a un lado, algo molesta. Sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo su madre, por supuesto, pero ya era hora de que lo superara de una vez. Decidió abordar el tema.

-No está bien…-murmuró, y así como lo dijo pareció una niña pequeña que se queja por un castigo.

Fleur se giró, por fin. Conservaba el rostro sereno a pesar de las ojeras, e incluso esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver la cara de su hija.

-¿Qué no está bien, cielo? –preguntó, usando el mismo tono cálido y condescendiente de una madre hacia su hijo pequeño.

-Que estés aquí encerrada, no está bien –respondió Aurora, recobrando la compostura-. Papá…Papá ya no está aquí, debes superarlo.

-¿Y quién dice que yo quiera superarlo? –contestó Fleur al instante, tragando saliva.

Aurora movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, como si negara algo, pero lo hacía por puro nerviosismo. Hizo ademán de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero las bajó con un movimiento repentino y brusco. Acto seguido respiró hondo varias veces y se sentó junto a ella, en el alféizar de piedra.

-Mira, sé que es duro, pero debes superarlo. Cuando…-añadió tras una pausa-. Cuando llegué aquí renegaba de todo, ¿te acuerdas? Estaba triste porque había perdido todo lo que amaba, y sin embargo lo superé.

-Lo hiciste porque tenías a Philip, tenías de vuelta a tus tías, nos tenías a nosotros, y tenías la promesa de un futuro feliz al lado de tu amado. A mí, sin embargo, ya no me queda nada.

-Oh, no digas estupideces, mamá –respondió secamente Aurora-. Tienes a Galen, a Aaron y a Diane, tienes a Neriah, tienes a Jan y…me tienes a mí –añadió, casi en un murmullo.

Pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Galen, Aaron y Diane ya son mayores. Neriah podrá vivir sin mí, seguro, sobreviviría al mismísimo Armagedón.

-¿Y yo? –inquirió Aurora, sintiéndose, sin saber bien por qué, un poco egoísta.

-Tú te debes a tu esposo, a tus hijos y a tu pueblo. Además, hoy eres reina de Glenhaven y Lisieux, pero mañana lo serás también de Gaiforte. Tienes ya bastantes obligaciones como para prestar atención a tu vieja madre.

Aurora sintió que perdía la paciencia. Antes de estallar, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Cobarde –masculló de camino.

Pero justo cuando agarró el pomo de metal, Fleur se levantó. Aurora se sintió pillada, pero no iba a ceder. Era lo que pensaba y era lo correcto.

-Es cierto, Aurora, soy una cobarde. No ayudé a mi hermana cuando más me necesitaba, no te protegí cuando Maleficent te echó la maldición y no he hecho absolutamente nada por ti que no sea darte la vida. Pero antes tenía mi posición, te tenía en casa conmigo…y tenía a tu padre. En suma, era feliz. Ahora ya no soy nada más que un lastre para ti. Llámame cobarde si es lo que quieres, pero yo ansío irme a un lugar donde pueda volver a estar con tu padre y revivir todos los momentos felices de nuestras vidas. Soy una cobarde, sí, una cobarde y orgullosa de serlo.

Aurora suspiró. Dijo un "adiós" y salió del cuarto, cabizbaja. Se dirigió al patio. Allí estaba esperándole todo el mundo; de hecho, se encontró con un paje por el corredor que le comunicó que Philip ordenaría la marcha en diez minutos, y que más la valía darse prisa. Sin decir nada, la mujer montó su caballo y se colocó al lado de su esposo, con la pequeña Diane entre ambos, montada en su nuevo pony. Por fin, Philip ordenó la marcha.

-Mamá, ¿estás triste? –preguntó Diane.

Aurora se sobresaltó. Esbozó una fingida sonrisa hacia su hija.

-Nada, Diane, no estoy triste.

Pero sí lo estaba. Se llevó casi de forma inconsciente una mano a su bolsillo, donde guardaba un de las dos bolas que Neriah había fabricado. Ella ya les estaba esperando, pues había decidido aparecerse en las inmediaciones de Holvik. La otra bola se la había quedado Jan, y Aurora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la mujer no la utilizara, porque si eso pasaba, significaría que su madre…

…Pero no, no debía pensar en eso, no por ahora. Sacó la mano del bolsillo y volvió a sujetar las riendas, esta vez con más firmeza y con la mirada fija al frente. La tristeza había dejado paso para la convicción. Sacaría a Rose de allí, fuera como fuera, y a ella sí que le haría entrar en razón. Volvería a tener a su hija junto a ella.


	31. Corazón dividido

Tras el viaje, el ejército real llegó por fin a Holvik. Acamparon en un terreno yermo frente a las murallas, el mismo lugar que otrora eligiera el rey Stefan cuando Aurora estuvo retenida tras los muros de la fortaleza. Philip no atacó enseguida. Pasó una semana antes de que salieran de sus labios los primeros planes para el ataque, pues deseaba tener frescas y descansadas a sus tropas tras las largas jornadas de marcha.

El rey había hecho instalar su tienda justo en el centro del campamento, rodeada de otras, para que, en caso de incursión, su familia tuviera tiempo de escapar, tanto si el ataque venía por el frente, los flancos o la retaguardia. Allí se alojaban Philip, Aurora y la pequeña Diane. Galen compartía techo con otros jóvenes caballeros que, al igual que él, combatían en su primera guerra. Aunque no pasaba un día sin que el joven príncipe se pasara por el pabellón paterno a saludar a su familia y a observar de cerca los planes de ataque.

Tras las murallas, William no dejaba de meditar acerca de su enemigo. Se había aprovisionado bien durante el año anterior: los graneros estaban llenos y la caza invernal había sido más que abundante, por lo que podría aguantar meses de asedio. Pero, aunque había sopesado esa posibilidad, no creía capaz a Philip de dejar que su preciada hija pasara hambre. Así que, conforme pasaban los días y el ejército de Philip no hacía nada más que pasear y montar guardia, William estaba cada vez más seguro de que Philip quería hacerlos morir de hambre. Sin embargo, uno de sus espías le informó que el rey había ordenado talar árboles para la construcción de máquinas de asedio.

Aquello le tranquilizó en cierta medida. Conocía de buena tinta lo que pasaba en un asedio total, sin ataques. Los señores intentaban alargar el alimento todo lo que podían, pero la comida era cada vez más y más escasa. A veces, durante el verano, el agua de los pozos se secaba o se corrompía. También solía pasar que el enemigo arrojara animales muertos o incluso a sus propios camaradas por las catapultas, y entonces la gente empezaba a enfermar. Cuando un castillo se rendía tras un asedio así, la fortaleza se convertía en el escenario de una carnicería. Pero Philip no era estúpido, y conocía bien el riesgo que implicaba tal estrategia.

-William, ¿ocurre algo? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Él se volvió, esbozando rápidamente la mejor de sus sonrisas. Rose estaba magnífica, estrenando vestido y con el pequeño Conrad en brazos. Y, a diferencia de todos los soldados y curiosos agolpados en la muralla, ella no parecía ni expectante, ni preocupada, ni siquiera ni un ápice. Eso era lo que le gustaba de Rose, lo que la hacía diferente a las otras muchachas, que no se dejaba ni guiar ni que le influyera la masa dominante.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿En esto? –respondió Rose, señalando con la mano libre el campamento enemigo. William asintió-. Tranquilo, ya sabes que estoy yo. Acabará pronto, ya lo sabes, y entonces nosotros estaremos otra vez donde nos corresponde.

William no pudo evitar arquear las cejas, intrigado. La joven, desde el nacimiento de Conrad había cambiado. Era como si quisiera romper cualquier relación con su familia, a la que ya no mencionaba. Había tomado el propósito de William como suyo propio, como si ambos fueran un todo, como si Rose nunca hubiese formado parte de su familia. Y, aunque extrañado, se alegró por ello; ahora podía decir que Rose era completamente suya, que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los desgraciados que habían agraviado a su familia. Pero debía probar que el cambio se había producido por completo.

-Está tu familia casi al completo, allá abajo –dijo como de casualidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sí, están tu padre, tu madre y tu hermano. Y creo recordar que también hay una cría…-añadió llevándose una mano al mentón.

La sonrisa de Rose se desvaneció durante un instante. Desvió la atención al niño, que había empezado a gimotear.

-Debe de ser Diane –acabó por decir (otra vez sonriente), a la par que le hacía carantoñas a Conrad-. Sí, es Diane. Si me disculpas, creo que tu hijo tiene hambre.

Se alejó sin volver en ningún momento la vista atrás, hacia el campamento enemigo. Entró en la torre del homenaje y subió la escalera de caracol hasta su habitación, siempre seguida de cerca por su criada y niñera de Conrad. Una vez dentro dejó al bebé en la cuna. Ya no sonreía.

-Quiero pasear. Sola. Cuida de Conrad –ordenó-. Si el señor pregunta, dile que he ido a pasear por el jardín.

La criada asintió, y Rose bajó la escalera y salió por una puerta lateral al jardín privado. Miró en derredor, para asegurarse de que estaba sola. Entonces se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. Tenía que hacer algo. Ya había visto a su tía hacerlo alguna vez, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué había dicho? Recordaba ver a Neriah alzar la mano para luego desaparecer. Quizás lo único que le hacía falta era visualizar adónde quería ir.

Rose suspiró, sintiéndose imbécil. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía por qué recordar hechizos, cuando lo único que necesitaba era recordar el lenguaje arcano. Cerró los ojos, se concentró en su destino y murmuró el nombre de la runa "viaje". Apareció en las inmediaciones del campamento de Philip. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la capa, esperando que la confundiera con la dama de compañía de su madre.

Un grito infantil llamó su atención. Rose levantó la cabeza y vio a una cría de unos cuatro años corretear entre las tiendas, riendo como loca. Al verla, sonrió. Su hermanita había cambiado mucho, tanto que a Rose le costaba reconocerla. Parecía una niña feliz.

Su madre apareció de pronto, y Rose se escondió tras una tienda a todo correr. Se asomó un poco; afortunadamente, nadie había notado nada. Y ahí estaban Aurora y Diane, jugando juntas como si estuvieran en los soleados jardines del castillo en vez de en un campamento militar. Y Rose, al verlas, sintió envidia. Porque, a pesar de estar casada, a pesar de acabar de dar a luz un hijo maravilloso, le faltaba el amor de su familia, algo de lo que Diane disfrutaba.

Sin embargo, todo aquello formaba parte del pasado. Debía fijarse más en lo que ya tenía, en William y en el pequeño Conrad. Ella era feliz con los dos, y ya era sólo cuestión de tiempo que ella y William se convirtieran en monarcas. Con una maldición, se alejó del campamento y, una vez sola, se teletransportó de vuelta a Holvik. Volvió a subir a su cuarto, donde el pequeño Conrad lloraba a pleno pulmón. La joven lo cogió en brazos, recordando que era su hora de comer y que le pobrecito tendría que estar hambriento. Se desabrochó el vestido y empezó a darle el pecho.

Pasado un rato se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, con Conrad en brazos y tratando de que el bebé echara los gases. De pronto, se oyó un fuerte impacto y todo el suelo tembló. La criada de Rose, aterrada, se echó al suelo, gritando. Rose, por su parte, se recuperó del susto enseguida. Le entregó el niño a la niñera y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. Llegó al patio de armas para descubrir una enorme piedra justo en el centro, rodeada de escombros. La torre del homenaje exhibía un enorme boquete. La muralla, por su parte, parecía intacta. Oyó un bramido.

-¡Rose, ven aquí! –rugió William.

Rose obedeció. Evitó a la marea de soldados y siervos que corrían en todas direcciones y subió como pudo a lo alto de la muralla. Sintió una especie de hormigueo que le bajaba por los hombros y le recorría los brazos hasta llegar a las puntas de los dedos. Esta vez no se limitaría a atacar cuando William estuviera en apuros. Acabaría con esto de una vez por todas.


	32. Medianoche

Rose tuvo que abrirse paso a través de los propios soldados de su padre. Nada más poner un pie en lo alto de la muralla, sintió como algo metálico le pasaba rozando por toda velocidad a la altura de la cintura. Dio un brinco, asustada, a la par que oía un sonido de desgarrón. Se trataba de un garfio que se clavó en un saliente, con un trozo de tela verde atravesado por la afilada punta. Rose se enfureció, aunque más por el hecho de tener el vestido nuevo hecho trizas que por el posible daño que le habría causado el objeto. Agarró una espada del suelo y, con violencia, cortó la cuerda por la que sin duda estarían trepando los soldados de su padre.

-¡Rose! –oyó que la llamaban.

Se deshizo del arma tirándola de nuevo al suelo y volvió el tener que abrirse paso entre la marea de cuerpos. William estaba sobre la torre de entrada, oteando el horizonte. Tenía la manga derecha de la cota de malla rota a la altura del antebrazo, y manaba sangre. William no permitió que la joven se le acercase a ver su brazo herido, sino que señaló con la mano libre al ejército enemigo.

-¿Ves esa colina, cerca del bosquecillo?

-Sí.

-Ahí está tu familia. Tu madre, tu padre y tu hermana, junto a un grupo de caballeros. Si me permites el comentario, tu padre es un cobarde por no luchar.

Rose se lo permitió, sin replicar, porque a ella también le resultaba evidente. Se veía la colina perfectamente desde la torre: Diane montaba sobre su pony, seguramente riendo, divertida, pues para ella todo era un juego. Su abuelo estaba sentado sobre una roca, era evidente que la armadura le pesaba demasiado. Su madre estaba al lado de su padre, seguramente manteniendo el semblante sereno a pesar de toda la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Y su padre…Montaba a su viejo corcel, Sansón, impasible.

Un rayo de sol la deslumbró. Se colocó una mano a modo de visera, esperando ver a alguien más, alguien temido. Pero ese alguien no estaba junto a su familia. Se volvió hacia William.

-¿Había otra mujer?

-¿Otra mujer? –inquirió él, arqueando las cejas.

-Sí, otra mujer, además de mi madre. Morena, vestida siempre de negro y violeta.

William hizo ademán de encogerse de hombros, pero le detuvo el temblor del impacto de una enorme roca contra la muralla. Rose echó un rápido vistazo. Se había abierto una grieta bastante fea, y varios hombres habían caído, bien por la fuerza del impacto o por el golpe en sí. Ahora llegaban los soldados reales como moscas para colocar escalas en esa desprotegida franja.

-_Repárate, ¡vamos, repárate!_ –ordenó Rose en lengua arcana. La grieta desapareció, pero seguían llegando hombres del rey. Rose sabía que su deber era detenerlos como pudiera, pero era reacia a hacerles daño a esos hombres. Sin embargo, se obligó a pensar en William y en Conrad_- ¡Arded!_

Los hombres estallaron en llamas. Los soldados de William se apartaron, aterrados, mientras los otros se retorcían de dolor. Muchos se precipitaron al patio de armas y al exterior de Holvik, y los que hicieron esto último cayeron sobre sus compañeros, quemándoles también. Los hombres de Philip se apartaron de esa zona de la muralla, de hecho algunos echaron a correr hacia el campamento, y entonces Rose se anotó un tanto. El resto de la mañana transcurrió entre hechizos y gritos de autentico pánico entre el bando enemigo, y al mediodía no quedaba ni un solo soldado de Philip batallando. Muchos habían huido para ya no volver, pero otros volvieron al campamento, aterrados pero fieles. Mas, en suma, el ejército real se había quedado en un tercio de lo que era, mientras que el señor de Holvik había sufrido unas veinte bajas. Cuando se fueron, William estrechó a Rose contra su pecho, la abrazó, la cogió en volandas y la besó por lo menos tres veces seguidas, eufórico. Rose se dejó contagiar un poco por la alegría, pero deseaba bajar de la muralla de una vez y volver con Conrad.

Entró en la torre del homenaje y subió la escalera de caracol casi a la carrera, respirando entrecortadamente por la emoción de la batalla. Abrió la puerta suavemente. La niñera de Conrad estaba sentada en una silla, dormitando. El pequeño Conrad también estaría durmiendo, pensó Rose. Se acercó a la cuna, sonriente, para ver al niño.

Pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente descubrió que la cuna estaba vacía. Al principio, se quedó completamente quieta, sin hacer nada ni decir nada, salvo apretar cada vez más fuerte la madera labrada del objeto. Al cabo de unos instantes, que a Rose le parecieron eternos, volvió a respirar. Era una respiración agitada, casi jadeos, pero estos eran debido a la ansiedad.

Al final, pudo vencer la barrera que le impedía moverse. Tiró la cuna al suelo con violencia. Se paseó en círculos por la habitación, apretando y soltando los puños, siempre jadeando. La criada ni se había inmutado, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, hechizada como estaba? Rose debería haberse dado cuenta de todo nada más poner el pie dentro. Sólo podía existir una persona capaz de hacer esto, y Rose lo sabía. Pero había sido estúpida, había bajado la guardia una vez más.

-¡Devuélveme a mi hijo, bruja! –bramó, mirando a las vigas de madera y con los nudillos blancos de apretar los puños.

De pronto se empezó a formar una pequeña nubecilla de humo gris. Vino de la ventana abierta, se deslizó por las esteras del suelo y se elevó a la altura de Rose. Luego, se disgregó en un montón de hilos grises que empezaron a formar letras en arcano.

-_Medianoche, en el bosque cercano a Holvik_ –leyó Rose.

¿Medianoche? Rose no podía esperar tanto, y tampoco podía permanecer allí, segura como estaba tras las murallas, mientras su hijo, su bebé, estaba en las manos de esa mujer. Sin decir nada, Rose murmuró la palabra arcana para "viaje" y se apareció en el bosque. Buscó un claro y se sentó en la hierba, bien visible, esperando a la mujer que le había quitado a su hijo.

* * *

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero esta es mi última semana de "clases". En resumen, me toca entregar trabajos y hacer exposiciones. Ahora mismo, mientras escribo, son las dos y media de la madrugada aquí en España. Estoy rendidísima, menos mal que mañana es la última exposición y después me tomaré el resto de la semana para descansar. Luego, exámenes...**

**Pero bueno, hoy estoy feliz. El de Introducción a las Ciencias Sociales nos ha puesto un sobresaliente en su asignatura, a pesar de que nuestro trabajo se hizo bajo los efectos del Bourbon. ¿Quién dijo que el alcohol atonta?  
**


	33. La canción

Era una noche despejada, la típica noche de verano. Había luna llena, y ella alumbraba ahora a Rose que, sentada en el suelo, observaba las estrellas con el ceño fruncido, esperando. De ser otro el motivo por el que permanecía allí, habría afirmado, sin dudar, que era una bonita noche, pues el firmamento estaba particularmente hermoso, y soplaba una ligera brisa que disipaba la mayor parte del calor. Mas Rose no reparaba en esos detalles. Se alteraba al más mínimo ruido, al más pequeño movimiento entre las sombras. Apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la empuñadura de una daga que había creado mediante la magia de una rama caída. Estaba en silencio, y así había estado casi todo el día, menos un momento en el que, sin pensar, empezó a cantar. Era una canción tranquila, pausada, que había escuchado muchos años atrás de la boca de un viejo juglar. La cantaba mientras caminaba, pero nunca en los salones. Rose, extrañada, le había preguntado el por qué. Y el juglar le contó a la por entonces niña Rose que esa era una canción antigua, compuesta sólo para ser cantada en los bosques, cuando uno se encuentra solo. A fuerza de insistir, el juglar le enseñó la canción, y Rose la memorizó, palabra por palabra y acorde por acorde, hasta quedar grabada en su memoria. Y, en ese momento, cuando la luna empezaba a alzarse en el cielo, Rose se sintió sola, infinitamente sola.

"_El viento silba_

_Entre las hojas de los árboles_

_Son las voces de los muertos_

_Las voces de los dioses_

_¿Puedes ver la aflicción_

_En su canto?_

_¿Puedes sentir sus voces_

_Clavándose en tu alma?_

_La Tierra está en calma_

_Algo difícil en estos tiempos_

_Hazles tu pregunta, Viajero,_

_Pues es ahora o nunca._

_Interroga a los Pacíficos_

_Sobre tu porvenir._

_Si sabes leer el viento_

_Ahí obtendrás tu respuesta."_

Cantó entonces la canción, abrigando la secreta esperanza de que todo esto acabara por completo, preguntando a los antiguos dioses para los que se había compuesto la melodía si podría vivir en paz alguna vez.

Y, finalmente, obtuvo su respuesta.

Gracias a la luz de la luna, increíblemente grande esa noche, el pequeño claro estaba lo suficientemente iluminado como para alcanzar a ver entre las primeras líneas de árboles que lo rodeaban. Frente a Rose empezó a formarse una sombra. Pequeña al principio, esa sombra fue creciendo hasta adoptar una forma humana. Rose se puso en pie, tratando de mantener la calma. Maleficent sonreía, y aquella sonrisa hubiera pasado por amable de haberse dado en otra circunstancia.

-Una buena madre se habría dado cuenta antes. ¿No sospechaste nada conforme pasaban las horas?

-Pensé…-comenzó Rose, ladeando la cabeza-. Que mi padre te había prohibido participar, o que directamente te habías retirado.

-¿Retirado? –respondió Maleficent, con una risotada y encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo hubiera sopesado la primera opción. Sin embargo, ¿no te enseñaron a conocer a tu enemigo? Deberías saber que yo no obedezco órdenes de nadie, y menos de tu padre, por razones obvias…

-¿Dónde está Conrad? –la cortó Rose.

Maleficent ensanchó la sonrisa.

-En un lugar seguro. Quería luchar contigo en un lugar despejado, apartado de todos, y no había otra manera de que salieras de esos muros.

-¿Tanto temes que me quede en Holvik? –inquirió Rose, irónica, sonriendo por primera vez-. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te derrote allí, delante de todos?

Neriah se cruzó de brazos y su semblante se tornó serio, pero era evidente que esperaba ese gesto por parte de Rose.

-No, Rose, me da igual matarte aquí que en Holvik. Pero allá –señaló en dirección al castillo y al campamento de Philip- está Diane, y el ver morir a su única hermana la puede asustar. También está su madre, Aurora, la única hija de mi hermana, y Galen, que puede resultar herido, o pero aún, morir. Ellos son mi familia, y no me gustaría que recibieran ningún daño.

-Estás siendo hipócrita, tía. En la llanura de Orr, poco te importó luchar contra mí delante de mi abuelo, y por poco mataste a mi hijo.

-Eso es porque ya no te considero parte de la familia. Y si no, ¡mírate! Te has convertido en el títere de ese hombre, haces lo que sea por él. Has renunciado a tu pasado, a tus padres y a tus hermanos, todo para marcharte con ese cerdo. Sólo te mereces lástima, Rosie, porque no sabes lo que haces, porque eres una chiquilla atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Además, Stefan estaba protegido por mis propios encantamientos, la magia no le haría daño. Pero no conté con que el estúpido de tu esposo le apuñalaría como un cobarde…

-¡¿Qué? –saltó Rose-. ¡Mientes, William no haría algo así!

Pero, en el fondo de su alma, le daba la razón a Neriah.

-Y yo tampoco, no te voy a mentir. Pensé que no sería tan ruin…

-¡Es mentira!

-No miento, y lo sabes. Además, por mucho que digas, tú habrías acabado haciendo lo mismo, si él te lo hubiera pedido. De acuerdo que, conociéndote, al principio dijiste que no le harías daño a tu familia bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero las tornas han cambiado, ¿me equivoco? Has masacrado parte del ejército de tu padre, estando tu hermano pequeño entre los combatientes. Tu padre y tu madre se han llevado hoy un buen susto, pues casi pierden a su hijo.

-No…No sabía que Galen estuviera entre ellos…-balbuceó Rose.

-¿Lo ves? –Inquirió Neriah, haciendo aparecer una espada negra, con llamas negras y verdes alrededor de la hoja-. Es por eso que debo matarte. Hoy ha sido Galen, ¿pero mañana quién? ¿Aaron, la pequeña Diane, que aún te idolatra, o tu madre? Eres un peligro para tu familia, Rose, por eso debes morir.

Se abalanzó sobre ella blandiendo la espada negra, y Rose apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Saltó a un lado, esquivando el golpe, a la par que murmuraba las palabras adecuadas para que su daga tomara el tamaño de una espada, también rodeada de llamas, pero éstas eran azules y negras. Dio gracias por haber aprendido algo de esgrima durante su niñez y, aunque le faltaba práctica, no había perdido la antigua habilidad. Se defendió de los ataques, devolviendo los golpes a la menor oportunidad. A la luz de la luna, las dos mujeres parecían bailarinas, moviéndose grácilmente en algún tipo de danza ritual. Rose, que no había practicado desde hacía bastante tiempo, tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados, y sentía que a cada minuto que pasaba le pesaban más y más. Tendría que haber hecho la espada más ligera, pensó. Neriah, en cambio, parecía descansada, y en ningún momento daba la más mínima muestra de cansancio.

Rose cometió un error. Neriah la empujó, y ella cayó al suelo, soltando la espada. Neriah dio un puntapié al arma y la alejó de Rose. Ella sentía que no podía levantarse, ni siquiera moverse. Le dolían los músculos agarrotados y sudaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Neriah se acercó a ella, alzando la espada por encima de su cabeza, dispuesta a asestar el golpe final…

…Y entonces, empezó a brillar intensamente una luz en uno de los bolsillos de Neriah. La mujer soltó un bufido. Clavó la espada en el suelo, justo junto al cuello de Rose, tan cerca que la joven sintió que correr un hilillo de sangre por la piel. Neriah sacó una pequeña bola de su bolsillo, una bola que hablaba con la voz de la abuela de Rose, Jan.

-¡Aurora, Aurora! ¡Contéstame, Aurora! –gritaba el objeto.

-A-Abuela…-susurró Rose.

-¿Rose? ¿Rosie, estás ahí?

-Aurora no está aquí, Jan, dime qué ocurre –intervino Neriah, sujetando la bola en la palma de su mano. Pero Jan no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Rose vio cómo el semblante de su tía se ensombrecía aún más de lo que ya estaba-. Entiendo, voy enseguida.

Neriah volvió a guardar la bola en su bolsillo. Chasqueó los dedos y, en el suelo, cerca de Rose, apareció un pequeño bulto. Ella supo enseguida que se trataba de Conrad.

-Ahí tienes a tu hijo –dijo Neriah mientras desaparecía-. Has tenido suerte, Rose, pero la próxima vez no habrá más miramientos. Y, por cierto, ha habido un ataque nocturno a Holvik mientras luchábamos. Reconozco que me gustaría ver la cara de tu amado cuando vuelvas.

Las dos últimas palabras resonaron solas en el aire, como si las hubiera dicho un fantasma. Haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos, Rose se levantó y cogió a Conrad, que se agitaba y lloraba como si no hubiera comido en todo el día. Ella lo apretó contra su pecho, y también se desvaneció. El claro quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, iluminado por la luz de la luna, con dos espadas, una tirada en el suelo y otra clavada en la tierra, con un pequeño hilo de sangre recorriendo uno de los filos, que brillaban rodeadas por llamas negras, verdes y azules.


	34. Mía

Rose se materializó en el jardín de Holvik. Dada la hora, no había ni un alma, ni allí ni en los alrededores. Pero todo eso cambió cuando la joven puso un pie en el patio.

Estaba lleno de escombros de la muralla y de proyectiles lanzados por el ejército de Philip. Había algún que otro cadáver tirado en el suelo, esperando a ser recogido. Muchos heridos se apelotonaban junto al muro, mientras que el médico trataba de curarles las heridas. Los más graves eran trasladados a la torre del homenaje, a la gran sala. La muralla tenía una brecha bastante grave, y Rose se apresuró a repararla lo más discretamente que pudo. Afortunadamente, todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados con ellos mismos como para atender la grieta.

Rose esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio la muralla reparada. Se dirigió hacia la torre, evitando a la gente que iba y venía. Subió la escalera de caracol, abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró. La habitación estaba vacía. Con un suspiro, se desabrochó el vestido, dio el pecho a Conrad, le cambió el pañal y le acostó en la cuna. Una vez el niño estuvo dormido, la joven se desvistió y se puso el camisón de lino. Apagó todas las velas menos una, para que Conrad no se despertara, y fue a sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana, con la vela siempre al lado. Soplaba una ligera brisa y Rose se soltó el pelo, para que los cabellos bailasen al son del viento. Estaba agotada, pero no habría podido dormir aún intentándolo. Desde allí podía ver el campamento de su padre y, tras él, el bosquecillo donde hacía minutos Neriah y ella habían combatido. Pero a Rose sólo le importaba contemplar la tienda del rey, pues allí estaba su familia. Los tenía tan lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca…

Se oyeron fuertes pasos fuera de la habitación, acompañados de gritos y maldiciones y de un sonido metálico. Al instante, Rose supo que se trataba de William. Suspiró, y tras echar un último vistazo al paisaje y se puso en pie. La puerta se abrió de una patada y golpeó la pared. William apareció en el umbral, con la armadura puesta, sangrando por una herida en el costado, sucio por el polvo de la batalla y empapado en sudor. Estaba furioso y, por primera vez desde que se conocieran, Rose sintió miedo. William hizo ademán de escrutar con la mirada la habitación, pero la única vela encendida le hizo fijarse en Rose. Frunció aún más el ceño; evidentemente había encontrado el motivo de su ira. Fue hacia ella dando zancadas. A mitad de camino tiró el abollado casco al suelo. Alzó la mano enguantada y abofeteó a Rose con todas sus fuerzas. Ella salió despedida hacia un lado y cayó al suelo, sintiendo que algo le caía en la lengua y la boca llenándose de sangre. Escupió, sintiendo de pronto un dolor penetrante en la encía. Miró al objeto, envuelto en un pequeño charco de sangre; era una muela.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas, imbécil? –rugió él, de pie frente a ella, apretando y soltando los puños. Rose se encogió, pues pensó que tras este golpe vendrían más- ¡He perdido un cuarto de mis hombres en este ataque! ¡UN CUARTO DE ELLOS! ¡¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?

William empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Conrad, que se había despertado por los gritos, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Al oírlo, Rose se incorporó un poco y fijó la vista en la cuna.

-Conrad…-susurró, tragando saliva y sangre-. Era mi deber…

-¡¿Y qué hay de tu deber para conmigo, Rose? ¡Se suponía que si atacaban estarías allí para mantenerlos a raya! ¡Antes tu padre habría sucumbido a un ataque directo, pero ahora no tengo suficientes hombres casi para nada! ¡¿Has visto la brecha en la muralla, sabes cuánto me ha costado mantener al hijo de zorra de tu padre fuera del patio?

-Habían secuestrado a Conrad…

-¡¿Y eso qué? ¡Tendrías que haber ido después del ataque, demonios!

William se sentó en la cama y empezó a quitarse la gastada armadura y a tirarla al suelo. Rose se limitó a observar cómo las piezas iban cayendo, una a una, y se mezclaban con las esteras del suelo: las botas y los guantes de cuero, el peto, los codares, las rodilleras, el almófar y, por último, la cota de malla. William quedó sólo con la camisa de lino y las calzas. Su respiración, conforme se iba quitando piezas, fue pausándose, hasta volverse normal. Dio un largo suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente. Bajó la cabeza.

-Escucha, Rose, no quise decir eso, perdóname.

-¿Perdone, quieres que te perdone? –gritó Rose, levantándose-. ¡¿Acabas de decirme que no te importa nuestro hijo y aún así quieres que te perdone?

-Sabes que sólo lo decía por decir…

-¡MIENTES! ¡Tú y tus mentiras, ¿cuántas me has dicho desde que nos conocimos? ¡He luchado por Conrad, he peleado a muerte por mi hijo! ¡Ha estado en serio peligro y a ti sólo te importa tu maldita y absurda lucha!

Ahora la que estaba fuera de sí era Rose. No quería seguir discutiendo, sabía que era completamente inútil. El aire del cuarto estaba demasiado cargado; necesitaba que la diera el aire fresco del patio. Fue directa hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Adónde crees que vas?

-A cualquier sitio lejos de ti –respondió Rose poniendo la mano en el pomo. Si William demostraba su furia dando un portazo, ella no iba a ser menos.

-¡Maldita sea! –saltó William.

Se levantó de un salto y, antes de que Rose se diera cuenta, la agarró de la muñeca, la tiró contra el lecho, y cerró. Sacó una llave de uno los bolsillos. Cerró con ella la puerta y se la volvió a guardar, esta vez con parsimonia para que Rose la viera. Conrad lloraba con más fuerza que nunca.

-Así que quieres abandonarme, ¿es eso? ¡Pues no lo consentiré!

Se abalanzó sobre ella. Rose gritó, pero sabía que todo cuanto intentara sería inútil. William estaba echado sobre ella; le había inmovilizado las piernas y, a pesar de los golpes de Rose, también había conseguido sujetarle los brazos. Le sujetaba las muñecas con una mano, y con la otra se desabrochó el cinturón. Le ató los brazos con él.

-Eres mía, sólo mía –repetía una y otra vez-. No puedes irte.

-¡Basta, déjame! –suplicó Rose. William no hizo caso. Agarró un pliegue del camisón y tiró hasta desgarrarlo.

-No puedes irte, no consentiré que me dejes. Eres mía…

* * *

-Estás confusa, Rose, lo de Conrad te ha dejado agotada.

William se incorporó, cogió las calzas y se las puso. Desató el cinturón de las muñecas de Rose, y observó con algo de preocupación la piel enrojecida por las rozaduras, cada una de ellas representaba un intento de la joven por liberarse. Rose lloraba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados. No era un llanto de pena, sino de amargura, de rencor y rabia. William respiró hondo y se puso en pie. Cogió del suelo la camisa. Sólo cuando fue a ponérsela notó el dolor del corte en el costado.

-Debería bajar para que el médico vea esto –se puso la camisa, cogió la llave de su bolsillo y abrió con suavidad-. No voy a cerrar con llave. Descansa, Rose, mañana estarás mejor y lo verás todo de otra forma.

Ella hipó.

-Te quiero, Rose –dijo él.

Ella no dijo nada. Cuando se supo sola, se incorporó. Puso los brazos sobre las rodillas. Se quedó un buen rato en esa pose, tratando de no llorar. Murmuró una palabra y desapareció.

* * *

Aurora no podía dormir. Había dejado de soplar la brisa y ahora el calor era insoportable, tanto que la tienda que compartía con Philip y Diane parecía un horno. La mujer, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, había decidido salir de aquel sofocante habitáculo y pasear. Sus pasos la dirigieron fuera del campamento, a la linde del bosque.

Aurora se introdujo entre los árboles con la seguridad de quien se ha pasado la vida entre ellos. Sin embargo, no se adentró demasiado. Se sentó al pie de un árbol viejo y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco. Cerró los ojos, deseando que el calor desapareciera…

…Y, de pronto, apareció Rose. Aurora tuvo que frotarse los ojos al menos dos veces antes de cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era su hija y no una visión. Pero la joven estaba en un estado deplorable: vestía lo que había sido un camisón de lino, ahora desgarrado de tal manera que apenas le cubría, tenía el pelo revuelto, una mejilla roja e hinchada y las muñecas enrojecidas. Un pequeño hilo de sangre le recorría desde los labios hasta el mentón, al igual que las lágrimas.

-R-Rose…-murmuró Aurora, incorporándose.

-Madre…respondió Rose. Bajó la cabeza-. Perdóname…

No hizo falta decir más. Aurora se abalanzó sobre su hija y la apretó contra su pecho, llorando de alegría y de alivio. Rose, al principio, se quedó inerte entre sus brazos, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo. Era tan reconfortante volver a abrazar a su madre…

-Perdóname, mamá, perdóname…

Le dijo absolutamente todo: cómo había robado el libro de Neriah, las palabras que había aprendido de ese libro, y cómo había prendido fuego, sin quererlo, al castillo. Le habló de William, de sus mentiras y de sus caricias, de cómo la convenció para levantarse contra su propia familia, y que no había cumplido la promesa de dejarles vivos. Le contó todo sobre Ingrid y su odio hacia Rose, y le habló largo y tendido sobre el pequeño Conrad. Aurora se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, sin juzgarla.

-Tienes que volver –dijo una vez terminado el relato de Rose.

Ella arqueó las cejas. Se limpió las lágrimas con una mano.

-¿Por qué?

Aurora se esforzó por sonreír, por minimizar el problema.

-Porque ahí está Conrad, tu hijo y mi nieto. Tienes que volver y traerlo aquí, donde esté a salvo. Tu padre no se ha atrevido a iniciar un ataque de envergadura por ti, pero si no estás no tendrá reparos en destruir esto de una vez por todas. Conrad puede resultar herido.

Rose desvió la mirada.

-No quiero volver. Ahí está…-suspiró-…está ese cerdo, el asesino de mi abuelo, el que me engatusó para conspirar contra mi propia familia y…-otro suspiro-…el padre de mi hijo.

Aurora carraspeó. Cogió la barbilla de su hija y la obligó a mirarla a la cara.

-Pero eres su madre, Rose. Antes has dicho que no te importó abandonarlo todo y luchar a muerte por tu único hijo. Si te has atrevido a eso, puedes enfrentarte a ese bastardo.

Rose tuvo que admitir que su madre tenía razón. Aunque a regañadientes, se apartó de su abrazo y se levantó. Oteó el horizonte durante un momento; amanecía.

-Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Aurora asintió.

-Tu padre va a iniciar un ataque al mediodía. Procura estar de vuelta antes de esa hora.

-Lo sé.

-Ah, y, Rose –añadió Aurora cuando la joven empezó a pronunciar la palabra-. No repares los muros ni masacres a los soldados esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Ayer tu padre se puso histérico.

Rose se detuvo y miró a su madre. ¿Eso era un reproche?

Pero no, su madre sonreía. Rose le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

Pronunció la palabra adecuada y se desvaneció.


	35. Adiós

Neriah estaba sentada de cualquier manera, bebiendo vino directamente de la botella. Ante ella, en la pared opuesta, había una ventana abierta, que dejaba entrar toda la luz de aquella resplandeciente mañana. Los rayos del sol le daban directamente en la cara verduzca, pero no le importaba.

Se limpió la comisura de los labios con la manga del vestido. Hipó. No recordaba otro momento de tamaña borrachera en toda su vida, ni siquiera a la muerte de Stefan había bebido tanto. Mas la situación…No, no era la situación, era _ella_ la que lo requería. Si estaba sobria la presión de la realidad la consumiría por completo. El vino la haría olvidar, al menos por un momento. Y si no la hacía olvidar, al menos podría meditar.

_Hacía poco más de cuatro horas que Neriah se había aparecido en los aposentos de la ahora regente de Glenhaven. Allí la esperaba Jan, en camisón y con e l gesto impasible. Al verla, abrió los brazos, pero al cabo de unos instantes los bajó, como decepcionada. Esperaba ver a Aurora. Pero a Neriah no le importó ese gesto. Estaba ansiosa, más de lo que había estado toda su vida. La situación requería premura, y Neriah ya se había retrasado bastante al ir a dejar la bola de cristal al campamento de Philip, para poder comunicarse con Aurora si fuera necesario._

_-¿Está…? –inquirió la mujer, con la preocupación escrita en el rostro._

_Jan debió sorprenderse, pues quizás fuera esa la primera vez que veía a Neriah sin su cínica máscara de impasible hechicera. Negó con la cabeza y se esforzó por sonreír._

_-No, aún no. Pero –añadió mientras ambas salían de la habitación y empezaban a caminar por los pasillos-. ¿No deberíamos llamar a Aurora? Al fin y al cabo, es su…_

_-Luego –la cortó Neriah-. Quiero estar con ella, no puedo perder el tiempo yendo y viniendo para traer a Aurora._

_Se pararon frente a una puerta cerrada a cal y canto. Neriah fue a abrir de sopetón, pero se detuvo sin ni siquiera llegar a tocar el pomo. Tragó saliva._

_-Déjame a mí –dijo Jan con suavidad. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar-. Llegué a creer que se recuperaría. La mantuve ocupada con los asuntos de Estado desde vuestra marcha, pero hace dos días dejó de comer. Esa noche se fue a dormir y no se ha levantado desde entonces._

_Neriah avanzó dando zancadas hacia la cama. Allí estaba su hermana echada y con la mirada perdida. Neriah se sentó al borde del lecho, al lado de Fleur, y le cogió la mano. Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a Neriah._

_-Fleur, soy yo…Neri –murmuró ella._

_-Hola, Neri –respondió Fleur en el mismo tono que su hermana. Giró de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a mirar al techo._

_Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio. Jan se mantenía lo suficientemente apartada, pero aún así Neriah podía escuchar sus infructuosos intentos por no echarse a llorar. Neriah, por su parte, no soltaba la mano de Fleur._

_-Hermanita…-habló Neriah. No usaba ese término desde los cuatro años, y además tal palabra no era la esperada de una hechicera consumada, pero en aquel momento le dio igual. Todo le daba igual con tal de evitar lo inevitable-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_-¿Acaso no lo oyes?_

_Por un momento, Neriah aguzó el oído, esperando oír algo, lo que fuera, para descubrir aquella fuerza que quería arrebatarle a su hermana. Pero para qué hacer esfuerzos inútiles._

_-¿Oír el qué, hermanita? –acabó por responder, mientras sentía correr una lágrima por su mejilla._

_-A Stefan. Me está llamando. Me busca, lo sé, y tengo que ir con él…_

_-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! –estalló Neriah, apretándole la mano con todas sus fuerzas._

_Mas Fleur no escuchaba. Sonreía abiertamente al techo de piedra. Alzó suavemente la mano libre._

_-Ahí está, ¿no lo ves, Neri? Debo ir con él, me está llamando._

_Hizo un gesto, como si apretara la mano de alguien invisible. Respiró profundamente. El brazo le cayó, inerte, sobre las sábanas._

_Neriah abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, desconcertada. Soltó sin querer la mano de Fleur, que cayó sobre el pecho de la mujer._

_-F-Fleur…Mon petit soeur…-murmuró de pronto en francés, su lengua materna. Hipó. Empezó a sollozar. Se arrodilló sobre el cadáver de su hermana y, una vez adoptada esa pose, se derrumbó-. ¡No puedes irte! ¡Fleur! ¡Fleur, maldita idiota, no me dejes!_

_Neriah siguió llorando hasta el amanecer, hasta que por fin Jan la levantó con suavidad y se la llevó a una silla, lejos del cadáver. Ordenó que trajeran vino y anunció la muerte de la mujer. Neriah se encogió en el asiento, con la cabeza entre las manos, moqueando y llorando a lágrima viva. Jan le sirvió un poco de vino, pero ella agarró la botella y bebió directamente de ella._

Esa fue la primera botella que se bebió. Luego le siguieron otras dos más.

_-Hay que llamar a Aurora –dijo Jan secándose una lágrima._

_-Hazlo tú –le espetó Neriah._

_La mujer se apresuró a hacerlo, y Neriah se encargó de murmurar el hechizo para convocar a Philip y Aurora a Glenhaven. _

Ahora, Aurora estaba dentro de los aposentos de sus padres, a solas. Philip, Jan y Neriah esperaban fuera, frente a la puerta cerrada. Al cabo de un buen rato, que a Neriah le pareció una eternidad, la mujer salió, llorando pero con la cabeza bien alta. Se dejó abrazar por Philip, pero se dirigió a Jan en primer lugar.

-¿C-Cómo fue? –preguntó.

-Dijo que tu padre la llamaba. Alzó la mano, como si se la tendiera a alguien invisible y…murió.

Aurora suspiró.

-Desgraciadamente, ha sido justo como lo imaginaba.

Philip miraba a ratos por la ventana, preocupado. Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, decidió hablar.

-Siento parecer un desagradecido, pero ordené un ataque al mediodía. Tengo que estar allí.

Su mujer le miró y asintió, comprensiva.

-Yo también voy. Se lo prometí a Rose…

Philip arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada sobre el tema.

-Madre, ¿puedes ocuparte de todo? –Jan asintió al instante. Philip esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió hacia Neriah-. Male…Quiero decir, _Neriah…_

-Os traeré de vuelta, si es lo que quieres, pero no pienso participar. Ya he hecho bastante.

Philip tardó unos momentos en contestar, y Aurora llegó a temer un momento de rabieta por parte de su marido. Al fin y al cabo, Neriah se había ofrecido para luchar en su bando y, hasta ahora, no lo había hecho. Pero cuando Philip respondió lo hizo casi con dulzura, con un deje de comprensión en la voz.

-Entiendo. No tienes por qué venir.

-Pero –añadió ella, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared de piedra-. Mata a William. Házselas pagar a ese hijo de perra, que sufra por todo lo que ha hecho. Si no lo haces, lo haré yo y te aseguro que será peor.

Philip fue a responder, pero Aurora se le adelantó.

-Eso ya venía incluido en nuestros planes, no te preocupes, tía. Te juro por mi vida que las muertes de mis padres no serán en vano.

Neriah se limitó a pronunciar el hechizo como toda respuesta. Aurora y Philip se desvanecieron al instante, envueltos en humo verde y negro. Neriah miró de nuevo a la ventana, al horizonte y a la despejada y cálida mañana. Chasqueó la lengua, contuvo un sollozo a duras penas, y dio un largo trago. Definitivamente, iba a ser un día muy largo y difícil para todos.


	36. He vuelto

Rose se apareció de nuevo en su alcoba, en Holvik. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la puerta cerrada y abrirla. Nadie en el umbral. Más tranquila, volvió a cerrar y fue hacia el arcón. Se quitó el destrozado camisón y se puso el primer vestido que encontró. Entonces, fue hacia la cuna para coger a Conrad y largarse de ese castillo de una vez por todas. Sonrió mientras se acercaba. Sin embargo, cuando fue a apartar la manta que se suponía cubría al niño, Rose descubrió que Conrad no estaba.

Rose ahogó un grito y se apartó de un salto. Empezó a recorrer la sala entera en círculos, buscando desesperadamente al niño, jadeando. Pero era evidente que no estaba en la habitación. Furiosa, Rose abrió la puerta y empezó a abajar las escaleras de tres en tres. Sospechaba quién se había llevado a su hijo, y cuando le encontrase se las haría pagar y después se largaría con Conrad para no volver.

William estaba abajo, en el gran salón. Se había quitado la sucia camisa y se estaba limpiando el torso con un paño mojado. El corte del costado estaba cosido. Rose fue hacia él prácticamente corriendo, evitando a los soldados heridos que se apelotonaban en toda la sala. Al verla, él sonrió, y su gesto habría pasado por amable de no ser por sus ojos, que ardían de cólera.

-¡William! –gritó Rose nada más verle-. ¡¿Dónde está Conrad? ¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo, maldito saco de mierda?

Él no contestó, sino que la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró abajo, a la bodega. Ella se resistió, pero a pesar de la herida del costado William era demasiado fuerte.

-Lo primero, no es sólo _tu hijo_ –le espetó William mientras ordenaba con un gesto que abrieran la bodega. Tiró dentro a Rose y luego entró él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-. También es mío, ¿lo recuerdas?

Rose, que había caído al frío suelo de piedra, se incorporó como pudo, soltando una risotada.

-¿Tuyo? –Le miró a los ojos, irónica e insolente-. ¿Qué has hecho tú por él, aparte de poner la semilla? ¡Apenas vienes a verle, nunca le mencionas, siempre soy yo la que habla de él! ¿Acaso has luchado tú por él, has peleado a muerte por la vida de tu único hijo?

William alzó la mano por encima de su cabeza, furioso. Rose se calló y se protegió, lista para recibir el golpe. Pero William se quedó ahí, quieto.

-¿Crees que no me preocupo por él? ¡Claro que lo hago, maldita sea! –Bajó la mano y apretó los puños-. ¡Me preocupo por ti y por él, todos los días! ¡Todo lo que hago; todo esto es por vosotros!

-¡Ja! –rió Rose, pero no dijo más.

William fue hacia ella y volvió a agarrarla de las muñecas. Rose hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡¿Dónde has estado, Rose? –bramó él, zarandeándola.

Ella desvió la mirada, pues era evidente dónde había estado. Quizás le fuera a dar otra bofetada por ello, pero ahora todo le daba igual. Todo menos su hijo.

-Ah, Rose, ¿no lo entiendes? –continuó William, en un tono más calmado. Ya no la zarandeaba, y le sujetaba suave pero firmemente de los antebrazos. Quizás sabía que las muñecas le dolían-. Estamos en esto hasta el cuello, tanto tú como yo. Puede que tus padres te recibieran con los brazos abiertos, pero te aseguro que sólo se trata de guardar las apariencias.

-¿Q-Qué sabrás tú de ellos? –respondió Rose, sintiendo cómo se le quebraba la voz en mitad de la frase.

-Sé mucho más de lo que imaginas.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-M-Mientes.

-Rose, maldita sea, escúchame –dijo él mientras la abrazaba-. Te quiero. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, pero no volverá a suceder, lo juro. Y te ruego que vuelvas a confiar en mí –hizo una pausa. Rose no sabía qué hacer; quería rechazarlo, apartarse de él de una vez por todas, pero una parte de ella todavía confiaba en que sus intenciones fueran sinceras. Todavía lo amaba demasiado-. Mira, Rose, si fracasamos, no habrá piedad para ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera para Conrad. Ten en cuenta que ya no formas parte de la familia, puesto que te has levantado contra ella. Tenemos que luchar. Si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por Conrad.

Le puso una mano en la mejilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Rose los cerró con fuerza y los volvió a abrir.

-¿D-Dónde está Conrad?

William sonrió.

-Mi madre se lo ha llevado al jardín. Me diste un buen susto, al amanecer. Llegué y pensé que te habías ido para siempre, que nos habías abandonado. Pero ahora sé que no lo harás…

La besó, y Rose se dejó hacer. Pero se apartó al cabo de unos instantes. Aún tenía demasiado vivos los recuerdos de la pasada noche y, por supuesto, recordaba la advertencia de su madre.

-Voy a por Conrad.

William la dejó marchar, sonriendo dulcemente. Mientras caminaba, Rose sintió nauseas. Se sentía más confusa que nunca; una parte de ella estaba convencida de que William mentía, pero otra le daba la razón. Sin embargo, la convicción de proteger a su hijo era más fuerte. Pasara lo que pasara, ella no intervendría, no esta vez, a menos que Conrad estuviese en peligro.

Tal y como dijo William, los encontró en el jardín. Sonrió al ver al bebé, que jugaba con un sonajero de madera. Fue hasta él y lo cogió de brazos de su suegra. Conrad la reconoció al instante, y sonrió cuando su madre le cogió. Rose estaba francamente sorprendida por la escena que se había encontrado, pues era la primera vez que veía a Ingrid preocupándose por su nieto. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-¿Qué clase de madre deja solo a su hijo pequeño? –le recriminó duramente la mujer.

Rose bufó.

-¿Ha comido el niño?

-Sí, leche de cabra chupada con un paño –respondió Ingrid.

-Está bien –dijo Rose. Dio un beso a Conrad-. Gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué? –Inquirió Ingrid, soltando una risotada y encogiéndose de hombros-. Es mi nieto, al fin y al cabo.

En ese momento se oyeron gritos y pasos a la carrera, y Rose supo que el ataque había empezado. Pero todavía era demasiado pronto, su madre le dijo que sería al mediodía…

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos! –escuchó a sus espaldas. Se volvió y vio que Ingrid se había levantado de un salto-. ¡Contén el ataque!

Pero Rose no actuaría, se lo había prometido a sí misma. Su tía tenía razón, la magia era un poder demasiado peligroso y casi acaba destruyéndola. No más magia, no más poder.

-N-No…-susurró, pero Ingrid no la escuchó.

La mujer siguió increpándola para que fuera a las murallas, y Rose empezó a caminar, todavía con Conrad en brazos. A pesar de su promesa de no volver a usar la magia, era preciso que realizase un último hechizo. Murmuró la palabra, y madre e hijo desaparecieron del soleado jardín.

* * *

-¿A quién esperamos aquí, Madre? –preguntó Diane mientras jugaba entre los árboles.

Aurora estaba sentada al pie del mismo árbol que la otra noche, cruzada de brazos. Se obligó a sonreír.

-A una persona muy especial, Diane. Ya lo verás.

La niña se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus juegos. Aurora clavó la mirada en el punto donde había aparecido Rose la pasada noche, ensimismada. Sonrió cuando, al cabo de unos instantes, apareció la joven sosteniendo un pequeño bulto. Aurora se puso en pie, fue hacia su hija y la abrazó.

-Sabía que vendrías, Rosie –señaló con la cabeza a Diane, que estaba tras su madre, boquiabierta-. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Rose miró por encima del hombro de su madre y sonrió. Le entregó el bebé a la mujer y se acercó a su hermana.

-Hola, Di –dijo Rose-. Soy…

Pero Diane ya la había reconocido. Se abalanzó sobre ella, riendo, mientras gritaba "Ross" una y otra vez. Aurora las dejó a su aire y se concentró en el pequeño, complacida por su aspecto. Se le veía sano, y era evidente que había salido a su joven madre. Pasado un rato las llamó, usando el apelativo "niñas", el mismo que usaba antes de que la joven Rose se marchara.

-Rose, hija, necesitas dormir. Vamos.

Rose la siguió con Diane agarrada a su mano. La niña le preguntó, preocupada, qué le había pasado en las muñecas. Ella fue a contestar, pero su madre fue más rápida. Le dijo a Diane que se había rozado con una cuerda. Diane se lo creyó a pies juntillas, y le recomendó a su hermana que se lo hiciera mirar y que le pidiera a su madre un ungüento que le habían dado una vez que ella se rozó con la cuerda de su columpio. Hablaba con una decisión y un desparpajo increíbles, y Rose se divirtió viendo sus intentos de parecer una persona mayor. Era reconfortante volver a estar con su hermanita.

Aurora la llevó dentro de la tienda del rey. Le mostró el camastro de Diane y le dijo a Rose que podía echarse a dormir, si lo deseaba. La joven no se lo pensó dos veces; le dio las gracias a su madre, se tumbó, y a los dos minutos ya se había quedado dormida. Aurora le hizo un gesto a Diane para que no hiciera ruido y, todavía con Conrad en brazos, la llevó fuera.

-Mamá –preguntó Diane, ahora más seria-. Ross va a quedarse con nosotros, no va a irse, ¿verdad?

La mujer sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a su hija con la mano libre.

-Por supuesto que no, cielo. Pero Rosie lo ha pasado mal, y quizás la veas un poco triste estos días.

-Humm... –dijo la cría a modo de respuesta-. ¿Y quién es ese bebé? ¿Quién es su madre?

Diane se puso de puntillas para ver mejor, y Aurora se inclinó un poco. Conrad las miró a ambas, como intrigado.

-Es el bebé de Rose, cariño. Se llama Conrad.

-¿Ross ha sido mamá?

Aurora asintió con la cabeza. Pidió a Diane que sacara de la tienda una silla, y cuando la niña volvió se sentó.

-Mamá, ¿qué piensas?

-Pienso en tu padre, Di. Creo que pronto volveremos a casa.

-¿Quién es el padre de Conrad, mamá? –respondió Diane, cambiando de tema.

En ese momento Aurora no supo qué responder. Tras una pausa, dijo:

-Es un hombre malo, Di. Le ha hecho mucho daño a Rose, mucho daño. Pero me gustaría que no le hablaras a Rose sobre él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Rose se pone triste.

Diane bajó la cabeza, algo apesadumbrada. Miró de nuevo a Conrad y luego concentró la atención en el horizonte. Dio una patada al suelo, pero al rato se puso de nuevo a jugar con su madre.


	37. Amor agridulce

Philip y Galen estaban a la retaguardia del ejército, observando la batalla desde un punto alto. Philip mantenía en todo momento el ceño fruncido, pero era evidente que no tendría que preocuparse por nada; Rose había regresado, su hijo estaba con él para evitar lo más duro del combate, y más pronto que tarde la muralla sucumbiría.

El joven Galen bufó. Estaba molesto por tener que quedarse en la seguridad de la retaguardia junto a su padre, pero al menos había combatido los días anteriores. Sin embargo, se le veía distraído, con la mente en otro lugar, y así había estado desde que el ejército partiera del castillo de Glenhaven. Y, cada vez que sus padres lo veían así, ensimismado, no podían evitar sonreír abiertamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, hijo?

Pero Philip tuvo que llamarle al menos otras dos veces antes de que el príncipe se diera por aludido. Philip se aguantó a duras penas las ganas de echarse a reír y se obligó a ser comprensivo.

-Tu madre y yo hemos notado que últimamente estás ausente. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Aurora y Philip conocían perfectamente el motivo de la preocupación de su hijo. Sin embargo, el joven Galen aún no había soltado prenda. Y, en la familia real, cuanto antes se aclarase un asunto como ese, mejor que mejor.

-No, Padre…Bueno, sí, supongo –respondió el joven rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo-. Dejé un asunto pendiente en Glenhaven…

-¿Y ese asunto no tendrá nombre y apellido? ¿Wynne, por ejemplo?

Galen no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta; la expresión que puso lo decía todo. Estaba sorprendido por que sus padres supieran de sus amoríos, y en parte también se sentía presionado y algo indignado. Sin embargo, decidió guardar las formas; aquel no era momento para discutir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Madre y tú lo sabéis, Padre?

-Hijo –respondió Philip, casi riendo-. Si no lo supiéramos a día de hoy, tu madre y yo seríamos los padres más necios que jamás hayan pisado la tierra.

-¿Tanto se notaba? –inquirió el muchacho, acongojado.

-Las pistas que dabas eran tan grandes que podrían verse desde el torreón más alto del país.

"Mierda", quiso bufar Galen. Ahora más que nunca se sentía furioso, pero su madre le había enseñado a ver el lado positivo a todo y, mirándolo bien, podría confesarse a su padre. Una charla de hombre a hombre, como se decía. Mientras Galen lo meditaba, Philip le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué temes? ¿Que no aprobemos el compromiso?

"Se acabó, que sea lo que el Cielo disponga", decidió Galen.

-Sí…-respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Sabes que, si no te hemos prometido en matrimonio hasta ahora, ha sido para permitirte encontrar a la mujer perfecta para compartir el resto de tu vida. Wynne, según tu madre, es una joven encantadora, y parece ser que te quiere de verdad. Mas, ¿la amas tú a ella? ¿O es sólo un encaprichamiento adolescente?

Galen pareció indignarse ante tal cuestión. Se apartó de su padre dando un manotazo.

-¡Daría mi vida por ella! –Philip volvió a sonreír-. Tú no lo entiendes, has estado prometido a Madre desde que ambos erais muy pequeños. ¿Qué sabréis vosotros de amores, si no habéis conocido a otros?

-Eso no es cierto –contestó su padre, manteniendo la calma a pesar de todo. Alzó la vista al cielo cuando el joven príncipe le preguntó con la mirada sobre su anterior afirmación-. Una vez conocí a una joven, y puedo asegurar que era la chica más bella de mundo. Cuando la vi por primera vez, en un claro del bosque aledaño al castillo de Glenhaven, pensé que se trataba de una Dríade. Por ella estuve a punto de renunciar a todo: al trono, a mi fortuna y a mi posición. Discutí con tu abuelo, porque no quería casarme con la mujer que él había elegido para mí.

Galen estaba atónito. Siempre había pensado en la relación entre sus padres como el perfecto matrimonio, la típica pareja que era ejemplo a seguir para todos, que se seguía amando al igual que el primer día. El que su padre tuviera una aventura, aunque fuera durante la juventud, no le encajaba en su esquema preestablecido.

-¿Esto lo sabe mi madre? –inquirió, todavía dudando sobre la veracidad de las palabras de su padre.

-¿Que si lo sabe tu madre? –rió Philip, más para sí mismo que para su hijo- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! De hecho, hablamos muchas veces de este asunto. Es un grato recuerdo para los dos…Pero es una historia demasiado larga y aburrida, que no le interesaría a un joven príncipe y guerrero –añadió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo-. En cuanto a Wynne, si tanto la amas deberías decírselo, ¿no crees? ¿De qué sirve amar a una persona si tienes que pasarte la vida en silencio por las dudas? –Philip llamó a Sansón y montó. Picó espuelas-. ¡Vamos! –llamó-. ¡Tenemos un castillo que conquistar!

Durante unos instantes, Galen se quedó clavado en el sitio. Pero tras esos momentos de indecisión, el joven sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, montó en su corcel y fue a toda prisa para reunirse con su padre en el campo de batalla.

-Amar también significa compartirlo todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo –oyó-. Si amas a esa chica y no compartes abiertamente tu amor, sufrirás. Y eso, hijo, es algo muy difícil de sobrellevar.

* * *

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Maldita sea, ¿dónde estás, Rose?

Los rugidos de William resonaban por todo el castillo, casi más altos que los silbidos de las flechas, que el choque de los aceros y que los golpes del ariete contra la puerta maciza. Holvik caía por segunda vez, y aquello estaba volviendo loco a su joven señor.

-¡ROOOSEEE! –bramó, furioso.

¿Pero dónde estaba Rose? Se suponía que iba a proteger el castillo pasara lo que pasara. Rose estaba con él, defendía su causa. Ahora ella era parte de la dinastía Hedmark, y el jovencísimo Conrad era la prueba de su pertenencia a la familia. Rose no lo traicionaría, no podía traicionarlo. Era completamente imposible que condenara de esta manera a su esposo y padre de su único hijo…

…No, algo le habría pasado. La noche anterior Rose le había contado lo del secuestro de Conrad, ¿y si había pasado lo mismo, otra vez? ¿Y si Rose estaba combatiendo en algún lugar lejano, oportunamente apartado de la batalla?

William evitó un espadazo con una finta y respondió con un contraataque lo más rápido que pudo. Su oponente, un soldado de infantería, sin mayor protección que un peto de cuero acolchado, apenas pudo defenderse. William lo ensartó y le clavó la espada hasta la empuñadura. El joven sintió el calor de la sangre sobre su armadura, penetrándole por los huecos del acero hasta llegar a la cota. William se mantuvo en esa pose durante unos momentos, sosteniendo al hombre con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sujetaba su espada. Respiró hondo varias veces y, tras esto, sacó el arma del cuerpo inerte del soldado.

La puerta exterior había cedido, gritó alguien, y todos corrieron en desbandada al interior de la torre del homenaje, en un intento desesperado de ofrecer la última resistencia. William, al ver los huecos en los tablones de madera, al ver cómo entraba el ejército de Philip, sintió auténtico pánico por primera vez en su vida. Mas no era por su vida, ni por la certeza de que la lucha estaba perdida. Sintió pánico por su familia, por Rose y Conrad. Así que echó a correr hacia la torre, pero no se quedó en la sala, como hacían todos los combatientes, sino que fue escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación, con la esperanza de que Rose, o al menos el niño, estuvieran allí. Los pondría a salvo, a los dos, costara lo que costara.

Pero la habitación estaba desierta. William, frustrado y tras haber registrado hasta el último rincón, se arrodilló frente a la cuna vacía, apretando los puños. Oyó pasos a la carrera, pero no hizo movimiento alguno, ni tampoco se movió cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta y el silbido de una espada (quizás la famosa Espada de la Verdad) salir de su vaina. Alguien se situó detrás de él y, de refilón, vio el filo de la hoja apuntando a su cuello. William reconoció la espada como la de Philip.

-¿Es así como el gran rey Philip trata a sus yernos? –le increpó William, sereno.

-Es así como trato a los asesinos y a los traidores –respondió una voz airada.

-Mi causa era justa, y Rose la defendía –cerró los ojos-. Ahora haced lo que debáis hacer.

Pero Philip volvió a enfundar la Espada de la Verdad. Hizo un gesto a dos de sus hombres para que levantaran a William y lo desarmaran.

-Aunque los traidores merezcan morir a traición, joven –le recriminó- también merecen que se les juzgue. Pero ya te lo advierto: yo no soy como mi suegro, y el que seas parte de la familia no hará que la condena sea más benévola.

* * *

Rose despertó cerca del anochecer. Su familia al completo estaba en la tienda, y la joven se sorprendió gratamente. Tanto su padre como Galen tenían las armaduras abolladas, iban sucios y apestaban a sudor y a sangre, pero eso no le importó a Rose. Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y luego a los de su hermano, feliz de volver a verlos. Los cinco estuvieron charlando durante un buen rato sobre varios temas, hasta que Aurora decidió que era la hora de cenar y que los dos hombres debían quitarse inmediatamente toda esa chatarra y darse un buen baño. Rose aprovechó la velada para hablar sobre Conrad y hacerles a todos pregunta tras pregunta sobre su hogar y sobre Aaron, el único hermano al que le faltaba por ver.

Mas había un tema que Rose quería pero temía sacar. Era evidente, por las muestras que daban tanto Philip como Galen, que el asalto había tenido éxito. Sin embargo, ¿qué había sido de William? Rose trató de buscarlo por el campamento durante la madrugada sin éxito, y llegó a temerse lo peor. Sin embargo, cuando volvió al amanecer a la tienda de su padre, entristecida y frustrada, se encontró a Aurora esperándola, ya vestida y arreglada. La cogió de la mano y se la llevó hacia Holvik, hacia los calabozos. Allí, en la única celda intacta, estaba William.

Rose pudo verlo a través de una mirilla, y cuando lo hizo se le encogió el corazón. Su madre le comentó que en esos momentos no podría hablar con él, y que tendría que hablar con su padre. Pero la joven no escuchaba, sino que concentraba toda su atención en William que, echado sobre una estera, dormitaba. En aquel momento, Rose deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se despertara, que la mirase, para poder decirle que lo sentía, que lo amaba con toda su alma, pero que la causa que defendía William estaba perdida.

-Madre –dijo Rose-. Padre no atenderá a apelaciones, ¿verdad?

Aurora negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me temo que por ahora no, Rosie. Pero, si quieres, podemos intentar hablar con él pasado un tiempo.

En ese momento Rose no pudo más y soltó un sollozo. Se frotó un ojo con la mano, mientras se dejaba abrazar por su madre.

-No lo entiendo –sollozaba la joven-. Me ha engañado, me ha mentido y me ha tomado por la fuerza, pero a pesar de todo eso…le quiero…

-El amor es un sentimiento al que todos aspiramos a comprender, pero nadie lo ha conseguido hasta ahora –cogió a su hija de la mano y se la llevó fuera-. Vamos, Rose. Hay que prepararse para volver a casa.

-A casa –respondió la joven-. Durante unos meses creí que esto era mi casa. Cuán equivocada estaba…

Y, a regañadientes, se obligó a retener las lágrimas. Siguió a Aurora hasta el campamento y, una vez allí, volvió a echarse en el camastro. Se durmió, pero no soñó nada. Despertó al mediodía, con la sensación de no haber descansado en absoluto.


	38. De vuelta a Glenhaven

Desde la linde del bosque, Rose contemplaba las torres del castillo de Glenhaven, pensativa, y con la sensación de verlo todo por primera vez. Ignoraba cómo sería recibida allí, ignoraba incluso si sería lo bastante valiente para atreverse a cruzar sus puertas. Vio caer una hoja seca. La joven alzó la cabeza hacia las ramas del árbol donde estaba apoyada y observó un tanto aprensiva las pardas hojas. Pronto no quedaría ni una; el otoño estaba asentado y dispuesto a no marchar.

-Rose, hija, ven aquí –llamó su madre.

Ella se apartó del tronco y fue hacia el pequeño campamento. Sus padres habían decidido adelantarse al ejército real, por lo que ahora iban mucho más rápidos. En la comitiva viajaban Philip, Aurora, Galen, Diane, Rose, el pequeño Conrad y la docena de caballeros que componían la escolta. Estaban muy cerca de casa, pero Philip no quería correr el riesgo de viajar de noche. Así que acamparon en un pequeño claro a la orilla del bosque y decidieron aguardar a que se presentara el día. Como aún no hacía demasiado frío, todos dormían al raso.

Conrad estaba lloriqueando, otra vez. Quería ver a su madre. El niño cotilleaba todo con avidez, pues cada instante suponía un descubrimiento nuevo, y eso en parte le acongojaba. Nunca había salido del cuarto de sus padres, menos aquella vez que su abuela lo llevara al jardín. Y desde entonces todo era movimiento, todo era diferente cada vez. En ese momento lo tenía cogido aquella mujer rubia que se parecía mucho a su madre, pero no era ella. Le caía bien esa mujer, pero él quería a su madre, a su mamá, y por eso mismo se estaba quejando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Conrad, chiquitín, ven con mamá –dijo la cariñosa voz de su madre.

Alguien le cogió en brazos y el bebé contempló, algo cegado por las lágrimas, a su madre, que lo abrazaba y le limpiaba los mofletes con su pañuelo. Al poco rato, el niño se calmó.

-Creo que tu hijo tiene un complejo de Edipo demasiado grande –declaró Aurora algo seria y defraudada por el rechazo de Conrad.

-Aparte de su niñera, yo era la única que estaba con él todos los días.

Rose se sentó frente a la hoguera, al lado de su madre, y empezó a mecer al crío. Aurora les prestó atención hasta que vio a Philip levantarse y alejarse del grupo. Entonces hizo lo propio y le siguió. Philip se alejó un poco, pero no bastante. Y Aurora, aún en la oscuridad, caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, aquel era su bosque.

-Philip –le llamó, bajando un poco la voz para no asustar a los animales.

Él se giró, un tanto sorprendido de verla allí, siguiéndole. Pero la esperó, y juntos empezaron a pasear cogidos de la mano.

-¿Reconociste ese lugar? –preguntó Aurora, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Sí, por eso ordené parar –sonrió, melancólico, en la oscuridad-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, veinte años?

-Demasiados, en todo caso –respondió Aurora-. Y dime, esposo mío, ¿aún me quieres como me querías entonces?

Philip rió y le pasó una mano por el hombro. La atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Os recuerdo, bella desconocida, que luché contra un dragón, todo por mi amada, y que por ella iría al mismo infierno.

-No pongo en duda vuestro amor, mi señor.

-Entonces, ¿a qué toda esa añoranza del pasado?

Aurora suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Philip. Agradeció que la oscuridad le permitiera ocultar la expresión del rostro.

-Es Rose…

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

Otro suspiro más. Aurora tragó saliva.

-Ama a ese hombre, lo quiere con toda su alma…

-¡Ese cerdo la engañó, Aurora, y le tiene que entrar en la cabeza sí o sí! –la cortó Philip, acabando la frase con una palabra que hizo que su mujer se sonrojara.

-Escúchame, maldita sea –acabó por responder-. Es cierto que William es un cretino, un galán y un traidor, pero nuestra hija lo ama –se puso delante de él e hizo ademán de besarle-. Y cuando una mujer se enamora, Philip, puede atarse a un hombre durante toda su vida. No existen acuerdos matrimoniales, ni promesas, sólo un hilo invisible que conecta ambos corazones, aunque el del enamorado no llegue a corresponder en la vida.

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga? –Contestó Philip, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Perdonarle? ¿Al hombre que mató a tu padre?

-Rose moriría de pena sin él.

-¡Hay otros hombres, y Rose debería ir pensando en ellos!

Aurora se cruzó de brazos, bufando. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero lo mejor era mantener la compostura.

-¿Por dónde exactamente te has pasado mis palabras?

-Por Dios, Aurora, sabes perfectamente que tengo razón. No puedo perdonar a ese…a ese…_bastardo_ –acabó por decir al imaginarse la severa cara que pondría su esposa si dijera lo que tenía pensado decir- sólo porque Rose se pondría triste.

-Pero Philip, ella está mal…

-¿Cómo de mal?

-Apenas come, ni duerme. Tú no lo has visto porque te pasas el día atendiendo tus asuntos, pero yo, cuando voy a despertarla, siempre veo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Ha adelgazado mucho y se pasa el día con el pequeño. Philip…-añadió tras una pausa- Rose es joven, pero no sé si será capaz de superar esto. Tiene mucha vida por delante aún, y no quisiera que nuestra hija se la perdiera. Al menos –añadió- permítele verle una última vez.

Philip le prometió pensárselo, aunque por dentro seguía decidió a condenar a William en cuanto llegara el joven. Y, con esa promesa, se dio por zanjada la conversación. La pareja volvió al claro y se echó a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Philip fue el que primero se puso en pie. Como estaban cerca de casa, decidió dejar dormir un poco más a su familia. Mientras los caballeros se preparaban, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, Philip se acercó al rincón ocupado por su familia y los observó a todos, uno a uno.

Pero la que llamó inmediatamente su atención fue Rose, que dormitaba algo alejada de los demás. El pequeño Conrad estaba junto a ella, con las manitas fuera de la manta. Philip reconoció, un poco avergonzado, que era la primera vez que se detenía a contemplar al niño, a su primer nieto. Afortunadamente, parecía una copia de la Rose bebé, a excepción de los ojos. Pero, aún así, los ojos eran bonitos. Y Rose, su pequeña Rosie, tenía dos surcos secos que le recorrían las mejillas hasta el mentón. Philip suspiró.

Dos horas más tarde, la familia real atravesaba las puertas del castillo de Glenhaven. Rose iba encogida, con el bebé en brazos, y recibió con frialdad el cálido abrazo de su abuela. Pero se alegró mucho de ver a Aaron, al que ya sólo sacaba dos cabezas. Se dejó arrastras hasta sus antiguos aposentos. Se quedó allí sola durante un buen rato, hasta que apareció su madre, sonriente y trayendo una cuna. Era la que había usado Aurora de pequeña, y a Rose le pareció prácticamente nueva, como si nunca se hubiese usado. También le enseñó un pequeño montón de ropita de bebé que la reina Jan había hecho traer desde la antigua residencia de Aurora y Philip en Hamlin Garde. Era la ropa de Galen y Aaron, y entre ellas también encontraron alguna que otra que había pertenecido a Philip.

Rose se sentía enormemente agradecida. Le puso a Conrad una pequeña túnica carmesí adornada con encajes de oro y le calzó unas botitas. Después le dejó jugar a sus anchas con algunos muñecos que le había prestado Diane.

Al anochecer, después de cenar, todos se reunieron en una de las salas privadas de los reyes, frente a la chimenea. Aaron y Diane estaban encantados con la nueva adquisición a la familia y no dejaban de jugar con Conrad, divertidos. Rose y Galen estaban (al igual que sus hermanos) sentados en el suelo, sobre una alfombra de piel de oso, charlando de todo un poco. Aurora cosía y Philip, sentado en un sillón, observaba a sus hijos y en especial a su nieto, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Aurora alzó un par de veces la vista de la labor de costura para mirar a su marido y, aunque intrigada, no dijo nada. Sabía bien qué estaba meditando Philip, y no quería entrometerse en su decisión.

-Rose –dijo Philip de pronto-. Esa ropa que lleva el niño me resulta familiar.

-Debería resultarte familiar –respondió ella, sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez en días-. Era tuya, papá.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya…-Philip se rascó la cabeza.

Aurora escuchó la conversación atentamente sin decir una palabra, poniendo especial interés a la respuesta de Philip. Definitivamente, le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.


	39. Una última vez

William llegó a Glenhaven unos días después. Iba en una carreta descubierta, sucio por la porquería que le habían lanzado los campesinos durante el viaje. El propio Philip fue a recibirlo al patio y ordenó con quizá demasiada solemnidad que lo encerraran a la espera de juicio. Rose no había aparecido, pero a su padre le pareció verla asomada a una ventana, con una mano sobre el corazón y sosteniendo al pequeño. Tampoco hizo acto de presencia en la comida, ni en la cena.

Philip trataba en vano de olvidarse de su hija. Ya le había pedido a Aurora que se ocupara de consolarla, pues él, como rey, no podía dejarse influir por nadie, ni siquiera podía permitirse sentir pena por Rose. Mas, conforme pasaba el tiempo y la joven no salía de sus aposentos, empezó a preocuparse seriamente.

Pero se sentía al borde de un abismo. Por un lado, debía condenar a ese asesino, pero por otro lado estaban Rose y Conrad. Aurora también deseaba que William fuera ejecutado, pero para ella la salud de su hija era lo primero. Y si perdonar a ese hombre suponía que Rose mejorara, su esposa estaba plenamente dispuesta a tragarse las lágrimas de dolor y rabia por la muerte de sus padres y aguantarse. Y, en un tercer bando, estaban aquellos que exigían el ajusticiamiento de William, encabezados por Neriah y los propios padres de Philip. Neriah estaba furiosa; no dejaba de quejarse por la fecha del juicio (según ella ese bastardo no se merecía tanto tiempo) y amenazaba con matar a William con sus propias manos si Philip seguía sin hacer nada al respecto. En fin, que Philip estaba librando una batalla a tres bandas.

El día anterior al juicio de William (al mes desde su llegada), Philip se sintió enfermo y se quedó todo el día en sus aposentos, o eso les hizo creer a los cortesanos. En realidad, se escabulló al bosque, galopando con su viejo corcel y fiel amigo, Sansón. Iba vestido como un hombre de clase media, y nadie lo reconoció como el soberano de la nación. Vagó casi sin rumbo por el bosque hasta el mediodía, y después fue al pueblo y comió en una taberna.

Mientras escanciaba su tercera o cuarta jarra de cerveza, entró alguien en la taberna. Por los silbidos de aprobación y los piropos con los que fue recibido, Philip dedujo que el visitante se trataba de una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa, a juzgar el número de halagos. Él, que no estaba precisamente de humor, no alzó la mirada para observar a la recién llegada. Pero escuchó que alguien cogía una silla cercana y se sentaba frente a él. Entonces no tuvo más remedio que desviar la mirada y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que la mujer a la que toda la taberna había echado piropos de la más diversa índole era su propia esposa.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –inquirió Philip, tratando de alejar la mente el recuerdo de algunas lisonjas no muy educadas que los parroquianos le habían lanzado a Aurora.

-Fácil –respondió ella, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa-. Sansón está atado en la puerta.

-Vaya…

Fue su única respuesta. Aurora pidió a la camarera algo para beber. Ésta la trajo una jarra de cerveza, demasiado grande hasta para Philip, que estaba acostumbrado al alcohol. Pero Aurora no pareció opinar lo mismo. Cogió la jarra con toda la seguridad del mundo y dio un buen trago, dejando a Philip con la boca abierta. Era demasiado chocante ver a Aurora, la mujer más refinada de todo Glenhaven, apurando una jarra de cerveza barata como haría la más humilde campesina.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? –le recriminó cariñosamente-. ¿No se suponía que vamos de incógnito?

-S-Sí –balbuceó Philip-. Pero aún así, es la primera vez que te veo haciendo esto. Incluso cuando íbamos tú y yo de paseo a la taberna de Hamlin Garde vestidos de paisanos no lo hacías.

-No lo hacía porque ahí nos conocía hasta el último siervo, Philip. Aún en la intimidad, teníamos que guardar las formas.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –dijo Philip esbozando una sonrisa-. Ahora me gustaría que me dijeras qué te trae aquí.

Aurora asintió. Acarició con un dedo el borde metálico de la jarra.

-Quizás puedas engañar a los criados con tu enfermedad, pero a mí no. Sé lo que te inquieta, cariño. Quieres hacer lo correcto, pero estarías defraudando a alguien a quien amas…

-¿Qué harías tú, Aurora? –La cortó Philip mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien-. Dime qué harías en mi lugar…

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y cogió amorosamente la mano de su marido.

-Si tú estuvieras condenado a muerte, ¿qué crees que querría yo?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. En estos momentos estoy demasiado cansado para pensar.

-Lo entiendo. Pero volviendo al tema, lo que yo querría es verte de nuevo, aunque fuera una última vez. ¿No querrías tú abrazar a tu familia si estuvieras en el lugar de William?

Philip apartó la mano lenta pero tajantemente. Empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y cómo podemos asegurarnos de que no convence a Rose para que vuelva con él?

Aurora ensanchó la sonrisa, esperanzada.

-Hay huecos entre la pared de celda y celda. Datan de la época de mi bisabuelo, y te recuerdo que las mazmorras son las únicas estructuras del castillo que no se quemaron. En la piedra hay un tercer hueco, más pequeño que los otros dos, donde un guardia puede situarse y escuchar. Según mi padre, esos huecos se construyeron para alentar las conversaciones entre presos y que de esta forma confesaran de una manera, ¿cómo decirlo?, más _natural_. Si lo deseas, podrías escuchar a William y a Rose sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Philip se puso de pie de un salto y la abrazó. Por primera vez en días, sentía una brizna de alivio.

-Eres una mujer maravillosa, Aurora –le dijo.

-Lo sé –respondió ella, riendo.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la taberna, el matrimonio se separó. Philip entró furtivamente en Glenhaven, mientras que Aurora lo hacía con toda normalidad. Una vez se hubo cambiado, Philip salió de sus aposentos y ordenó inmediatamente que lavasen a William y le trajeran ropa limpia. Cuando un sirviente informó de que la orden real había sido llevada a cabo con éxito, Aurora fue casi corriendo a buscar a Rose. Al cabo de un rato la joven apareció por los pasillos completamente arreglada, llevando en brazos a Conrad, que estrenaba ropita. Aurora y Philip acompañaron a su hija a la entrada de los calabozos y fingieron quedarse en la puerta. Cuando Rose entró a la celda de William, tras unos momentos de duda, Aurora se marchó y Philip se colocó bajo el pequeño orificio que le permitiría escuchar desde fuera.

Aurora se marchó porque no quería estropear la intimidad de la reunión. Se sentía culpable, en parte, por haberle contado a Philip lo de los huecos en las paredes, pero entendía que era un mal necesario. Ignoraba completamente lo que sucedería ahí dentro, al igual que desconocía la decisión que tomaría Philip. Sin embargo, había aprendido de sus padres a ser paciente y a no dejarse agobiar demasiado pronto. Y, por supuesto, estaba la vaga esperanza de que de allí acabara saliendo algo bueno.

Pero, por lo pronto, tenía que concentrarse en otros asuntos. Ya le contaría Philip qué había sucedido. Resignada, Aurora fue hasta la sala del trono y se obligó a pensar en otros temas.


	40. La decisión de Philip

Rose se sentía más acongojada de lo que se había sentido nunca. Estrujaba al pequeño Conrad con todas sus fuerzas, mientras buscaba en su madre una mirada de apoyo. Aurora sonrió a pesar de su sentimiento de culpa. Rose se plantó ante el umbral, respiró hondo y entró. El guardia cerró a cal y canto.

Apenas entraba luz a la celda. Sobre una caja ardía una pequeña vela de sebo y, al lado, había un destartalado catre. Y, frente a ella, vestido con una sencilla túnica, estaba William, con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo. Al verle, Rose sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Rose…-murmuró él-. Rose, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ha venido mi madre hace un momento. Me…Me dijo que podría verte, si lo deseaba.

William se apartó un poco de ella, más que nada porque Conrad estaba empezando a quejarse. Acarició la cabeza del niño, pero éste le rechazó. William frunció un poco el ceño, pero lo pasó por alto, al igual que Rose. Ella dejó a Conrad en el catre.

-Q-Quería verte…-murmuró-. Lo siento, William. De veras que lo siento.

Él le acarició una mejilla.

-¿Sentirlo?

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué ibas a sentirlo?

-Mi…Mi padre no será indulgente contigo. Mañana…

No siguió porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. William ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Rose, da igual lo que pase mañana. Estaba preocupado por ti y por Conrad, y al menos sé que los dos estáis a salvo.

Fue a besarla, pero le interrumpieron tres fuertes golpes contra la puerta. La ventanilla se abrió y apareció parte de la cara de un guardia, que gruñó algo sobre que la visita se estaba alargando demasiado. Volvió a cerrar de golpe la mirilla, sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió. Rose miró al umbral durante unos instantes que parecieron alagarse hasta hacerse horas. William la cogió de un brazo.

-William, yo…Te quiero.

Rose cogió a Conrad en brazos. William volvió a acariciar a su hijo, sin importarle que el niño se apretujara más contra su madre. Sonrió a pesar de todo.

-Yo también te quiero. A los dos –besó a Rose en la mejilla.

Rose salió de la celda en silencio. El guardia no la hizo caso, simplemente se limitó a volver a cerrar. Su padre aguardaba fuera, apoyado en el primer escalón. Rose se esforzó por aparecer tranquila ante él y, cuando pudo perderse de vista, desapareció.

* * *

Tras despedirse de Rose, Philip fue directo a buscar a su esposa. Aurora se había pasado toda la tarde atendiendo asuntos de Estado, pero luego la habían perdido de vista. Philip estuvo vagando sin rumbo por los corredores hasta que se encontró a las puertas del panteón real. Las luces estaban encendidas. Quizás estuviera equivocado, pero Aurora podría estar allí, a pesar del recelo que sentía.

Y, efectivamente, allí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo, frente a los sepulcros de sus padres. Los dos sepulcros estaban juntos, y les habían colocado dos tapas nuevas de piedra con las efigies de los reyes. Los rostros se veían sosegados en la muerte y, cosa curiosa, se daban la mano. Philip no pudo evitar meditar sobre si lo que estaba viendo eran esculturas en piedra o los cuerpos yacentes de sus suegros, tal era el realismo.

-Son impresionantes, ¿verdad? –Dijo Aurora a media voz-. Los hizo mi tía usando magia.

-Sí, nunca había visto dos esculturas tan realistas –reconoció Philip, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Él se sentó a su lado. Aurora no dijo nada durante un buen rato, incluso sonreía, pero era evidente que su sonrisa era triste. Philip la atrajo hacia sí y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –inquirió entonces ella.

Philip suspiró.

-No se han dicho nada que no se diga un matrimonio normal en estas circunstancias.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, entonces?

-No lo sé. Creo que estoy más confuso que nunca –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Aurora se acurrucó a su lado.

-Deberíamos descansar, los dos. Ven –se levantó y le tendió la mano-. Vámonos a dormir.

Philip tuvo que admitir, una vez más, que Aurora tenía razón. Se levantó, cogió la mano de su mujer y la siguió hasta su cuarto. Los dos tardaron en dormirse, estaban demasiado inquietos y no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cama. Al final acabaron haciendo el amor, pero fue algo mecánico, casi sin amor. Se durmieron bien entrada la madrugada, y se levantaron al amanecer sin sentirse plenamente descansados. Se dirigieron a la sala del trono y se prepararon para presidir el juicio. Philip no dijo ni una palabra y no dejaba de suspirar. Aurora estaba segura de que su marido había tomado una decisión y que ésta sería fija. Así que debía confiar en él.

Llegaron los jurados y el fondo de la sala se fue llenando de curiosos. Los guardias rodearon todo el perímetro, y más que tranquilidad lo que inspiraban era desconfianza. Muchos dudaron acerca de la necesidad de tanto guardia, pues habían conocido al joven acusado y no lo recordaban como alguien peligroso. William llegó escoltado por tres guardias, maniatado y con la cabeza baja. Su actitud era, según juzgó la inmensa mayoría, humilde, y más de uno entre los presentes sintió, si no compasión, simpatía hacia él. Neriah, envuelta entre la multitud, habría jurado que aquella humildad era fingida, pero tanto Aurora como Philip parecían haber caído en su trampa. Neriah apretó los dientes, furiosa, pero con la esperanza de que Philip usara la cabeza por una vez en su vida.

-Se presenta William Du Blanc, señor de Holvik –anunció un heraldo mientras daba tres solemnes golpes con su vara.

Philip tamborileó nerviosamente con los dedos. Escuchó pacientemente los cargos contra William: alta traición, regicidio, seducir a la hija del rey…

-Bien, chico –dijo mientras se erguía en el trono-. ¿Eres consciente de todo esto?

William alzó la cabeza mostrándose sereno, confiado. Su actitud era la de un héroe caído, como en los cantares de gesta.

-Mi causa era justa. En cuanto a Rose, yo no la seduje. La amo, y os recuerdo, señor, que a los ojos del Señor somos marido y mujer.

Philip carraspeó, Neriah bufó y la multitud estalló en murmullos. El heraldo volvió a agitar la vara implorando silencio.

-Eres un traidor y un asesino, joven –continuó Philip-. Debería condenarte ahora mismo –nuevos murmullos- pero no he de olvidar que eres el marido de mi hija, y por ende, mi yerno –hizo un amago de sonrisa-. Es una decisión difícil, a decir verdad. Así que…

Aurora se giró hacia su esposo, con la boca ligeramente abierta como única muestra de su sorpresa. Los jurados, los testigos, los curiosos y hasta los guardias concentraban toda la atención en su rey y en su discurso.

-…Así que, William Du Blanc, he decidido aplazar tu juicio. Vivirás aquí en calidad de rehén; tendrás a dos guardias vigilándote día y noche y no se te permitirá el acceso a ciertas cámaras. Tampoco podrás acercarte a mi hija a no ser que sea bajo mi consentimiento o el de mi esposa. En cuanto a tu madre –señaló a Ingrid, que oteaba la sala con altivez desde una esquina- será condenada a pasar el resto de sus días en un monasterio, por alentar y participar activamente en una conspiración contra mi familia.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Se ha vuelto loco? –masculló Neriah.

-Se levanta la sesión.

William no salía de su asombro. Dos de los guardias cortaron las ligaduras de sus muñecas y le sacaron de la sala. El tercero fue hacia Ingrid, y Philip ordenó que la llevara a su aposento y que se asegurara de que hacía el equipaje. Aurora y Philip se escabulleron del salón del trono y salieron al jardín en busca de aire fresco. Neriah los cio salir y los siguió dando zancadas, pero tardó bastante en alcanzarlos dada la multitud allí congregada. Dio con ellos en el jardín.

-¿Acaso eres un necio, Philip, o es que simplemente eres imbécil? –gritó la mujer, furiosa.

-Tenía que hacerlo…

-¡Has perdonado al bastardo que mató a Stefan! ¡Lo apuñaló por la espalda, estabas allí, lo viste al igual que yo! –Se volvió a Aurora-. ¡Haz que ese estúpido que tienes por marido piense!

-Por favor, tranquilízate…-se limitó a responder Aurora, alzando las palmas de las manos.

-¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Acaso también tú has olvidado que tus padres han muerto por culpa suya? –Aurora empezó a decir que no, que no lo había olvidado, pero Neriah no la hizo caso. Señaló a Philip-. Te dije que si no lo matabas tú lo haría yo, que entonces sería mucho peor.

Ahora el que estaba furioso era Philip. Se encaró con Neriah.

-¡Te prohíbo que hagas daño a William! –saltó.

Neriah soltó una risotada en tono de burla. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer para impedírmelo, Majestad? ¡Decidme qué vais a hacer!

-Tía Neriah, por favor –imploró Aurora, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza-. Esto es sólo temporal, ¿verdad que sí, Philip? Tú misma me enseñaste a conocer a mis enemigos. Quizás se está guardando un as en la manga, y Philip desea estar seguro antes de matarle.

-Bah –rezongó Neriah-. Un par de horas en el potro y cantará como un pajarito.

-No es de esos que cantan a la mínima –respondió Philip, acudiendo al rescate de su esposa-. Aurora tiene razón, pero llegamos a esta conclusión ayer noche y se nos olvidó decírtela.

Neriah escrutó con la mirada a ambos. Se había calmado pero por dentro ardía de rabia, y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos que parecían penetrar hasta en los huesos. Aurora tragó saliva, pero le sostuvo la mirada. Al cabo de un rato, Neriah les dio la espalda, dispuesta a irse. Pero antes de marcharse dijo una última frase.

-Estoy obligada a creeros. Ya sabía que éste –hablaba de Philip, por supuesto- era idiota, pero tú, Aurora…No esperaba que una majadera como tú fuera engendrada por Stefan y Fleur.

Y se fue, dejándoles a solas y más agobiados que nunca, preguntándose cada uno a sí mismo cómo aguantarían esta prueba que aún estaba por venir.


	41. Odio

Antes de la marcha de Ingrid, Aurora acudió a verla. No entendía del todo las razones que la llevaban a visitar a la mujer que conspiró contra ella en dos ocasiones, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que debía hacerlo. No en vano las pertenecían a dos ramas de la misma familia. El monasterio elegido por Philip, que estaba muy lejos de dejarse conmover por el parentesco de la mujer, estaba situado en la frontera sur, lo más alejado posible de Hedmark, Holvik y de la familia real. Mas no era un lugar desconocido para ella: muy cerca del lugar estaba el castillo de su marido, Du Blanc, donde residían su esposo y su hijo menor, el hermano de William.

Philip sabía que madre e hijo no se llevaban nada bien. El muchacho era todo lo contrario a Ingrid e incluso a William; era corpulento y de facciones toscas, pero de corazón fiel, al igual que su padre. Ambos, padre e hijo, habían combatido lealmente al lado de la familia real y encabezaron la facción a favor de la ejecución de William. Vinieron a Glenhaven para ver el juicio y pronto se marcharían. Philip les había convocado a la corte, receloso, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaban en el castillo no sólo habían demostrado ser su lealtad como vasallos, sino la imposibilidad para iniciar cualquier revuelta. El padre de William, Sir Robert, era un caballero de campo, cuya única herencia consistía en la torre de guardia a la que orgullosamente llamaba "castillo". Al oír las descripciones del lugar, Aurora no pudo evitar sorprenderse al imaginar a la altiva Ingrid viviendo en semejante cochiquera. Esa idea se le quedó grabada en el cerebro como a fuego, pues para ella era inconcebible incluso imaginarse una escena de la vida cotidiana de Ingrid.

Le estaba dando vueltas en el instante que traspasó la puerta del cuarto de la mujer. Ella estaba sentada sobre un catre, observando cómo una criada recogía sus escasas pertenencias. Todavía escrutaba todo por encima del hombro, pero no con el mismo orgullo de antes. Aurora la vio demacrada y ojerosa, como si no hubiese dormido ni comido en días.

-Buenos días, Ingrid –saludó la mujer.

Aurora se apoyó en la pared, aguardando una respuesta que no se hizo esperar. Los ojos de Ingrid la fulminaron con odio, y a Aurora le recordaron exactamente a los de su padre, Givric, cuando se dirigió a Stefan ya en el patíbulo. Se parecían muchísimo esos dos, ahora que lo pensaba.

-No veo qué tienen de buenos, Majestad –respondió Ingrid con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Aurora pasó por alto la burla y observó la sala. La recordaba perfectamente; era donde ella e Ingrid se habían conocido hacía mucho tiempo. Otrora había sido un pequeño salón donde los padres de la joven princesa recibían audiencias privadas. La joven Aurora había acudido a esa sala buscando a sus padres. Estaba furiosa y frustrada, pues se sentía una ignorante en ese lugar donde hasta el más miserable siervo sabía leer y escribir su nombre. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, conteniendo la rabia, pero allí no había nadie. Harta de todo y de todos, Aurora dio rienda suelta a su enfado tirando de un manotazo un candelabro. Y, entonces, plantada en el umbral, apareció una bella jovencita de su misma edad, que se convirtió en la primera mujer de menos de veinte años que la trataba como una amiga.

Aurora sonrió inconscientemente.

-Este lugar…-murmuró-. Tú y yo nos conocimos en esta sala.

Ingrid echó un rápido vistazo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-En aquel momento –continuó Aurora- te consideré mi más querida amiga. Sin embargo, tú me traicionaste. Mi padre os perdonó y ahora te vuelves a alzar contra mi familia…-Ingrid bufó-. ¿Por qué, Ingrid, por que lo hiciste? Eras una chica maravillosa, eras mi única amiga, y ya me has traicionado dos veces. ¿Tanto odio te produce mi familia? ¿Tanta fe tienes en las ideas de tu padre?

-¿De mi padre? –preguntó Ingrid como de casualidad. Se puso en pie lentamente y se fue acercando a Aurora hasta hacerle frente-. ¿Crees que me importaba lo que maquinara mi padre? ¿De veras crees que lo que hice fue por defender la causa de mi padre muerto? –Negó con la cabeza-. No…Lo que hiciera mi padre me traía y me trae sin cuidado.

-¿Entonces por qué esta segunda revuelta? –saltó Aurora, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Tanto te cuesta comprenderlo? –Gritó Ingrid, agitando los brazos-. ¡Fue por ti, sólo por ti! Antes de que llegaras yo era la cara bonita de Glenhaven. Tenía a la corte en pleno a mis pies: los jóvenes se peleaban por un baile conmigo, las chicas querían ser como yo, y los padres me miraban como la imagen idealizada de sus propias hijas. Entonces llegaste tú y de la noche a la mañana todos mis admiradores cayeron rendidos antes una paleta de pueblo que ni siquiera sabía escribir su nombre –hizo una pausa. Después siguió mascullando, con el odio y el desprecio en la voz-. Yo era la única que te veía como realmente eras: una palurda con suerte. Me acerqué a ti porque mi padre me lo pidió, porque me prometió que si lo hacía, que si todo salía bien, ya no tendría que estar a tu sombra nunca más.

Aurora estaba profundamente dolida por las palabras de Ingrid. Alzó una mano y se acercó a ella, pero fue rechazada con violencia.

-…Y…Y cuando mi padre murió, nos vimos sumergidos en el rechazo colectivo. Tuvimos que irnos a toda prisa, huyendo de aquellos que otrora nos admiraran. Y de nuevo ahí estabas tú, a la cabeza de los cortesanos, bailando y entregándote a un hombre como si no hubiese pasado nada, envuelta en ricos vestidos, en joyas y en admiradores. Tuvimos que refugiarnos con la familia de mi madre, unos fracasados que nos acogieron por pena, y me casaron con ese borracho de Robert…-apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar-. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? ¡Yo, que fui la beldad de la corte de Glenhaven, viviendo en una torre de guardia, conviviendo directamente con los siervos, vistiendo andrajos y pariendo hijos como si de una campesina se tratase!

-Ingrid…

-Te odio, Aurora, te odio con toda mi alma. Si no hubieras venido, si nunca hubieras nacido, nada de esto habría pasado. Mi padre era el siguiente en la sucesión, y tú lo arruinaste todo. Crié a mi primogénito en el odio hacia tu familia, pero también tuviste que arrebatármelo, ¿verdad? Si no fuera por ti, William ahora sería rey.

-¿Que yo hice qué? –Aurora, aunque comprendía la actitud de Ingrid, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar sus desmanes, y ese era un desmán. Respondió con rabia, pero también con incredulidad. Ingrid asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí…Mandé a William al castillo para averiguar más sobre vosotros, para que os conociera de cerca. Sabía que tenías una hija, pero no imaginé que se acabaría acercando a ella. Cuando vi a Rose en la cámara de Holvik, creí verte a ti de nuevo. Tan joven, tan perfecta…Y tan funesta para mis planes. Pensé que lo que sentía mi hijo sólo era deseo, que se pasaría, pero no fue así. Tu hija, Aurora, lo estropeó todo. Tu hija, que al fin y al cabo nació de ti.

Aurora no supo qué contestar. Al final acabó saliendo de la sala, silenciosa y con la cabeza baja. Fue a las habitaciones de sus hijos, pero se encontró con Rose en el camino. La joven, tras preguntarle en vano qué había pasado, le dijo que Philip la andaba buscando. Aurora se dirigió a sus aposentos, preguntándose qué podría querer Philip a esas horas, y se encontró tanto a su marido como a su hijo dentro del cuarto. Galen estaba eufórico; Iba vestido con sus mejores galas, peinado y recién afeitado, y no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala. Philip observaba divertido a su hijo, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en días.

-He pensado en lo que me dijiste –dijo el muchacho a su padre-. Y al final lo he hecho –respiró hondo-. Le he pedido matrimonio a Wynne.

Tanto Aurora como Philip se alegraron mucho por la noticia. Aurora en concreto, además de feliz, se sentía aliviada de poder canalizar el pesar que le había dejado su encuentro con Ingrid. Philip le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en las espalda a Galen.

-Le dije a Wynne que mis padres hablarían con los suyos –miró a sus dos progenitores, implorante-. ¿Lo haréis? ¿Halaréis con los padres de Wynne?

-Por supuesto, hijo –afirmó Aurora, sonriendo.

Horas después Aurora se enteró que la comitiva que llevaría a Ingrid al monasterio se había puesto en marcha durante esa conversación. Sin embargo, ella no le dio importancia, pues estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no quería arruinarse esa felicidad. Ya pensarían Philip y ella como afrontar el problema de William, pero, por ahora debían resolver un asunto mucho más importante.


	42. Conversaciones ajenas

La noticia de la próxima boda real supuso un soplo de aire fresco para la familia del novio. Lo primero que hicieron Philip y Aurora tras enterarse de la noticia fue mantener una larga y amistosa conversación con los padres de la joven elegida. Éstos estaban, para variar, radiantes de alegría por el hecho de que su primogénita fuera a convertirse en la próxima reina. Aurora y Philip salieron de la charla un tanto decepcionados con sus futuros consuegros, con la sensación de no haber sacado nada en claro aparte de que eran fieles a la corona y sobre todo que estaban encantados con el ascenso social que les proporcionaría la boda de su hija.

La ceremonia no tendría lugar hasta la primavera. Quedaba, pues, tiempo suficiente para preparar la boda con tranquilidad, pero Aurora estaba eufórica. Además, era una oportunidad de oro para sacar a Rose de sus aposentos; así se mantendría ocupada y dejaría de pensar en el pasado. Sin embargo, Rose permanecía apática a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Cuando su madre le ordenaba salir y organizar esto o aquello, la joven obedecía en silencio, sin abrir la boca más de lo estrictamente necesario, para luego volver a encerrarse en sus aposentos, junto al jovencísimo Conrad.

En cuanto a William, apenas se notaba su presencia. Aurora se lo encontró un par de veces por los pasillos, siempre rodeado por la guardia, y nunca se habían dicho una palabra. El joven se pasaba los días en la biblioteca o en los jardines. Había pedido varias veces ver a Rose, pero Philip había ido negando sus demandas una por una. Aún no confiaba en él, decía.

Y así pasaron el otoño y la Navidad sin que Rose y William se vieran una sola vez. Pero en enero se celebraban el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Rose y el primero de Conrad. Aurora vio en esas fechas la oportunidad ideal para animar un poco a su hija. Le comentó a Philip su idea de que ambos cumpleaños se celebraran conjuntamente, en una celebración íntima como solían hacer antaño, y que William estuviera allí. Philip prometió pensárselo, pero no se comprometió a nada.

Acabó tomando su decisión a una semana de la fiesta. Dio la casualidad que se encontró a William en el corredor de los aposentos reales, un lugar que se suponía él tenía vetado. Nada más verle, Philip le abordó.

-¿Se puede saber adónde vais, señor de Holvik? –inquirió, añadiendo un inconsciente desprecio al tono de voz.

William, que estaba de espaldas a él, se volvió con lentitud. Se le veía sereno (como siempre) y confiado. Philip carraspeó; le fastidiaba esa actitud de galán inocente.

-A ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo, señor –contestó sin denotar emoción alguna.

-¿Y qué os dije sobre mi hija?

En aquel momento a Philip se le pasó por la cabeza la petición de Aurora con respecto a William, y decidió que le daría a su esposa un rotundo "no". Se estaba tomando demasiadas licencias, ese joven.

-Mi señor –respondió William, ahora en tono humilde que hizo que Philip se sorprendiera-. Sé que necesito vuestro permiso, pero hasta ahora todas mis peticiones han sido denegadas.

-Denegadas por un motivo.

-Que será sólido para vos, pero no para mí. Entiendo vuestra desconfianza, es algo perfectamente normal, pero aún así me gustaría ver a mi familia. Dentro de una semana Conrad cumplirá un año.

Philip no supo si la mención del niño era para denotar la preocupación de William o para tratar de enternecer a su suegro. En aquel momento, no supo qué pensar.

-Por favor, Majestad, quisiera verles. Seguro que entendéis mi postura.

Philip exhaló un largo suspiro mientras meditaba las palabras de William. Acabó cediendo.

-La semana que viene mi esposa tiene pensado celebrar una pequeña fiesta en honor de Rose y del pequeño. Hablad con ella si lo deseáis, pero hasta entonces nada de ver a Rose.

William asintió, le dio las gracias y empezó a alejarse. Philip lo observó durante unos instantes, ceñudo. El tono de voz de William, sus ademanes respetuosos, todo en la actitud del joven le hacía sospechar.

-¡William, volved aquí! –llamó, severo.

Él se volvió y fue hacia Philip.

-¿Sí, señor? –preguntó en el mismo tono respetuoso y cortés de antes.

-Me sorprende vuestro cambio –dijo Philip como si tal cosa, esperando que se confiase-. Pensé que un enemigo derrotado estaría esperando la mínima oportunidad para vengarse por la derrota, y he aquí que no sólo parecéis haberla olvidado, sino que además ignoráis vuestro desprecio por la casa reinante.

William soltó una risita y bajó la cabeza.

-Quizás las enseñanzas de mi madre me tuvieran carcomidos los sesos, señor –respondió-. Ahora que todo ha pasado, me reprocho el haber puesto en peligro las vidas de Rose y Conrad con esa locura.

Philip sopesó cada palabra durante un buen rato. No tenía claro si William era un actor nato o estaba sincerándose a su suegro, pero decidió dar por válida la respuesta. Le dejó marchar y se fue directo a ver a Aurora para contarle lo sucedido. Pero ella no se lo tomó demasiado enserio la conversación. Dijo que era normal que quisiera ver a su familia. Al final, acabaron quedando en que William sería la sorpresa de la fiesta. Philip aceptó a regañadientes, consciente de que era el único modo de animar a Rose. Tras pasarse un rato conversando de todo un poco, Philip se despidió y salió del cuarto. Aurora volvió al libro que estaba leyendo con el ceño fruncido. Pero no había leído apenas dos líneas cuando habló una vocecilla conocida, que esta vez irradiaba enfado.

-¿Por qué va a venir ese hombre malo a la fiesta de Ross? –refunfuñó Diane.

Aurora alzó la vista por encima del libro, sorprendida. Diane estaba plantada ante la puerta abierta del cuarto de sus padres, con los brazos cruzados y la cara roja de esforzarse por poner una expresión lo más ceñuda posible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Diane?

-Desde que vino Padre –respondió la niña.

Aurora cerró el libro, frunció el entrecejo y agitó la cabeza para dar a entender que estaba enfadada. En realidad no lo estaba del todo, solo fastidiada por el comportamiento de la niña, pero ella tenía que comprender que se había portado mal y que lo que había hecho no le gustaba nada a su madre.

-¿Qué te tengo dicho acerca de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Dí?

La cría encogió la cabeza entre los hombros y balbuceó algo. Aurora la entendió, pero aún así le increpó.

-Más alto, Diane, que te oiga bien. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Q-Que es de muy mal gusto –respondió la niña-. Y que si lo hago los ratones me morderán los pies mientras estoy dormida.

Aurora sonrió. Diane tenía auténtico pánico a los ratones, solo el imaginarse la escena la asustaba y normalmente la disuadía de hacer travesuras.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? –inquirió su madre.

Le hizo un gesto a Diane para que pasara y se puso en pie. La niña cerró la puerta tras de sí y se le acercó con las manos a la espalda y la cabeza baja.

-Lo siento, mamá…-dijo a media voz-. Pero tú me dijiste que ese hombre era malo y que le había hecho daño a Ross. No quiero que venga.

Aurora carraspeó.

-Pero ese hombre va a pedir perdón a Rose, Dí, y ya no volverá a hacerle daño. Te lo prometo…

-¡No! –La cortó la cría-. ¡Es malo, lo sé!

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Aurora, intrigada. Quizás William se había delatado sin querer delante de la joven Diane. Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza, como hacía siempre que decía algún secreto que la incomodaba.

-Es por él que Ross está triste. No quiero que venga, la pondrá más triste aún.

Aurora suspiró, sin saber si debía sentirse aliviada, exasperada u orgullosa con Diane. Volvió a sentarse en la silla.

-Mira, Dí –concluyó-. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Diane asintió no demasiado convencida. Dejó a su madre sola y se dirigió al patio, con los demás niños.

-Es un hombre malo…-rezongaba para sí una y otra vez.

Por el camino se encontró con William. Ella lo miró, furiosa, y no se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hacia él, se plantó delante y, ante la incredulidad del joven y de los guardias, le dio una patada en la espinilla con todas sus fuerzas. Acto seguido reemprendió su camino con una sonrisa. Ahora se sentía tan feliz que incluso se puso a canturrear una alegre cancioncilla infantil sobre un príncipe egoísta, una princesa risueña y un dragón miedica.


	43. El pacto

Aquella noche empezó a nevar, y pronto se tornó en ventisca. Durante el resto de la semana estuvo nevando con igual intensidad, sin que nadie se atreviera a salir más de lo estrictamente necesario. A Rose le recordaba al día del nacimiento de Conrad, y eso también le hizo acordarse de que dentro de unos días el pequeño cumpliría un año, así que se animó mucho más de lo que Aurora esperaba. Le compró al crío un caballito balancín con dinero prestado, y Aurora le tejió un conjunto nuevo. Y se sintió muchísimo mejor cuando su madre dejó caer como de casualidad que podría ver a William. Se sentía tan…aliviada, tan dichosa, que empezó a albergar una secreta esperanza. Si su padre había perdonado la vida de su marido, quizás ellos acabaran siendo una familia de nuevo…

La noche antes del cumpleaños de Conrad se la pasó en vela. La nieve seguía azotando las paredes con tanta fuerza que Rose no podía dormir. Se levantó a medianoche y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Conrad, que para su sorpresa dormía tan plácidamente como un angelito. Al verle, Rose sonrió.

Se acercó a la chimenea y se frotó las manos. Hacía demasiado frío, y Rose consideró el volver a acostarse, aunque ello significara pasarse el resto de la noche dando vueltas. Pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, oyó dos golpes amortiguados en la puerta. En ese momento, Rose no supo cómo sentirse, si extrañada o alarmada, pero encendió una vela y fue a abrir. Vaciló un instante, pero agarró el pomo con todas sus fuerzas, abrió y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Rose.

Ella se lanzó a los brazos de William, creyendo que acabaría derrumbándose. Pero no fue así; William la arrastró dentro y cerró con suavidad. Rose balbuceó algo parecido a "¿Cómo es que estás aquí?", y él respondió que sus dos guardias estaban tirados frente a su puerta, roncando todo lo fuerte que podían, así que era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Pero –rió Rose- se supone que vamos a vernos esta tarde…

-Quisiera verte lejos de la mirada odiosa de tu padre.

Rose soltó una carcajada, pero se llevó rápidamente una mano a la boca y echó un rápido vistazo a la cuna, temiendo que Conrad se hubiese despertado. William volvió la mirada hacia el mismo punto que ella. Suspiró.

-Mira –dijo a media voz. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó algo envuelto en tela. Se lo tendió a Rose y ésta se dispuso a abrirlo. Era un muñequito de trapo hecho a mano-. Es para Conrad, lo hice mientras estaba encarcelado. Iba a dárselo. Aquella vez que fuisteis a verme a prisión, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y por qué no se lo diste entonces? -inquirió Rose, pero entonces comprendió. Bajó la cabeza y la sonrisa se le desvaneció-. Sabías que mi padre te perdonaría…

-Bueno, en cierto modo sí –reconoció él-. Sé que tu padre lo haría todo para que tú fueras feliz, y si eso incluye el perdonarme…

Rose sintió que sus esperanzas se desvanecía por completo. Se apretó contra William.

-Eso… ¿Eso significa que no te arrepientes?

-Rose, escucha, te quiero, y eso es lo único que importa. ¿Quieres que seamos una familia, que viva la vida de un príncipe junto a ti? Pues que así sea. Pero no puedes obligarme a olvidar.

-Yo olvidé por ti…-masculló Rose.

William no la hizo caso y la besó. Rose, aunque dolida, se dejó arrastrar. Necesitaba que alguien la sostuviera entre sus brazos, que la acariciara y la consolara, y poco le importaba de quien fueran esos brazos con tal de darle la seguridad y el cariño que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos…

* * *

Despertó al amanecer. Alguien, quizás una mujer, paseaba por su habitación. Sí, era una mujer. Se podía oír el frufrú de una bata. Rose suspiró y abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba su madre, en camisón, haciéndole carantoñas a Conrad.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche, Rose? –preguntó, burlona.

Entonces ella se percató de que estaba desnuda. Le vinieron a la mente vagos recuerdos de su encuentro con William y nada más recordarlos se ruborizó y se cubrió el pecho con una manta. Aurora rió por lo bajo.

-Yo…

-No tienes que disculparte, mujer. Es tu marido, al fin y al cabo, así que no puedo reprocharte nada aunque quisiera.

Rose suspiró y se puso en pie. Caminó todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia una silla cerca de la chimenea, donde una criada había dejado extendida la ropa de su señora. Se vistió y cogió a Conrad. Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi rey –le susurró. Luego se volvió a Aurora-. William… ¿Estaba aquí cuando llegaste?

Aurora negó con la cabeza.

-No, estabas tú sola. Anda, ven aquí –señaló la silla frente al tocador-. Hace mucho tiempo que no te peino, y tienes el pelo hecho un asco.

Sonriendo, Rose obedeció. Aurora cogió un cepillo y empezó a peinarla con mimo, al igual que cuando su hija era pequeña. A la joven le parecía que esos días quedaban demasiado lejos pero también demasiado cerca, todo a la vez. Se miró al espejo y se vio vieja. Dentro de pocos días cumpliría veintiún años y, aunque aún se la considerara una mujer joven, ya no era la jovencita que desdeñaba los bailes de Glenhaven y que añorara subir a los árboles. Aquella Rose, si no había muerto, estaba oculta tras un velo de recuerdos de batallas y combates de magia.

-Ya está –anunció su madre, pasando los dedos entre las hebras de cabello rubio-. Mucho mejor –se agachó para ponerse a la altura de su hija y sus caras se juntaron. Aurora dibujó una sonrisa con un dedo en el rostro de Rose-. Estás preciosa cuando sonríes.

Y Rose se esforzó por sonreír. Por primera vez en días, bajó a comer con su familia, y ellos la recibieron con la misma alegría de siempre. Galen le presentó a su prometida entre las bromas de sus hermanos pequeños, e incluso Rose se divirtió un poco a costa de su hermano, pero luego le aseguró que se alegraba por su compromiso.

William hizo acto de presencia a media mañana, cuando comenzó la fiesta. Iba siempre seguido de las miradas recelosas de Philip, Galen, sus escoltas y Diane que, aunque había sido castigada por lo de la patada, estaba dispuesta a repetirla a la menor oportunidad. Sin embargo, todo fue de perlas, e incluso Corad les dio a todos una grata sorpresa al ponerse a gatear. El niño fue hacia sus padres y William lo alzó en brazos, orgulloso, para acto seguido entregarle el muñeco. Conrad se lo metió en la boca si más miramientos.

Philip, que al principio se mostraba tenso, se fue relajando, y llegó a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de dejar que Rose y William cohabitasen de nuevo. Galen, sin embargo, no dejó de lanzarle miradas asesinas a su cuñado. Se alegraba por su hermana, en cierto sentido, pero le fastidiaba la actitud inocente de William. Para Galen, un traidor era un traidor pasara lo que pasara, y no creía en absoluto que William hubiera cambiado para bien.

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado se encargó de seguir a William hasta sus aposentos. Se plantó en la pared opuesta a la puerta de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos. Ese hombre tramaba algo, y Galen averiguaría el qué.

Pero con sus padres cada vez más del lado de William lo tenía difícil. Sin embargo, aún contaba con apoyos. Neriah llevaba encerrada varios días en su estudio, malhumorada. No soportaba la idea de ver a William caminando a sus anchas por los pasillos, pero más le dolía verle y no poder hacer nada. Pero, si Galen estaba en lo cierto con respecto a sus sospechas, más pronto que tarde podría desquitarse a gusto. Galen se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada del estudio y llamó un par de veces.

-Tía…-llamó. Volvió a aporrear la puerta-. ¡Abre, Tía!

La puerta se abrió sola y Galen entró sin vacilar, aunque algo receloso. Neriah estaba sentada frente a la ventana, con una llama mágica como única luz. Había una botella en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espetó.

Galen respiró hondo antes de hablar, sintiéndose de pronto como un personaje de cuento que trataba de sonsacar información de un espíritu no particularmente alegre.

-William trama algo.

-¡Ja! –rió ella-. Dime algo que yo no sepa.

El joven tragó saliva y volvió a respirar hondo.

-Quiero saber qué es, no voy a consentir que intente hacer daño a la familia. Y…bueno…Quisiera que me ayudaras a descubrirlo.

Neriah se volvió y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Galen apartó la mirada; nunca había soportado que lo miraran tan fijamente.

-¿Y qué sospechas exactamente?

-N-No lo sé –farfulló-. Pero no me fío de él, y tú tampoco.

-No es que no me fíe de él, simplemente quiero matarlo –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Con eso me basta.

Neriah volvió a escudriñarle de arriba abajo, ceñuda, sopesando las posibilidades, los pros y los contras de Galen, como si dudara si el joven no fuera lo suficientemente digno. Al cabo de un buen rato, el más incómodo en la vida de Galen, asintió.

-Está bien –dijo-. Te ayudaré.

Le tendió la mano y Galen se la estrechó. Mientras lo hacía, Neriah volvió a fulminarle con la mirada, lo que hizo que Galen se sintiera como si acabase de cerrar un pacto con el mismo Diablo. Sin embargo, estaba tranquilo.

-Te ayudaré a desenmascarar a ese hijo de perra –añadió la mujer-. Pero a cambio lo quiero para mí. Es mío, y te advierto que no pienso tolerar que te entrometas.

-Juro que así se hará.

Afuera, la ventisca redobló su intensidad.


	44. Venganza

-Wynne. ¡Eh Wynne!

Del grupillo de chicas salió una joven. Era alta, de tez pálida y de cabello negro azabache que le caía por los hombros con una elegancia natural. Sonreía. Se separó de las demás muchachas y fue a encontrarse con el joven casi a la carrera.

-Pensé que os marchabais hoy, tú y tu madre –dijo Galen después de estamparle un beso.

-Bueno –respondió ella mientras jugueteaba con un oscuro mechón-. Al final se va ella sola. Tu madre me ayudó, le dijo que quería tenerme cerca.

Galen arqueó una ceja.

-Lo dices como si mi madre te estuviera acosando.

Wynne alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, buscando reproche, pero lo único que vio fue un poco de burla, pero a la vez diversión y algo de inocencia, como si la estuviera mirando un niño travieso. Y eso era precisamente lo que le hacía diferente, lo que la fascinaba.

-No expongáis sandeces, alteza, os lo ruego –respondió ella, siguiéndole la corriente-. Vuestra madre es muy amable, y ha sido gracias a su intervención que no he acompañado a la mía.

-¿Y eso, señora?

-Su Majestad insistió; argumentó que se requería mi presencia en la corte. Mi madre puede ser testaruda, pero toda su cabezonería no puede hacer nada contra la voluntad de una reina.

Galen rió, dándole mentalmente la razón a su prometida. No dársela sería reconocer abiertamente que no conocía a su madre. Cogió las manos de Wynne entre las suyas y sonrió, juguetón.

-¿Y os ha mandado mi madre muchas tareas o…estáis libre?

Wynne echó la vista atrás para mirar a sus amigas, que con sus risitas y miradas furtivas componían un acompañamiento no demasiado cómodo para la pareja. Wynne las dedicó una severa mirada que fue respondida con una ristra de risitas a mayor volumen.

-Tal vez podamos continuar esta conversación en otro lugar –continuó Galen.

Wynne acercó los labios a la oreja del príncipe.

-¿Te refieres a tu alcoba?

-Seguramente. Vámonos de aquí.

Se la llevó cogida de la mano. Las otras jóvenes les dedicaron una última tanda de risitas mal contenidas antes de perderlos de vista. Los dos se dirigieron a las habitaciones reales como si tal cosa, pero nada más ver la puerta del cuarto de Galen apretaron el paso. Entraron en la habitación y cerraron con tal fuerza que sintieron temblar el suelo. Wynne se sentó en la cama y Galen empezó a besarla por todas partes. Wynne se tumbó y Galen se le puso encima. Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y él a subirle el vestido. Ella abrió las piernas y gimió…

-¡UAHHHHHH!

Los dos giraron la cabeza a toda prisa hacia el origen del ruido. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y allí, plantado en el umbral, estaba Aaron, apretando con todas sus fuerzas el arco de caza, con la boca abierta de par en par. Los tres permanecieron así unos instantes; Galen y Wynne echados uno encima de otro, casi a medio desvestir, mirando completamente sorprendidos y embobados a un más sorprendido y embobado Aaron. Sin embargo, el crío exhibió una sonrisa traviesa. Galen vio al instante las intenciones de su hermano. Se levantó de un salto, pero demasiado tarde para cogerlo. Aaron dio un salto hacia atrás y echó a correr todo lo deprisa que pudo, riendo a carcajada limpia y blandiendo el arco.

-¡In fraganti, in fraganti! –Repetía una y otra vez, burlón-. ¡Al igual que Rose, in fraganti! –Soltó una sonora carcajada, exagerada para enfadar a Galen aún más-. ¡Galen y su novia, pillados in fraganti!

-¡Aaron, maldito imbécil!

Resultaba endiabladamente rápido para su edad y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para ganar distancia. Galen se chocó con alguien y oyó el estrépito de una bandeja derramándose y de cristal roto, pero ni se molestó en volver la vista. Aaron seguía repitiendo la rima, enfatizándola con toda la redundancia posible.

-¡Galen y su novia, pillados in fraganti! ¡Galen y su novia! ¡Galen y su novia!

-¡Cállate, estúpido!

Se abrió de golpe una puerta y por ella salió Rose, hecha una furia, seguida muy de cerca por Aurora. La mujer agarró a Aaron por el cuello de la túnica y le arrastró dentro mientras movía la cabeza en dirección al cuarto para que Galen entrara también. Aaron casi le pasó por encima a Conrad al entrar.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? –gritó Rose, que parecía aún más enfadada que su madre-. ¿Qué has dicho sobre mí, enano? ¡Dímelo!

Aurora le hizo un gesto para que callase. Rose obedeció, pero apretó los labios para no estallar. La mujer escrutó los rostros de sus hijos mayores, severa, para asegurarse de que mantuvieran la boca cerrada. Entonces se volvió al pequeño.

-¿Aaron? -él bajó la cabeza- ¿No tienes que explicar algo?

-Yo…

-Dile que me explique por qué ha dicho "igual que Rose".

-Rose, cállate –la cortó Aurora-. ¿Y bien, Aaron?

El crío estrujó la madera del arco con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo…Vi a Wynne y a Galen.

Aurora suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Otra vez más de lo mismo…

-¿Te parece bonito, hijo? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no espíes a tus hermanos?

-Muchas –farfulló Aaron.

-Exacto, aunque parece que eres sordo, Aaron; nunca escuchas –señaló la puerta-. Sal, cierra la puerta y espera fuera. Luego hablaré contigo.

Aaron se marchó a la carrera, evitando por muy poco un pescozón por parte de Galen. Nada más quedarse a solas, Aurora fulminó con la mirada a Rose y a Galen. Los dos hermanos no pudieron evitar retroceder un paso.

-En cuanto a vosotros dos, imagino lo que habéis hecho. Por mí o por vuestro padre no hay problema, pero por el amor de Dios, ¡sed discretos! ¿He hablado claro? Bastante tenemos con lo que tenemos como para ser el centro de atención de otra habladuría de vieja cotilla. Y ahora, si no os importa, tengo que hablar con el niño. Y…Galen, hijo –añadió mientras el príncipe agarraba el pomo de la puerta-. Yo de ti pensaría en alguna vieja. Tu padre dice que le funciona en estos casos.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Oh mierda! –chilló al comprobar a qué se refería su madre. A su lado, Rose soltó una risotada.

Aaron volvió a entrar, cabizbajo, evitando las miradas asesinas de sus hermanos. Aurora se sentó cerca de la ventana.

-Aaron…-dijo ella en tono de reproche-. Voy a hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas sincero. ¿A ti te gustaría que alguien te hiciera lo que tú acabas de hacer?

Aaron se encogió de hombros.

-No…Supongo.

-¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?

El crío volvió a encogerse de hombros. Aurora suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Dime una cosa. Cuando has mencionado a Rose…

-Oh –respondió Aaron, alzando la cabeza-. Eso pasó hace años.

-Ya…Lo que quiero saber es qué estaba haciendo tu hermana exactamente. En resumidas cuentas, quiero saber qué viste.

-Bueno…En realidad no vi mucho, pero Rose estaba…ya sabes…

Aurora arqueó las cejas. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir su hijo, pero quería oírselo decir. A ver cuán espabilado estaba su hijo menor.

-Pues estaban ella y William. Estaban…ya sabes –y soltó una palabra que, aunque describía a la perfección lo indicado, era una vulgaridad. Aurora, que se esperaba algo por el estilo, no estaba preparada a escuchar tal palabra de labios de su pequeño. O quizás ya no tan pequeño…

-¿Dónde has oído esa palabra, Aaron? Supongo que sabrás que eso no es propio de un caballero.

-En las caballerizas.

-Lo suponía –Aurora reparó en el arco, y decidió volver a cambiar de tema-. ¿Vas de caza, hijo?

Aaron echó un rápido vistazo al arma y sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pienso ir a cazar conejos un día de estos. William me ha enseñado muchos trucos.

Aurora se puso en guardia, aunque externamente no dio ninguna muestra de sorpresa o preocupación. Es más, forzó una sonrisa.

-Ten mucho cuidado. Y recuerda llevarte a un montero de tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Aaron asintió. Se despidió de su madre y salió. Pero nada más atravesar el umbral se dio de lleno contra Galen que, cruzado de brazos contra la pared, exhibiendo una maquiavélica sonrisa, parecía estar esperándolo.

-¡Eh, Aaron! –saludó, cordial.

Éste dio un paso atrás, consciente de que su hermano clamaba venganza. Observó el corredor buscando las posibilidades de fuga, pero la huída era fácil: darse la vuelta y correr como alma que lleva el Diablo. Y así lo hizo.

Echó a correr, pero Galen no fue tras él. Su hermano estaba tramando algo. Giró en un cruce y se encontró con su hermana Rose, que le agarró otra vez. Galen se fue acercando despacio, sin prisas, disfrutando de su venganza. Rose, que no era tan paciente como Galen, le arreó un azote en el trasero con todas sus fuerzas. Entretanto, Galen se había plantado ante sus hermanos. Sonrió, respiró hondo, alzó la mano, y le dio una colleja.

Ya vengados y satisfechos, los dos hermanos se separaron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Quedó Aaron en mitad del pasillo, luchando por no ponerse a berrear y esbozando su nueva travesura. Ya se las pagarían, esos dos...Y bien pagada.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho. Pero ya os dije que estaba de exámenes y que las prioridades son las prioridades. Pero bueno, el lunes acabé el curso (por fin). Después de pasarme un martes a base de mirar al techo porque no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa decidí que ya era hora de volver. Lo dicho, siento mucho no haber actualizado, en serio, pero la facultad es lo que tiene.**


	45. La flecha

Aaron se aburría. Se había levantado demasiado pronto, y sus amigos aún dormían. El niño salió al patio cubierto de nieve. Tras las ventiscas de la semana pasada, el cielo estaba asombrosamente despejado. Hacía un día ideal para cazar.

-Cazar…-pensó en voz alta, recordando los consejos de William. Sonrió.

Fue corriendo a su habitación y sacó la capa, un gorro de piel de lobo, el arco y las flechas. Se escabulló por una salida oculta de los jardines privados de los reyes, y por unos momentos sopesó el avisar a uno de los monteros de su padre para que le sirviera de guía. Pero no, mejor que no. Sonrió mientras se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa que pondría su madre al ver las piezas que traería a casa.

Atravesó la aldea y se internó en el bosque siguiendo el camino real. Al llegar al primer clavero se desvió, marcando el camino mediante incisiones en las cortezas de los árboles. Sacó una flecha y la colocó suavemente en el arco.

* * *

Galen despertó nada más rayar el alba. Abrió los ojos y observó el techo de su cuarto, sopesando el volver a dormirse. Hizo una especie de gemido, parpadeó y se giró solo para abrir los ojos de nuevo y volver a incorporarse, sobresaltado. Allí, a su lado, reposaba Wynne.

Galen meneó la cabeza y se levantó a toda prisa. Cogió su ropa, dispersada por el suelo, y se vistió. Acto seguido se acercó a su prometida, con el vestido de ésta en la mano.

-Wynne –llamó-. Despierta, está amaneciendo.

Ella respiró hondo, parpadeó y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Terminaron de arreglarse a marchas forzadas, y el joven se encargó de acompañar a Wynne hasta su propio cuarto. En el camino de vuelta se encontró con Rose.

-Buenos días –dijo su hermana, sonriendo en tono burlón-. Supongo que te lo has pasado bien…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque después de lo de ayer…-se encogió de hombros-. Pensé que querrías acabar lo ya empezado.

El príncipe soltó un gruñido y dio por acabada la conversación. Rose rió como toda respuesta y se alejó. Galen se fue en dirección contraria. Al doblar la esquina, casi se chocó con William. Le saludó cortésmente, pero el joven volvió a gruñir. Observó que iba solo, sin guardias.

Enseguida le dio mala espina. Decidió seguirle. William iba a las caballerizas. Hizo ademán de girarse; un gesto demasiado ostentoso como para parecer casual, por lo que Galen no tuvo más remedio que volver por donde había venido, fastidiado.

* * *

Rose sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras observaba cómo Conrad daba sus primeros pasos. Le hizo un gesto para que viniera hacia ella y el bebé se lanzó, dando trompicones. Rose lo recogió antes de que cayera al suelo y lo alzó, felicitándole. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Abrió y descubrió a William plantado en el umbral, sonriendo. A Rose le sorprendió que viniera solo, pero no dijo nada y lo invitó a pasar.

-Mira –dijo mientras le abría la boca a Conrad-. Esta mañana le ha salido otro diente. El pobre lo está pasando mal, qué pena.

-Eso está bien –respondió William. Rose no pudo evitar preguntarse si la estaba escuchando o no.

Estuvieron charlando de todo un poco. William no dejaba de sonreír despreocupadamente pero, de pronto, su rostro se volvió serio

-Dime, Rose. ¿Has dejado la magia?

Ella entreabrió la boca, extrañada. Asintió con un leve gesto.

-Sí, he decidido dejarlo. Mi tía tenía razón, al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –añadió tras una pausa.

William miró al techo.

-Quizás vayas a necesitarla pronto…-murmuró.

-Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquirió Rose.

Pero William recobró al instante el semblante alegre. Acarició el cabello rubio de Conrad.

-Nada, supongo. Divagaciones mías –se puso en pie-. Tengo que irme. Tu padre empezará a sospechar si no aparezco con eso a lo que tu familia llama "guardia".

Rose asintió. Se levantó y William la besó en la mejilla. Ella cogió al niño y le acompañó hasta la puerta y, una vez fuera, cada uno se fue por su lado. Rose se dirigió al salón, a desayunar. Iba con retraso, pero le daba igual. Entró y empezó a buscar un sitio. Pero, debido a la boda real, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, todas salvo la del rey, en la que había un asiento libre, el que por derecho correspondía a su hermano Galen. Sin embargo, el joven estaba sentado a varias mesas de distancia de sus progenitores, junto a sus amigos y su prometida.

"Qué pena lo del asiento", pensó Rose, esbozando una sonrisa, "En fin, habrá que aprovecharlo".

Hacía mucho que no se sentaba a comer formalmente junto a sus padres. Rose se acercó a la mesa.

-Buenos días –saludó-. Ya que Galen no está, ¿os importaría que me siente?

Philip estaba diciéndole algo a su criado, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Aurora, por su parte, sonrió y le señaló la silla.

-En absoluto, hija –la joven tomó asiento y pidió que la sirvieran algo para el crío-. Vaya, hola, Conrad –el niño la miró muy serio. Aurora alzó la cabeza hacia su hija de nuevo-. Cada día está más grande. ¿Ha andado ya?

-Oh, sí –respondió Rose, ilusionada-. Esta mañana, desde mi tocador hasta más o menos mi cama. Además, le ha salido otro diente. Por cierto –oteó la sala- ¿Has visto a Aaron? Me suena raro no verle con sus amigos.

Aurora desvió la mirada al grupillo de pajes donde normalmente se sentaba su hijo, frunciendo el ceño al no verle. Escrutó la sala entera con la mirada, pero Aaron no estaba allí. Se volvió hacia Philip.

-Philip, ¿sabes dónde puede estar tu hijo?

Él despidió al criado y se llevó un bollo a la boca.

-¿Cuál de ellos? Tenemos dos –respondió, emitiendo un sonido que pretendía ser una risa.

Aurora apretó los labios, fastidiada.

-A tu hijo pequeño, a Aaron.

Philip terminó de masticar y tragó.

-Últimamente no para de decir que quiere ir a cazar conejos al bosque. Quizás esté allí. Pero no te preocupes –añadió al ver la cara de su mujer- estará bien, ya no es tan pequeño.

-Aún así, no me hace demasiada gracia, Philip. Y como me entere de que no se ha llevado consigo a un montero va a estar castigado hasta que le salgan las muelas del juicio. Y…

Alguien gritó en el corredor. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, con las cabezas giradas para ver la causa del grito. Un criado entró a todo correr en la sala, llamando a los reyes. Atravesó las mesas y se plantó frente a la tarima.

-¡Mi señor, mi señora! –Chilló, asustado y exhausto- ¡El príncipe! ¡Vuestro hijo, mi señor! ¡En la gran sala!

Tanto Aurora como Philip se levantaron de un salto y echaron a correr. Rose dejó a Conrad en los brazos de una criada y fue tras sus padres. Galen hizo lo mismo, y Diane trató de seguir a su familia todo lo rápido que pudo. Aurora y Philip se plantaron en la sala a la velocidad del rayo. En mitad de la estancia vieron un grupo de criados y guardias y a dos campesinos que se mantenían aparte. Philip adelantó a su esposa y se abrió paso a empujones, solo para encontrarse a su hijo pequeño en los brazos de un tercer campesino, gimiendo y llorando a lágrima viva y con una flecha atravesándole el muslo izquierdo.

-¡Trae! –ordenó, completamente aterrado. El hombre le tendió al niño y Philip lo cogió en volandas, suave pero firme-. ¡Llamad al médico!

Oyó como Aurora ahogaba un grito. Alguien le contestó que el doctor estaba de camino. Philip echó a andar, con su hijo en brazos, y se lo llevó hacia los aposentos del rey. Lo tendió sobre la cama, y Aaron alzó los brazos, entre gemidos, llamando a su madre. Aurora fue corriendo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aterrada.

Rose examinó la herida, al igual que su padre y Galen. La flecha había atravesado el muslo limpiamente, sin llegar ni a rozar el hueso, así que la herida era mucho menos grave de lo que parecía a primera vista. A los pocos minutos llegó el médico, completamente sofocado. Cortó el mástil y sacó el resto del proyectil coreado por los gemidos y chillidos de Aaron. Después cosió y vendó la herida mientras decía que no era muy grave.

Aurora y Philip suspiraron, visiblemente más aliviados. No así Rose y Galen. El joven cogió la flecha y la examinó. Las plumas estaban manchadas de sangre, pero los colores aún eran visibles. Eran naranjas y negras, los colores de la familia.

-Padre –dijo, casi gritando.

Le tendió la flecha a Philip, que también reconoció los colores. Esas flechas eran fabricadas en un número muy limitado, y por supuesto sólo para ser usadas por la familia real. Además, era imposible que Aaron, por muy torpe que fuera, se hubiese disparado a sí mismo. Philip se giró hacia Rose, que también lo había advertido.

-Ve a la armería y asegúrate de que todas las flechas están en su sitio, Rose.

Ella asintió, pero antes de marcharse fue a mirar en el carcaj de Aaron, que estaba tirado junto a la puerta. Se suponía que allí tendrían que haber diez flechas, pero sólo había ocho. Y, cuando Rose bajó a la armería, comprobó que alguien había robado una flecha de cada carcaj, una por cada miembro de la familia. Ni el armero, ni el flechero, ni ninguno de sus ayudantes habían visto nada. Así se lo comunicó ella a su padre. Mientras, Aaron, que había dejado de llorar porque ya no le quedaban lágrimas, empezaba a hablar.

-Encontré una madriguera de conejos blancos. Fui a disparar y le di a uno, pero me dispararon por detrás. Grité y vinieron unos hombres. Uno me cogió y me trajeron aquí –dijo entre hipidos.

-¿Vistes quién, hijo? –le increpó Philip, sentándose en la cama junto a Aaron. Aurora le fulminó con la mirada. Según ella, ese no era el momento para el crío hablase. Aaron negó con la cabeza.

Rose frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que esos hombres que decía Aaron, los que le habían traído de vuelta, no eran los atacantes. Los había visto en la gran sala, eran leñadores, no arqueros, ninguno de los tres podría haber disparado con tal puntería. Y si eso era así, resultaba muy difícil establecer quién era el culpable. Sin embargo…

-Tengo que irme –dijo a su hermano-. Tengo que ir a ver a Conrad. Volveré dentro de un rato.

Era mentira, pero Galen pareció creérsela. Rose salió del cuarto a paso normal pero, una vez cerrada la puerta, echó a correr, evitando la multitud congregada frente a la habitación. Tenía una corazonada, pero dentro de ella clamaba porque no fuera verdad y que sólo se tratara de imaginaciones suyas.

-Ojalá…-susurró-. Ojalá me equivoque…


	46. Cree lo que quieras

Rose abrió la perta de su habitación con tal fuerza que rebotó contra la pared. Conrad estaba jugando sobre una alfombra y, junto a él, sentado en el suelo, estaba William, haciendo torres con cubos de madera, Sonreía.

-¿Qué cuentas, Rose? –Alzó la mirada-. ¿Acaso ha pasado algo?

-¿Cómo te han dejado pasar? –Inquirió ella como toda respuesta-. ¿Dónde están los guardias?

William se puso en pie, fue hasta ella y la sujetó los antebrazos con suavidad. Ya no sonreía.

-Tranquila, Rose…

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta! –Saltó ella, tratando de liberarse- ¡Alguien ha tratado de matar a mi hermano con nuestras propias flechas, necesito que me jures que no has tenido nada que ver!

William se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras hacía un amago de sonrisa.

-Pregunta a quien quieras, querida. Pregunta a los guardias, a los nobles, a los criados…A quien quieras –repitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Fui a las caballerizas para ver los caballos…

-¿Caballos? ¿Se puede saber para qué fuiste a ver caballos? Te estás tomando demasiadas libertades, me parece.

-¡Sabes que me gusta la equitación, mujer! ¡Después fui a jugar con mi hijo! –añadió señalando al niño.

Rose meneó la cabeza y alzó las manos, nerviosa. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse.

-Entonces…-murmuró-. ¿No fuiste tú?

Él rió y se inclinó para besarla.

-No, juro que no fui yo -Rose suspiró visiblemente aliviada. Fue a abrazarle, pero William se apartó y fue hacia la puerta-. Sin embargo…

Cerró la puerta, lo suficientemente lento como para que Rose distinguiera cómo los dos guardianes se apostaban frente al umbral. William se quedó de espaldas a ella durante unos momentos, pero se giró; volvía a sonreír.

-¿Sabes, Rose? Cuando te dije que por ti sería capaz de vivir una vida de príncipe, estaba siendo sincero.

La joven tragó saliva y se mordió un labio.

-¿Pero? –preguntó a media voz. En estas situaciones siempre hay un "pero".

-Pero –respondió William- también fui sincero cuando te dije que no me arrepentía de mi causa.

Rose quiso llorar. Se sentía estúpida, increíblemente estúpida. Él siguió hablando sobre que la amaba a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho, y que la necesitaba. Serían una familia de nuevo, dijo.

-Rose –le susurró al oído-. Te quiero y te necesito. Pero soy como soy. Hace tiempo que tu familia traicionó a la mía, que le arrebató su posición nada menos que dos veces. Tengo que hacerlo, y tú vas a ayudarme. Te recuerdo que formas parte de mi linaje, y que Conrad es la prueba viva de ello.

La princesa miró al crío, que seguía jugando sin hacer demasiado caso a sus padres. Pero por mucho que él lo dijera, Rose no pensaba ayudarle; no esta vez.

-¿Y si me niego?

William sonrió.

-Sabía que dirías algo así, por lo que te recuerdo lo que le acaba de pasar a tu hermano. Si no me ayudas, si le mencionas a alguien lo que te estoy diciendo, no me limitaré a atravesar el muslo de tu hermano. El que esté aquí retenido no significa que no tenga mis contactos, cariño.

Fue a besarla, pero Rose se apartó y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Y así fue, al menos durante un instante. William se llevó una mano a la mejilla, pero siguió sonriendo. Rose, al verlo, apretó los puños, furiosa. Se giró y fue a coger al niño. Deseaba salir de allí de una buena vez, de que ese idiota la dejara en paz.

William la agarró. Rose le fulminó con la mirada y trató de librarse, pero esta vez él había prescindido del mimo y la dulzura.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Rose?

-Lejos de ti, ahí voy.

William tiró de ella y la obligó a mirarle a la cara. Su mirada la aterró.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, Rose, querida, me ayudarás.

La joven contuvo las ganas de volver a darle una bofetada. Pero cualquier cosa que hiciera serviría para hacer más daño a sus seres queridos. Volvió a mirar a Conrad. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué…Qué quieres que haga?

-Así me gusta –respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza-. Sólo estate preparada para cuando te llame.

William la soltó y se dirigió a la salida. Rose se llevó una mano a la muñeca, que aún conservaba las marcas del cinturón de su marido. Contuvo una lágrima.

-William…

-¿Sí? –respondió, dándose la vuelta.

-Eres un cerdo…No me amas, nunca me has amado, sólo me querías para convertirte en rey…Sin embargo…-tragó saliva-. Sin embargo, yo te quiero. Te quiero y te odio al mismo tiempo.

William ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿De veras crees que no te amo? –Abrió la puerta-. Bueno, cree lo que quieras.

Rose aguantó hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo, y entonces se derrumbó. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sollozar, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible; no quería que nadie la oyera llorar. El pequeño Conrad, al verla así, agarró uno de sus juguetes y se lo acercó, amistoso. Su madre hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, cogió el juguete y apretó al bebé contra su pecho.

-Gracias, mi rey –le dijo-. Muchas gracias.

* * *

-¡Eh, tú!

William se giró con gesto de fastidio. Galen se le acercaba dando zancadas, furioso y sin molestarse por disimularlo. William sabía que el joven no venía a él para charlar, y no se equivocaba. A la menor oportunidad, el príncipe le asestó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. William se dejó golpear, pero se llevó una mano a la cara. Galen le había roto la nariz. Los guardianes de William se lanzaron enseguida a contener al hijo del rey, pero Galen no quería parar. Agarró a William de la túnica.

-¡Has sido tú, maldito bastardo! –repetía constantemente-. ¡Juro que te mataré por lo que les has hecho a mis hermanos!

-¡Calmaos, príncipe!

-¡Soltadme de una vez! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Galen se llevó una mano al cinto pero los guardias fueron más rápidos. Uno de ellos le sujetó las manos mientras el otro sacaba a toda prisa la daga de su cinturón y la arrojaba bien lejos.

-¡Así no solucionaréis nada, mi príncipe! –gritó uno de ellos.

Al final, Galen pareció calmarse. Jadeaba, pero había dejado de resistirse. Lo acabaron soltando, pero sin alejarse demasiado de él por miedo a que se lanzara contra su protegido. El joven señaló a William con el dedo. Estaba rojo debido a la ira, se había despeinado por el forcejeo y tenía la ropa completamente arrugada. Así, con ese aspecto, casi parecía un loco.

-Tienes suerte de que mi padre te haya asignado dos guardias –dijo-. Pero que sepas que no van a servirte de mucho, porque voy a matarte.

Galen giró sobre sí mismo y se alejó. William se le quedó mirando durante un rato, hasta que el joven se perdió de vista, y entonces sonrió. Uno de los guardias sugirió que fueran al médico a recolocarle la nariz.

-Pues ven a matarme –susurró William, sintiendo por primera vez el dolor del golpe. Era intenso, pero ya se encargaría él de hacérselo pagar-. Vámonos.


	47. La promesa

Rose paseaba casi sin rumbo. Iba ensimismada; no dejaba de darle vueltas a su pasada conversación con William, si a eso se le podía llamar conversación y no chantaje. A la joven le traía sin cuidado sus ideales o que dijera que aún la amaba. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo –se dijo a sí misma- le quiero a pesar de todo.

Mas el que le amara no significaba, ni por asomo, que no tuviera que detenerle como fuera. Pero estaba el problema añadido del peligro que corría su familia. Sus padres, sus hermanos, incluso el pequeño Conrad. Ya había visto que William carecía de escrúpulos para manipular a una persona y, aunque no lo hubiese mencionado, Rose sabía que era capaz de asesinar a su propio hijo si con ello inspiraba temor. Además conocía perfectamente el fanatismo que le profesaban algunos criados de Holvik, adiestrados para servir a su señor en lo que fuera. Seguro que varios de ellos pululaban a sus anchas por el castillo, espiándola a ella y vigilando a sus padres, alguno llevando un carcaj con seis flechas naranjas y negras.

La puerta del panteón real estaba abierta. Rose entró y se encontró a su tía apoyada junto a las tumbas de sus abuelos, murmurando algo. La mujer alzó la cabeza al oír pasos y, al distinguir a Rose, su rostro se ensombreció, tanto que la joven pensó que la atacaría de nuevo. Tras ese gesto, sorprendentemente, sonrió y llevó la mano a una copa llena de vino que descansaba en el suelo. La recogió y la alzó con solemnidad.

-¡Mirad quién está aquí, quién se ha dignado en honrarnos con su magna presencia! –Gritó, irónica, como si se dirigiera a los difuntos-. ¡La hija pródiga, la amante despechada, la asesina de sus abuelos! –Miró los dos sepulcros-. Vuestra asesina, mis señores…

Rose suspiró, sintiéndose culpable. Bajó la cabeza.

-Tía, yo…-dijo, dando un paso.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Respondió Neriah, furiosa, lo que hizo que Rose se detuviera al instante, sobrecogida- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? Por ti ellos han muerto, ¿cómo te atreves a insultarlos viniendo aquí?

-Son mis abuelos, al fin y al cabo –dictaminó Rose, conciliadora.

-Tus abuelos…-murmuró Neriah. Tiró la copa al suelo con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Tus abuelos, sí, y tus reyes! Los mismos reyes a los que se suponía tenías que mostrar lealtad…

Neriah masculló esa última frase poniendo en ella todo su desprecio y orgullo heridos. Rose sintió el deseo de marcharse cuanto antes, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Tragó saliva.

-Si tanto te molesta, si tanto detestas que esté aquí, ven conmigo. Tengo que hablar con alguien, me gustaría que fuera contigo.

Neriah miró atrás, al rostro pétreo de su hermana. Rose se estremeció y sintió una ola de compasión por la mujer, que sin embargo desapareció al notar de nuevo la mirada furiosa de su tía.

-¿Hablar? –Respondió Neriah- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Rose quiso contestar inmediatamente, pero se contuvo. Miró alrededor suyo, nerviosa y buscando algún posible espía de William. Neriah notó su nerviosismo.

-Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar. Pero ya te lo advierto: no voy a consentirte que malgastes un solo segundo de mi vida.

Rose no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada.

-Procuraré no hacerlo. Vámonos.

Rose echó a andar. Neriah desvió la mirada a las tumbas una vez más, observándolas con tristeza. Tras esto, se apresuró a seguir a la joven. Rose fue directa a los aposentos de su tía. Se sentía segura allí, conociendo a Neriah ese era el lugar más seguro de toda la fortaleza.

-Bueno, Rosie, ¿qué deseas decirle a tu vieja tía? –inquirió Neriah socarronamente, recordando las visitas de la niña Rose, muchos años atrás.

La joven se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó con los dedos. Parpadeó y suspiró.

-Es William…

-Ya se lo dije a tu hermano hace unos días –contestó Neriah encogiéndose de hombros-. Dime algo que yo no sepa.

-No, esto no lo sabes –se apresuró a responder Rose-. Quiere obligarme a que le ayude a vengarse de la familia.

-Repito, Rosie: Dime algo que yo no sepa.

-¡Si no lo hago, los matará a todos!

La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció por completo. Ya se imaginaba algo así, pero el que ese cerdo llegara a chantajear a Rose de esa forma era nuevo. Mas el que la chica hubiera venido a ella…

-¿Te ha dicho cuándo? –se limitó a preguntar. Rose negó con la cabeza.

-"Sólo estate preparada para cuando te llame", es lo único que ha dicho. Ya suponía que tú sabrías todo esto…

-¿Entonces?

-Quisiera…Quisiera pedirte un favor –susurró. Fue a hablar, pero lo único que añadió, tras una pausa, fue-. Yo le… ¡le amo, maldita sea! Aún con todo, le amo…

Rose apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos con la misma intensidad. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero luchaba por no parecer débil a los ojos de la mujer. Neriah la sonrió, no con burla, sino con comprensión.

-Aunque te parezca increíble, Rose, te entiendo. Llora si quieres, no voy a reprocharte nada.

-¿Me entiendes? –Farfulló la princesa entre sollozos- ¿Qué sabrás tú si ni siquiera has amado?

-Una vez más te equivocas, Rose –respondió Neriah tras un suspiro-. Aunque te parezca mentira, soy humana. Humana y mujer, al fin y al cabo –Rose se sentó en una silla y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Neriah sabía que la escuchaba, por eso siguió hablando-. Una vez te dije que no te consideraba parte de la familia. Sin embargo, otrora hice eso mismo con otra mujer de mi misma sangre, y pasado el tiempo descubrí que había cometido el error más estúpido de mi vida. Quizás, Rose, vuelva a estar equivocada.

Rose estuvo sollozando durante un buen rato. Ahogó como pudo los últimos suspiros y sollozos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del vestido. Se puso en pie, ya más calmada.

-Seguramente William me pedirá que antes de nada acabe contigo –dijo en tono neutral.

-Sería lo más lógico.

-Sin embargo…-Rose se colocó a dos pasos de su tía y acercó sus labios a su oreja-. Tengo que hacerlo –dijo a media voz-. Cuando eso ocurra, cuando levante mi brazo contra mi familia…Mátame.

Rose se apartó de la mujer, sin dar muestra alguna de flaqueza. Su rostro no parecía el de la Rose de siempre, sino que se parecía mucho más al de su madre o al de su abuela. En suma, había desaparecido todo rastro de aquella Rose que jugaba a ser bruja y que filtreaba con apuestos desconocidos.

-Haz con William lo que te plazca, haz conmigo lo que te plazca. Pero te suplico que cuides de Conrad. Él no tiene ninguna culpa de las tonterías de su madre ni de los actos de su padre –alzó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos-. ¿Lo harás?

Neriah se quedó mirando a la joven durante un rato, sin decir absolutamente nada. Apretó los labios.

-Sí, Rose, lo prometo.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente aliviada, y murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento. Las dos salieron del cuarto en silencio, pero enseguida Neriah empezó a hablar de temas banales, no para entretener a Rose, sino para evitar sospechas. Ambas bajaron al jardín fingiendo dar un animado paseo y, ya abajo, Rose se marchó. Neriah la dejó ir con una sonrisa en los labios que desapareció inmediatamente después de que la chica se perdiera de vista. Tenía esa frase grabada a fuego en la cabeza y ya nadie se la podría quitar. Y, aunque no era la primera vez que oía esa frase dirigida a ella, jamás la había hecho el más mínimo efecto. Sin embargo, esa palabra no dejaba de martillearle el cerebro, una y otra vez: "Mátame, mátame, mátame…"


	48. Dos fundidos en uno

En los días posteriores, Rose no se apartó de William. Se los podía ver a ambos paseando tranquilamente por el castillo, siempre llevando consigo a su hijito, como cualquier matrimonio normal. Rose siempre sonreía y se mostraba amable, pero sólo en apariencia. No se apartaba de su lado porque quería vigilarlo, tal era el temor de una inesperada represalia por parte de William. Aurora y Philip se mantenían al margen; Neriah no había considerado conveniente desvelar el secreto de Rose, pero se pegaba a la familia más que nunca y evitaba a la joven con el mismo ahínco. No sólo por seguridad, sino también por aflicción. Las palabras de la princesa, además de la promesa, le pesaban como el plomo.

Pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquella conversación. Había llegado el deshielo, y con él la llegada masiva de invitados a la boda del príncipe heredero. Aurora estaba más ocupada que nunca acomodando gente, recibiendo invitados y ultimando los preparativos. Y, de todos los miembros de la familia real, la protección de la mujer era prioritaria, mucho mayor que la de Philip, Galen o Aaron. La de Aurora, pero también la de Diane, que por ser la hermana favorita de Rose se convertía en un blanco tremendamente efectivo si William deseaba castigar a su mujer. En cuanto a sus sospechas sobre Aurora…Conociendo a Ingrid, el primer objetivo de William sería ella.

Y, aunque le resultaba difícil, no se separaba de las dos. Se turnaba para estar con ambas, sin hacer uso de la magia para no levantar sospechas. Con Aurora no había mucho problema, pero con Diane era bastante complicado porque tenía que ganarse a la cría y llevarla a su terreno. Y Aurora, a pesar de sus obligaciones, se daba cuenta del empeño de la mujer. Empezó a sospechar algo.

-Últimamente tu comportamiento es extraño –dijo un día, aparentando casualidad.

Neriah alzó la cabeza sin dejarse ganar por su sobrina. Sonrió a su manera. Aurora estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, atareada con una pequeña montaña de documentos, leyendo y firmando pergaminos. No había reparado en su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decir más extraño de lo habitual? –respondió. Aurora arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, y Neriah volvió a sonreír. Después de todo, era una de las pocas veces en su vida que se dejaba tutear y se burlaba de sí misma. Además, hasta entonces sólo se lo había dejado ver a una persona.

-Pues…Sí, más extraño de lo habitual, Tía. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo que sé, tu hijo va a casarse. Pero que yo sepa no ha pasado nada que merezca la pena comentarse –mentía, por supuesto, pero por la habilidad que da la práctica la frase sonó más convincente que nunca. Aurora pareció creerla, al menos en un primer momento. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato respondió.

-¿Le pasa algo a Diane? Estos días has estado casi siempre con ella.

-¿Eso te preocupa?

-Sí, me preocupa –dijo Aurora alzando la cabeza por encima del documento que estaba ojeando-. Siento decirte esto, pero no me gustaría tener otra…otra…

Neriah carraspeó, sintiendo esfumarse todo su buen humor. Negó con la cabeza.

-No –aclaró-. Créeme, lo habría notado mucho antes. Con Rose fue increíble; me di cuenta de que estabas embarazada mucho antes de que se hiciera oficial.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Aurora, curiosa. Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en una mano. Neriah supo que quería continuar la conversación y que más le valdría ser sincera. Respiró hondo-. ¿Eso pasa mucho? Quiero decir, ¿un hechicero puede notar todo eso?

La mujer asintió.

-Depende. Imagina que cada persona está rodeada por un aura, un halo de poder. Ese halo es más fuerte o más débil, dependiendo del poder de cada brujo. Recuerdo que aquella noche estaba diluviando. Me despertó un trueno, así que decidí ir a dar un paseo. Y de pronto, en mitad de un pasillo, sentí una ola de energía, justo en dirección a vuestro castillo. Fui allí de inmediato porque pensé que me encontraría a un brujo de gran poder, así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando, al llegar al lugar donde el poder era más fuerte, te encuentro a ti, profundamente dormida y recién preñada.

-¿No pensaste que quizás ese poder era mío? –interrumpió Aurora.

-No, sobrina. Si hubieras sido tú, la energía rodearía tu cuerpo, además de que habría notado ese poder desde muchos años antes. Me habría ahorrado muchas molestias durante cierta búsqueda que mantuve en el pasado –Aurora sonrió-. El halo de energía, todo ese poder, estaba concentrado en tu vientre.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho entonces. Quizás todo esto no hubiera pasado.

-¿Si te digo que consideré seriamente el decírtelo, me creerías? –Aurora no contestó-. Pues así fue, y si no mencioné nada fue por tus malditas hadas que me convencieron en el último momento de que tuviera la boca cerrada. Aún puedo oír a Fauna "¡Oh, no podemos decírselo! Eso entristecería a Rose", o a Primavera refunfuñando "No queremos tener otra oveja negra en esta familia", mientras me miraba con ojos acusadores.

-¿Te llamó "oveja negra"? –Rió Aurora-. Muy típico de Tía Primavera. Ahora que lo pienso, mientras Rose fue niña iban a visitarnos siempre que podían…

-Trataban de acercarse a Rose, de llevarla a su terreno. Pero menos mal –añadió- que tu hija no se parece a su padre, después de todo. Pero tendrías que estarles agradecida, Aurora, llevan toda la infancia de Rose protegiendo a tu hija tanto de otros brujos como de sí misma, al igual que hice yo –bostezó y echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo, y Neriah no quería seguir hablando. Además, Aurora parecía haber perdido parte del interés inicial. Se puso en pie-. Estoy agotada, me voy a dormir.

-¿Ya? –Inquirió su sobrina irguiéndose en su asiento-. Aún es pronto.

-Para mí es tarde –se apresuró a responder Neriah mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta-. Buenas noches, Fleur.

Se interrumpió a mitad del nombre, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Neriah apretó los labios y estrujó el pomo de metal con todas sus fuerzas. Inclinó levemente la cabeza mientras sentía que Aurora se ponía en pie. En su mente, soltó una maldición, pues no era la primera vez que le ocurría, que confundía a la hija con la madre. Sin embargo, aquellas confusiones siempre habían quedado dentro de su mente.

-Me has llamado como mi madre –dijo ella lentamente-. ¿Por qué te resientes? Para mí es un halago. La querías mucho…-añadió tras una pausa. Neriah asintió.

-Os parecéis mucho, vosotras dos, y además tienes rasgos de tu padre. Es casi como hablar con los dos fundidos en uno. Perdona, pero…-vaciló unos instantes, dándole siempre la espalda- tengo que irme.

La mujer se fue dando un portazo. Aurora se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, con los nudillos apoyados sobre el escritorio. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento. Decidió continuar con el trabajo, pero tantos documentos la abrumaban, y además no se sentía demasiado dispuesta a seguir trabajando. Entonces vio, entre las vitelas, un pergamino doblado por la mitad, con la firma de Philip. Aurora se apresuró a abrirlo. Era una nota de su marido, la única manera que tenían para comunicarse. Estaban los dos tan ocupados que desde hacía días no habían mantenido una conversación normal. La nota, como era de esperar, se centraba en asuntos de Estado para los que Philip le pedía consejo. Al final, bajo la firma, había un post esccriptum que en sí no era muy importante, pero que llamó la atención de Aurora enseguida.

"_Olvidé decírtelo antes",_ empezaba,_ "pero Ingrid ha muerto. A la semana de viaje los asaltaron unos ladrones y la mataron. Obviamente, esa es la versión de Sir Robert, su marido, así que supongo que tú le das tanto crédito como yo. Tendría que abrir una investigación, sería lo más lógico, pero ese hombre posee el antecedente de ser uno de nuestros más leales siervos. Investigarlo es un asunto muy delicado, así que no sé qué hacer."_

Aurora meditó durante un buen rato. Cogió la pluma y un pergamino en blanco, y respondió: _"Tienes razón, es un asunto delicado, por lo que creo que deberíamos postergarlo hasta después de la boda de Galen. Imagino que Rose estará dando saltos de alegría, si es que se ha enterado, pero por ahora lo que me interesa es conocer la reacción de William. Su madre ha muerto, y si aún no lo sabe…Ni siquiera sé si deberíamos decírselo .Creo que lo mejor será que no hagamos nada, de momento."_

Aurora llamó a un criado para que le llevara la nota a Philip. Mientras esperaba la respuesta se sirvió un poco de vino. Se fue hacia la ventana y alzó la copa por encima de su cabeza.

-Adiós, Ingrid –murmuró. Se bebió la copa de un trago.


	49. Tú y yo juntos

Rose despertó con mal sabor de boca y con un mal presentimiento royéndole el cerebro. No había podido dormir bien, nada bien. Se estiró y le crujió un brazo. Bostezó, tratando de alejar ese presentimiento de su cabeza, se levantó y fue a levantar a Conrad.

El crío ya estaba despierto y jugaba tranquilamente con un muñeco. Rose le puso en el suelo y le dejó a sus anchas mientras se vestía. Ordenó a una criada que le trajera el desayuno del niño y que le diera de comer. Se quedó un buen rato mirando su reflejo en el espejo, meditando sobre todo un poco. Conrad estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Quería jugar, pero no solo. Notó la actitud ausente de su madre, y en su mente infantil desarrolló la idea de que tal vez querría jugar porque estaba aburrida. Muy serio, el pequeño se puso en pie, llevando su muñeco preferido en la mano, y se acercó a su madre. Tuvo que tirarle unas cuantas veces de la falda para que reparara en él.

-Hola, cielo –saludó Rose, que enseguida volvió a su reflejo. Sentía que ese sería un día malo sin saber por qué. Le vino a la mente la imagen de William, con su sonrisa suficiente y sus manipulaciones. Había soñado con él, pero tampoco podía recordar el sueño…-. Conrad, estate quieto –recriminó al bebé, que seguía tirándole de la falda y haciendo ruido. Pero quizás todo estaba en su cabeza y no tendría que preocuparse. Sin embargo, William la seguía teniendo atada de pies y manos-. ¡Conrad! –Saltó, arrebatándole el juguete-. ¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Estate quieto!

Inconscientemente, le dio un cachete en el trasero. Conrad se encogió, pues era la primera vez que su madre le hablaba así, y la primera vez que alguien le ponía la mano encima. Rose se dio cuenta enseguida de su error. Sonrió, dejó el muñeco sobre el tocador y extendió los brazos. Conrad la rechazó.

-Perdóname, Conrad, cariño –dijo-. Mamá no quiso hacer eso.

Pero Conrad se encogió aún más y empezó a hacer pucheros. Rose trató de impedirlo, pero a los diez segundos el niño había empezado a berrear con todas sus fuerzas. Rose lo cogió en brazos, le abrazó y empezó a mecerlo. Sabía que no lloraba por dolor, sino por el disgusto, así que se dedicó a hablarle y a canturrearle una nana. Llamaron a la puerta. Entraron dos mujeres, la niñera de Conrad y una criada con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno del niño. Rose se levantó e hizo un ademán para que se marcharan, porque quería estar a solas con su hijo. La niñera se le acercó.

-Vuestro esposo nos abordó hace un momento, señora. Me ordenó deciros que quiere veros –le susurró al oído.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y le entregó al aún sollozante Conrad.

-Enseguida vuelvo, chiquitín –murmuró, acariciándole una mejilla.

La joven tragó saliva. No quería separarse de Conrad, pero le preocupaba William. Se marchó a regañadientes y se dirigió a la habitación de William. Llamó con timidez. No respondió nadie, pero se escuchaba una especie de gemido ahogado desde dentro. Rose, extrañada, abrió sin decir nada. William estaba sentado al borde de su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos. Los dos guardias se apoyaban contra la pared, distantes y al parecer alicaídos.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Rose, sentándose a su lado.

William gimoteó un par de veces. Se limpió la cara con la manga y alzó la cabeza. Agitó una mano y los dos guardias salieron.

-Mi-Mi madre ha muerto, Rose. Mi padre la asaltó por el camino y la mató –murmuró.

Rose entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero no se entristeció. De hecho, se sintió aliviada.

-¿Te has enterado ahora?

William se giró a toda prisa, hecho una furia, y la golpeó en un brazo.

-¡Pues claro que me he enterado ahora! –Rose se cuidó mucho de responder. El brazo no le dolía demasiado. De hecho, esa reacción parecía propia de un niño pequeño con un berrinche. Pero William pareció recobrarse. La abrazó, volviendo a sollozar-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Pero seguro que me comprendes.

"Sí, seguro", pensó Rose. Dejó que William llorara sobre su regazo y se calmara del todo. Se sentía violenta. Y, mientras le susurraba bonitas palabras de consuelo, sintió una feroz alegría. Se regocijó mentalmente por la muerte de su suegra y por la tristeza de su esposo. Tan feliz se sintió, que llegó a sentir miedo de sí misma.

-Rose –continuó William, alzando la cabeza-. Sé que mi madre y tú no os llevabais bien, pero…–ella le miró a la cara, intrigada por su tono de voz, y descubrió que tenía los ojos inyectados de odio-. Te necesito, Rose. No quería hacerlo, no tan pronto, pero voy a vengar a mi madre.

William se puso en pie de un salto y fue a su arcón. Lo vació, buscó algo y sacó su espada. Rose se levantó también.

-¿William, qué haces? –chilló. Él la cogió de la mano.

-Te dije que te llamaría. También te dije que ahora formas parte de mi familia. ¿Vas a ayudarme, verdad? –William le estrujaba la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas. Rose hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no contestó-. ¡¿Vas a ayudarme?

-S-Sí –acabó por decir ella, poniendo todo su empeño en la mentira-. Claro, lo prometí. P-Pero no podemos. No ahora, tú mismo lo has dicho. Además –se apresuró a añadir- mi familia no ha matado a tu madre…

-Pero tu madre le arruinó la vida.

-D-De acuerdo, William –Rose procuraba seguirle la corriente, pero necesitaba calmarle, ganar algo de tiempo-. Pero ahora no es el momento, estás demasiado exaltado.

William soltó la muñeca de Rose, tratando de respirar con normalidad. Asintió con la cabeza.

-William, te sugiero que aguardes –continuó Rose, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza-. Espera a la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Habrá menos gente, y tú estarás más calmado.

Él dejó caer el arma y volvió a sentarse. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Sal y dile a los guardias que traigan a Conrad.

-¿Para qué?

-Hazlo.

Rose le obedeció a regañadientes. Uno de los guardias llamó al cabo de un rato, llevando en brazos al bebé. Lo sostenía con rudeza, como si el niño fuese un saco. Rose se apresuró a cogerlo y lo puso en el suelo. Conrad fue hacia su padre.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó William, meditativo-. Cuando era pequeño siempre veía llorar a mi madre. Nunca dejaba que los demás la vieran, pero yo sí pude verla. Le prometí que acabaría con aquellos que la producían tal tristeza

-Lo siento, William.

Conrad se dejó mimar por su padre, pero se acabó aburriendo. William le dejó ir.

-Suerte que Conrad es pequeño. Cumpliré el sueño de mi abuelo, Rose. Mi madre era su favorita; jamás habría consentido la vida que tuvo. Y yo no permitiré veros a vosotros a la sombra, tal y como hemos vivido hasta ahora. Cuando terminemos con esto, Rose, iré a por mi padre, y te juro que lo mataré con su propia arma.

-William…

-Siempre nos trató a mí y a mi madre como escoria. A mi hermano no, por supuesto, pero yo era su vergüenza –Rose no quería que él continuara. Le abrazó y trató de besarle. William respiró hondo-. Tienes razón, ahora no puedo hacer nada. Esperaremos hasta la noche, tú y yo juntos…

Rose comprendió que había ganado tiempo, pero que no podría escabullirse. Decidió esperar.

* * *

Rose y William se dejaron ver paseando por el jardín al caer la tarde. Aurora los vio a través de una ventana y observó, un tanto inquieta, que el rostro del joven estaba ensombrecido y que Rose estaba tensa. Aquello la intrigó, pero no se atrevió a bajar y abordarles. Seguramente él estaba resentido por la muerte de su madre, dictaminó.

-Sabiendo cómo era Ingrid, lo peor que puedo hacer ahora es bajar ahí –murmuró para sí misma.

Su hija no se separó de William en lo que quedaba de día. Aurora no fue la única en darse cuenta de que William actuaba de forma extraña: Philip y Galen se lo comentaron en la cena, a lo que la mujer respondió con sus propias conjeturas. Philip acabó por asentir, no muy convencido, pero Galen no quitaba ojo de encima de su cuñado. El joven se escabulló a la mínima oportunidad a la que sus padres iban a dormir. Aurora y Philip terminaron de acostar a Diane. Mientras volvían a su cuarto se toparon con tres guardias que a ambos les resultaron demasiado familiares y que no les inspiraron confianza alguna. Se metieron en la cama completamente en silencio y, tras un buen rato de dar vueltas en la cama, Philip consiguió dormir. Aurora se quedó otro rato despierta, pensando en William. Quizás debería haberse acercado a darle el pésame…

Bostezó y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos estaba dormida.


	50. Un sueño

Galen estaba inquieto. No podía dormir porque la actitud de William no dejaba de roerle el cerebro. Además, había ido a buscar a su tía y no la había encontrado. William estaba tramando algo, la pregunta era el qué, y el no poder responderla le ponía furioso. Harto de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó y fue a dar un paseo.

Lo primero que vio nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación era que no había ni un solo guardia. El pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras, sin nadie que lo vigilara. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez los soldados estuvieran en la cantina o que fuera el cambio de guardia, pero la descartó casi al instante. Alarmado, volvió a entrar en la habitación y sacó su espada. Salió otra vez, sin importarle la oscuridad, y vagó prácticamente a ciegas, guiándose por el tacto de las paredes.

Cuando fue a doblar una esquina vio una luz, seguido de voces y ruido de pasos. Las voces eran dos, pero por el ruido de pisadas Galen calculó que serían cerca de diez. Las voces, a lo lejos, le resultaban familiares, pero conforme la luz se hacía más intensa Galen las distinguió mejor y, para su disgusto, las reconoció.

-Me pides demasiado –susurraba Rose.

-La vida da muchas vueltas, querida –respondió William. Por su tono de voz Galen dedujo que estaba furioso, aunque se contenía. Rose, por su parte, sonaba disgustada; disgustada y aterrada a partes iguales.

Galen se ocultó tras una cortina, murmurando una maldición. Aquel cerdo otra vez…No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Nada más pasar frente a él el séquito de William, compuesto por su hermana Rose y por los guardias que faltaban, Galen salió de detrás de la cortina y atacó a un hombre por la espalda. Le clavó la espada a la altura del estómago.

-No es una forma de matar muy honorable –dijo a modo de presentación-. Pero las ratas merecen morir de esta forma.

Los guardias le hicieron frente, pero no le atacaron. William y Rose se volvieron, él sonriente y ella asustada.

-Sospechaba que alguno saldría para hacerse el héroe –anunció William. Giró la cabeza hacia Rose-. Bien, Rose, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Me prometiste que ninguno de ellos saldría herido.

-Y te repito que la vida da vueltas. Mátalo.

Por un instante, las miradas de los hermanos se cruzaron. Rose estaba aterrada, pero era evidente que haría lo que le dijeran. Galen fue a abrir la boca, pero la joven alzó la mano. Una luz azul cruzó el espacio entre los dos y Galen cayó al suelo. William meneó negativamente la cabeza y se acercó a él.

-No le has matado –dijo en tono de reproche.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes? –balbuceó Rose.

William se agachó y examinó el cuerpo. Se puso en pie unos segundos más tarde.

-Es evidente que está inconsciente –respondió mientras se levantaba-. No has sido valiente, querida. Sin embargo, así podré divertirme un poco más –le dio una patada a Galen en la cara. Sonó un chasquido y la nariz le empezó a sangrar-. Sigamos.

* * *

_Aurora soñaba. Estaba en el bosque, corriendo sin rumbo pero con prisa. Las hojas de los árboles estaban esparcidas por el suelo, marchitas. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, y a Aurora le costaba más respirar. Ningún animal salía a saludarla, ni siquiera se escuchaban los trinos de los petirrojos. Aurora no sabía por qué, pero estaba angustiada. Iba a llover de un momento a otro._

_La mujer corrió hasta llegar a un claro muy familiar. Aurora miró la casita que se alzaba discretamente al lado del arroyo, y sonrió. Se metió en la cabaña a la carrera, pero se detuvo nada más pasar el umbral. La casa estaba completamente en ruinas. Aurora miraba en derredor con sorpresa y pesar mientras llamaba a sus tías. Nadie contestó._

_Oyó un ruido que venía del piso de arriba. Era algo parecido a un golpe, quizás un paso, no estaba segura. Había alguien más allí, alguien cuya presencia le dio miedo. Aurora escuchó varios ruidos más de pasos por encima de su cabeza. Quienquiera que estuviera ahí arriba iba a bajar, sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de la escalera. Aurora no quería ver quién aparecería tras la puerta de su antigua habitación. Volvió a echar a correr. Quería alejarse todo lo posible de la cabaña, pero ese alguien la seguía. Una y otra vez, esos mismos pasos tras ella. Pum…pum…pum…pum…_

_Aurora estaba agotada, pero no podía parar. Atravesó de nuevo el bosque, siguió el camino real y cruzó el puente del castillo. Subió las escaleras de entrada y entró en la sala del trono. La estancia estaba llena a rebosar de nobles. Aurora tocó a uno de ellos y el hombre se desvaneció en el aire, y todos los demás desaparecieron conforme Aurora se iba abriendo paso. En el fondo de la sala vio a sus tías, junto a sus padres. Aurora los llamó, desesperada, mientras sentía acercarse aquella cosa. Todos alzaron la cabeza a su llamada, pero tenían los ojos ausentes y vacíos. La mujer se lanzó a abrazar a su madre, pero ésta desapareció. Aurora cayó al suelo, confusa, mientras los demás se desvanecían. Una vez más, estaba sola._

_Pum…__ Pum…Pum, pum, pum…_

_Esa cosa estaba allí, había entrado. Aurora estaba tirada en el suelo, boca abajo, mirando asustada al trono vacío. El ruido estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Aurora no quería volverse, y no se volvería. "Vete", ordenó a la criatura, "¡Vete, lárgate!"_

_Pero el ruido no cesaba. Aurora cerró los ojos. Pumpumpumpumpum._

-¡No, aléjate de mí!

Aurora abrió los ojos. Philip estaba recostado a su lado, zarandeándola y murmurando su nombre. La mujer se incorporó, jadeando, y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué ha sido, cariño? –inquirió Philip.

Aurora trató de calmarse un poco, pero no podía. Estaba empapada en sudor frío, le dolía la cabeza horrores, jadeaba y no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel constante sonido de pasos y la mirada vacía de sus padres. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar.

-A-Alguien me perseguía. En el bosque, en el castillo; no dejaba de seguirme –sollozó-. Estaba sola. Vi a mis padres y a mis tías. Mis padres tenían la mirada vacía de vida y se desvanecieron en la nada cuando me acerqué. Estaban muertos, Philip…

Él la dejó llorar sobre su hombro, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Decidió que lo mejor sería permanecer en silencio. Aurora siguió llorando durante un buen rato, sin soltarse en ningún momento de su marido. Temblaba.

-Estaba tan asustada, Philip… -murmuró, secándose las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí.

Ella asintió, ya más tranquila. Philip fue a besarla en la frente, pero afuera sonó un ruido como de algo roto. Aurora dio un brincó y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas al camisón de Philip. También se oyeron pasos.

-Voy a ver qué pasa –dijo él, soltando a su esposa. Aurora, que volvía a respirar entrecortadamente, no quiso soltarle. Le miró, suplicante. Como respuesta, Philip la sonrió con toda la dulzura y valentía que pudo-. Tranquila, Aurora, será algún guardia que se ha dormido en el puesto, o que se ha largado. No te preocupes…

Philip se puso en pie, tranquilo y confiado. Sonrió a su mujer y fue a la puerta. Salió y cerró con suavidad. Aurora se quedó sentada en la cama, a oscuras y asustada. Apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla sobre éstos, mirando por la ventana abierta. El cielo estaba encapotado, llovería de un momento a otro…

Bostezó. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que estaba agotada. Sin embargo, no podía volver a dormirse. Bostezó de nuevo, esperando que Philip volviera de una vez…


	51. Sueño real

Aurora se revolvió en el lecho por cuarta o quinta vez. Se puso en pie y se dedicó a pasear por la habitación a oscuras, bostezando y murmurando contra su pesadilla a partes iguales. Acabó por apoyarse en la jamba de la ventana, cruzada de brazos.

Pensaba en su sueño. Para haberse tratado de un mero producto de su imaginación había sido muy real. Claro que no era la primera vez que le ocurría, pero parte del miedo y la angustia experimentados aún se negaban a abandonar su cuerpo…

Se oyó un ruido y Aurora se volvió a la velocidad del rayo mientras ahogaba un grito. Observó la negra silueta que formaba la puerta cerrada, obligándose a mirarla para autoconvencerse de que seguramente sería Philip y que no había nada que temer. Sin embargo, nadie abrió la puerta. La mujer siguió mirando, gritando mentalmente que no ocurría nada.

Se oyó otro ruido, esta vez de golpe, seguido de pasos, los mismos que Aurora había escuchado durante el seño, los mismos que la perseguían. Retrocedió, cada vez más asustada, mientras apretaba la tela del camisón con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Sintió una ola de autocompasión: los sonidos de pasos eran cada vez más cercanos, Philip no volvía y ella estaba completamente sola.

-Mierda –murmuró a la nada. Oteó rápidamente la habitación y distinguió, apoyadas contra una silla, las armas de Philip. Boqueó y fue hacia ellas dando zancadas-. Mierda.

Seguía tratando de obligarse a pensar que no ocurría nada, pero el temor podía con ella. Quizás, se repetía una y otra vez, simplemente era Philip obligando a volver a su puesto a algún guardia, o que uno de los niños estaba despierto, y lo que tendría que hacer ella sería salir y comprobar con sus propios ojos que en el pasillo no había nada raro. Sin embargo, cogería una de las armas de Philip…por si acaso.

Reconoció entre el pequeño montón la silueta de la espada de Philip, la Espada de la Verdad. Aurora la cogió con prisas pero con algo de solemnidad. Pesaba muchísimo. Mientras la desenvainaba, la mujer se preguntó como demonios lo haría Philip para blandirla y rebanar enemigos con la misma facilidad que si estuviera cortando mantequilla. El imaginarse a Philip la hizo esbozar un amago de sonrisa, pero no se dejó llevar. Sujetando la espada con ambas manos, fue hacia la puerta. Se detuvo ante el umbral, respiró hondo, alargó la mano para coger el pomo y…

¡Zas!

Aurora soltó un grito, agarró de nuevo la espada y la alzó todo lo que pudo. Giró sobre sí misma mientras asestaba un golpe horizontal con todas sus fuerzas. La masa negra que estaba a sus espaldas dio un brinco hacia atrás y evitó por muy poco el mandoblazo Aurora mantuvo la espada alzada como pudo mientras escrutaba la figura, que soltó una maldición en un tono tremendamente familiar y prendió una pequeña llama en el aire con un gesto algo brusco. Neriah aún mantenía un brazo levantado por la sorpresa y miraba a su sobrina como si esta hubiera cometido la insensatez de gastarle una broma pesada. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y a través de ellos Aurora vio como apretaba los dientes. Ella bajó la espada.

-Me has dado un buen susto –dijo más tranquila aún a pesar de los ruidos, que oportunamente se habían calmado.

-Lo mismo digo –siseó la otra.

Aurora dejó la espada apoyada contra la pared y se llevó una mano a la frente. Carraspeó.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –inquirió.

-Bueno…-balbuceó Neriah, encogiéndose de hombros-. Digamos que quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, eso es todo. Últimamente lo hago demasiado a menudo, por cierto.

-¿Insinúas que me espías mientras duermo? –saltó Aurora, enfadada. Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase sonaron de nuevo los sonidos de pasos, esta vez más fuertes y seguidos de una maldición. Neriah alzó la vista hacia la puerta cerrada, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

-Vaya, justo lo que suponía.

-¿Qué suponías?

Neriah agarró el pomo de la puerta y se giró hacia su sobrina. Señaló la espada y luego la chimenea, que a esas alturas de la noche ya estaba apagada.

-Adivínalo tú, yo no tengo tiempo de ponerme a dar explicaciones. Limítate a coger la espada y a salir todo lo rápido que puedas de esta habitación. Usa el pasadizo y sube a la torre si es preciso.

-Pero… ¿y mi fam-?

-¡Que lo hagas y punto!

Aurora no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Cogió la espada y se metió en el hueco de la chimenea. Apretó el resorte del mecanismo y la pared falsa se abrió ante sus narices.

Neriah observó atentamente a su sobrina hasta que la puerta del pasadizo estuvo de nuevo sellada. Entonces apagó la llama y abrió la puerta en silencio. Había un buen grupo de personas allí en el pasillo. Escuchó el llanto amortiguado de Diane y los furiosos jadeos de Philip. Estaban todos congregados frente a la puerta abierta del cuarto de Stefan, y lo más seguro sería aventurar que se habían equivocado de habitación, menos mal.

Estuvo a punto de tropezarse con una apagada. Sin duda alguna habría sido la fuente de luz de esos bastardos, que ahora preferían actuar en la oscuridad, como los ladrones de la más baja calaña. Se apartó de la puerta sin hacer ruido y se ocultó.

* * *

William estaba furioso y a punto de perder definitivamente la paciencia. Miró una vez más el colchón lleno de tajos de espada y salió de la habitación sin importarle el ruido que pudiera hacer, con Rose siempre tras él. Evitó las siluetas de sus hombres y de sus cuatro rehenes y fue al único cuarto que quedaba. Antes de abrir la puerta miró atrás y volvió a observar las negras siluetas. Galen seguía inconsciente, Philip estaba atado y con un buen golpe en la cabeza, y tanto Aaron como Diane estaban custodiados por sus hombres. Se preguntó durante unos momentos qué haría con ellos. A la niña podría mandarla a un monasterio por ser la hermana preferida de Rose, pero tendría que acabar con el crío, con su padre y con su hermano. No era nada personal, se dijo, pero obviamente no podía permitirse más competencia.

Sin embargo, otra vez no se encontró con nadie. William apretó los puños y giró en redondo hacia Rose.

-¿Hay algún pasadizo en este cuarto? –preguntó.

Rose no contestó; se limitó a bajar los ojos y a señalar la chimenea con la cabeza. William, por supuesto, no la vio. Repitió la pregunta.

-E-En la chimenea –acabó por balbucear Rose.

William fue hacia la pared y se dispuso a examinarla. Alzó una mano para observar una de las piedras pero, entonces un rayo cruzó la estancia y se estampó contra esa misma piedra justo un instante antes de que William pusiera la mano. Él se volvió a toda prisa creyendo que había sido Rose, pero en el umbral de la puerta estaba una mujer iluminada con fuegos fatuos verdes y negros que mantenía un brazo extendido. Rose se había apartado de un salto.

-Vaya por Dios…-suspiró la mujer, como si tal cosa-. Fallé.

Rose se dispuso a plantarle cara sin mucho entusiasmo al ver como William hacía un gesto a sus hombres para que trajeran a sus dos hermanos. Dejaron a Philip y a Galen tirados en el suelo, uno inconsciente y el otro completamente aturdido.

-¡Rose, mátala! –ordenó William.

Ella le miró a él y luego a la mujer. De nuevo bajó la cabeza mientras por el rabillo del ojo vio a William examinar la pared.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

Rose se le lanzó con una rapidez y una furia intensísimas, tanto que Neriah apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar su ataque. Silbó trabajosamente para despistar a Rose, y cuando ésta hizo un breve alto para observar aquella reacción Neriah le lanzó un contraataque. Ambas miraron furtivamente a William, que seguía escudriñando la pared como un poseso. Al final, acabó por encontrar el mecanismo. Entró en el pasadizo seguido de sus hombres y de los dos hermanos pequeños de Rose. Al verlo, ella ahogó un gemido.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Rose? –preguntó Neriah mientras materializaba una bola de fuego.

-¡Ya lo has visto, tiene a Aaron y a Diane; y en su aposento hay otro guardia que tiene a mi hijo! No puedo hacer nada, por mucho que lo quiera…

Rose evitó la bola con bastante habilidad y aprovechó para reaccionar lanzándole una ola de energía. Neriah invocó un escudo que hizo que su ataque rebotara; otro peligro que la joven tuvo que evitar.

-Bonitas palabras viniendo de una mujer capaz incluso de derrotar a la mismísima Maleficent –rió la mujer.

Aquellas palabras surtieron efecto, pero no exactamente el deseado por Neriah. Rose volvió a atacar con más fuerza, y esta vez el escudo de Neriah no pudo repeler del todo su ataque. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Sangraba. Esa muchachita por poco no le había rebanado media cara…

* * *

Aurora jadeaba debido a las prisas con las que había subido y al temor. Había cerrado la puerta con llave, pero aún así no dejaba de mirarla como si de un momento a otro fuera a aparecer un demonio. Estaba plantada bajo el dintel de la apertura que daba al balcón, medio empapada porque de pronto había empezado a diluviar. A Aurora le recordó a su sueño, sin embargo, ella no actuaría de la misma forma otra vez. Estaba sola, sí, pero no huiría.

Algo se estampó contra la puerta. Y se oyeron varias voces y gritos. Aurora enarboló la Espada de la Verdad sacando todas las fuerzas de flaqueza que le quedaban. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le aguardaba al otro lado, estaba más que dispuesta a afrontarlo.


	52. Batalla en la torre

Aurora jadeaba. Separó las piernas y alzó la Espada de la Verdad por encima de su cabeza, tal y como había visto hacer a Philip alguna vez, durante los entrenamientos. Su atacante había empezado a dar golpe tras golpe contra la puerta, tratando de abrirla por la fuerza. Al poco rato los golpes del cuerpo fueron sustituidos por los de algo parecido a un hacha.

Aurora retrocedió un paso, poniendo el pie de lleno en un charco que acababa de formarse. Murmuró una maldición pero acto seguido sonrió, preguntándose qué demonios hacía ella maldiciendo un vulgar charco cuando su vida y la de toda su familia pendían de un hilo. Sin embargo, aquello la tranquilizó un poco. Alzó la cabeza todo lo que pudo, altiva y súbitamente serena.

La madera empezó a astillarse, y al cabo de poco se formó un pequeño agujero. Aurora lo observó hacerse cada vez más y más grande hasta que tomó el tamaño idóneo para que cupiera una persona adulta. Entonces los hachazos cesaron y pasó una figura. Tiró a un lado el hacha y desenvainó. Aurora, a pesar de no distinguirle, sabía muy bien quién era.

-¿No sois capaz de cambiar ni siquiera por vuestra familia? –siseó a la silueta, que respondió con una exagerada carcajada.

-Esto lo hago precisamente por ellos, señora. Y es justo por mi madre que estamos los dos aquí.

Sonó un trueno y acto seguido brilló un relámpago. Aurora vio por fin el rostro de William, y volvió a aterrarse. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad, con el mismo odio, que los de Givric e Ingrid. En ese momento se percató de que intentara lo que intentara acabaría muriendo. Pero, aún así, tramó una última treta.

-¿Creéis que mi hija consentirá esto? Que yo recuerde la prometisteis no hacernos daño.

Gracias a otro relámpago pudo observar que su plan surtía efecto. La sonrisa de William desapareció por un instante para ser reemplazada por una mueca de incredulidad y luego de furia.

-¿Os lo ha dicho ella?

-No, desde luego. No sois muy discreto, William. Tanto mi esposo como yo tenemos nuestros propios informadores.

Aurora sintió que William dudaba. ¿Cuánto sabía esta mujer, que treta podría aguardarle a pesar de tenerla acorralada? Ella sonrió a pesar de que su única fuente de información fuera Rose, pues había logrado acobardar a ese hombre sin comprometer a presunta fidelidad de su hija.

-¿Después qué, William? ¿Mandaréis a mi esposo y a mis hijos al patíbulo? ¿Acaso creéis que Rose se mantendrá de brazos cruzados al ver morir a sus hermanos?

-Ella…-balbuceó William-. ¡Rose lo aceptará! Lo hará por lo que más le conviene…

-¿Y eso que le conviene tanto es la vida de su pequeño? ¿Tan poco valoráis la vida de vuestro propio hijo? –William rumió algo parecido a "habrá otros" y Aurora sintió una profunda ola de asco-. No me han hecho falta ni cinco minutos para descubrir que no sois hombre, sino un demonio.

-¡Se acabó! –saltó William.

Se precipitó hacia ella a la carrera, blandiendo su espada. Aurora sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero tenía que intentar defenderse, al menos. Calculó en segundos a que parte de su anatomía se dirigía el acero y se dispuso a pararlo con la Espada de la Verdad.

* * *

Rose sangraba, al igual que Neriah. La herida de la joven no era profunda, pero sí incómodamente dolorosa. Apenas podía esquivar con rapidez porque la pierna el dolía horrores y apenas la sentía. Pero u tía no estaba mucho mejor que ella. Tenía un feo tajo que le recorría el antebrazo y una quemadura a la altura de la cintura, además de un corte en la cara. Ambas, al borde de la extenuación, jadeaban.

-¿Y bien, Rosie? –Inquirió Neriah entre jadeos-. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-T-Tengo…-balbuceó ella, palpándose la herida en la pierna-. Tengo que…matarte…

Rose invocó una inmensa bola de energía, pero la lanzó con muy poca fuerza. La bola cayó a mitad del recorrido y, a pesar de su imponente aspecto, apenas hizo un pequeño boquete en la piedra.

-¿Y para qué, Rose, para que veas morir a tus hermanos?

Neriah lanzó varias pequeñas anillos verdes tan rápidamente que Rose no pudo hacer nada. La apresaron por las muñecas y los tobillos. Debido al impacto, la joven cayó al suelo de espaldas. Se revolvió, pero apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Hizo un último esfuerzo antes de que la mujer se inclinara junto a ella y le acercara los labios al oído.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, sigues siendo una novata –Rose cerró los ojos. Ya se esperaba esto. Apretó los puños, esperando un golpe final que no llegó. Al cabo de unos instantes que a la joven le parecieron una eternidad, volvió a abrir los ojos-. Tú déjamelos a mí y vete a detener a ese loco.

Rose soltó una risotada irónica mientras soltaba los puños.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que no te atacaré por la espalda en cuanto me sueltes? Hice una promesa, y lo sabes.

-Las promesas están para romperse, chiquilla estúpida. ¿Acaso no te ha enseñado eso tu marido? –Neriah se incorporó, hizo un gesto con la mano y Rose se liberó. Acto seguido desapareció, y Rose oyó chillidos desde la escalera.

Rose se puso en pie a duras penas. Sin pensar absolutamente en nada, murmuró mecánicamente el hechizo correspondiente y se desvaneció.

* * *

Aurora había tenido suerte, una suerte sorprendente. Había parado por los pelos el golpe de William, pero aquello había derivado en que ahora William estaba jugando con ella. La acechaba, riendo, daba un súbito paso al frente para luego retroceder, se burlaba y se reía. Para él, aquello le resultaba muy divertido.

Finalmente consiguió desarmar a la mujer. Aurora cayó al suelo, dolorida, mientras la Espada de la Verdad se deslizaba a varios metros de ella. William se burló una vez más de la supuesta eficacia de la espada encantada y la ordenó recogerla del suelo. Aurora, para hacerle creer que la humillaba, fue a gatas.

-Pero Vuestra Majestad –rió él, fingiendo sorpresa-. Parecéis una perra buscando un hueso.

Aurora se tragó un insulto y alargó la mano para coger la empuñadura. Pero en ese instante vislumbró el pie de William, que le asestó un pisotón.

-No, así, no, mi señora. Tenéis que pedir perdón.

-¿Perdón por qué? –siseó Aurora.

William se encogió de hombros.

-Por haber nacido. Decid: "Mi señor, lamento mucho haber nacido. Siempre fui un estorbo para vuestra familia". Y quiero oírlo mientras estáis así, a gatas como la perra que sois.

Aurora apretó los dientes. Bajó la cabeza, pero no por humildad ni humillación, sino para que William no viera su sonrisa.

-Mi…Mi señor –empezó-. Lamento mucho…

-Vamos –la azuzó-. Vamos, decidlo. Tampoco cuesta tanto.

-Lamento… ¡Lamento mucho vuestra maldita arrogancia!

Aurora se incorporó a la velocidad del rayo y le asestó a William un mordisco con todas sus fuerzas en la mano derecha. Él soltó la espada por la sorpresa, y Aurora aprovechó para agarrarla. William se agachó a toda prisa para recuperara el arma, pero Aurora se revolvió. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, a ciegas. Aurora asió la espada con ambas manos, la alzó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Sonó un chillido y algo caliente le salpicó el rostro. Se deshizo de su oponente, todavía con la espada en la mano, mientras un nuevo relámpago revelaba su situación.

Había conseguido herir a William. No había acertado de lleno, pero el golpe había sido tal que casi le había rebanado el brazo izquierdo. Aurora podía anotarse una victoria, pero era solamente temporal. Furioso, William agarró la Espada de la Verdad con la mano sana y embistió contra Aurora.

* * *

Rose se apareció en el balcón la torre. Se apoyó durante unos instantes en la pared, sintiendo como las frías gotas de lluvia la enfriaban el cuerpo. Estaba cansada, mucho más de lo que lo había estado nunca.

Entonces oyó un grito procedente del interior, un aullido que le recorrió la espalda con un hormigueo. Era William.

Entró a la carrera para encontrarse a su madre y a su esposo frente a frente, ella con la espada de William en la mano. Él tenía un brazo prácticamente colgando de un pellejo de carne, y Aurora la cara y el flequillo llenos de sangre. Con el alma en vilo, Rose vio a William otear la habitación y encontrar la Espada de la Verdad….

* * *

William cargó contra la mujer por cuya existencia su familia no había dejado de sufrir. Ya le daba igual fracasar en su golpe de Estado, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era acabar de la manera más dolorosa posible con la existencia de aquella perra.

Ella no hizo mucho por defenderse, solo adoptar una postura casi caricaturesca. William rió mientras se acercaba, disfrutando con la expresión de terror en los ojos de la mujer.

Pero, de repente, sus ojos cambiaron. Ya no le miraban a él o a la espada, sino que contemplaba otra cosa, algo que estaba detrás de él. Fuera lo que fuera aquello, era peligroso para él. William paró en seco, colocó la espada en posición horizontal casi a la altura de su cintura y giró sobre sí mismo…

* * *

**Sí, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, os lo juro. Prometí acabar la historia antes de irme de vacaciones, pero no ha podido ser. Se me juntaron varias cosas, entre ellas otra historia que tengo por ahí en fictionpress y que llevo muuucho tiempo (pero que mucho), revisando para publicar. Y llamadme mala, sádica, perra y todo lo que queráis por dejaros a medias, pero lo más seguro es que mínimo hasta el día 18 no actualice (mientras tanto, sol y playa, playa y sol) Sólo os pido una cosa, y es que por favor no me matéis...o que por lo menos nada de patadas en la ingle. **

**Nos vemos, chavales, Hasta el 18...  
**


	53. Yo te amaba

**Se acabaron las vacaciones (para mi desgracia...). Siento no haber actualizado el día 18, tal y como dije, pero tuve una causa mayor (pero mayor mayor) para no actualizar. Os explico: tuve que rehabilitarme. ¿De qué? Pues ni más ni menos que del mayor mal inventado por el demonio para la programación de después de comer...¡Los culebrones! Mi madre y mi hermaa me hicieron tragármelos cada día durante las vacaciones. ¿Sabéis lo que es tratar de escribir dos historias y que de fondo estés escuchando la de soplapolleces que se dicen por la tele? Apenas pude escribir un capítulo en dos semanas por culpa de la Estrella Marina (así se llamaba la tiparraca) y de sus gilipolleces. Total, quie volví a casa con la mitad de mis neuronas a punto de morirse. Pero tras obligarme a ver los capítulos atrasados de Los Simpson, Family Guy y otros, ya me siento como nueva.**

**PD: Sé que Los simpson y Family Guy consisten en soltar tonterías por un tubo. Pero al menos las tonterías tienen gracia ¬¬**

**

* * *

**

William falló porque Rose vio venir el ataque nada más cruzar la mirada con su madre. Saltó hacia atrás, soltando un grito ahogado. No sabía qué hacer a continuación, y tenía que pensar rápido. Pensó en Conrad y se estremeció. Carraspeó mientras William se limpiaba la cara de sudor para poder reconocerla.

Conrad…Rose apretó los labios mientras pensaba acerca de la última conversación entre ella y William. Si ella no hubiese dicho que se echaba atrás en el último momento, quizás ahora su niño estaría durmiendo en su cuna, en su habitación y cuidado por su aya, no por un siervo de William con órdenes de matar al crío si la cosa se torcía.

-William –llamó, para que él la reconociera.

Él bajó la espada. Se miró la herida y se tambaleó. Ya podía dar por perdido el brazo izquierdo.

-Rose…-murmuró él. Se irguió todo lo que pudo y se giró hacia Aurora, enarbolando de nuevo la Espada de la Verdad-. Has llegado en buen momento.

Rose volvió a intercambiar una mirada con su madre. Ella estaba aterrada, pero la joven sintió que s miedo era más por su hija que por ella misma. Y razones no le faltaban para sentir miedo.

-William, escucha…-empezó.

-¿La has dejado bien muerta, verdad? –Interrumpió él, dándole la espalda-. Porque has tardado poco. Aunque, sólo por eso, dejaré con vida a tu hermano pequeño…

-Él vivirá pero no por que tú lo digas, William –Rose dio otro paso atrás, algo temerosa aún, pero decidida a plantarle cara. Murmuró la palabra arcana correspondiente a espada y, al instante, se formó un arma que brotó de la fría piedra del suelo. Rose la recogió -. Se acabó. Suelta la espada.

William no respondió en un principio. Mas, pasados unos segundos de silencio total, estalló en carcajadas. Giró levemente la cabeza para que Rose le viera la cara.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme, Rose? ¿Matarme?

Parecía tranquilo. Como respuesta, Rose alzó la espada, amenazante. William volvió a posar la mirada en Aurora, muy lentamente, pero tras retomar la pose se lanzó contra la mujer. Aurora no se lo esperaba. Aún sostenía la espada que le quitara a William, pero la sostenía sin fuerzas, sin ser casi consciente de que la tenía. Además, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban. Vio de nuevo la embestida de William, pero esta vez no se preocupó ni siquiera en apartarse.

Rose se lanzó tras él. William estaba débil a causa de la herida, por lo que llegar a su altura era relativamente fácil. Rose se plantó delante de su madre y paró el golpe con su espada. Ésta empezó a vibrar a causa del impacto, tanto que a la joven casi se le resbaló la empuñadura. William retrocedió, y eso le dio a Rose valiosos segundos. Se volvió hacia su madre y la hizo soltar la espada. La sostuvo y la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Aurora cerró los ojos. Entonces, Rose lo oyó.

-Dejad a esos críos y bajad a mi habitación. Esto lo va a pagar muy caro.

Rose sintió un escalofrío. Se volvió a la velocidad del rayo y miró a William, que la sonreía satisfecho. Al otro lado de la puerta se podían escuchar los pasos de los siervos del joven, que bajaban las escaleras a toda prisa. Pero ahí estaban Aaron y Diane, a salvo pero medio inconscientes. Ni rastro de Neriah.

-Que esté con Conrad…Por Dios que esté con Conrad -susurró para ella misma.

-Ya te lo advertí, Rose –siseó William-. Si no me ayudas, Conrad morirá. Vamos –levantó la espada-. Mátame si te atreves. Veamos cuánto duras sin utilizar tus poderes de bruja.

Rose apretó la empuñadura de su espada con todas sus fuerzas. Bufó, sintiéndose asqueada y desengañada. Antes todavía le quedaba la esperanza de que cambiara, que lo abandonara todo, y que las amenazas contra Rose no se hicieran realidad. Ahora entendía perfectamente el porqué de las advertencias de su familia acerca de William, y se reprochó a sí misma por no haberlas escuchado en su día. Recordó el momento en que ambos se conocieron y en sus palabras melosas y corteses.

-¡Eres un bastardo!

Rose se abalanzó sobre él, esperando que la debilidad de William pudiera hacer el combate menos desigual. Pero a pesar de eso él seguía teniendo la habilidad y la práctica que le faltaban a Rose. William paró el golpe con alguna dificultad, pero seguía en pie.

-¿Has acabado ya? –inquirió, burlón.

Rose se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y miró a la puerta por el rabillo del ojo. Se le acababa el tiempo.

Entonces oyó un ruido extraño frente a ella. Sintió una sensación extraña y algo caliente que resbalaba por su vientre y caía por sus piernas. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la zona mientras giraba la cabeza. Miró a William, que estaba ahora sorprendentemente cerca de ella. Alzó la mano, y descubrió que aquel líquido caliente era su propia sangre.

Rose bajó la cabeza y descubrió la Espada de la Verdad clavada en su cuerpo. Él jadeaba y miraba alternativamente a ella y a la herida. Parecía recién salido de un trance.

Rose se sintió de pronto débil. Se arrodilló y trató de sacarse la espada. Pero apenas tuvo fuerzas para asir la empuñadura, que quedó cubierta de sangre.

-R-Rose…-empezó a balbucir William. Ella apenas lo oyó. Se desplomó a sus pies. William se apresuró a recogerla y sujetarla sobre su regazo. Hizo ademán de asir la empuñadura, pero vaciló. Rose parpadeó y tosió, escupiendo sangre.

-Yo…-empezó a decir a media voz-. Yo…

-¿S-Sí, Rose? –contestó el joven, temblando.

-Te amaba.

William boqueó mientras parpadeaba varias veces, tratando de contener el llanto. Era todo demasiado irreal. ¿Había hecho él esto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Ya no lo recordaba. Ahora sólo la veía a ella, a su Rose, que se estaba muriendo ahí mismo.

-Yo…-empezó. No sabía qué decirle.

-No digas nada –gimió y escupió más sangre. Cerró los ojos-. Conrad…

Rose exhaló una larga bocanada de aire. Después, nada más. William se quedó en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo, le sacó la Espada de la Verdad del cuerpo y la tiró lejos de ellos.

Se sentía exhausto. Quería descansar, yacer junto a Rose, pero no podía. No debía, no era digno de estar con ella. La había usado como un vulgar juguete aprovechándose de sus sentimientos hacia él. Y él ya no era capaz de decir si la había amado de verdad o si sólo se había dejado llevar por la ilusión creada por él mismo. Y luego…

-Conrad –recordó.

Se puso en pie y bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo. Evitó a los hermanos pequeños de Rose, el cadáver de uno de sus hombres y a aquella mujer, la bruja, que yacía sin sentido en las escaleras, cerca del soldado de William. Atravesó el pasillo y entró tambaleándose en su cuarto. No se encontró con nadie. Sus leales siervos habían escapado.

William escrutó la habitación en busca de su hijo. Vio un pequeño bulto en su cama, envuelto en una manta, y se acercó, rezando por que el niño estuviera aún vivo, sin entender por qué había ordenado la muerte de su propio hijo. Quitó la manta con la mano sana.

Conrad estaba tendido sobre la cama, aferrando con su manita su muñeco preferido. Sonreía en sueños. Los sirvientes de su padre se habían marchado sin terminar el trabajo sucio, o quizás no quisieron hacer daño a un niño tan pequeño. William suspiró, aliviado. Fue a dar un paso, pero se desplomó en el suelo, junto a la cama. Quiso levantarse, pero apenas podía moverse.

-R-Rose…

Había dejado de llover. Un tenue rayo de luz se filtró por la ventana e iluminó la cama y al niño, que inconscientemente se restregó los ojos y apretó el juguete contra su pecho.

* * *

**PD2: Originalmente aquí iba a morir hasta el apuntador. ¡Incluso el pequeño Conrad! Lo eché a suertes y salió que tenía que perdonarle la vida al pobre crío y, la verdad, ahora no me arrepiento de ello. Sin embargo, Rose tenía los días contados desde que empecé a esbozar el fic.**


	54. Adiós, mi pequeña

Neriah abrió los ojos y contempló el techo de piedra. La cabeza le daba vueltas, la boca le sabía a yeso y a sangre seca y apenas sentía el resto de su cuerpo. Murmuró algo parecido a un lastimero "ay" mientras trataba de recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Había luchado contra Rose, y eso la había dejado literalmente para el arrastre. Aún así, ella se había lanzado a salvar a los hermanos de la chica. Se había desecho de uno de los guardias de William sin mayor problema. Lo único que recordaba a partir de entonces era un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y haberse desplomado en el suelo.

Un rayo de luz se filtró a través de una ventana. Amanecía. Neriah se incorporó como pudo y apartó de un manotazo al soldado muerto. Luego se puso en pie. Más arriba, se escuchaban dos sonidos amortiguados, como llantos de niño. Ella se apresuró a subir todo lo deprisa que le permitió su agarrotado cuerpo para encontrarse a Aaron y a Diane abrazados y acurrucados en un rincón. Ellos se encogieron aún más al verla, pero ella alzó las manos y se acercó a la luz para que los niños distinguieran su rostro. Entonces, Diane se lanzó hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con sus bracitos. Neriah no supo qué hacer entonces. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y se quedó contemplando a la cría durante unos momentos. Apenas la habían abrazado de esa forma en la vida, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Decidió imitar la conducta de Aurora.

-Estooo…-farfulló-. Diane… ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

Pero la cría lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, incapaz de hablar. Aaron se puso en pie y fue hacia su hermana, tratando de contener el llanto.

-Es Rose –señaló la puerta-. Está allí. Él la ha matado…

Diane gimió con más fuerza al oír la última frase y se aferró con más fuerza a la mujer. Neriah supo que tenía que decirles algo, de tranquilizarles, pero eso no iba con ella. Además, no sabía cómo tratar con niños. Pero tampoco podía dejarlos así.

Hizo un gesto al niño y Aaron se le acercó. Ella puso las manos en las cabezas de los niños.

-_Iirkemet_ –les susurró, poniendo la voz más suave y tierna que pudo encontrar. Al instante, Aaron y Diane cerraron los ojos, profundamente dormidos. Ella murmuró otro hechizo y los dejó en sus camas, durmiendo como si nada. Luego volvió a aparecerse en la torre.

Aurora dormía, al parecer completamente agotada. Rose, a la que la luz del sol daba de lleno, yacía en el centro de la sala, sobre un gran charco de sangre. La Espada de la Verdad estaba tirada en el suelo algo lejos de ella, empapada en la sangre de la joven. Neriah se acercó lentamente, sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada por ella.

Rose miraba al techo con los ojos desprovistos de toda vida y los labios entreabiertos como a punto de decir una última frase que nunca llegaría. Neriah se arrodilló ante ella y le cerró los ojos con delicadeza. Luego se apresuró a limpiar la sangre de la Espada de la Verdad, porque sentía que el destino les había jugado a Aurora y a Philip la peor de las malas pasadas. El arma que había acabado con Maleficent, la que hiciera que ellos pudieran vivir felices, había causado la muerte de su propia hija. Limpiándola les libraría de ese peso. Nadie salvo ella sabría que una de las armas de la Justicia había herido a la joven Rose.

Metió la Espada de la Verdad en su vaina y la situó junto a Aurora, apoyada contra la pared. Luego desapareció.

* * *

Aurora despertó al poco rato, sintiéndose completamente exhausta. Abrió los ojos y examinó la estancia con la vista nublada. Parpadeó, considerando la idea de volver a dormirse…

Entonces, un bulto tendido en el suelo captó su atención. Aurora alzó la cabeza, sin reconocer del todo la sala y sin recordar nada. Se puso en pie sin muchas prisas y se restregó los ojos, para acto seguido ahogar un grito.

Aurora reconoció el bulto como su propia hija. Se precipitó hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Se empapó el camisón de sangre, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Colocó la cabeza de Rose en su regazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión serena, como si durmiera. Tenía una enorme herida a la altura del vientre. Estaba muerta.

Aurora ahogó un gemido y se convulsionó como si fuese a vomitar. Entonces alzó la cabeza y gritó. Fue un bramido de dolor, de rabia contenida y de frustración, tras el cual Aurora empezó a gemir con todas sus fuerzas, mirando al techo y sujetando el inerte cuerpo de su hija. Así la encontraron los soldados enviados por Philip, que se apresuraron a llamar a su señor. Él se quedó en el umbral, mirando a su mujer, pero fue el primero de todos en recobrar la compostura. Se le acercó de puntillas y la tocó en un hombro. Aurora ni se inmutó.

-Te…-balbuceó Philip-. Tenemos que bajar.

Philip extendió los brazos para coger a Rose, pero Aurora bajó súbitamente la cabeza, agarró a Rose con todas sus fuerzas y la apartó de él. Le miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, triste y furiosa, como si Philip fuera un demonio.

-¡No! –gimió-. ¡Es mi niña, y no vas a llevártela!

-Pero…

-¡NO!

En ese momento apareció Galen, todo sudado y con un pequeño rastro de sangre seca en la cara. Contempló la escena durante unos segundos y, viendo que su padre no sabía qué hacer, decidió actuar él.

-¡Madre! –Gritó, con voz suave pero firme-. Por favor, Madre…

Se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó. Aurora siguió llorando en el hombro de su hijo y, al poco rato, sus brazos se aflojaron. Philip aprovechó y le quitó a Rose con mucha suavidad.

-Era mi niña, mi pequeña…–sollozaba Aurora una y otra vez.

-Lo sé –contestó Galen. Intercambió una mirada con su padre que le daba a entender que podía llevarse a Rose. Philip cogió a su hija en volandas y les dio la espalda a ambos, muy sereno, pero una vez atravesado el umbral empezó a llorar en silencio.

* * *

Dejó a Rose en su cama y ordenó a sus criadas que la cosieran la herida, la bañaran y la vistieran. Acto seguido fue a los aposentos de William, donde lo esperaba su criado personal. Allí habían descubierto el cuerpo sin vida del joven, justo al lado del catre donde descansaba el pequeño Conrad. Cuando llegó, el niño acababa de levantarse y exigía a voces su desayuno. Philip pasó por encima del cuerpo de William sin hacerle el menor caso y cogió al bebé en brazos.

-¡Má! –le espetó Conrad. Después giró la cabeza para buscar a su madre.

Philip suspiró y llamó a la aya del niño. Lo puso en sus brazos y le ordenó que le diera de comer. Luego ordenó llamar al enterrador y dio instrucciones para enterrar el cuerpo de William junto a la tapia del cementerio sin lápida que lo recordara.

Neriah apareció unas horas después con los dos sirvientes de William. Philip los mandó automáticamente al potro para que confesaran, pero no hizo falta. Los dos se arrodillaron delante de él y le besaron las botas, deseosos de ganarse su favor. Lo contaron absolutamente todo: que William tenía amenazada a Rose con matar a su familia con sus propias flechas si ésta no le ayudaba, después la ira del joven por la muerte de su madre y cómo había ido perdiendo los estribos. También dijeron que Rose se había acobardado en el último momento y que por eso William había ordenado matar al pequeño Conrad si Rose le dejaba.

Philip escuchó pacientemente todo aquello mientras su secretario tomaba nota de todo. Al acabar, los dos hombres tocaron el suelo con la frente, implorando de nuevo perdón, pero Philip estaba harto. Ordenó que les dieran a los dos un baño de aceite hirviendo.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-No –se limitó a responder Philip-. He…He ordenado que preparen un sepulcro para Rose en el panteón real. Hasta entonces, va a descansar en ataúd.

Neriah suspiró.

-¿Y Aurora?

-No sé cómo se lo tomará –Philip se acercó a una ventana y se asomó. Bajó la cabeza-. Al fin y al cabo, Rose era joven, y tenía toda una vida por delante. Y Conrad…

Neriah se le acercó, sintiendo disminuir notablemente el resentimiento hacia él.

-¿Qué hacemos con Aaron y Diane? –Dijo, cambiando de tema-. Vieron morir a su hermana.

Philip negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Puedo hacerlos olvidar. Así creerán que se pasaron esa noche en la cama, durmiendo como si nada.

-Pero la muerte de Rose seguirá ahí –zanjó Philip. Carraspeó-. Tienes mi permiso.

* * *

-Vamos, Madre –dijo Galen a media voz, levantando a Aurora del suelo. Ella se apoyó en su hombro. Había dejado de llorar, pero a las lágrimas le había seguido el más absoluto de los silencios.

Galen echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero de camino pisó algo. El joven se apartó de su madre y se agachó. Lo que había pisado eran dos anillos de oro unidos, por los que pasaba un cordón de plata roto. Galen recogió la joya y la examinó, extrañado. Dentro de cada anillo había grabado un nombre; Rose y William.

-¿Galen? –oyó.

El príncipe giró la cabeza e hizo un amago de sonrisa a su madre. Se guardó el collar en el bolsillo y cogió de nuevo a su madre del brazo.

-No es nada, Madre. Sigamos.


	55. Epílogo

Galen despertó mucho antes del alba. Apenas había podido dormir, pero aún así se sentía descansado. A u lado, Wynne dormía. El príncipe se levantó con sigilo para no despertarla, y fue hacia la chimenea, al lado de la cual colgaba su traje para que el fuego lo calentara. Al sentir el frío tacto del suelo e piedra, tiritó. Hacía un frío increíble, y por el sonido del viento silbado a través de los cerrados ventanales tendría que estar cayendo una buena nevada. Se alegró de poder ponerse su ropa y de cubrirse con su capa de lana.

Una vocecilla soltó un gemido a sus espaldas. Galen giró sobre sus talones y fue de puntillas hasta la cuna situada cerca de la cama. El pequeño Hubert (nombre dado en honor de su bisabuelo paterno, que había muerto poco antes de nacer él) se había despertado junto a su padre. Galen lo cogió con cuidado y también con cierto temor, pues a pesar de toda su experiencia como padre (Wynne le había dado cinco hijos) todavía tenía miedo de que el bebé se le cayera de entre las manos. Lo meció con cariño mientras le susurraba y, al rato, Hubert se calmó y volvió a dormirse. Entonces Galen salió de la habitación; quería dar un paseo.

Lo primero que hizo fue pasarse por las habitaciones de los niños, solo por el impulso de saber que estaban bien. La primera habitación en la que entró fue en la de las mellizas, Rose y Enid. Ambas dormían en la misma cama, cada una abrazada a su muñeca preferida. Enid, una niña de larga melena morena como su madre, se había destapado otra vez y tiritaba en sueños. Su padre no se lo pensó dos veces y la arropó. Rosie, rubia y con los ojos del mismo verde que su tía, apretó la muñeca con más fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Royden...Eres idiota…-murmuró.

Galen sonrió. Las dejó dormir y fue esta vez al cuarto de los chicos, todo desordenado como siempre y con dos camas una junto a otra. En la más pequeña dormía Edwin, de tres años, con el pulgar metido en la boca. En la otra, mucho más grande, roncaba el primogénito; Royden, de ocho años. Ocupaba toda la cama: estaba tumbado justo en el centro con los brazos y los pies extendidos.

Pero todavía faltaba uno, alguien que no estaba en su cama. Galen no se alarmó, pues tenía una idea sobre dónde podría estar el pequeño trasnochador. Salió de la habitación tras acercarse a la chimenea y agarrar la capa del chico y fue directo al panteón real. La puerta estaba semicerrada, pero dentro brillaba una luz como de una vela. El príncipe abrió con cuidado y caminó entre las tumbas, para corroborar sus sospechas al instante. Frente a la tumba de su hermana, en el suelo, ardía una vela casi consumida. Y junto a ella estaba sentado un niño cubierto con una manta que seguro ya estaría fría.

Galen suspiró. Tendría que regañarle, porque le habían prohibido escaparse en mitad de la noche para venir a ese lugar, pero hoy no podía. Hoy era un día demasiado especial para reñir al niño, que al fin y al cabo había ido a ver a su madre. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que lo habían sorprendido abrazado a la estatua que representaba a Rose.

-Conrad –llamó. El niño alzó la cabeza y se giró, sorprendido. Se ruborizó.

-Lo siento, tío Galen –se apresuró a responder. El príncipe alzó la palma de la mano y negó. Luego le hizo un gesto para que se levantara.

-¿No podías dormir?

-No –respondió Conrad mientras miraba el rostro esculpido de su madre por el rabillo del ojo. Galen se fijó en los dos surcos secos que le recorrían la cara y en sus ojos hinchados. Se puso a su altura y le revolvió el pelo.

-No creo que a Rose le hiciera mucha gracia verte llorar –dijo a media voz-. Pero seguro que hoy está alegre. No todos los días cumple uno diez años.

Conrad giró la cabeza con aprensión, poniéndose aún más colorado. Apretó los labios.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Por supuesto –afirmó Galen, que ponía todo su esfuerzo en alegrar a su sobrino. De pronto, recordó aquello y se le ocurrió una idea-. Espera aquí. Tengo que darte una cosa.

Le entregó la capa a Conrad y luego echó a andar hacia la puerta. Conrad se echó la prenda sobre los hombros, agradeciendo el calor, y se giró del todo para contemplar el sepulcro de su madre. Lo había visto tantas veces a lo largo de su vida…tantas que se conocía cada detalle, cada imperfección, cada milímetro de él. Sabía que el vestido tenía un tono azul ligeramente diferente al resto de la prenda en uno de los pliegues, que la rosa tenía un tallo completamente podado menos por el detalle de una espina negra, pequeña pero visible, que casi le rozaba la mano. Conocía cada curva de cada motivo circular de la parte inferior del sepulcro, y había memorizado todos los detalles de la estatua de su madre. Rose parecía dormir, y era tan bella como una diosa. ¿Habría sido ella realmente así, tan guapa? Conrad apenas recordaba detalles sobre ella y absolutamente nada sobre su padre. Recordaba su voz dulce y sus ojos verdes, y de su padre sólo conservaba un ajado muñeco hecho a mano.

Extendió la mano y la colocó en la de su madre, deseando que la escultura cobrara vida y se la estrechase, que abriese los brazos y le abrazara. Lo había pedido tantas veces, en cada cumpleaños, en cada ocasión en que le habían dicho que pidiera un deseo. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, apretando la fría mano con la misma intensidad.

-¡Conrad!

Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia su tío, que caminaba hacia él con una pequeña caja en la mano derecha. Se la tendió.

-No pensaba dártelo hasta que fueras mayor, pero creo que te lo has ganado.

Conrad quitó la mano del sepulcro con aprensión y cogió la caja. La abrió. Dentro había una especie de collar, que consistía en dos anillos entrelazados por los que pasaba un cordón. El niño examinó los anillos y vio dos nombres grabados.

-Rose y William –murmuró.

-Esto era de tu madre. Tuve que reparar el cordón, pero lo que importan son los anillos. Ella hubiera querido que lo tuvieras tú.

Galen cogió el collar y se lo pasó a Conrad por el cuello. Le quedaba grande, pero le dio completamente igual. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Escúchame, Conrad –continuó Galen, ahora más serio-. Tanto tu padre como tu madre te querían.

-Pero…-balbuceó Conrad-. Están muertos.

Galen suspiró. Apoyó la mano en la espalda del niño y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta. Un rayo de luz se filtró desde un ventanal. Ya había amanecido.

-Es cierto que están muertos, eso es algo que nadie pudo evitar. Pero nadie muere del todo.

Conrad le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria, curioso, pero a la vez preguntándole si es que se estaría burlando de él. Como toda respuesta Galen miró al frente.

-Sí –prosiguió-. Tu madre y tu padre han muerto, pero nunca se irán del todo. No se irán porque tú eres su legado, la prueba viviente de que ellos un día caminaron por estos mismos corredores. ¿Lo entiendes, Conrad?

El niño asintió, pero era evidente que apenas había comprendido. Galen lo dejó así, porque con el tiempo acabaría entendiendo. Entonces asomó la cabeza Royden, riendo a carcajada limpia, y se abalanzó sobre su primo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –le increpó en tono de broma. Luego se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, da igual, porque sin tus ronquidos he podido dormir a pierna suelta.

Royden volvió a soltar una carcajada y Conrad apretó los puños.

-¡Pero si eres tú el que ronca! ¡Ayer armaste tanto ruido que creí que teníamos a un dragón en el tejado!

Royden se limitó a hacer muecas burlonas como respuesta, y Conrad se le echó encima, súbitamente furioso. Los dos echaron a correr, Royden por delante y Conrad pisándole los talones.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese collar? –Reía el niño-. ¡Conrad lleva un collar de chica!

-¡Cállate!

Royden giró en redondo y pasó al lado de su padre. Pero justo cuando Conrad rebasaba a su tío, éste trató de agarrarle de la túnica.

-¡Antes de que te vayas, tengo algo que decirte! –dijo, mientras Royden se escabullía.

-¿Qué? –gritó Conrad, ansioso por cazar a su primo.

Pero el niño corría como un gamo. Galen se quedó con una mano extendida, observando cómo Conrad se abalanzaba sobre su primo y le arreaba un pescozón. Los dos críos estuvieron discutiendo un rato, pero hicieron las paces tan rápidamente como habían iniciado la pelea y se marcharon charlando como si nada. Galen esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancia y se encogió de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, Rose habría hecho lo mismo que su hijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños –susurró.

THE END

* * *

**Bueno, se acabó. Me siento rara, aunque he de confesar que siempre me siento igual cuando termino una historia. ¿Qué puedo decir de esta en particular? Ha sido la más larga que he escrito en la vida, con cincuenta y cinco capítulos nada más y nada menos, que he matado a mucha gente, pero también he añadido personajes, y que me lo he pasado genial escribiéndola. Me gustaría dar las gracias a Ghost Steve y a Agatha Romaniev por sus comentarios y opiniones, y una vez más pediros que me comentéis qué os ha gustado, qué no, qué se puede mejorar o qué me ha quedado para el arrastre.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta ida de olla tanto como yo escribiéndola. Besos y hasta otra ida de olla :)  
**


End file.
